In His Timberland Shoes (A BTS fanfic - Jungkook x Reader)
by BlueWinterSky
Summary: Leaving the Philippines was hard. But going to Korea was a life - long dream. And I was going to grab that opportunity. But things never go according to plan. What started as a teaching position in Korea would turn into something bigger. Never once did I dream of living the K-Pop life. Now here I am. But then love and friendship get into the mix. Will I survive the K-Pop Life?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic EVER, not to mention my very first BTS fanfic! I'm a new fan! (I just joined ARMY last week) so I'm beyond nervous of how this will turn out and how readers (fellow ARMYs, in particular) react to this. Hopefully, you'll enjoy my story. If you have feedbacks, **CONTSRUCTIVE** criticism (emphasis on **CONTSRUCTIVE** , please no hate. I'm new to the fandom.) , and comments, please feel free to write them. They are very welcome! :)

 **In His Timberland Shoes**

 **Prologue**

Heart pounding, nerves frazzling and basically being a heap of a mess, I strode to the long queue of people outside a room in the Big Hit Entertainment building.

Today was the day. And I wasn't feeling well. My nose was runny, my throat scratchy and my head was killing me.

Why did my body decide to get sick today of all days? I thought back to the past few days of mountains of English papers to check and grade.

 _Damn. This is what I get for staying up on all hours. Nice going, Y/N. Ang galing mo (_ **You're awesome.** *sarcasm*) I fell in line and observed my surroundings. It really was an impressive building!

I turned to my right to find a spacious lobby filled with comfortable couches for people to sit in and a coffee table with magazines underneath at the center. Beyond the couches lay tall, glass windows, showing a cloudless sky with puffs of snowflakes drifting down.

Swiveling to my left, I saw many corridors twisting and intertwining, leading probably to practice rooms and recording studios to where the idols spent most of their time. Well, _one_ idol group in particular. I sighed, getting lost in my thoughts.

BTS. A once unknown group who has now skyrocketed to stardom and international acclaim gaining fans left and right. I chuckled. _Including me, I guess. I mean they inspired me to join this audition and all._

Getting even more lost in my thoughts _,_ I finally faced forward and settled down, reminiscing the events of three months ago.

\- - **Flashback** \- -

 _"Sigurado ka na ba talaga anak? Pwede ka na man magtrabaho sa Maynila eh," (_ **Are you sure, my dear? You can always work in Manila.)** My Mom worriedly asked me, as I checked the rest of my luggage, making sure that everything was there.

I sighed and glanced at her. I understood her distress. Today was my flight for Korea, the very first time I'll ever travel abroad and be away from my family. I've always wanted to go there. So being fresh out of college, I steeled my guts and looked for a job application online. Luckily, there was a vacancy for an English teaching position so I immediately grabbed the once in a lifetime opportunity and accepted the it.

After seeing that my luggage was all set, I stood up, grasped my Mom's hands gently and said, _"Siguradong – sigurado na po Ma. Wag po kayong mag-aalala. Kayang – kaya ko po ang sarili ko. Tsaka malaki – laki rin ang sahod kay sigurado pong makakatulong ako sa pag-aaral nina Jun – Jun. (_ **I'm sure, Ma. Please, don't worry. I can take care of myself. Plus the wages are quite high so I can definitely help in paying for Jun – Jun and the others' tuition.)**

I smiled at her as tears started falling down her face. Then, I crouched down to the little person directly at her right, who also had tears in his eyes. Ahh my ever crybaby little brother, Jun – Jun.

 _"Jun – Jun, aalis na si Ate. Ikaw na bahala kina Mama at sa iba pa nating kapatid, ok? Magpakabait ka h-aa? Mag – aral ka nang m-mabuti,_ I glanced at four other younger brothers,

 _"M-m-mag-aral kayong lahat ng m-m-mabuti , ok?"_ **(Jun – Jun, I'll be going now. Take care of Mom and of our other brothers, okay? S-s-study hard. A-a-all of you s-s-study hard.)** Immediately, I hugged Jun – Jun hard and proceeded to do the same with my other brothers, barely holding my tears.

Afterwards, I went back to my Mom who was by now full – on silently crying and I ,who could no longer keep the tears at bay, hugged her tight. _"By Ma. I love you."_ I took my luggage, waved goodbye one last time and left.

It was probably everyone's understanding back home that I was living the life, the K-drama life in Korea, but I wasn't. The first month was hell. _Indescribable_ hell. truthfully, if I were to list down the list of horrible things that happened to me, it would probably go like this. Just on my arrival in Korea, my baggage got mixed up so I had to wait for it.

Right after that, I got lost on my way to the apartment complex I was planning on renting because I couldn't converse with the driver in Korean and I couldn't give him proper directions.

Then flash forward on my first day of work, I was late because my alarm didn't go off and I missed my train because I couldn't read Hangul. So I ended up having to deal with a very furious and disappointed principal upon finally arriving, who scolded me in a mix of English and Korean.

And just when I thought things couldn't get worse on such a disastrous first day, I received an overwhelming amount of hate, hostility and discrimination from my co-teachers who were whispering things among themselves and throwing withering glances at me. I couldn't understand them of course but just by their body language, I could tell they hated me.

The tense situation dragged on and I legit thought I was going to be vaporized with hate on the spot when suddenly a bubbly angel strode into the faculty lounge. I gaped at her audacious and oblivious display of cheerfulness in such a heavy atmosphere. She greeted our co-teachers, took my look at me, grabbed my hand and dragged me to the cafeteria.

There she talked to me, comforted me and from then on became my best and (only) friend, my savior. Min Young, the bubbly, nice new Art teacher who had no mean bone in her body and who spoke good English.

One day, a week after that incident, during one of our break times when we usual hang out, she told me about the mean things she overheard the other teachers were saying about me. By then I was used to their hostility, but still, realizing that they thought I wasn't qualified to teach English since I wasn't white and was _pabo_ for not being able to speak and understand Korean hurt.

Well _excuse_ me for not being born mixed – raced Filipino and being white enough for you.

Sigh. Yes, the first month was tough. Adjusting to a new culture and new surroundings wasn't easy and certainly was learning a new language! Plus, I missed my family constantly. I've never been without them.

But because of Min Young's constant support, encouragement and of course her patience in tutoring me in Hanguk, day by day, I was eventually able to grasp the basics of the language and be conversational in it.

I still wasn't that proficient but hey at least I was able to understand if someone was asking me about what date today was or something.

Slowly but surely, in a span of two months since my arrival in school, my co-workers _at last_ became easier on me as well as they've noticed I do have the skills based on my students' constant appraisal of me and of course from the principal's classroom evaluation of me.

Everything was slowly, _finally_ going well until one evening, everything started spinning on its axis.

I was particularly stressed after work after checking a big heap of English exams the whole day. I was about to leave and was planning on settling in for the night, so I grabbed my bag when suddenly Min Young (who was apparently waiting for me to finish) grabbed my elbow and excitedly said _"Y/N gaja!"_ ( **Let's go!)** I looked at her with a confused, tired look, _"Eodilo gaya?"_ **(Go where?)**

She put her finger to her lips and with a smirk said _"Bemeelee aeyo!"_ **(It's a secret!)** I looked at her exasperated. _"But I'm tiiired."_

She pouted. " _But it's a surprise! I promise you'll love it!"_ Then she gave me that puppy dog look and I finally caved in. I blew a breath. " _Geulae._ _Niga igyeoseo. Gaja."_ **(Fine! You win. Let's go.")**

 _"_ _Yay! Thank you!"_ Min Young made a happy dance, grabbed my hand and we ran off. We took the train and the whole ride she was chattering excitedly about something or the other, while I politely listened and nodded to her, my thoughts nibbling the back of my mind about her _"surprise"_ .

I totally wasn't expecting anything grand so imagine my surprise when we arrived at a big concert hall where thousands of people were lined up and were carrying flashing bulbs on sticks and tarps that read BTS on front.

Holy crap. We were at a BTS concert?!

I looked at Min Young in shock who seemed oblivious to my obvious discomfort and was jumping up and down in glee. _"Youngieee! I told you I hate K-Pop!"_

She looked at me like she heard it a million times already (and she had.) _"Yes, I know. But BTS is different I tell. Once you Jimin, you can't Jimout!"_ she cackled evilly.

 _"B-b-but..."_ I attemped to resist. _"No buts!"_ she insisted. _"The tickets are hella expensive so you're coming with me! Arasso?"_ **(Understood?)** _"Ne."_ ** _(Yes.)_** _,_ I admitted in defeat. _"Alright! Let's go inside!"_ she exclaimed and pulled me along into the line.

Pretty soon, the line moved and everyone, including ourselves, were settled in our seats. We were close to the stage. Like really close that we can see BTS's feet! Dang it Youngie!

I was getting antsy. I hated K-Pop. I couldn't get into their flashy outfits and bright make - up. And BTS was one of the most famous K-Pop groups in recent times. _I should scram._ I thought. But then I glanced to Min Young to my right, her whole body buzzing with my excitement and felt guilty. She bought me a ticket. She obviously wanted to watch this concert with me. What kind of a friend am I if I couldn't suck it up for a friend who has stood by my side all this time?

 _"Suck it up Y/N!"_ I told my self and settled down.

Soon the music started to play, signaling the start of the concert and one by one the members came up from automated holes in the stage while the fangirls yelled their lungs out.

Youngie looked at me. _"Okay. Listen closely and pay attention. The leftmost is Jin, "Worldwide Handsome", the eldest, to his right with red hair is J-Hope, lead dancer, next to him with white hair is Suga, lead rapper, then Jimin the hottest and my bias, and then there's Jungkook the maknae or the youngest who's good in everything, then V the most beautiful, then RM the leader, rapper and best in English. You got all that? Now let's focus and watch them!"_

She finished all in one breath, turning back to the stage leaving me dumbstruck and confused. Well hell. Might as well watch it. I sighed and focused to the stage.

The boys were facing the audience and in position then an upbeat music started playing. Youngie turned to me _"This song is called Dope. I love this song!"_

Then she went back to screaming. Rapmon started saying something. Then Jungcook (?) The youngest,(?) started singing and whoa his voice was amazing! And then pretty much all the members sang their parts.

I hate to admit it but I was bopping my head to the boys and the music. I couldn't help it. Their music was just soo good!

And the boys were amazing performers as well! I understood most of the lyrics, about them being dope and being hardworking while most of us was just clubbing and I couldn't help laughing out loud.

They finished their performance and transitioned to another one of their songs which Min Young told me was Blood, Sweat and Tears and this time the choreography was more sensual and sexier.

Whoa.

After that came Mic Drop. Slowly, with each song they perform I become more engrossed in them and the concert.

Crap. So this is what Min Young's into. _This_ is K-Pop. It's music I haven't heard like any before. It's _good._

And I'm slowly getting into it. Well dang it. I'll just dance and sing with it! And that's what I did.

I probably flubbed the Korean lyrics and danced like a crazy person. But I didn't care. For a long time, since leaving the Philippines, I was _at last_ , having _fun_.

Eventually, the last notes to the final song Spring Day faded and the boys bowed, waved good bye and exited the stage. Consequently, everyone in the audience filed out and by then I was as winded, hoarse-voiced and sweaty as Min Young. We strode out of the concert hall, sat on one of the nearby benches and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

 _"Eotteohaess-eo?"_ **(How was it?)** I looked at her exhilarated. _"Jjeonda!_ **(Awesome!)** _Unlike anything I've ever seen before!"_ Then I admitted sheepishly. _"I think I may be addicted to them already."_

She laughed. " _Wa! Jotne!_ **(Wow! That's good!)** _Now I won't be alone in fangirling about them!_ I giggled. _"Come on. Let's go home."_

\- - **end of flashback** \- - -

Since that momentous event, I've reinvigorated my love for music and dance.

My Ma has always told me that I could dance like hell and sing like nobody's business, so I always joined singing contests and dance competitions in school but as I grew older, my education and supporting my family became my sole focus.

As a result, my passion took a back seat. But after unexpectedly seeing BTS's concert and seeing how music can transform people and even convert non K-Pop fans like me, it's like my whole body was on fire. Like I was a different person.

More carefree. More motivated. More _**passionate**_. More _**inspired**_.

It began with the little things. I started singing again in the shower and while doing my chores. I'd do a happy dance when something good happens. I even started writing some songs.

As the little things became more frequent and as music became even more present in my life, I realized one thing:

I wanted to _perform_ again.

I _missed_ the rush of performing before a huge crowd and hear their cries of joy, excitement and exhilaration. Of seeing them being engrossed and involved in my performance. Of hearing their hoots and claps of appreciation and praise and being humbled by it.

I wanted it _so badly_. And one day, my wishes were answered.

It was a Saturday morning. I was lounging at home and browsing my Facebook when I saw an ad of Big Hit, BTS's company suddenly announcing that they were holding auditions for a new girl group they were forming.

My eyes were practically falling from their sockets as I skimmed through the ad. I went over their age requirement and saw it was until 25 years of age.

I was still 21! I can still audition!

Immediately, I opened up my Skype and called Min Young who was also at home, who answered after two rings. I at once bombarded her with the news, and asked her if I should audition. Of course, she was taken aback by my rushed explanation. But then she took a deep breath, gave me the biggest smile, two thumbs up and said _"Gaja!"_ **(Go!)**

That exchange was three days prior where, I spent much of my time choosing my audition songs and practicing during my free time. But then I still had to work. And so practicing coupled with teaching and checking mounds of English papers took its toll on my body.

Today was audition day, and here I am with butterflies in my stomach, feeling like I could throw up any moment with a runny nose and an over-all sick feeling.

I haven't performed for _anyone in sooo long._

And I'm _sick._

 _Can I even do it? No no. Think positively Y/N. YOU CAN DO THIS!_ , I convinced myself. But then I sneezed and I felt even more miserable.

My sneeze attracted the person in front of me and she turned around to smile. Wow she was so pretty! With pearly white skin, light brown hair in waves and fringe in fleek.

She already looked like an idol!

"Gwaenchanh-a yo?" **(Are you ok?)** She asked me. I nodded. _"_ Ne. Jeohante jilmunhaneun gomabseubnida." **(Yes. Thank you for asking me.)**

She talked to me again. "Oneul-eun chubda? Odisyeon-e anjoh-eun nal-iya." **(It's cold today isn't it? It's a bad day for auditions.)**

I looked to her in shock and humiliation. I couldn't understand the second thing she said!

"Ne. Chubda." **(Yes. It's cold.)**

Then I bowed deeply. "I'm sorry. Naneun hangug-e yuchanghaji anhda." **(I'm not fluent in Korean.)** I couldn't understand the second thing you said.

I rose up again and she looked at me with warmth in her eyes. "It's okay. I can understand English. We can talk in English." She said in the barest of accents.

Wow! I looked at her surprised. "Wow! You speak English well! How did you learn it?" "Well I grew up in the US for most of my teens until adulthood since my Dad was transferred there for work. We only came back to Korea recently after my Dad retired."

She stretched out her hand. "I'm Kim Somi. 24 years old. And you are? I shook her hand and bowed. "Hello. Kim Somi – ssi. I'm Y/N. 21 years old. Nice to meet you!"

She smiled again. "You can call me Somi – _Unni._ So what brings you here to auditions?" I sighed. "I just wanted to try my luck. I've always had a passion for music and dance and I was hoping to make a career out of it. How about you?"

She smiled ruefully. "I was a café singer in the US and was about to get signed into a label but unfortunately negotiations fell off. So after Dad retired and we went back here I was planning on getting a job singing. But then I found out about this audition and so I grabbed the opportunity and now here I am."

She had this mischievous smile on her face. "So are you nervous?" I gulped.

"Honestly? I am. I haven't performed in a long time."

She lightly touched my shoulder. "Don't be. Just trust in yourself and knock their socks off. Fighting!" I smiled at her. "Fighting!."

We were so engrossed in chatting that we hadn't noticed the line had been steadily moving and now it was her turn. She turned to me one last time and said. "Do your best! You can do it!" and she went inside.

"Fighting!" I called out to her.

A few moments later, it was my turn and with a deep breath I went inside into the room that held either the countless possibilities for me or the door that closed all opportunities to my music career.

 **Author's Note** : So how was it? How'd I do? Feel free to comment below. I'll really appreciate the feedback!

Also, I'm very sorry if some of the Korean phrases are really bad. I just did quick Google translations. I'm not very fluent in Korean. Well, then til next time! Anyeong!3


	2. How do you spell Audition?

**Author's note:** Hi everyone! I just want to say thank you to those who left a kudos and commented. Special shout out to Greenhills for giving such insightful feedback and for Doelly for the show of support! Really, thank you so much!

Also, I'm still looking for a beta guys. And it's totally fine now if you're not that fluent or not at all fluent in Korean. I just need someone to bounce ideas with and show my rough drafts to, you know typical beta duties. So if any of you are ever interested, please do give a hoot below! Hehe. XD

Now, onto the story. ;)

 **Chapter 1: How do you spell "AUDITION"? D – I – S – A – S – T- E- R**

Was there ever once in your life where you felt like a science specimen being examined? Or when you needed to perform or speak before a huge crowd and the moment you stepped on the stage you could feel their judging penetrating gaze, zeroing in on you from head to toe, trying to find your weakness?

 _That_ was how I felt the moment I stepped into the room.

My footsteps echoed in the wooden floor and all four heads of the judges swiveled towards me.

 _Scary._

I kept my head down and continued walking towards the judges, feeling myself getting smaller from their appraising stares.

Eventually, I reached my destination. I stopped in front of them and handed them my application form with my picture plastered in front of it while sneaking a glance at one person in particular. What I saw immediately rooted me at the spot.

 _Crap. Bang Shi Hyuk PD – Nim is glaring daggers at me._

I've always thought Bang Shi Hyuk PD – nim to be sweet, warm and fatherly like he was Winnie the Pooh who was always willing to give you honey and lots of love.

Yet, looking at him at that moment, he was far from the cuddly image I had of him. He looked like he would eat me up if I proved less than inferior. He meant _business._

 _Well, there goes the additional pressure._

Inhaling deeply, I gingerly went up the small podium a few steps north of the judges, then bowed to them respectfully.

"Annyeonghaseyo.", I greeted them. "Jeoneun Y/N. Semeulhanasal imnida. Cheoeum boepgesseumnida." **(Hello. My name is Y/N. I am 21 years old. Nice to meet you.)**

I lingered on bowing for a few seconds then stood straight up. Next, I gauged their reactions. They seemed surprised that I could speak Korean despite not looking like one. However, I can't be complacent yet. I steeled myself for questions they might ask of me.

A few moments later, the female judge on the rightmost whose name card I read as Lee Mi Ja, spoke up first. "Geuleonikka, Y/N – ssi, neoneun hangug salam-i aniya?" **(So, Y/N – ssi, you're not Korean?)**

"Ne." I replied. "Naneun pillipin-eseo wassseubnida." **(Yes. I'm from the Philippines.)**

Then I began to worry. What if they start asking more questions in Korean? I may not be able to answer them and my chances of being accepted will be slimmer than ever!

 _Better be honest then be two-faced._

Again, I took a deep breath.

"Sasil-eun, naneun hangug-e yuchanghaji anhda." **(Actually, I'm not fluent in Korean.)** , I admitted.

Immediately, the panelists threw dubious glances among each other.

 _Crap._

"However, I am continuously learning! I have a Korean friend who's regularly teaching me Korean so I believe I'll be able to master the language in a month's time.", I was quick to reassure them.

I waited a beat for the panelists' reaction. They conversed with themselves a bit and I could feel the ominous atmosphere lift a fraction.

Suddenly, Bang Shi Hyuk PD – nim looked at me again, this time with more openness in his gaze.

"Well, Y/N – ssi that _may_ be an issue.", he addressed me in perfect English.

 _Awesome. Well he_ is _Bang Shi Hyuk after all._

"But I give you kudos for being persistent enough to learn our language. Being a foreigner, I know it hasn't been easy."

He looked at my application letter. "It says here that you've been in Korea for three months now?" I nodded. "Well, with the way you were talking in Korean I wouldn't have known you weren't fluent in it. Your pronunciation was quite good. I think with more practice, you'll be able to grasp the language."

Then he clasped his hands and leant forward, staring me straight in the eyes.

"So, what made you want to audition?" he inquired

I looked at him, hoping I conveyed honesty and determination in my eyes.

"To be honest, music has always been a passion of mine ever since I was young. But due to circumstances, I needed to push it aside. However, after being exposed to the world of K – Pop, I rediscovered my love for music. I realized I wanted to perform again.

I paused for a while to let that sink in, then continued on.

"And then I heard about the auditions you were holding and I wasted no time in joining it. I thought _"Well, my life is stable now. I think it's time I chased my dream."_ I ended.

By then, Bang PD – nim had a twinkle in his eyes, the corners crinkling up.

 _Is he holding back a laugh?_

He cleared his throat. "Well, you do realize that we have many applicants right? You may very well not be chosen. This may all end up being a pipe dream."

I smiled at him. "Yes, you may be right. But at least I tried. I'd rather try and fail than fail to do anything at all and wonder for the rest of my life what would've been." I answered sincerely.

At this he finally let out a robust laugh. And what a lovely laugh it was, all smoke and honey, just like Winnie the Pooh.

 _Well, I guess he really_ is _a softie after all._

The other panelists were startled by his sudden outburst so Bang PD – nim translated what I said to his fellow panelists and they let out respective chuckles as well.

After recovering from the sudden happy mood, the panelists settled down, while Bang PD - nim turned back to me and said "Well said! Now then, since introductions are over why don't you perform for us the songs you've prepared?"

Instantly, I bowed, went and gave the flash drive with my songs to the DJ at the far right side of the room, then returned to the podium.

"I prepared two songs for you. One is a Korean song and in a higher key and the next is an English song. " I announced.

Bang PD – nim translated again for the other panelists.

"Ije sijaghagessseubnida." I said. **(I'll start now.)**

Then I signaled for the DJ to play the track.

 _Ok this is it. Do your best Y/N. Kaya mo 'to!_ **(You can do this)**

Slowly, the opening notes of the song Dreaming by Kim Soo Hyun ended and I began to sing.

 _Jo molli hwimihejineun_

 _Naye kkumeul barabomyo_

 _Monghani soissotjyo_

 _Do isang nameun ge obso_

 _Modu pogihalkka hessotjiman_

 _Dasi ironayo_

 **I was looking at my dream that is being deemed far away**

 **And I was standing blankly**

 **I don't have anything left any more**

 **I thought about giving up everything, but**

 **I am standing up again**

I thought of all the times I wanted to grasp my dream of being a singer and how many times I just stood by and let it go. I put all my feelings of regret and frustration and put it into every lyric I sung.

In the beginning, I struggled learning the song but the more I learned it, the more connected I felt with it and the more I felt that it was the song for me.

Then as the chorus came up, I put everything I had in me.

I _wanted_ this. And I am going to _fight_ for it.

I closed my eyes and sang my heart out.

 _han-goreum han-goreum_

 _oneuldo josimseuropge nedidyoyo_

 _gaseum gadeukhi duryoumgwa_

 _solleimeul aneun che_

 _biteulgorigo heundeullyodo_

 _nan tto han-goreumeul nedidyoyo_

 _onjen-ga_

 _mannal ne kkumeul hyanghe_

 **Even today step by step**

 **I step forward carefully**

 **My heart is full of fears**

 **but it's an excitement I'm embracing**

 **I am staggering and shaking**

 **But, I step forward towards**

 **the dream that I am going to meet some day**

Soon, the last keys of the song drifted away and I opened my eyes.

And what I saw puzzled me.

The panelists were being weird. They weren't smiling. And they weren't crying either. They just _sat_ there. Unmoving, with their breaths the only sound in the room.

 _Were they impressed? Or were they just so shocked from how bad I was?_

Well, it was true I flubbed some of the lyrics in the bridge part.

 _Patay._ **(I'm dead.)**

Straightaway, I cleared my throat and they snapped out of their reverie. Afterwards, I motioned to the DJ again and the second song was heard. I inhaled and exhaled a few times to calm myself, just as the introductory notes ended.

So I bared my heart yet again, singing one of my most favorite and inspirational songs.

 _You're broken down and tired_

 _Of living life on a merry go round_

 _And you can't find the fighter_

 _But I see it in you so we gonna walk it out_

 _And move mountains_

 _We gonna walk it out_

 _And move mountains_

I thought of my family and how, despite tough times we still endured by being each other's strength.

 _And I'll rise up_

 _I'll rise like the day_

 _I'll rise up_

 _I'll rise unafraid_

 _I'll rise up_

 _And I'll do it a thousand times again_

 _And I'll rise up_

 _High like the waves_

 _I'll rise up_

 _In spite of the ache_

 _I'll rise up_

 _And I'll do it a thousand times again_

 _For you_

 _For you_

 _For you_

 _For you_

This is for me. This is for my family. This is for ME.

The song eventually ended and I composed myself once again. I looked to the judges once more only to find out they now had confused looks on their faces.

 _Oh no. Did they not understand the song? Sabi ko naman kasi isang kanta lang kantahin ko eh! Yung Korean lang! Bakit ba kasi dinagdagan ko pa? Ahh! Kaasar!_

 **(I should've stuck with the one Korean song? Why did I even add one? Ahh! This is annoying!)**

I was mentally breaking down but I was still keeping a smile plastered on my face.

 _Keep it together Y/N!_

Then I held myself together, took a deep breath and coughed a little.

"U- um I – I'm d-done." , I awkwardly said.

As if struck by an electric rod, the judges shook themselves off and cleared their throats.

 _What is happening?_

Without delay, Bang PD – nim spoke up. "Ah yes, Y/N – ssi. Gamsahamnida. **(Thank you.) "** We'll contact you when the results are up. "

Hesitantly, I bowed. "Thank you for your time. Annyeonghi gyeseyo." **(Goodbye.)** Then I strode to the DJ, retrieved my flash drive and quickly exited the room.

With big strides, I headed toward the exit my thoughts all over the place.

 _Oh my god. That was a disaster! A pure disaster!_

And it was going _so_ well. I was finally breaking the ice with Bang PD – nim! I mean, sure there was the issue about the language barrier but I already assured them I'd be learning Korean as fast as I can. Maybe my reassurance wasn't enough? Still, I was honest and open to them too.

I pursed my lips and put my hand on my jaw.

 _I knew it. The English song was the one who ruined it! Sigh. Well, at least I tried. I know I did my best. Okey lang, anuman ang resulta._ **(Whatever the result may be, it's ok.)**

I was halfway through the building and almost through the exit when suddenly, somebody grabbed my elbow.

"Ya!", **(Hey!)** I yelled in annoyance as I turned to the rude person. And came face to face with Somi – unni from earlier.

"Poca – ssi! How'd it go?", she asked excitedly.

"Huh? Why are you calling me Poca? My name is Y/N." I asked confused

"Sorry. It's cause I forgot your name and because you look like Pocahontas what with your bronze skin and long, straight black hair." She laughed

I looked at her, eyebrow raised. _I look like Pocahontas huh? Really?_

"Anyway, how was the audition?", she inquired again.

I showed her my most defeated expression. "Horrible. It was going _so well_ and then it _wasn't_. Oh well, I guess it wasn't for me." I sighed

She looked at me then, shocked and _affronted?_ "What are you talking about? You were amazing! I heard you from outside the room earlier and you have a very beautiful voice! Really magical!", she exclaimed.

I snorted. "Thanks. Tell that to the judges though. They looked anything but impressed with me earlier."

She folded her arms and looked at me like I lost my mind. I might have though. "Are you sure about that?" I nodded, feeling even more deflated. She proceeded to murmur something to herself. "But that's not…"

"What?" I asked confused. At my inquiry, she whipped her head towards me instantly. "Ah nothing! Just thinking out loud." She laughed nervously.

I looked at her still suspicious, but after a few seconds I let the issue go. _There's no use dwelling on what ifs. I just need to brace myself for whatever news I may get._

Then I shot her a small smile. "Well, I'll be going now. Annyeong, unni." **(Bye)**

I turned to go but then she said. "Jam si man yo!" **(Wait a minute!)** "Let's exchange numbers, please." If we don't end up getting accepted, I'd still want to hang out with you. If that's okay." She quipped with a grin.

I replied with an even bigger grin of my own. "Dang-yeonhaji!" **(Of course)** "I would love to hang out with you." Then I rummaged inside my bag for my phone and held it out to her. She gave me her phone in return and we inputted our numbers in each other's phones.

After the exchanging of numbers, we said our final pleasantries and went our separate ways. However, just before I rounded the street towards the train station, Somi – unni called out to me again all the way across the street.

"Poca – ssi!"

 _Why does she keep on insisting on that nickname?_

I looked back and yelled back to her. "Yes unni!" She waved her hands up in the air.

"We _will_ get accepted. I believe it! You should believe in it too!" Then she bumped her fist in the air. "Fighting!"

I laughed at her silliness. Copying her, I did my own fist bump in the air. "Fighting!" Then we waved goodbye to each other and went on our way.

That night, as I laid in bed I thought of what tomorrow may bring. I may or may not get accepted. Nevertheless, I told myself that I did my best and that that will always be enough.

 _Plus, at least I gained a new friend right?_

Thoughts of a wildly waving and beaming Somi – unni comforted me as I eventually drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, I was woken up by the loud ringing of my phone. I grumpily covered my ears with my pillow. It's the weekend. There's no work. Who could be calling at such an early hour?

Still, the phone kept on ringing noisily. Grunting annoyingly, I blearily opened my eyes to see sunlight filtering through the blinds. Slowly, I grabbed my phone to see the time at 9AM, with an unregistered number flashing on the screen. Clearing my throat and rubbing my eyes from sleep, I accepted the call.

"Yeoboseyo?" **(Hello?),** I answered cringing from the hoarseness of my voice from sleep. "Yeoboseyo, Y/N – ssi?" **(Hello?)** Bang PD – nim's voiced echoed from my phone. "B-bang P-PD – nim?" I cried out in shock consequently bolting upright in bed. "Yes, good morning. I'm sorry but…"

I dropped my phone in disbelief.

 **Author's note:** So now Y/N is done with her audition. But now she is as confused as ever! Do you think she'll get accepted? Also what do you think of her new friend Somi – unni? Is she going to get accepted as well? What do you think Bang PD – nim said to her? O.o

Fair warning though, I'm not sure if Bang PD – nim is as fluent as RM in English, in real life. But let's just say that he is in this universe, for plot purposes.;)

Also, how's the storyline guys? If you liked my story, please don't forget to R & R. It would mean a lot. Annyeong!3


	3. Moving In Like Whuut

Author's Note: Merry Christmas everyone! How is everyone enjoying the holidays? As a special treat, I'll be uploading two chapters today. Again, happy Holidays and may you all have a prosperous New Year! 3

All the oxygen seemed to have been sucked from the room and my world started spinning on its axis.

 _This can't be true. Imposible. Nananaginip pa yata ako._ **(Impossible. I must still be dreaming.)**

I slapped myself. _Hard._

 _Yep. I'm awake._

"Yeoboseyo? Yeboseyo? **(Hello? Hello?)** I heard Bang PD's voice echo from my phone on the bed. I hurriedly grabbed my phone and put it on my ear.

 _Wow. You are so rude Y/N._

"Yeoboseyo? Joesonghamnida, Bang PD – nim." **(Hello? I'm very sorry, Bang PD – nim.)** __I apologized quickly.

Then still in doubt about what I heard, I clarified the news. "But are you sure?"

"Yes! Congratulations you just got accepted as a trainee under Big Hit Entertainment! There will be an official meeting at around 11am today, so please be at the Big Hit Office before then." Bang PD – nim confirmed again.

"Bang PD – nim!" a voice suddenly called from the background.

"Ne! Naneun geogieiss-eulgeoya!" **(Yes! I'll be there!")** Bang PD – nim barked out. "Well, Y/N –ssi I have to go now." He said to me. "See you at 11am!" then he promptly ended the call.

The dial tone sounded and I sat there like an idiot, trying to process it all in, the words of Bang PD replaying over and over in my head.

 _No way. Really?_

"NO WAY! I'M GONNA BE A TRAINEEE?! YEEESSSSS!", I screamed in utter glee as I finally jumped up and down the bed.

 _Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod. Holy crap._

Then my jubilation reached greater heights as I bumped my fist into the air. "Thank YOU LORD! The best po talaga kayo! Salamat po talaga!" **(You really are the best! Really, thank you so much!)**

I did a few more happy and awkward dances when I remembered I had to call Mi Young!

Feeling the rush of excitement bubble up even more, I swiped my phone from the bed and quickly dialed her number. On the second ring, she answered, apparently still in bed.

"Yeoboseyo?" she answered sleepily.

"YOUNGIEEEEE!" I screamed at her.

"Wae? **(Why?)** What is it? Please don't scream so loud, it's 9 at a _Saturday_ morninggg." She whined

"IGOTACCEPTEDASATRAINEE!

BANGPDCALLEDMEEARLIER! I'MGONNABEATRAINEEATBIGHIT! GWAHHHH!" I crowed at her in one breath, unable to control my happiness.

A pause. Then.

"Jinja?! Daebak! Chughahae!" **(Really?! Awesome! Congratulations!)** , She screeched at me now fully awake.

I chuckled at her outburst. She really was an awesome friend.

"But seriously this is REALLY good news! You did it! You're one step closer to your dreams! But please don't forget me when you get big and be a worldwide superstar!"she gushed.

I snorted. "Thank you. But I would have to be a member of a girl group first before I can become this worldwide superstar." "I'm still a trainee, remember?" I pointed out.

"That's true. But you forget, you're talented, hardworking and an all – around great person." She intoned then paused.

"Plus, _I_ believe in you. You should too." She encouraged me.

Hearing those words, I felt tears prickle at my eyes.

 _I'm so lucky to have her._

Wiping the tears away, I cleared my throat. "Yes, I'll remember that. Thank you so much. For everything." Then I hesitated, thinking what I next said might be too mushy.

I was _never_ mushy.

But if I don't say it now, then when do I ever get to say it?

 _Screw it._

"A-and most importantly for being my friend. I'll do my best! Fighting!"

She said a little "aw", and I could hear her sniffling at the background.

 _Ever emotional_.

"It's no problem at all! You can do it! Fighting!" she said with vigor.

Glancing at my bedside clock, I saw that the time was 9:45. The meeting was at 11am. Uh – oh. I needed to get ready if I want to be on time.

"Listen Youngie, I'm really sorry if I have to cut this so short. You see Bang PD said the trainees will have a meeting at 11. I need to get ready. I really don't want to be late." I explained.

She whistled. "Ooh. That sounds big. Don't worry at all! You better get going. Just tell me all about it later when you get back 'kay?"

I smiled at her chirpiness. "Of course! I'll leave nothing out! Annyeong!"

"Annyeong!" she said and cut off the call.

Then I put my phone down, officially got out of bed and stretched my body out. I sighed.

 _This is it, Y/N. Go get em' tiger._

So I showered, dressed and went on my way.

Approximately 45 minutes later, after a mostly uneventful train ride except for the fact that my nerves were buzzing with both nervousness and excitement, I arrived at the Big Hit Entertainment building.

 _I never thought I'd be back here again_ , I thought as I strolled through the lobby and went up the receptionist to ask where the meeting for the trainees was to be held. She smiled at me, then pointed me to the stairs and gave me directions to a conference room at the far end of the hallway in the second floor.

I grinned then bowed at her and went up the flight of stairs, walking until I arrived at a big oak door. Pausing, I blew out a breath. Then I gripped the door handle and went inside, all at once feeling deflated.

It was _empty._

Feeling confused and lost, I looked at my watch. It read 10:30.

 _What the heck. I was too early._

Chuckling and rolling my eyes at my absent – mindedness, I proceeded to sit at the opposite side of the long conference table. Meanwhile, with nothing else to do, I took notice of my surroundings.

It was quite a sizable conference room, able to accommodate about twenty people at once with pristine white walls and a high ceiling. Behind the farthest seat opposite the door, a small platform with a podium lay where I surmised the presentations for ideas or concepts are held. Beyond that, a big white screen was mounted on the wall, with a LCD projector hanging on the ceiling opposite it.

 _Cool_ and _fancy._

In this room, superstars were born. Would we be able to measure up to them? Or better yet, can we carve our own path and still make our mark?

 _Would I even be good enough to get into a girl group?_

Deep in my own thoughts, I didn't notice the door open, so when it suddenly squeaked, I immediately shot out of my seat.

"Aigoo!" **(Goodness!)** , I exclaimed

The person who just came in mirrored my own shock and for a few seconds, there was an awkward silence. Then finally looking at her closely, recognition and surprise lit up my face.

"Somi – Unni!" I crowed as I ran up to her.

"Y/N!" She greeted me with a knowing smile.

"You got accepted, too? Wah! Neomu meosjida! **(Wow! That's so cool!)**

She giggled. "Ne. Apparently, the judges liked me well enough. You, on the other hand, I had no doubt would be picked." Then she winked at me.

I laughed sheepishly. "That day, you were trying to tell me that the judges actually liked me, weren't you? But I still can't believe it all. It's so unreal.

Leisurely, Somi – unni grabbed my hand and led my back to my seat and sitting directly beside me. "Well, you better believe it girl because _this_ is really happening." Immediately, she flashed me a megawatt smile.

I gave her a small smile in return.

"Although I wonder why we were suddenly called today. Neomu ppalla **(It's so fast.)** , don't you think? I mean we just auditioned yesterday."

I nodded at her, feeling dubious myself. "I was wondering the same thing too. Maybe Bang PD has something big planned?"

"Maybe." She murmured. Too soon, the door opened yet again and in came quite possibly the _cutest, most adorable,_ person I have ever seen. She had a big pink bow nestling on a mop of platinum blonde, curly, bob – cut hair. With a cute, pert nose, chubby, rosy porcelain cheeks and childlike almond – shaped eyes, plus enveloped in a lacy, confection of a white dress she looked _so young_ and _angel-like_. She pranced in towards us and gave a delightful bow.

"Annyeonghaseyo." She addressed us politely with a hint of an accent I couldn't place "Naneun Miyazaki Haruka. Mannaseo bangapseumnida!" **(I'm Miyazaki Haruka. Nice to meet you!)** She bowed again.

 _Ahh. So that's where the accent comes from. She's Japanese._

Ever the vivacious conversationalist, Somi – unni at once replied with a bow of her own. "Annyeong! Naneun Kim Somi." Then she pointed to me "Igeos-eun, Y/N – ssi." **(And this is Y/N – ssi)** I bowed to Miyazaki – ssi in response. "Jeodo mannaseo bangawoyo." **(Nice to meet you too.)**

Then seemingly wanting to break the ice between the three of us, Somi – unni unhesitatingly asked her. "Miyazaki – ssi, dangsin-eun yeong-eoleulhasibnikka?" **(Miyazaki – ssi do you speak English?)**

Confused and a bit startled, Miyazaki – ssi tilted her head and replied. "Yes. I won't consider myself an expert but I can speak it just fine."

"Oh good!" Somi – unni breathed in relief and clapped her hands. "You see Y/N – ssi here isn't very fluent in Korean and I really wouldn't want her to feel left out from our conversations. Do you mind if we talk in English?"

I tried to duck my head, with my palm on my neck while peeking at Miyazaki – ssi to gauge her reaction. She gave a huge smile in understanding and shook her head, again in that cute way.

It comes naturally to her, I guess.

"Not at all! If I can get to know you guys better if we speak in English, I'll go for it!" At this I straightened up, looked at her in the eye then glanced at Somi – unni who was apparently looking at me the whole time. We grinned slyly to each other. Then together we smiled at her.

"And please," she said as she clasped her hands in front of her. "Call me Haru or Haruka for short. Miyazaki – ssi seems so formal don't you think?" This time, I replied to her while rubbing my neck shamfaced. "Of course, Haru. Sorry if I seemed rude earlier."

"It's no problem! So how old are you guys? I'm 22."

"I'm 24 so I guess that makes me your unni?" Somi – unni winked.

"I'm 21 so that would make you Haru – unni to me then." I chuckled, which made my other unnis giggle as well.

Haru – unni was about to ask Somi – unni something when a fourth person burst through the door and we all swiveled to look at _her_. If Somi – unni was the vivacious, gorgeous energy and Haru – unni was the cute, adorable angel then _her_ is the mysterious, vixen. And she really was a _vixen._ She had long, wavy red hair, china doll skin, doe eyes and well – defined brows. She had on gray skinny jeans and a white blouse that showed off her statuesque figure. Over- all her aura screamed "Don't mess with me or you'll regret it."

 _Fierce._

I gulped nervously. I'm _not_ good in interacting with haughty women, _at all_. I hope she isn't so bad.

She walked toward us, still so mysterious and intimidating.

Then she gave a bow and acknowledged us. "Anyeonghaseyo. Naneun, Zhang Feng Jiu. Jeulgeoum-eul chungjog." **(Hello. I'm Zhang Feng Jiu. Pleasure to meet you.)** Slowly, she gave us a cordial smile.

 _She's Chinese? Is this group of trainees going to be of different races?_

We all beamed and bowed in response.

"Annyeong. Naneun, Kim Somi." Somi – unni first piped up

"Naneun, Miyazaki Haruka." Haru – unni spoke next.

"Naneun, Y/N." I introduced myself last.

"Ah, Zhang – ssi dangsin-eun yeong-eoleulhasibnikka? " Somi – unni asked yet again.

This time my face burned even hotter with embarrassment.

 _You have to master Korean fast, Y/N! You can't be a burden anymore!_

Nonchalantly, Zhang – ssi replied. "Yes. I can speak and understand it but just the basics."

At this, Somi – unni's bright smile made another appearance. "That's ok. It's just that not all of us here are fluent in Korean here. I hope you don't mind if we speak in English."

"I don't mind. And please Feng Jiu is fine." She assured us in an slightly easygoing manner.

"Got it Feng Jiu. How old are you by the way?" Somi – unni inquired.

"I'm 23. You?"

"I'm 24."

"22."

"21. So I'm the youngest then huh?" I quipped uncertainly.

"Waa! Y/N that makes you the maknae! How cute!" Somi – unni squealed

"I've always wanted to have a younger sister! This is too cool!" Haru – unni shrieked.

"Well, I've always wanted to boss a younger sibling around so this'll be good." Feng Jiu - unni joked, although with that glint in her eye I couldn't be sure. For some reason, I got nervous again.

Suddenly, the door opened and Bang PD – nim walked in. We hurriedly composed ourselves, gave polite bows and greeted him with a chorus of "Annyeonghaseyo!"

"Annyeong girls!" he boomed then gestured for us to have a seat.

He sat down as well and began speaking. "Before I break the news to you, I'm just going to warn you that I'm going to be speaking in English for the rest of this meeting for the benefit of everyone here." He shot a wink at me and I guiltily gulped. "Now that we've got that cleared up, as you all know you've been called here today for the trainees' meeting. So I would like to congratulate you all again for doing great in your respective auditions. Welcome to the Big Hit family!"

Each of us murmured our thanks and Bang PD pressed on. "As you know, trainees undergo severe and rigorous training in singing, dancing and even acting for _years_. Eventually those of the best of the best are picked as members of groups which will then debut to become K – Pop idols."

We nodded at him, showing our understanding.

"And you have become just that. _You_ are now _trainees_." "But," he paused for effect. "What makes you _different_ from other trainees is that you were handpicked with the girl group and concept already in mind. In other words, you are trainees but surefire idols in the future. There will be no further screening from a big group of trainees. You four are _**it**_ _._ You are going to be a part of a four – member girl group that Big Hit has been planning for since BTS made a breakthrough."

Dumbstruck and in awe, we all glanced at each other, as Bang PD shared his "vision".

"We had those auditions because we wanted the _best_. The _best_ at the _least_ amount time possible. We're putting a lot on the line here ladies, so we only picked those of top – tier star quality. And we narrowed it down to you _four_." He looked at us one by one in the eye.

He leaned forward, with his arms clasped at the front. "From here on out, it will be a heavy and a hellish training for you. You'll be training every day, for twelve hours in all types of dancing, hip – hop, jazz, you name it, from the basics to the master – class. You'll also be having vocal lessons, from pronunciation to diction to tone and even pitch." "Moreover, you'll be undergoing language lessons. As idols, communication is very important. " He threw another quick glance at me. Then, he stressed the next words carefully, seeming to hint the gravity of his words. "Oh and before I forget, starting _tonight_ , you'll be living together in the same dorm, just like _family._

"What?" we all cried out in surprise

Unruffled by our sudden outburst, Bang PD pushed on. "I expect each of you to treat one another in such a way. Tomorrow, the real work begins." He finished.

We threw looks to one another, carefully processing all the information in.

A beat of silence, then.

"We understand, Bang PD – nim." We said in unison. "We'll move in tonight." Somi – unni added.

Then hesitatingly, I raised my hand, a concern in mind.

"Yes, Y/N? What is it?" Bang PD acknowledged me.

"U-um Bang PD, I just have a question? What about work? If training starts tomorrow, how are we to let our employers know we're quitting?" I asked, a worried frown pleated on my face.

"Oh! That won't be a problem! We'll take care of any and all legal matter that concerns you all. Also, in regards to money matters, you'll receive a weekly allowance of 25, 000 won to cover any expenses you have." He soothed us. "Just concentrate on your training, all right?"

"O-okay." I replied while the others nodded in contentment, utter relief evident in their faces.

Abruptly, Bang PD stood from his seat, looking upset as he sneaked a glance at his watch. "Whoops, I'm sorry ladies but I have to go. I have another meeting after this. Sigh. Being director is certainly not easy." Then, he looked at us apologetically. "Anyways, go home for now and pack whatever things you may need for the big move tonight. I'll send someone to pick you up at your homes at around 7pm. Again, welcome to the family!" He said, quickly exiting the room.

When he left the room was once again enveloped by a loud silence. We looked at each other, clearly still overwhelmed by the outcome of the meeting.  
In a few moments, Somi – unni tittered. "Well, that's that. Talk about _pressure_."

"Yeah. Leave it to Bang PD to give us a heck of a shock. Whew." Feng Jiu – unni chimed in.

"I don't know about you guys but I am excited! This is all so thrilling!" Haru – unni contradicted.

We all scoffed but then eventually laughed at her positivity. She was one strange lady.

"Ok girls. You all heard Bang PD. Let's all go home and pack." Somi – unni said.

"Ok. See you all, later!" we chorused as we exited the room and went into our own homes to gather our things.

Hours later, at exactly 7pm, I was waiting by the street outside my apartment with things in tow, when a white van screeched to a stop in front of me. The door suddenly slid open and Somi – unni's sunny smile greeted me.

"Annyeong Y/N! Hop in!" She called.

"Annyeong unni!" I replied as I heaved my stuff up the van.

In an instant, the driver's door opened, the driver coming out and I squeaked in surprise.

(Never, _ever_ surprise me. I get uncharacteristically girly and wail-y when you do so and I may as a reflex, punch said person who surprised me.)

Fortunately for the driver, I was carrying a _lot_ of luggage so all I managed to give her was a small glare.

Surprisingly, she just laughed at my outburst and subsequent response and took some of my stuff into her arms.

"Mianhamnida. **(I'm sorry)** My fault. I help you." She said in broken English, her face a bit remorseful.

"Gwenchanhayo. Kamsahamnida. **(It's okay. Thank you.)** I just overreacted." I replied as peace offering.

She smiled. "I understand. I am Shin Mi Kyung." Then she pointed to herself. "Manager." Pointed to me. "You."

Realization dawned on me. "Oh you're our Manager! Nice to meet you! I'm so sorry for being rude earlier. That wasn't nice." I bowed deeply in shame.

She waved her hands in dismissal. "It fine. You go in. We go." Quickly, she deposited my stuff in the trunk and went back inside the car. I also crawled into the van and saw the faces of my three unnis lit up with glee and mischief. The van then sped off and Somi – unni chortled.

"Sooo you don't like being surprised, huh?" "I never would've thought that from someone as boyish and gruff as you." Haru – unni commented in awe. "True. This could be our secret weapon." Feng Jiu – unni sneered.

"Don't even think about it." I warned them with a glare.

"Gehehehe." Was their only response.

 _Oh great._

In a while we arrived at our new home. Our new Manager who we now called "Mi Kyung – unni" (She was already 30 years old but she looked so young! Koreans are immortals, I tell you!) led us through the small but elegant apartment complex, into the furthest room in the second floor. The room was small but not _that_ small. It had a modest yet stylish living room with a small plasma tv, with a white coffee table and plush sofas surrounding it. Beyond the living room, was a hallway that split into two. To the left, lay a medium – sized kitchen with all the needed basic cooking appliances and a two – layer fridge. Adjacent to it was a dining area with a table that could seat four people. To the right were two rooms. The first was an undersized CR with a shower, sink and toilet. The second one was our bedroom with two double beds, 4 bureaus and cabinets to stow all our stuff, and a small balcony overlooking the city. Overall, our new home was quaint yet stylish that seemed to suit everyone's tastes.

Soon, Mi Kyung – unni left us to unpack and settle in with final instructions of picking us up at 6am sharp tomorrow. When she left, we all decided on who bunks with and who occupied which bed. Finally, after a bit of arguing, (I realized that being with girls can lead to _some_ degree of arguing. I never knew that before.) We settled on me and Haru – unni on the lower bunks, Feng Jiu – unni on Haru – unni's top bunk and Somi – unni on mine. After that, we all put our knickknacks, doodads and other stuff into our cabinets. I plucked my cat plushies, posters and journals from my bag and once again I became the butt of jokes.

"Omo! **(Oh my!)** Y/N you love cats?" Haru – unni exclaimed.

"Ohhh. I never would've pegged you for a cat lover." Somi – unni sniggered

"Maybe we should call you Y/N – cat now? Seriously, for someone so boyish to love such cute animals is so perplexing." Feng Jiu – unni piped up.

"Yes. I love cats okay? They're my number one weakness. And also the reason why I'm so boyish is because since I was little I've only had boys as friends. Plus, all my younger siblings are boys and my Mom always told me to be strong and independent in front of them. So, I kind of acted as a boy since then. But, I'm not a lesbian ok? I dress like a boy but I'm still a girl at heart, although I don't show it much." I admitted as I sat down to the floor.

The others seemed surprised by my sharing of such a personal thing about myself. Well, _they_ started the teasing. I just gave an honest response.

"Oh, I see. That does make sense." Somi – unni murmured.

"Still, it's such a shame you dress so boyishly. You're so pretty!" Haru – unni gushed.

"Yeah and I'm fluent in Korean." I answered sarcastically.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, as a possible precaution from bolstering your currently non-existent but possible ego, Haru's right. You _are_ pretty. Gorgeous even. You should flaunt it." Feng Jiu – unni agreed.

 _Wow, they should definitely get their eyes checked._

Still, I decided to let the subject drop. There's no use convincing them otherwise.

"Okay enough about me. What about you guys? Anything you wanna share about yourselves?" I asked hoping to distract them.

Unexpectedly it worked as one by one they shared bits about themselves. Somi – unni, I learned, used to be a radio announcer before deciding to pursue singing full time. She finished Communication in college and seeing as her outgoing, vibrant personality suited being a VJ, she tried making it her profession. And she was good at it but then her heart still yearned for making her own music and hearing it being played on the radio so she left being a VJ behind and pursued her true passion.

As for Haru – unni, she revealed that people always label her as "cute, adorable and angelic" that they don't expect her to be so bad-ass good in rapping. We ourselves felt our jaws drop at that and refused to believe her until she offered to give us a sample. And boy was she _bad – ass._ Imagine a small, fluffy housecat turn into a ferocious tiger in an instant. That was how she was when she rapped. Unassuming and sweet one minute then fierce and passionate the next.

Finally, the most shocking truth we learned was about Feng Jiu – unni. "Holy" wasn't the word I would use to describe her. But astonishingly, she almost became that. She was in the convent preparing to be a nun when she realized that place was actually posing as one and was instead a training ground for sex workers. Feeling appalled and violated, she fled the place and instead chose to "heal" by studying dance more, a passion she'd always had since a child but had to abandon because of a life crisis. She worked her butt off to pay for dance school and soon she graduated at the top of her class.

As proof of her astounding story, she did a few pirouettes then switched to some hip – hop moves, to which we gave a great applause.

Our chatting went well into the night, when Somi – unni glanced at the wall clock she installed into our room earlier. "Girls, it's already 10pm. We leave at 6am tomorrow. We'd better sleep."

We all murmured our assent and soon crawled into our beds. That night, as I lay waiting for sleep to consume me, I realized that having girls as friends can be fun and exciting even.

 _I've always thought girls to be overly – emotional, annoying and such big complainers. Maybe I just haven't found the right type of female friends back then. But I do now. And these aren't_ girls _ **.**_ _These are_ women _forged into toughness by persisting through troubles and pursuing their passion. I'll strive to be like them. I'll embrace who I am with no fear and with utmost pride. I_ will _be a woman that_ I _will be proud of._

With those last thoughts in mind, I eventually drifted off to sleep in high hopes for tomorrow all the other tomorrows that will come _._

Author's note: Whew! What a chapter! This is my longest so far. My brain feels dead. Lol. I'm gonna rest for a while then upload Chap 3 in a bit. XD

Anyway, the ladies finally all met each other and now are living together in the dorm! What do you guys think of Y/N's new unnis? Who's your fave so far? And what do you think is going to happen during their first day of training?

Hint : Y/N's going to meet someone someplace _very_ unexpected. Gehe. ;) 


	4. An Unexpected Encounter

" _I need you girl wae honja saranghago, honjaseoman ibyeolhae."_ My alarm tone blared at 5am sharp. Groggily, I rose from my bed, rubbing my eyes from sleep. I glanced around, trying to make sense of my surroundings. From the stream of light from my phone, I could make out the deeply asleep forms of my unnis.

 _Maybe, I set my alarm too early?_ I surmised as I padded to the kitchen. Rummaging through the fridge and the pantry, I discovered that our kitchen was fully stocked with food.

 _Whoa. As expected from Bang PD._ I thought with an amazed chuckle.

Fetching a couple of eggs, a small wedge of cheese some bacon and some milk, I began cooking breakfast. I also started making some toast and got the rice cooker running as well. I didn't know what my unnis usually had for breakfast so I decided to go all out. I was about to brew some coffee, when Somi - unni walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Y/N." she greeted me with a yawn, as she slid into one of the chairs by the table.

"Good morning, Unni." I responded with a dry chuckle as I simultaneously flipped the cheese omelet and bacon I was frying in two separate pans.

Smelling the food I was cooking, Somi - unni said with a groan. "Ughh. That smells good, Y/N!"

"Thanks! I enjoy cooking so I took the liberty of cooking breakfast. I hope you don't mind." I asked with a grin.

"No, not at all! I burn everything I touch so you can cook all the meals if you want." She joked. "Plus, I'll eat anything you cook if it always smells _that_ good!"

I laughed at her outburst.

Minutes later, I placed the cooked breakfast and the freshly brewed coffee onto the table. Right after that, I got the plates and utensils and prepared the table for dining.

Looking at my handiwork with a satisfied grin, I turned to get the newly cooked rice when Feng Jiu – unni and Haru – unni crept to the dining area.

"Morning." They chorused in a sleepy manner.

"Morning." Somi – unni and I echoed.

After getting the rice we all sat down, to eat, with Feng Jiu – unni and Haru – unni murmuring their approval of the food. I was now the official cook of the house. We quickly finished eating, then one by one took a shower and got ready.

About 45 minutes later we were being led back to the room where we first met yesterday. Inside, we saw Bang PD already seated at the head chair, a big white folder in his hands. Throwing each other confused looks, we sat ourselves around him.

"Good morning, ladies!" he chirped

"Morning Bang – PD nim!" we replied

"So today marks your first training day. And on that note," he opened the folder and placed it on the center of the table "Here, are your contracts."

We crowded around it, then took one copy each to read it further. I was on the part of the contract violations when Feng Jiu - unni suddenly piped up "Wait, we debut in two years? That's fast!" We all skimmed to the part she read and gave gasps of our own. "Wah. That's right!" Haru – unni added. "Wae?" **(Why?)** Somi – unni turned to Bang PD confusion written all over her face. "Doesn't it usually take longer?"

"That's true. But I did say you guys are _special,_ right? It's all part of my grand plan. Geogjeong mala. **(Don't worry.)** " Bang PD responded with a cheeky, mysterious glint in his eyes.

We glanced at each other, clearly mystified, then resumed reading. When all the terms and conditions were read and understood, we each signed our copy then gave it back to Bang PD.

"Well, that's it then. I officially welcome you as trainees of Big Hit Entertainment." He confirmed with a big smile, reaching out his hand for a handshake.

We gave him smiles of our own as we walked up to him and each gave him a firm handshake.

"Well, I've got to go. I still have a busy day ahead of me. And you girls do too. Good luck. Fighting!" he cheered us on as he waved and walked out of the room.

"Kamsahamnida!" **(Thank you!)** We called out to him and bowed.

Straightening out, Somi – unni turned to Mi – Kyung "Unni, eodilo?" **(Unni, where to?)**

Beaming in response, Mi Kyung – unni turned and led us into what would be a dance studio. It was quite _sizable_ , with high, white walls and light colored wooden floors. At one side of the room, tall mirrors reflected back the space and ambiance of the room, and a tall, athletic looking woman in dance attire, her arms crossed with a stern look on her face.

We quickly filed in front of her, bowing perfectly.

"Annyeonhaseyo!" we greeted simultaneously.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Naneun Shin Chung Hei. And I will be your dance teacher starting from today. You may call me Shin seonsaengnim." She said with a husky, smoky voice in flawless English.

"A bit of a background about me," she intoned, pacing a bit in front of us. "I studied dance in the US for about 5 years. All kinds of it. It was harsh training and I will _not_ spare you from _any_ of it." She emphasized, stopping in front of us and looking us each in the eye. She paced again. "Today, we'll start with some warm – up and stretching then I will be teaching you some moves and you'll have to learn it and perform it perfectly in front of me. Are we clear on that?" She paused to glance at us.

"Ne Shin seonsaengnim!" **(Yes, Teacher Shin!)** We replied in conviction.

"Geurae. **(Ok.)** Let's begin!" she said, clapping her hands.

Soon we were going through the usual stretches: leg, arm, neck, and head then onto the typical warm – up routines like jumping jacks. We also did a bit of jogging around the space to get our heart pumping. It all seemed so simple right?

 _Wrong._

Picture out everything we were doing then multiply it by 70. _That_ was how tiring it was. By the time warm – ups were over, all of us were already sweating bullets and some were gasping for air.

 _And we haven't even started dancing yet!_

Hunched on my knees, I wiped my brow with my sleeve and stood straight up, catching my breath. I glanced at my unnis. Surprisingly, some of them were doing pretty alright. Somi – unni didn't seem as winded out as she was calmly breathing in and out. Feng Jiu unni looked even better as she wiped sweat from her neck, seemingly unruffled by the exercise. But then as I turned to Haru – unni, my gut twisted. She was gasping like crazy, her hands on her knees, as rivers of sweat trailed down her face. I rushed over her in concern.

"Gwenchanhayo?" **(Are you ok?)** I knelt beside her.

"Ne. I'll be fine. Just let me breathe for a few minutes." She nodded weakly.

I glanced up to meet Somi – unni's eye, a plea in my stare.

Nodding in understanding, she went to Shin seonsaengnim.

"Seonsaeng-nim. Can we have a short break please? Just to catch our breath. Haru needs it badly." She pleaded.

"Andwae. **(No.)** We haven't even started the routine yet. You _will_ have your break when you've mastered it and performed it for me." She replied harshly, a glare in her eyes stopping Somi – unni from reasoning any further.

"Ne." Somi – unni sighed and came over to us, helping Haru – unni to her feet.

"Come on Haru. You can do this. Let's just do the routine so that we can have a break ok?" She encouraged Haru – unni with a grin.

Haru – unni looked at her then at me and let out a deep breath. Then she straightened out.

"Okay. Let's do it." She announced, a fire in her gaze.

At that, Shin seonsaengnim clapped her hands and we all ran over to her as she showed us the dance routine.

It was a hip – hop routine complete with pops and locks and even some krumping. It was high – energy too, with big moves and we all stood, watching in awe as Shin seongsaengnim emitted an aura of pure force and energy while still being graceful and lyrical in her moves. It was a contradiction. But it was _beautiful._ As she ended the dance, she turned to us then, gasping with delight.

"Okay. Now your turn."

She guided us through the steps and the counting once then left us to our own devices. We decided to practice on our own first so we split up to different parts of the room, choosing a secluded space for our own.

I went to the left side of the room by the wall near the door, memorizing the steps again, then going through them one by one. I went through the routine ten times, correcting the moves I thought needed more spunk and emphasis. After going through it one last time, I glanced to my other unnis checking to see if they were alright. Feng Jiu – unni as expected was doing _spectacularly_ , her movements sharp and fiery, very similar to how Shin seongsaengnim did earlier.

 _She really_ is _a dancer._

I turned to Somi – unni. She was doing fine too, although her movements were more chill and laidback. Then my gaze went to Haru – unni and I grew worried. She wasn't even half-way through the routine! Her moves were clunky and unsure, and she had this worried frown on her face as she bit her lip. I ran over to her, patted her on the back and helped her go through the routine. She did it again from the top, her movements slightly better. She looked at me, a gratefulness evident in her gaze and smile. "Gomawoyo. **(Thank you.)** Dancing really isn't my thing."

"Don't worry about it." I replied with a wink.

Pretty soon, we practiced the routine once more, this time altogether. Feng Jiu – unni was in the lead, being the most experienced dancer. She corrected some of our moves and complimented us on our great dedication and improvement. After about 10 rounds of repetition, we decided to show the routine to Shin seonsaengnim.

Feng Jiu – unni was front and center of course, with me and Somi – unni at the left and right rear side and Haru – unni a bit on the back. We went through the routine remembering all that Feng Jiu – unni taught us. When we were done, we looked to Shin seonsaengnim, hoping to see her approval. What we saw made our stomachs drop. Her face was blank but her gaze was strong, seemingly siphoning out the flaws in our performance.

Silence.

"Again." Was all she said. So we did it again, this time with more conviction.

"Again." Was the same response she gave us. Dance again we did, this time with even more fire in our movements.

"Again." She said a third time with a visible sigh. We gave panicked looks at each other. What did we do wrong? Then Feng Jiu gave us a look that said _"Why don't we try to synchronize with each other instead of choosing to dance individually?"_

We nodded in understanding. Then as the music came on, we danced with the fiercest, most powerful energy we could muster while matching each other's movement, our moves screaming _synchronize, synchronize, together, together._ As the last beat dropped, with our poses in place and our lungs crying for oxygen, we glanced at Shin seonsaengnim, anticipating her judgment. She had a blank face again. But then her eyebrows slowly raised, and there was a gleam in her eye. "Better." She applauded, a slight grin on her lips. "You can have a 5 minute break now."

"Assa! Yes!" We all breathed out in relief and jubilation.

I jumped out in glee when I suddenly felt the extreme urge to pee.

 _Well, we have been dancing for a while now._

I walked over to Mi – Kyung unni in the corner asking for directions. "Hwajangsil eodi-eyo?" **(Where is the restroom?)**

She pointed me to the hallway then directed me to go left then turn another left to the restroom. A said a quick thanks, then ran towards the directions she gave me, feeling my bladder get heavier by the minute. Finally, I arrived at what was supposed to be the restroom, only to be faced with another problem.

There were two doors. And there was no drawing to distinguish which was the men's and which was and the women's. Only 남자 was written on the left door and 여자 on the right door.

Crap.

I didn't know how to read hangul! How am I supposed to know which was which?!

I grabbed my crotch area, feeling like I couldn't hold it any longer.

 _Patay. Puputok na tong pantog ko! Bahala na nga!_ **(Oh my gosh. My bladder's gonna burst! To hell with it!)**

I went with my gut and chose the door to the left, going to the closest stall and slamming the door hard.

Then I sat down and did my business, feeling like a terrible weight was lifted from my chest and my, well _bladder._ I was still composing myself when a voice echoed throughout the restroom. The person seemed to be excitedly talking to someone on the phone, and I could only make out sentences about being totally excited by a new Overwatch game. Then the unzipping of pants followed by the flowing of liquid downwards could be heard. Wait, why was the person unzipping and peeing _outside_ the stall?

 _That's weird_. I thought as I pulled on my pants. I opened the stall and went out, my curiosity getting the best of me, when I stopped dead in my tracks my eyes bugging out of my sockets.

"Ay kabayo!" **(Oh, horse!)** I boomed experiencing the biggest shock of my life.

There _peeing_ in front of me was Jeon Jungkook, phone in his ear. At my shocked outburst he turned in annoyance, when he took in my appearance and his own eyes rivaled those of plates.

Simply put, he looked _Jungshook_.

A beat of awkward silence. And then.

"AHHH! Ige Mwoya?!" **(What's this?!)** Jungkook exclaimed in utter shock.

I averted my eyes in shame and it landed on his open _fly_. Thank goodness, he had his underwear on. It was dark blue and had cute pink bunnies on it.

 _Oh my god. Look somewhere else, Y/N!_ I reprimanded myself.

Seeing my embarrassed reaction, Jungkook turned to where I was looking and grew even redder. "Mwohl bwah? Byeontae!" **(What are you looking at? Pervert!)** He retorted angrily as he quickly zipped up his pants.

I quickly averted my head and bowed in shame. "Choesonghamnida. Naneun hangug-e yuchanghaji anhda." **(I'm very sorry! I'm not fluent in Korean.)** I rose up, hands up in placation. "I-I c-can't read hangul and I wanted to pee so badly. I ended up in the wrong room." I placed my hand on my neck.

"S-so that's it. I promise I didn't see anything!" I bowed again "I'm really sorry! Annyeong!" Then I bolted out the restroom, my cheeks flaming, forever humiliated in my life, leaving a very dumbstruck and confused Jungkook behind.

Back in the practice room, the others were still on their break when Shin seonsaengnim clapped her hands to resume the practice. We all gathered again at the center when Somi – unni noted my flushed cheeks and ruffled appearance. "Gwenchanhayo? What's wrong?" she inquired, concern on her face. "I'll tell you later, unni. Yagsog." **(Promise.)** I replied, still catching my breath from the very surprising and embarrassing encounter.

Seonsaengnim was about to start counting when suddenly a knock sounded at the door and Bang PD entered. "Annyeong ladies!" He said as he led the BTS members into the room with him.

"Annyeong Bang PD – nim!" we said with a quick bow and looked at each other in disbelief.

What were they doing here?

I scanned the members and found out that Jungkook wasn't there.

 _Good. Maybe he's still stuck in the bathroom? Or maybe he has other commitments. As long as he's not her-_

Before my train of thought could be done, the door burst open again and in came none other than Jeon Jungkook himself looking as flustered as I was, murmuring apologies to Bang PD and his members for being a bit late. Then he faced us, and his gaze zeroed in on me, a glare of recognition quickly enveloping his features.

 _Oh my god. This day couldn't get_ any _better, can it?_ _Just my_ freaking _luck._ I thought as I avoided his stare, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. I focused on listening to what Bang PD had to say instead.

"So it seems training is doing pretty well?" Bang PD turned to Shin seongsaengnim for confirmation.

"Pretty much. Although we still have a few more hours to go." She replied.

"Good. Anyways, Bangtan stopped by the office for a bit so I decided this is the perfect time for everyone to meet each other." He looked to the boys then gestured to us. "These are our new trainees and future girl group members. Say hi." Then he added as an afterthought. "Yeong-eolo mal haejuseyo. **(Please speak in English.)** Most of them are foreigners." He shot me a meaningful glance.

RM, ever the leader and the most fluent in English, stepped up first. With a disarming smile and a quick bow he said, "Annyeonghaseyo. I'm Kim Namjoon. I'm better known as RM, nice to meet you." Then Jin came next, giving a bashful smile and unsure of what to say, he introduced himself. "Annyeong. I'm Kim Seokjin. You can call me Jin." Feeling bold and confident, J – Hope sauntered forward with a big grin. "Hello. I'm Jung Hoseok! But you may call me J – Hope!" Next, was Jimin in his usual charming, cute self. "Hi. I'm Park Jimin. Jimin." Right after that was Suga, looking and giving off his typical swag self. "Hello. I'm Min Yoongi. Suga." He gave a quick salute. "Nice to meet you." He was followed by V, who flashed a V sign before introducing himself with a childlike smile. "Hi! I'm Kim Taehyung or V!"

And then came the introduction I was dreading the most. Groaning inwardly, I swiveled my head to the side, avoiding eye contact with him. He came forward all prim, gave a proper bow and addressed us. "Hello. I'm Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook." Suddenly, I could feel tension emanating from him, his gaze apparently on me so I snuck a peak, and was at once assaulted by the most venomous glare I have ever seen.

"I hate _byeontae_. **(Perverts)** " He seethed then went back into the line, oblivious to his hyungs' shocked reactions.

I felt my face stiffen and grow red with anger. How _dare_ he say that? I already apologized didn't I? Plus, it was an honest mistake!

 _This_ _ **punk**_ _doesn't know who he's messing with. Fine, two can play at this game, buddy._

Shortly, it was our turn for introductions so Somi – unni went first. Showing off her signature sunny smile, Somi – unni bowed respectfully. "Annyeonghaseyo. I'm Kim Somi. I'm 24 years old. Pleasure to meet you." Bangtan gave her bright smiles in responaw, while Jimin gave her a playful wink, her brightness contagious. Right after that was Feng Jiu – uni who gave a small smile and a curt bow. "Annyeong. My name is Zhang Feng Jiu. Pleasure." Then came Haru – unni's introduction. "Konnichi – I mean Hello!" she squeaked eliciting chuckles from Bangtan. "I'm Miyazaki Haruka. Haru for short." She gave a lopsided smile then stepped back.

All this time I was dreading my turn. I _did_ not want to draw attention to myself. But I also didn't want that _punk_ to get the last word. So drawing a deep breath, I steeled myself and stepped forward and gave a bow.

"Hi. I'm Y/N. Nice to meet you." Then, I cast Jungkook a glare that could rival his and said with utmost conviction. "And I am _not_ a byeontae." With that, I gave a quick bow then turned, seeing the _punk's_ outraged scoff in my peripheral vision.

An uncomfortable silence ensued after that, with the Bangtan members throwing curious, dubious looks at each other and at Jungkook, who was by now, full on glaring at me. My unnis were fidgeting as well and looking at me (who was smirking at the _punk_ from across the room) curiously from such an audacious and weird scene.

Finally, Bang PD broke the tension by clearing his throat.

"U-uh. Yes, it's great that you all met each other already. Please be friendly and helpful with each other. We are now _family_ after all." He stressed.

"Well, then let's leave the ladies to it shall we? They still have a long day." He said as way of dismissal, already heading out the door when RM raised his hand and called out. "Jahm-kkan-man, **(Wait)** Bang PD – nim." Bang PD glanced at him. "Since we're already here. Why don't we teach the ladies some of our moves?" He nodded to us. "They _are_ training in dance right now, right? And you did say to help each other and we'll be doing just that." Then he turned to the other Bangtan members. "Eotteohge saeng-gaghae, yaedeul a? Uliga geudeul-ege eotteon umjig-im-eul galeuchyeoya haneunga? **(What do you think, guys? Should we teach them some moves?)**

The members convened for a bit. Then J – Hope piped up. "Call!" The other members expressed their agreement as well, all with the exception of Jungkook who was grinning evilly at me that seemed to say " _This should be good."_

Inwardly, I groaned but my unnis didn't share my sentiment, as they were hopping up and down in glee, pleading Seonsaengnim to let the guys teach us. Well, they are BTS _after all._ Anyone would kill to be in their presence, much more be taught some moves by them.

 _I would as well, if only I didn't make an enemy of Jungkook._ I sighed

Meanwhile, getting a little annoyed by my unnis' pestering, Shin seonsaengnim, agreed. "Fine. Boys, the floor is yours." She gestured as she stood to the side. The boys, who at this moment were discussing among themselves, straightened up and strode to the center, excitement filled their faces.

RM spoke again. "Kamsahamnida, Seonsaengnim. Okay girls, for today's lesson we decided to teach you some sexy and daring moves. You'll be learning the choreography to Blood, Sweat and Tears."

We gasped in awe and maybe a _little_ nervousness.

RM gestured for the guys to move forward. "To make this learning process quicker, we've decided to split into groups." He signaled to Jin and Suga. "Jin and Suga will be teaching Somi – ssi." The three greeted each other. Then RM gestured to J – Hope. "J – Hope will guide Haru – ssi." The two bowed to each other. Next, he pointed to himself and Jimin. "We'll be in charge of Feng Jiu – ssi." They waved at each other. Finally (and dreadfully) he called over V and Jungkook. "V and Jungkook will be training Y/N – ssi." I smiled at V, while I nodded curtly at Jungkook, whose evil sneer seemed to grow bigger by the second.

 _Whoo, boy._

RM clapped his hands. "All right, everyone has 20 minutes to go through the routine. After that, the girls will be dancing for us. But there's a twist." He gave us a wink. "It will be a dance battle between the Bangtan Boys and the lady trainees. _This_ should be fun. Let's go!" Immediately, the groups scattered to occupy different corners of the room and began to practice, while I stood rooted at the spot, dreading this exercise altogether. Why did I have to be paired with Jungkook? What the _hell_?

 _I wish the ground would eat me up right now._

All of a sudden, V poked my shoulder. "Let's go."

I snapped to attention. "N-ne." He grabbed my arm and led me to the far side of the room opposite the door.

Before we could start, I gave a fair warning but feeling embarrassed all the same. "U–um, naneun hangug-e yuchanghaji anhda. Please use simple Hanguk. If you could speak a little English I would really appreciate it. I'm sorry." I bowed.

V gave me a friendly smile. "It's ok! I speak little English. I teach you, no problem." He nudged Jungkook. " **(Right),** Jungkookie?" Jungkook grinned mischievously "Yes. No problem." I gulped nervously.

 _Heaven help me._

Eventually, we started with the routine of the first part of the song. V demonstrated it first, and I could see that his dancing has improved a _whole_ lot since their debut. I mimicked his movements and within a few rounds, I had the choreography down pat. V smiled. "Good. Now chorus. Kookie, you teach her."

 _Crap._

I schooled my expression into a mask of seriousness. I wasn't gonna be swayed.

Jungkook slid to my right and began executing the moves. Without warning, he bit his lip, gave me the sexiest stare he could muster and moved even more seductively. I felt my face go hot in discomfort and my knuckles clenched in annoyance.

 _What the hell. Was he_ _ **teasing**_ _me?_

Then he did that hand to the crotch followed by the hip bumping (a hundred times sexier if that was even possible) and ended with a smirk in my direction.

 _Yup. He was_ _ **definitely**_ _teasing me._

V, oblivious to the growing tension, clapped in amazement. "Waa! Jungkookie daebak!" Turning to me, he smiled in anticipation. "Now you."

I nodded when I felt a breath on the back of my neck. "Your turn. What you got?"

Squeaking in alarm, I turned around to see Jungkook's leer as he was walking backwards.

I rubbed the back of my neck in annoyance, my mind all made up.

 _Okay, you want sexy? I'll give you_ _ **sexy**_ _, you punk Maknae!_

Counting in my head, I began dancing to the chorus reminding myself to exude sexiness and seduction, moving closer to Jungkook, taunting him with my moves.

As I was a few inches away from him, I noticed his face getting beet red and I got ready for my big finish. I flipped my hair then proceeded with the hand-crotch-hip-bump move with all the sexiness I could muster and ended with a pose. Unable to take it anymore, Jungkook turned around abruptly, with V's guffaws filling the air. I gave my winning smirk and retreated a few paces backward, waiting for V's instructions.

"Waah. You good. Very good! Kookie is shy. Hahaha." V exclaimed in amazement, while Jungkook grumbled in the background.

I smiled widely. "Kamsahamnida, V – ssi."

"Call me V. Or Tae. No formal." He smiled disarmingly.

"Ok, T-tae." I answered hesitantly.

Grinning, Tae called Kookie over. "Kookie – ah! You teach her. Little more."

Jungkook reluctantly stepped over, blushing a bit from earlier and showed me the steps.

 _Gehehe. Forever, the Baby Bunny eh._

Obediently, I mirrored his steps, with him correcting me once in a while. Like before, within a few rounds, I memorized the steps by heart. I demonstrated it to them one last time to Tae's and Jungkook's (reluctant) delight.

"Ok. You done. You rest. There's time." Tae announced looking around to make sure the others aren't done yet. They aren't, as they are still quite into it, although Feng Jiu – unni's team was about to wrap up.

Smiling gratefully, I bent to my knees, my arms in front of me to keep my balance. Tae knelt in front of me as well, hands on his face, casually observing me. "Yeppuda!" **(Pretty!)** He suddenly gushed. I cringed then smiled stiffly, subsequently pointing to myself. "Nan yeppeuji anh-a." **(I'm not pretty.)** I firmly but gently denied. Tae pouted. "Ani! Neo yeppuda!" **(No! You** _ **are**_ **pretty!)**

 _This is hopeless._

"Ne." I reluctantly agreed.

"Jungkookie!" Tae – oppa suddenly called Jungkook and he sauntered over to us. Grinning conspiratorially with him, Tae – oppa focused on me. "Y/N – ssi you tell us about you."

 _Oh it's chatting time then._

"Ok. N-naneun isib il sal-ida. Naneun pillipin-eseo wassseubnida." **(I'm 21 years old. I'm from the Philippines.)** I shakily explained with the Korean that I knew. I've been in Korea for 3 dal ( **months)** now. Oh! And I used to teach English before I got recruited." I finished.

"Wah! Neo pillipin in-iya? Meositta! ( **You're Filipino? Cool!)** " Tae exclaimed in wonder. **"** You teach English? Kookie want to learn English. You teach him please?" He pleaded in his usual V way.

"Hyung!" Jungkook yelled in protest.

"Shh!"

"U – um. I don't think that's a good idea. He doesn't like me. And I'll be busy learning Hanguk and other languages as well, so I won't have the time." I explained.

"Ne. Kurigu, **(And)** I hate byeontae!" Jungkook protested with all his might.

 _This again._

"Museun mal-iya, Kookie – ah? **(What do you mean, Kookie?)** Tae asked in puzzlement.

"I apologized already didn't I? It was an accident!" I seethed at Jungkook.

Tae glanced at me surprised at my tone. Then he cleared his throat. "Ahh. So done. You teach him. He teach you Korean. No problem. You start tomorrow." He finished, leaving no room for argument.

"Mwo?" **(What?)** we both screeched outraged at his finality.

Tae just grinned in his silly way and shot a quick glance at Jungkook as if to tell him he wants all the details later.

Jungkook gulped nervously and I became nervous as well, worried about which version of the story he was going to tell to his hyung.

"Ok everybody up!" RM whooped abruptly and we all scrambled to our feet towards the dance floor.

"Now that everyone's gotten the choreography, let the dance battle begin! First up are the ladies. Have you decided which one will be which?" He asked us.

We glanced at each other, then Somi – unni spoke out. "Ne! I'll be Jin – ssi and V – ssi, Feng Jiu will be J – Hope – ssi and Jimin – ssi, Haru will be Suga – ssi and RM – ssi and Y/N will be Jungkook – ssi. "

 _Stuck with Jungkook_ _ **again**_ _?_

I sneaked a glance at him and he had the same reaction as me.

 _Whatever. I'll just dance my butt out._

"Ok! Now let's see you move!" RM went to the sound system in the corner and plugged in the music.

We crowded at the center as the music began to play and we exploded in a whirlwind of dance and energy.

It was the first time I felt that we were a _girl group_ and not _trainees_ , as I sensed and saw our moves harmonize and complement each other. It's like the desire to be acknowledged as people who could do it and who could also be global superstars, was fueling us to be even fiercer, sexier and just be on fire with our moves.

Shortly, the chorus came up and we burst into a volley of bumps and kicks, with each of us channeling our characters. I channeled my inner Jungkook too, when his part came up and I gave him a quick wink, with him coughing in surprise in response. Soon, the song came to a close and we held our poses, breathing heavily from rush and exhilaration.

Stillness enveloped the studio. Then a series of stunned whoops and claps sprang from the Bangtan Boys. The unnis and I beamed at each other feeling very proud, as we straightened from our positions.

RM ran over to us first, wearing a very surprised grin. "Wow! That was awesome you guys!" "Daebak!" cried out Jin, Suga and Jimin coming up behind him. "Amazing!" J – Hope and Tae - oppa crowed stopping just before us. "Jjeoreo." **(Dope.)** Jungkook murmured a little to my left. I glanced to him and he showed me a small smile.

 _Well, maybe the ice has been broken a tiny bit?_ I thought, I little hopeful.

"Now then, it's our turn!" RM declared with a playful smirk.

BTS being BTS, they performed the dance flawlessly and dare I say even better than their previous performances. Every time they perform, they just get even better, it's _unreal._

Eventually, the dance battle was over and unsurprisingly BTS won with Shin seonsaengnim as the judge. She applauded us on our performance and our ability to master choreography in a small amount of time, but still gave us feedback on how to improve. BTS praised us as well and wished us luck. Pretty soon, the boys had to leave due to prior engagements. "Well, that was it ladies. You all did a good job today!" RM said. "Unfortunately, we gotta go. Good luck on your training. And if you ever need anything, just give us a call." He assured us as he gave a gaping Somi – unni a calling card with all of Bangtan's cell numbers. "Annyeong!" he and Bangtan said in unison. We all bowed to them in farewell. I gave a quick wave to a wildly grinning Tae when a voice suddenly taunted in my ear. "Not bad. Hajiman, **(But)** I'm not done, _Noona._ " I swiveled my head in surprise and saw Jungkook's familiar evil smirk as he sauntered out the room.

 _Break the ice, my butt._

Author's note: So Y/N and Kookie finally met! But in the men's room. Lol. Have you ever imagined yourself meeting your bias in such a way? What would you have done?

Also, the girls had a dance battle **with BTS**! What did you think of it? XD

Do let me know in the comments. Merry Christmas! :D


	5. A Tune Just For You

Author's Note: Hey guys! This marks the first multipov chapter of this fic. I'm still testing how this goes so I apologize in advance if it's not that well written yet.

Also, I know I indicated in the tags that this'll be a Multilanguage fic, but for the 2nd pov in this chapter, I'll be using English instead of Korean (Let's just say the 2nd pov is in Korean), because 1.) I'm really not fluent in Korean. So translating long conversations into English takes a toll. (I'm really sorry. .) 2.) The purpose of the Multilanguage tag is to distinguish the language barrier of the MC with the other characters of the story.

I honestly don't know how I'm gonna do it when the MC finally masters Korean, but rest assured that it won't take anything away from the plot. With these, I hope you continue to stay and support my story. If not, I thank you for sticking by this little project of mine until this time. All my best.

And now without further ado, let the story commence! 3

The rest of the day continued with us dancing, dancing and **even more** dancing for hours on end. By the time the session ended it was 9pm, my stomach was growling with hunger and my bones ached to no end. Huffing with my hands on my knees, I glanced up to see Shin seonsaengnim, wearing a disapproving frown as she did a once – over on our slumped forms.

I followed her line of sight. Somi-unni was wiping rivulets of sweat down her face. Haru – unni was breathing so hard, I was afraid her lungs might burst. Even Feng Jiu – unni looked worn out and she was the best dancer among us! Shin seonsaengnim clapped her hands and we all gathered over her.

"That's it today, ladies. Good work. But we really have to work with your endurance. When you debut you won't just be dancing, you'll be singing _and_ dancing at the same time." She looked at each of us in the eye. "For tonight, I want you to eat and rest properly. The next time we meet, training will be even harder and more intense, so I want you all to be fully prepared. Which reminds me, please don't forget to bring heels the next time we meet."

 _Heels? I don't_ OWN _heels! Heck, I don't even_ LOOK _at heels! They're a_ MENACE _!_ I thought with panic as I stared at my unnis who were as confused as I was.

She gestured for us to step back. "Now we'll do our cooling down and then you can all go home."

Minutes later, we arrived home, slowly limping toward our small kitchen. I went over to the fridge foraging for food, while my unnis slumped around the table.

"Boy was that _intense._ " Somi – unni breathed out.

" _Very_. I don't think I've ever danced that hard before. I'm not even a dancer!" Haru – unni grouched.

"Well ladies, we better get used to it soon because this is our life now. And it'll get even harder from here." Feng Jiu – unni emphasized.

Rising from fridge and going to the pantry to grab some ramyeon, I piped up. "Feng Jiu – unni's right. Plus, this is our dream right? We just gotta work even harder for it." I gave my unnis an encouraging smile to which they gave smiles of their own.

"Even if it means I have to do it in _heels_. Sigh. This _sucks_." I cringed with a big frown, making the other members laugh in amusement.

" _Right._ Cause heels are an _abomination_ for the hoodie-wearing-sweatpants – clothed-strictly-sneakers-only Maknae." Somi – unni teased.

"You don't _own_ heels do you?" Haru – unni jokingly asked.

I shook my head in defeat and another bout of giggles was heard.

"Well don't worry. I own a _ton_ of heels. And I think we're about the same size, so I'll lend you a pair." Feng Jiu – unni said with a wink.

I gave her a grateful smile. "Gomawayo, **(Thanks)** unni."

Feeling a bit relieved, I held up the ramyeon I grabbed earlier. "Now that we have that covered, do you mind having ramyeon for dinner? I could cook a full meal and all, but then I thought you all are probably hungry and just want something to eat fast."

They shook their heads.

"Okay then. Ramyeon it is." I decided and set to cooking then proceeded to reheat the leftover rice from breakfast.

" _Anyway,_ meeting Bangtan today was really fun! I was nervous at first but they're really down to earth." Somi – unni shared.

"That's so true! I was paired up with J – Hope so I was really worried he'll be real strict, being such a good dancer. Surprisingly, he was very considerate of me and kept pace with me. He even joked with me at times." Haru – unni squealed.

"I guess that's what makes them so loved by all. They're really famous now but they're still so nice. I was grouped with RM and Jimin and they're such lovely, warm people." Feng – Jiu unni added.

I was putting the ramyeon into the boiling pot when Somi – unni called me out. "Speaking of which, how about you Y/N? How'd your time with V and Jungkook go?" I flinched and dropped the noodles abruptly, splashing hot water everywhere and recoiling back in surprise. My unnis looked at me in suspicion.

Somi – unni continued, undeterred. "Also what was that about the whole byeontae thing with Jungkook. That was _weird._ Spill. **Now.** " She ordered. Quickly wiping the mess and covering the pot, I turned to my unnis and sighed. There was no going out of this.

Leaning against the countertop I began my story. When I was finished, my unnis were staring at me in shock, their mouths wide open. I hung my head in embarrassment. Silence stretched out until Somi – unni finally spoke.

" _Oh my god._ That was soo awkward. I feel for you." She comforted me, shaking her head.

"I wouldn't even have survived that! I would have knelt there the whole day begging for forgiveness!" Haru – unni exclaimed.

"Still, I applaud you Y/N. You got guts. At least you had the sense to walk out there with your dignity intact. _Hopefully._ " Feng Jiu – unni said by way of consolation.

I threw my hands up in frustration. "It was so awkward I could die! I need to learn Korean fast. I don't want anything like that happening _ever_ again. Not with the risk of running into the other members in the men's room!"

I sighed and checked to see that the ramyeon was cooked. I carried the pot over to the table, fetched the rice then strode to get bowls and utensils. Then I sat down, grabbed some chopsticks, ready to dig in, when I felt my unnis stare at me. I matched their stares.

"So what now?" Haru – unni asked me.

I set down my chopsticks. "Now, Jungkook hates me and thinks I'm the biggest pervert. He's probably telling his hyungs how big of a pervert I am as of this moment." I grumbled.

Somi – unni placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, if worst comes to worst, we'll be there to defend you. It's all a big accident. And after all, you did apologize right?"

Feng Jiu – unni grabbed my hand. "That's right. We got your back, Maknae." She confidently beamed and I gave a shaky grin in return.

"All right! Now let's eat! I'm hungry!" Haru – unni announced, grabbing a pair of chopsticks.

We chuckled and began to eat our simple but very filling dinner.

 **Jungkook's POV**

After another very tiring but very fulfilling day, I dragged my feet and sat down in the spacious living room. The other members slumped on the other couches as well. Throwing my arm over my eyes, I was about to nap for a bit, when V – hyung sat down on me.

"Hyung!" I yelled in irritation.

"Kookie – ah! What was up with you earlier? You seemed distracted during the live broadcast." He inquired.

"It's nothing."

"Nope. Something happened today, I know it." Namjoon – hyung added, walking over to us."

"Oh! Was it about the byeontae thing with that Y/N girl? What happened anyway?" Jiminie – hyung prodded as he plopped down on my left.

"It's nothing, I said." I protested.

"You kept on glaring on her the entire time, Kookie, like you wanted to murder her or something. That's not _nothing_." Jin – hyung observed, sitting on my right.

Hoseok – hyung growing curious with the way the conversation was going, walked to us and leaned on the headrest behind me. "Wahh. Kookie has a secret!" He teased.

I glared at him.

Suga – hyung stepped in front of me, with his arms crossed and his signature mean look and said. "You're hiding something, Jungkook – ah. Tell us. **Now.** " He commanded.

There was no use arguing with Suga – hyung when he was like that. So with a deep sigh, I relayed my very humiliating experience with the biggest byeontae on earth.

When I was done, I looked over to my hyungs hoping to see their reactions but was met with blank faces instead.

An awkward silence ensued and then.

"HAHAHAHAHA. HOLY CRAP. HAHAHAHA." Namjoon – hyung burst out laughing as the other members roared in laughter as well.

"Kookie – ah. You will forever remain the Baby Bunny if you act like that." Jin – hyung inserted in bouts of glee

"But – "

"Seriously, Kookie she apologized after right? I don't see what the big deal is all about. "Jiminie – hyung added, wiping the tears in his eyes.

"But hyung, she saw _this!"_ I yelled in outrage while gesturing at my leather clad _crotch._

The act made the members howl in laughter again and I covered my face in shame and frustration.

Chuckling, Suga – hyung laid a hand on my shoulder. "Correction, she saw your blue, pink – bunny covered, crotch. Which means, she saw _nothing_. Get over it, Kookie." Then he hit me by the side of my head. _Hard._

"Ow!" I bellowed in pain.

"Yeah give her a break, Kook. She doesn't know Korean. At least she was decent enough to leave immediately." V – hyung interjected.

Then he turned to the other members. "Anyway, she's really pretty! Don't you guys think she's pretty?" he gushed.

" _Really_ pretty. Kind of exotic looking, isn't she?" Hoseok – hyung surmised.

"Yeah. Like a Hollywood actress or something." Jin - hyung agreed.

"Well she's Filipino so maybe that's why. " V – hyung revealed.

"Wah. Interesting. She's pretty, although she's not really my type." Namjoon – hyung countered.

 _Wait, wait. How did this turn into a topic about_ girls?

I waved my arms in irritation. "Why are we talking about girls now? Anyway, what pretty are you talking about. She's _not_ pretty! She's a _byeontae_! I argued.

Jiminie – hyung sighed loudly. "We're past that subject now Kookie. Suga – hyung's headslap was a signal to end it. Drop it."

I grumbled, folded my arms and decided to shut up. There was no fighting back my hyungs now.

"Well, to be fair _all_ of the new trainees are pretty. But it goes beyond that. They're extremely talented _and_ hardworking. Really good people, too. I can see now why Bang PD – nim chose them." Suga – hyung murmured.

"That's true. I was paired up with Haru – ssi earlier and I could tell she wasn't much of a dancer. She kept apologizing for messing up but she still persisted on learning. By the end, she really improved." J – Hope said.

"Well, Y/N – ssi was a _great_ dancer! Kookie – ah was being an ass to her earlier but she focused on learning the routine instead. When we ended, she danced like hell and handed Kookie his ass on a silver platter. He was blushing so hard, I couldn't stop laughing at him!" V – hyung teased me.

Another bout of laughter was heard and I sank deeper into the couch.

 _Was this Golden Maknae Teasing Day?_

"Anyhow, they're trainees now and we're their sunbaes so it's our job to take care of them. Which means no messing with them, including Y/N – ssi, are we clear on that, Kookie – ah?" Nam – joon hyung looked me in the eye, enunciating each syllable, a clear warning in his gaze.

 _Whatever. I was gonna get my revenge, either way without my hyungs knowing._

I nodded solemnly. "Understood."

V – Hyung clapped his hands. "Now that it's settled, I want you guys to know that I've asked Y/N – ssi to teach Jungkook – ah some English. She said she taught before and since Kookie wants to know English badly, I thought it a good idea to ask her a favor." He revealed to everyone gasping in surprise. "By the way she starts tomorrow. Do you mind if we have the tutorial sessions here at home?" He asked in permission.

Jin – hyung put a hand to his jaw. "No, I don't mind. Plus, the other guys can join in to if they want. We can also get to know her better this way." He turned to the other members. "What about you guys?" They murmured their consent in response, to V – hyung's evident delight and my utmost dread.

"Ok. It's agreed then. I'll let her know tomorrow!" He whooped.

"Hey guys, sorry to burst your bubble but it's getting late and we gotta start early tomorrow. We better go to bed." Namjoon – hyung reminded us. One by one each member got up, murmured good night and went to sleep. I went to my room as well, plopping face first on my bed.

 _Ugh. I hate tomorrow and the tomorrows after that._ I thought as I slowly drowned into sleep.

 **Y/N's POV**

I stretched my arms out to my head while looking down at my work. I managed to finish one page of translating English words into Korean.

 _Only twenty more to go._ I breathed as I thought back on how my day began.

It was the usual, with me cooking then Mi – Kyung unni picking us up at 6. The only difference was we weren't dancing today, as we expected. Instead we were led to a classroom – esque room with a tall, middle – aged, bespactacled woman standing at the middle.

Then, Mi – Kyung unni handed us our supposed schedules for the year, with dance practice three times a week, every other day and language classes and vocal lessons the remaining days, happening every other day as well. Apparently, Sunday was our _only_ rest day.

Immediately she left us to meet our language teacher, Lee Da Hee seonsaengnim, who started us off with introducing ourselves in Korean. I was able to do it without much effort but then we went on to share facts about ourselves all in Korean and I began to struggle. I spoke mostly in Korean but I had to use some English words, much to the dismay of Lee seonsaengnim.

Shaking myself from my reverie, I continued the task of translating the words, when I felt Lee seonsaengnim hover over me, tutting in disapproval.

She pointed out a mistake I made, and I hurriedly corrected it. Hours later, when I felt like my vision swam with hangul, our session ended.

Don't get me wrong. I love learning, especially new languages. In fact, in college, I took up Spanish and French as a requisites. But learning a language for more than three hours straight? It can lead to brain overload.

Sighing, I stood up and went to Lee seonsaengnim to get the homework due next meeting. Then giving her a bow, I followed my unnis outside to where Mi Kyung – unni was waiting, ready to escort us to our vocal lessons next.

Soon, we were escorted into a moderately big music room, which I noted in awe, led into a recording studio, complete with a vocal booth equipped with a mic and headphones and opposite it, a control room with all sorts of equipment. Twisting my head back towards the grand piano in the room, there stood a blonde – haired European woman. We walked towards her, and gave her a bow in greeting.

"Annyeonghaseyo." She greeted us in perfect Korean with a warm smile.

"Annyeonghaseyo."

"I'm Jennifer Smith seonsaengnim. I'll be your vocal teacher from this day forward." She switched to English laced with a thick British – accent.

 _Wow._ All _the people here in Big Hit are freaking multi – talented_ and _multi-national!_

We proceeded to introduce ourselves as well.

After all introductions were done, seonsaengnim headed to the grand piano, sat down then turned to us. "For now, let's start with vocalization." She pressed on a piano key. "I'll be playing a series of keys, and I want you to hum it afterwards." We nodded in understanding and moved to stand around her.

"Alright, let's begin." She said and played the first keys.

We went about twenty or thirty sets of humming the same keys over again, when Jennifer seonsaengnim switched to playing do re mi. "Okay good. Now I want you to sing, while matching each key of do re mi. Remember to open your mouth properly so you'll produce a deeper, louder sound. Arasseo?" **(Understood)**

"Ne."

And so we switched to singing do re mi and it was fine at first. But then as seonsaengnim slowly went to a higher key, I noticed Haru – unni beginning to struggle with her singing. Seonsaengnim went one key higher then another. And now Feng Jiu – unni started to have difficulty singing as well. She went up again. Then another and another after that, and by this time I noticed that Haru – unni and Feng Jiu – unni were no longer singing and were breathing deeply. Only Somi – unni and I were the only ones singing and we gave each other worried looks, then stared at seonsaengnim hoping to catch her attention. Apparently oblivious to us, she kept on playing even higher keys that unni and I had to use head tones and even falsettos. Finally, she played (in our opinion) the highest key, with Somi – unni and me singing the best we could, feeling our face scrunch from the effort. Seonsaengnim played the closing keys, then faced us, who were all visibly exhausted and out of breath.

"As you may have noticed, this isn't just a vocal exercise. This was also a test to determine you range and your vocal ability." She explained.

She turned to Haru – unni, who was slightly fidgeting. "I noticed you stopped singing when I started to go higher. You have a deep, earthy voice. You're more comfortable singing lower, aren't you?"

"Y-yes." Haru – unni replied.

"That makes you a contralto, which is the lowest female voice."

She then focused on Feng Jiu – unni, who looked her in the eye. "You on the other hand, have a higher range than Haru. You can go high, but I noticed you were stronger in the middle. Although, your tone was certainly deeper than Somi's and Y/N's. You also sounded very contemporary. "

Feng Jiu – unni pondered on this.

"You're a mezzosoprano. You have the middle female voice, which means you can go higher or lower, although you're stronger in between. Would you agree?"

Feng Jiu – unni slowly nodded in realization.

At last she assessed Somi – unni and me. "Now you two, are most definitely sopranos. You can both go crazy high, but that's where all similarities end." She glanced at Somi – unni. "You have a very breathy, airy, light pitch something a bit like Mariah Carey's, but not quite." At this, Somi – unni beamed in pride. Then she looked at me. "As for you, you have a high voice too but more rounded, slightly deeper and a hint sweeter."

I reflected on this for a bit. I would've never described my voice as this.

My mom always told me I had a "beautiful, simple" voice and that was it. I guess in a vocal coach's perspective, classifying voices would be more specific. It definitely told me a lot more about what voice I possessed and what more I could do with it.

Finishing my brief self-evaluation, I noticed seonsaengnim looking at the four of us, evaluating us a whole.

She crossed her arms in concentration. Then she sighed. "All in all, you've each got _amazing, unique_ voices that go perfectly together. I can absolutely see the potential Bang PD sees in you." Then she murmured to herself. "But in just two years? I seriously can't understand what goes into that genius mind of his." Clearing her throat she addressed us again. "Anyway, that notion that only high voices are beautiful? _Forget_ that. Instead focus in becoming better singers by training your _own_ voice. And on that note," she grabbed something from the table a few paces away from the piano then went back to us, handing us sheets of paper.

"Here are some songs for you. I'll give you just 30 minutes, to practice and master the song by heart. After that, you'll be singing and recording the song at the vocal booth over there, with everyone else watching." She pointed to the booth. "When the recording is done, we'll be listening to it and I'll be giving my critique on your performance. At the end of our session, you can bring your recording home so you can further practice with it. So, any questions?"

We shook our heads.

Jennifer seonsaengnim looked at her watch then said. "Ok then. Time start's now!" and went back to the piano to play some songs.

The four of us gathered together, showing each other's songs.

"So what song did you guys get? I got I Miss You by Soyou" Somi – unni queried.

"Mine's Be with You by Akdong Musician." Feng Jiu – unni shared.

"I'll be singing Hopefully Sky by Eunji." Haru – unni piped up.

Meanwhile, I was gaping at my song sheet, disbelief over my face.

 _Patay. Ibang klase din tong si seonsaengnim ha? Ang alamat talaga pakakantahin sa akin? Hanep ang pressure._ **(I'm dead. Seonsaengnim is really something else. I'll be singing a legend's song? Talk about pressure.)**

"How about you maknae? What song were you given?" Haru – unni excitedly asked.

"Y- you Are My Everything by Gummy." I tittered.

" _Whoa_. Gummy, huh. Talk about big." Feng Jiu – unni crooned.

"Don't worry. _You_ can do it. _We_ all can. Now, let's get practicing!" Somi – unni cheered.

"Yeah!" we chorused then I excused myself as I went to the restroom. _This_ time, I took the extra precaution of double - checking the sign twice (I encountered the hangul for male and female during language class earlier and memorized it at once.), before entering. Immediately, I went to the sink to wash my face in hopes of calming myself down. No dice. So I looked at the mirror, while breathing deeply, thinking back to the time when Mi Young literally shoved Descendants of the Sun on my face after I told her I haven't seen it yet.

Being the K – Pop/K – drama nerd that she was, she considered it her "noble" duty of making me marathon the entire series. I never did admit it to her, but I _did_ enjoy it very much that I even had You Are My Everything stuck in my head a week after watching. It was probably the first Korean song I ever memorized by heart and I've been a secret fan of Gummy since then. But now that I thought about it, I only sang the song in the shower or while doing chores. And I sang it the _Gummy way,_ not the _Y/N_ way.

Would I even give the song justice?

I bit my lip worriedly and saw my reflection do the same. Then I thought of my mom, of what she would say to me right now.

I could see her now, with her hands on her hips and a confident smile on her face.

 _Anak, kung hindi mo susubukan, paano mo malalaman kung gagana? Subukan mo lang. Kung nabigo ka, eh di subukan mo ulit. Sa ganoon na paraan lang naman nakakamit ang tagumpay diba? Ika nga nila, try and try until you succeed! Saka nandito lang naman si Mama na laging nakasuporta sa ' yo. Go lang!_

 **(Dear, if you won't try how will you know if it'll work? Just try. If you fail, then try again. It's the only way anyone ever succeeded right? As they say, try and try until you succeed! Remember that Mama is always here to support you. Just go try!)**

Feeling a great burden being lifted from my body, I expelled a breath. Then I slapped myself lightly.

 _Kaya mo toh, Y/N._ _ **(You can do this, Y/N.)**_ _Sing the song the Y/N way._ I cheered to myself as I went back to the room, my mind set on killing the heck out of that song.

Returning to the music room, I saw that my unnis had chosen secluded corners and had started rehearsing their songs. I chose my own spot as well, plugged my earphones in and listened to my song, thoughts plaguing my mind.

 _Ugh. Gummy is such a freaking legend. Her voice is just exceptional. And the emotions she brings is just so overflowing. How do I even make this song my own, while still giving tribute to her greatness?_

I played the song again, this time singing along but in the _Gummy_ way, while trying to figure out how to convey my own interpretation of the song.

Think Y/N. _Think._

Suddenly, it occurred to me, why not dedicate this song to my family? I mean they _are_ everything to me. It's still love, just a _different_ kind of love. In addition, it'll be easier for me to sing the song with emotions if I think of my family when I sing it.

 _Okay. Masubukan nga._ _ **(Let's give it a try.)**_

Again, I sang the song, thinking of my family back home, and just doing it the Y/N way.

As the song ended, I felt an incredible rush. I have _never_ sang it _that_ way before. It was _liberating_ and _incredible._

 _It's truly a wonderful thing to put your own touch to things, even songs. Jennifer seonsaengnim was right._

Then having another (possibly crazy) idea in mind, I hurried over to seonsaengnim.

"Seonsaengnim?"

"Yes?"

"Is it possible to slow down the tempo of the song maybe half a step, please?" I requested.

"Hmm. I think so. But why?" she asked confused.

"I kinda have a plan. And I think it can help with my interpretation of the song. It's not forbidden to tweak the song a little bit, right? I mean you did say to sing it in our own way." I pleaded.

A slow grin appeared on seonsaengnim's face. "I think I know where you're going. Alright, fine. I'll allow it."

I beamed at her then bowed. "Kamsahamnida, Seonsaengnim!"

"You're welcome. Just make sure to make Gummy – ssi proud." She winked at me then went to the control booth to do as I requested.

I hurried back to my spot to practice again. In no time, the thirty minutes were up and we all crowded to the control booth while Somi – unni went first.

We all listened as Somi – unni sang with an ethereal abandon, engulfing the song as a whole, and I felt chills all over. Picture Mariah Carey on steroids. Her voice just matched marvelously with the song, and as it ended, we all cheered for her as she gave a small bow and a smile.

Seonsaengnim lectured her on her breathing afterwards, saying that she should time it properly as it was affecting her pitch and a bit of her timing. Other than that, she praised unni for "slaying" the song. Feng Jiu – unni was up next, and her warm, broad, yet high voice gave a unique sound to a cheerful song. She even added a few of her own runs and we whooped in delight. Seonsaengnim critiqued her on her diction and some of flat notes, but applauded her for giving a whole new "feel" to the song.

Haru – unni was about to go, when Bang PD – nim with BTS in tow, stopped by again. I inwardly winced with the thought of the _punk_ tormenting me _again_ , as we bowed to Bang PD in greeting. "Annyeong ladies. I happened to mention to Bangtan that you'd be having your vocal lessons today and they said they wanted to hear you sing."

He gestured to RM. "Hi ladies. We had a bit of spare time today and since we already saw you dance, we hoped to see your _other_ talent. I hope you all don't mind." RM said in an easygoing manner.

"No, not at all. Although, only Haru and Y/N aren't done. I'm afraid you just missed Feng Jiu's and my turn. " Somi – unni explained, with a regretful smile.

RM seemed a bit disappointed and translated to the other members which resulted in their echoing sighs.

"Jin – hyung, neo ttaemun-iya!" **(It's because of you!)** Jimin complained and Jin looked sheepish.

"Yeah, hyung if you didn't stop by the cafeteria, we would've been able to observe from the start." Namjoon supplied.

"Bianemida. My fault. We still listen. Ok?" Jin said with a guilty smile as he turned to the other members.

"Ok then. Haru you're up." Seonsaengnim signaled to unni.

Haru – unni went and sang her version of Eun Ji's Hopefully Sky, giving it an earthier, homier sound with her gritty, low voice. Add that to her natural cutesy appeal, and overall it was a blend of a contemporary/country performance. We gave whistles as she finished and Seonsaengnim commented on her sharp notes and a bit of her phrasing, but still commended her on the smashing way she tackled the song. Finally, seonsaengnim turned to me and with some trepidation, I headed to the opposite booth and put the headphones on. Then I glanced up hoping to catch Jungkook's eye to see him already looking at me but the familiar hostility absent from his eyes.

 _Okay, the coast is clear. This may be a good thing._

Feeling a little better, I gestured for Seonsaengnim to play music.

 _For my family._ You _are my_ everthing.

Then I sang.

 **Jungkook's POV**

Trying to condition myself for the day after last night's endless teasing and humiliation, I noticed Bang PD – nim leading us into one of the recording studios. Oh right. We'll be listening to the girls sing.

Well the _hyungs_ , insisted. _I_ didn't. I didn't wanna run into that byeontae again. Still being the maknae, I had to go with what my hyungs wanted and with some reluctance entered the booth with them.

I saw the byeontae cringe as we entered, but for some reason I wasn't in the mood to tease her. Haru – ssi was up next and we all listened to her. She had a good voice. Low and coarse.

Shifting my focus in front of me, I saw that Noona byeontae's turn was up. She looked at me in worry thinking I'll be giving my signature glare, but I just stared at her devoid of any emotion. Seeing my relaxed stance, she sighed then gestured to play music. Then she closed her eyes and started to sing.

 _cheoeumbuteo geudaeyeossjyo_

 _naege dagaol han saram_

 _dan han beonui seuchimedo_

 _nae nunbicci mareul hajyo_

It was Gummy's You Are My Everything. But it sounded _different._ It was … _slower._

 _baramcheoreom seuchyeoganeun_

 _inyeoni anigil baraeyo_

 _babocheoreom meonjeo malhaji moshaessjyo_

 _hal suga eopseossjyo_

 _You Are My Everything_

 _byeolcheoreom ssodajineun unmyeonge_

 _geudaeraneun sarameul mannago_

 _meomchwobeorin nae gaseumsoge_

 _dan hanaui sarang_

 _You Are My Everything_

It was slower and infinitely _sadder_ , more _melancholy_ and as the song went on, I could feel _something_ bubbling from inside.

 _angaessoge pieonaneun_

 _hayahge muldeureun geudae moseup_

 _hansungane naege simjangi_

 _meomchul deut dagawa beoryeossjyo_

 _You Are My Everything_

 _byeolcheoreom ssodajineun unmyeonge_

 _geudaeraneun sarameul mannago_

 _meomchwobeorin nae gaseumsoge_

 _dan hanaui sarang_

I could _not_ stop watching her. She may be a byeontae, but she can _sing_ like no one's business. She had this high, _gorgeously_ rounded, melodic voice that gives off a feeling of familiarity, of being grounded, as if she's singing the song just for _me_.

And the hint of natural vibrato she has? _Daebak._

 _You Are My Everything_

 _sijakdo mot haessdeon naui sarangeul_

 _ijeneun malhal su issjyo_

 _nugudo gajil su eopsneun gijeoginde_

But the best part? It was the _emotion_ she was giving. It was similar, yet _different,_ at the same time. She was singing about love but it seemed like a different _type_ of love, still with the same _hurt_ and _longing._

She was interpreting the song in her own, simple way, weaving _magic_ in the process. And everyone was obviously caught in its web, as I glanced around seeing everyone's open – mouthed reactions.

 _You Are My Everything_

 _tteugeoun nae sarangeun geudaen geol_

 _gyejeori byeonhaedo nan igose_

 _meomchwobeorin nae gaseumsoge_

 _dan hanaui sarang_

 _You Are My Everything_

The last notes of the song ended and she opened her eyes again, looking a bit worried at her audience's shocked, teary - eyed reactions.

I reluctantly applauded her performance.

 _Fine. It was_ beautiful _._

 _But that does_ NOT _mean, I totally approve of her. She's still a byeontae to me!_

"Wahh. She's good! "I heard Jin – hyung say in amazement.

"Right? I even got goosebumps!" Hoseok – hyung added.

"Me too! " Namjoon – hyung, Jimin – hyung and Suga – hyung said at the same time.

"Wahh. I chose well." V – hyung nodded in satisfaction.

I palmed my face. My hyungs are weird.

Shortly, the byeontae entered the booth and we all waited for the seonsaengnim's feedback.

 **Y/N's POV**

I waited for Seonsaengnim to say something, with unease, noticing her eyebrows knit in consternation. A few seconds passed and it seemed like the silence spread to eternity. Fearing the worst, I quickly bowed deeply. "Choseonghamnida, Seonsaengnim. I shouldn't have changed the tempo. I'll do b – better next ti- "

"You need to work on your diction. Some of the lyrics aren't being sung properly. You were also keeping your eyes closed for most of the song. It's ok for a recording, but for a live performance that's a _big_ no – no. Eye contact is very important in interacting with the audience." Seonsaengnim scolded me sternly and I cringed.

"Aside from that, you sang _wonderfully._ Slowing down the tempo was a brilliant move.Gummy – ssi would have been proud." She finished with pride, as I looked up at her in total disbelief and saw her smile warmly. All of a sudden, my unnis immediately engulfed me in a bear hug, and I struggled to keep my balance.

"Maknae! I knew you could sing, but I didn't know you could _sing_!" Somi – unni screeched at my ear, tears pooling at her lashes. "Y/N! You're so cool!" Haru – unni squealed at the top of her lungs.

"Y/N. I bow to you. You were awesome." Feng Jiu unni commended me as she gave me a quick bow and patted my head. I glanced towards the others in the booth. Bang PD was grinning widely while holding up two thumbs up signs. The guys from Bangtan were wearing big grins too, with Tae's being the biggest, it looked comical. Even the _punk_ was smiling in his own way.

 _Whoa. It seems I_ really _did well._

I was doubtful of it at first, seeing their immediate reactions after my performance, and mistaking it for outrage.

Sighing and showing a bright smile of my own, I shot a silent thanks to my Mama back home.

 _Tama ka nga, Ma._ _ **(You were right, Ma.)**_ _There's no harm in trying._

Bang PD – nim came over to us. "You did well girls. I wish we could've gone earlier. Maybe next time. Well, we've gotta go. I have an appointment in a bit, and the boys have to go to a shoot."

"Yeah. I'm really sorry about that. We'll stop by again soon, this time we'll try to be on time." RM reassured us. "Yaedeul a gaja!" **(Guys, let's go!)** He called out to the other members who waved us goodbye as they exited the booth, leaving Tae and Jungkook behind who quickly approached me.

"Y/N, you teach Kookie tonight ok? Don't forget." He reminded me then handed me a piece of paper. "Address. Come here. Annyeong!" he said briefly then dragged Jungkook behind him and left the booth.

I looked at the slip of paper. Wait a minute, this was only two blocks away from our place! It's kind of convenient.

"What was that about?" Haru – unni asked as she peered at the paper.

"Well, the other day, Taehyung – ssi asked me to tutor Jungkook – ssi in English." I said sheepishly.

"Daebak. That's so cool! I'm a bit jealous." Somi – unni jokingly shared.

"I'm not. I'm actually worried for you, Maknae. What if Jungkook does something to you in revenge while you're there?" Feng Jiu – unni admitted with concern.

"You may be right. But Taehyung – ssi asked me for a favor. Besides, I can take care of myself. Geogjeong mala, ok?" I replied with confidence and Feng Jiu – unni became at ease.

Our vocal lessons continued for a few hours more, with seonsaengnim teaching us a several other vocal exercises and some harmonization that would go well with the four of our voices. At around 7pm, our session ended and feeling tired but very accomplished, we all went home.

Before I disembarked, I asked Mi Young if she could give me a lift to BTS's address and she gave me a big thumbs up. Grabbing my English teaching materials and my Korean homework from the dorm in a flash, I jumped back in the car again and we sped toward the boys' dorm.

And what a luxurious building it was, complete with big gates and big walls and an even bigger pool! Even the security was big and tight.

Thankfully, Tae informed the reception desk beforehand that I'll be visiting, so I was allowed to take the lift up to their dorms.

Breathing deeply and composing myself, I rang the bell. Footsteps could be heard from inside and the door opened revealing Tae's familiar cheerful face.

"Y/N Annyeong! Come!" he greeted me, opening the door wider.

I bowed to him in greeting and stepped inside and at once was awed by my surroundings.

The place screamed _money_ and _opulence._

It was exactly as the pictures showed in those articles about their new place, only in person, it looked a _hundred times_ more intimidating. Leaving my shoes by the entrance and wearing slippers as was custom in Korea, I tiptoed to the living room, while Tae went off to find the _punk_ , and I immediately saw Jimin, Namjoon and Suga lounging by the couches watching TV. Seeing my arrival, they waved at me and I gave a bow. "Joh-eun jeonyeok imnida **(Good evening)** , Jimin – ssi, RM – ssi kurigu **(and)** Suga – ssi." I greeted them.

"Good evening, Y/N – ssi. But please just call us Oppa from now on. Ssi seems so formal don't you think?" RM told me casually.

 _O-oppa? I would never have imagined myself calling an older guy "Oppa." Hyung siguro pwede pa. Mas astig pang pakinggan!_ **(Hyung, I can do. Plus, it sounds way cooler!)**

 _Oppa seems so girly to me. And I'm_ far _from girly. I'm a_ manly _girl!_

But Hyung are for guys only and I was no guy.

"Neohuideul sang-gwan eobs-eo?" **(You guys don't mind?)** RM asked Jimin and Suga who shook their heads.

"You call us 'Oppa.'" Jimin said with his usual cute smile.

"It's ok." Suga approved with a nod.

 _Oh suck it, Y/N._

"N-ne, R-rM – oppa, Jimin – oppa and Suga – oppa." I said uncertainly and instantly they had these goofy expressions on their faces.

"Ah, gibun-i johda. " **(It feels nice.)** Jimin – oppa exhaled.

"Yeah. It feels like a gained another yeodongsaeng! **(Younger sister)** Kamsahamnida." RM – oppa gushed.

Even Suga – oppa nodded in happiness.

 _They are such big dorks._

"Y/N!" Tae called me and I turned to see him dragging a sulking Jungkook at his side. Rubbing my neck in worry, I twisted back to RM – oppa.

"RM – oppa do you mind joining us for our tutorial session? I know some Korean words but only a little, and I just think learning will be faster if you translate for us. If that's okay with you?" I asked him hesitantly.

He flashed me a big grin. "Not at all! I'll be glad to help." He abruptly stood and positioned beside me. "We could have the session in the study at the back. There's a table there."

"Ok. Lead the way, Oppa." I replied.

He led us to the back of the dorm and we passed by Jin cooking dinner at the kitchen who waved at us. I gave a quick bow in return. Soon we arrived at the spacious study and were seated around the table. I proceeded to arrange my learning materials on top. Then I looked squarely at the _punk._

"Ok. Let's begin."

He straightened his shoulders, crossed his arms and with a serious look said with finality. "Naneun silh-eo." **(I don't want to.)**

 _Oh boy._

Author's Note: So now, the singing commences! I tried to distinguish the voices of the four ladies into something that suited their personalities. Plus, I thought having different voice types would do wonders for the harmony! So which of the four girls' voices are you digging? (Although tbh they've _all_ got extraordinary voices. . )

Also, Jungkook finally heard Y/N sing! But he seems very conflicted (and stubborn) about his feelings. What do you think of his POV? Do you think he's being honest about his feelings or is his prejudice against Y/N getting in the way of his better judgment? ;)

Till the next chapter! Annyeong! 3


	6. A Little Bit of Muscle

Author's Note: So I just found out that Big Hit entertainment doesn't accept female trainees anymore after that well, GLAM _incident_. Yikes. Anyhow this is an AU anyway so in _this_ world they still accept female trainees! And this is _fanfiction_ so _anything_ is possible! YAY! xD

Also, the underlined dialogues mean they're spoken in Korean. It's a challenge to write long conversations in Korean so I wrote it in English instead. I'm so sorry. T.T

 **Y/N's POV**

I felt my cheeks flame with frustration, and my knuckles clenched at my sides as I venomously glared at the _punk._ I _definitely_ understood what he said.

He was stubbornly implacable across from me as he matched my glare with his own, while I felt RM – oppa nervously glanced between the two us, afraid of what may happen.

I breathed through my nose.

 _Kalma lang, Y/N. Subukan mo munang idaan sa usapan._ **(Calm down, Y/N. Try talking it out first.)**

I blinked twice then pasted on a tight smile.

"What do you mean, 'you don't want to'? Tae clearly said you wanted to learn. And I'm here to help you with that."

RM – oppa hurriedly translated for me to which Jungkook visibly scoffed and said something in Korean fast.

Then RM – oppa hesistantly said in English to me, his whole aura screaming _I don't wanna be here_. "He said he does but that he doesn't want to learn it from a pervert like you."

At that I felt my temper boil its maximum, as I clenched my teeth in annoyance.

 _Enough was ENOUGH._

Abruptly, I rose from my seat, grabbing the _punk_ tightly by the collar and bringing his face close to mine.

"Ya pusnaegi!" **(Hey, you punk!)** I growled at him.

"P-pusnaegi?" He sputtered in outrage while feeling uncomfortable by our close proximity.

"Ne, pusnaegi!" I clenched his shirt tighter. "Neo jinjja jjajeung nanda! **(You're so annoying!)** "Byeontae this, byeontae that, ahhh I'm sick of it!"

Seeing the situation to be getting worse, RM – oppa put a hand to my shoulder. "Y/N – ssi what are you doing? Please let him go."

Remembering oppa's presence in the room, I glanced at him my mind debating whether I should just pummel the _punk_ or headbutt him, when another idea popped into my head. Shooting oppa a regretful smile, I pleaded with him. "I'm sorry, RM - oppa but this _pusnaegi_ has to be taught a lesson. So can you please translate for me? I have quite a bit to say."

RM – oppa looked a bit unsure. "O – Okay. But please don't hurt him?" he implored.

I gave him a smile and a wink. "Don't worry I won't."

So Oppa backed off, as I turned back to the punk, feeling my glower return seeing Jungkook's livid face, but managing to tamp it down as I gave him a measuring look and spoke in a level voice.

"You hate me. I know that. And you probably won't forgive me anytime soon no matter how much apologize. But I'm doing this out of respect for Tae since he asked me for a favor and did it for your sake. You respect him too, right?"

RM – oppa quickly murmured in Korean and I saw Jungkook's face fall slightly but still showed no signs of giving in.

Sighing, I let go of his collar and sat back down, my arms open and spread out on the table in front of me.

 _Okay. Time to put this plan into action._

Keeping his eye contact with me, Jungkook straightened his collar with a gruff as I began my proposition.

"Fine, since you won't give in so easily, let's settle this, man to man. Let's arm wrestle. Whoever loses does whatever three things the winner says with no ifs, buts, or complaints. Call?"

I looked to RM – oppa for help and understanding my intentions, he grinned cheekily as he translated in Korean to Jungkook whose face slowly transformed from contempt to disbelief then amazingly to glee.

"Call." He said, an evil grin both in his lips and his eyes.

I raised my eyebrows to him in challenge, as I brought my arm into position. He did the same and shortly our arms were linked together. Then looking over to RM – oppa who was watching us in amusement, I requested. "Oppa do you mind being the referee? And please, _do_ be fair."

Feigning hurt he replied. "Of course, I'll be fair." Then he gave a mock salute. "I'll be glad to be the referee. Now ready."

He then intoned. "Hana, dul, set!" **(1, 2, 3!)**

And the battle of wills began.

 **Jungkook's POV**

I felt my eyebrows raise in disbelief after Rap – hyung translated what the byeontae suggested to me. Then smilingly evilly, I confidently responded to her across the table. "Call."

Her own eyebrows raised in challenge as she positioned her arm.

 _She's in for a loss._ I internally smirked as I briefly recalled that time when I defeated all my hyungs in arm – wrestling.

 _I_ was the _undisputed_ arm – wrestling champion and I was going to _win_.

Locking my arms with her, Rap – hyung counted and the challenge started.

I bunched the muscles I had worked so hard for, and put every ounce of strength into my arm. I lifted my gaze towards her and a smirk crept up my face. Her face was contorted and she gritted her teeth as she tried, with much effort, to counter my force.

 _She's struggling._ That's _Muscle Kook for ya, byeontae!_

Seconds later, I was half – way pinning her arm down thinking of my certain victory, when she immediately shot me the wickedest smirk I have ever seen on her.

All at once, I felt an uncharacteristic dread settle in my stomach.

Inch by inch, I felt my arm being pushed back by her steadily growing force. My own smile vanished to a gritting frustration of pushing back with whatever strength I had left but to no avail, as her own seemed to mount greater by the second.

Pretty soon, I was barely holding on to my strength when she abruptly slammed my arm down with a force so strong, breath was knocked out of my lungs.

"Y/N won!" Rap – hyung announced in shock.

I gaped at Y/N with incredulity, as she stood up with huff and bumped her fist in the air, and I processed what the _hell_ just happened.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my arm and I glanced at Rap – hyung whose face was scrunched up and roaring in laughter.

Slowly recovering from his mirth, he sat back and he said. "Jungkookie that was the first time I ever saw you lose! Oh man!"

 _Oh man, indeed. This means more teasing of me, later._

I looked back to Y/N as she gave a victorious smile and sat back down again. She was about to say something, when I cut her off, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"How did you win?" I asked her in English.

She looked at me in surprise. "Well when you grow up hanging around with a group of neighborhood men, you tend to learn a _lot_ of things. Arm – wrestling included." She winked at me.

Rap – hyung hurriedly translated to me and I nodded in a bit of awe and understanding.

 _I see. Even Muscle Kook_ can't _compete with that._

Accepting my defeat, I gestured for her to continue with what she was about to say.

She expelled a breath, gave me a small smile then spoke. "Alright since I won, all conditions must be met, ok?"

Hyung translated again and I nodded.

She raised one finger up. "First, you'll be civil with me. I don't care if you're not friendly with me. Just treat me with the respect and civility any human being deserves. Although, it would be great if we become friends someday. I think you're a really fun person when you're not being a brat." She smiled cheekily.

Again, hyung explained to me and I nodded my consent. I can be civil. Then I chuckled a bit at the last part she said.

 _I_ am _fun._

She continued and raised another finger up. "Second, you'll learn English from me and I'll learn Korean from you and we'll be doing it diligently and with focus. We'll be doing _all_ of the assignments given. _No_ slacking around." She emphasized.

Another round of translating and I gave a thumbs up sign.

 _I can do that. I've been wanting to learn more English. And I wanna see how she teaches._

She raised a third finger. "And third. No more calling me of byeontae please? You can call me whatever you want, just not that. It's rude and it also violates the first condition of being civil. Can you do that please?" she requested.

Snickering a bit, Rap – hyung clarified for me which made me raise my brows.

 _But why? It suits her perfectly!_

I looked at her from across the table and seeing her persistent, slightly embarrassed expression, I sighed.

 _Well, I did agree to the bet beforehand. Besides, I_ am _a man of his word._

Reluctantly, I bowed my consent, then remembering our age gap, I piped up.

"Can I call you 'Noona'?"

Hyung immediately translated for her and her face lit up in comprehension. "Sure." she said with a hint of a smile. Then pausing for a bit as if to prepare herself, she asked me. "Can we start now?"

Understanding what she said, I replied. "Ok."

 **Y/N's POV**

Glancing down at my surprisingly diligent student who was busy writing down Korean words into English, I thought back to the events earlier. I never would've thought I would've almost gotten into a fistfight with _the_ Jeon Jungkook. The idea was simply _absurd._

 _Good thing it didn't happen then because that would've been a disaster._

I gave myself a small pat on the back for still turning the situation into my favor and using arm – wrestling as my leverage. I've always known the _punk_ was strong since that time with his hyungs, but I was strong as well, if not stronger than him. I've had a lot of experience and _experience_ was the best teacher.

 _Salamat mga 'tol at mga manong!_ _ **(Thanks my neighborhood hyungs!)**_

"Noona, finished!" Jungkook exclaimed and I snapped out of my musing, grabbing his work and checking it over.

He did pretty well, with 10 or so mistakes out of 40 items. I jotted down my corrections and gave the sheet back to him.

I grinned slightly at him. "Very good. You're surprisingly good at this. Well, you do have the basics grasped so that may be the reason."

Oppa explained to him and he gave a shy smile in response. "Thank you."

Feeling a bit unnerved by his response, I gave him another sheet of paper. "This will be your homework. It's still the translating of Korean to English, but this is going to test your grammar. It contains the words you translated just now, and you will have to use the translated words into sentences. Good luck." I encouraged him.

Oppa translated to him while he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Ok, my turn. Now you teach me." I declared while I fished for my homework in my bag and handed it to him.

Schooling his expression into that of a strict teacher, he looked over my homework and said in an overly exaggerated (and poorly done) American accent. "Ok. I can do this."

Taken aback by his sudden comical display, I bit back a laugh and he glanced at me in surprise.

Composing myself, I apologized to him. "Joseonghamnida. That was just _so_ bad. Please continue."

Huffing in mock annoyance, he reviewed my homework once more then returned it to me, explaining in simple English. "It's same as me. But English to Korean. It's easy, see." He pointed to one item in particular and I nodded in comprehension. He proceeded to guide me on some of the items then left me to my own. Shortly, I was done so I had him check my work.

He went over it, wrote something down then offered the sheet back to me, as he took a blank sheet of paper and wrote something new. I skimmed over it and saw that I did good, committing 15 out of 50 errors. Finishing his task, Jungkook gave the second paper to me.

"Your homework. Answer it soon." He instructed in a clipped English and in a much more cordial tone.

 _Hmm. He's much friendlier. So far so good._

I bowed in gratitude, shooting an uncertain smile. "Dang-geun-iji. Kamsahamnida." **(Sure. Thank you.)**

Seeing as we were finished, I gathered my things then stood up to leave.

RM – oppa and Jungkook rose as well, and I smiled at them.

"It seems like we're finished for the day. Naneun jigeum galgeoya.Neil manayo **." (I'll be going now. See you tomorrow.)** I bowed as they bowed in response and I turned to leave.

I passed by Jin sunbae in the kitchen who was transferring the food into bowls, and my mouth started watering.

Seeing my apparent interest in the food, Jin sunbae looked at me and said with a smile. "Y/N – ssi. I cook. You eat with us."

 _Me have dinner with BTS? I don't deserve such honor._

Beaming slightly, I was about to decline when suddenly my stomach rumbled in protest.

Hanging my head in shame, Jin sunbae laughed in amusement. "You hungry. It's okay. You sit down."

I looked up at him and smiled gratefully. "Kamsahamnida, Jin sunbae."

He shook his head then pointed at himself cutely. "Oppa. Jin – oppa."

Inwardly I sighed. "N – ne, Jin – oppa." I said obediently and oppa smiled in triumph returning his task.

I was seated in the dining table when RM – oppa and Jungkook came out of the study and looked at me in surprise.

"Oh? I thought you were leaving?" RM – oppa asked.

"I was but then Jin – oppa offered to let me stay for dinner. And honestly I was feeling hungry. I hope you don't mind." I explained awkwardly as I rubbed my neck.

Grinning widely, RM – oppa replied. "Of course not! You're welcome to eat with us. I'm sure the other members won't mind as well." Then he went over to Jin – oppa in the kitchen to help out, leaving Jungkook behind who slid into a chair across me.

Moments later, the padding of feet could be heard and the other members swarmed the dining table seats, with Tae who sat beside me and looking very cheerful.

Jimin – oppa piped up surprised that I was joining them for dinner. "Oh Y/N! You eat with us?"

"Ne. I'm sorry for intruding." I bowed in apology.

"No problem, right hyungs?" he asked the others who murmured their consent.

Shortly, Jin – oppa and RM – oppa brought the food and utensils over and I could feel my hunger growing by the second. There was just so much _food._

 _As expected of Eat Jin._

Spread out at the table, was the usual kimchi, in its bright red glory. Kalguk - su, a Korean noodle dish consisting of handmade, knife-cut wheat flour noodles served in a large bowl with broth and other ingredients, looking very silky, smooth and white. Bulgogi, or Korean grilled beef that looked _very_ juicy with sauces dripping all over it. And a vegetable stew that smelled so aromatic, I was barely holding myself back from grabbing it.

"Chal meoggesseumnida." **(I will eat well.)** The members soon announced and dug in. I took that as a cue to start getting food as well. I spooned a spoonful of rice with the Bulgogi and felt my eyes roll back as I loudly groaned.

 _Ang sarap!_ **(It's delicious!)**

The members threw amused looks at each other and I quickly covered my mouth in shame.

RM – oppa spoke up then, a teasing glint in his eyes. "Is it delicious?"

I nodded in absolutely certainty as I amazedly glanced at Jin - oppa. "Jeongmal masisseoyo!" **(Very delicious!)**

He smiled then gave a wink.

I tried the kimchi next then the Kalguk – su and finally the broth and by then I was sighing in contentment.

 _Everything was delicious. I wonder how I could replicate this. I'm sure the unni's back home would like to have a taste as well!_

Noticing my apparent appreciation of his food, Jin – oppa asked me then in English, placing his chopsticks down. "You like food?"

Making sure I had swallowed my food, I replied to him. "Ne. I love cooking as well, although I only know how to cook a few Korean dishes."

RM – oppa translated to him and he gasped in surprise. The other members seemed to be growing interested in the way the conversation was going as they looked up from their rice bowls. Even Jungkook was slightly interested as he quickly looked at me.

J – Hope oppa spoke up next, also in English. "What do you cook?"

I turned to him with a hint of a smile. "Filipino dishes. Adobo, kare – kare, sinigang. Those are just a few of our famous dishes."

RM – oppa explained in Korean and the members nodded in understanding.

Then steeling myself to ask the question that's been bugging me, I took a deep breath and shot a glance at Jin – oppa who stared at me in curiosity.

"Jin – oppa is it alright if I ask for the recipe for these? I really wanna try cooking them at home. I'm sure my unni's would love them." I asked.

RM – oppa again translated to him as he slowly smiled in comprehension.

Then he gave me a thumbs up and responded. "Sure. I write for you later."

I beamed at him brightly, bowing in gratitude. "Kamsahamnida." The rest of the meal continued with a few teasing between the members and some laughter in the atmosphere. RM – oppa was nice enough to translate for me some of the conversations and I joined in with them trying my best to speak in Korean and feeling at home at once.

Soon the meal ended and the members started cleaning up the dishes, while Jin – oppa went off to write down the recipe. Moments later, he came back with a sheet of paper and a shy grin on his face.

"In Korean. Can't write in English." He explained as he handed me the paper.

I accepted it graciously. "No problem. Somi – unni can translate it for me. Kasahamnida, oppa."

Then I glanced at the other members who were still cleaning up in the kitchen, Suga – oppa included, and said.

"Moduege, kamsahamnida. **(Thank you everyone.)** That was a delicious dinner. Naneun jigeum galgeoya. Annyeong." **(I'll be going now. Goodbye.)**

"Annyeong! They all said in response as they waved to me and walked to the doorway. I was done putting my shoes on and was about to leave when RM – oppa walked over to me and asked. "Y/N, don't you need someone to walk you home?" I looked back to him, smiling in confidence. "No oppa. I'll be fine. Our dorm is just two blocks away from here."

Looking worried he asked again. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I can take care of myself. But thanks for the offer. Annyeong." I grinned once more and I left.

Minutes later, I arrived at home with all the lights off. Glancing at the wall clock I saw that it was already 10pm.

 _Whew. I certainly had a long day._ I thought as I arranged my stuff for tomorrow.

Then I took a quick shower and settled in for the night, but my thoughts kept going back to the disaster I evaded today.

I recalled Jungkook's adamant face before the challenge and compared it to his reluctant but eventual acceptance of his defeat. He was also very attentive to our lesson earlier and seems to really wanna learn English.

 _I guess he's not_ so _bad once you get to know him. Maybe we just got off on the wrong foot?_ I surmised as I eventually drifted off to sleep.

 **Jungkook's POV**

Wiping a glass clean, I remembered the events of the day and connected them to the enigma that was the _byeontae_. (I know I know. I agreed that I won't call her. But the name stuck. Although I don't really think of her as a _byeontae_ anymore.)

But she was _definitely_ an enigma. No other girl _ever_ came close to punching me. _Ever._

 _Maybe she's not really a girl?_

 _No, she's a girl alright. With that long, straight black hair, large expressive eyes, elegant nose and gently curved mouth, no one can mistake her otherwise._

 _She just doesn't_ act _like one. She's a girl that's not a "girly – girl"._

Sighing in frustration, I placed the glass into the shelf and grabbed another to dry.

Thinking back on it, I never had much experience with girls. I've always been frightened of them. Thankfully, I've gotten over it now and are more confident around them.

 _Still my experience is with the "normal" ones. How am I supposed to deal with a_ manly _one who always does something_ crazy andunexpected _? And she's going to be my English teacher! Aish._

Deep in my inner conversation, I didn't notice my hyungs were already making fun of me in the background until Rap – hyung mentioned my name in a choking, amused manner and I looked toward him.

"I'm telling you guys, Jungkookie got owned by Y/N!"

"Really? How?" Jin – hyung asked in shock.

"Well, remember how he was being such an ass to her? Well she finally had it so she grabbed his collar and I'm guessing was about to punch him if I hadn't stopped her." He recalled in amusement.

"Wahh. Unbelievable. She got guts! Then what happened next?" Hoseok - hyung asked excitedly as he put down the plate he was washing and turned his full attention to Rap – hyung.

Chuckling, Rap – hyung continued. "She calmed herself then sat down. Then she challenged him."

"What kind of challenge?" Suga – hyung, his curiosity piqued moved closer to hear the conversation better.

Wiggling his eyebrows, he revealed with much aplomb. "An arm – wrestling challenge. But not just _any_ challenge. The loser has to do _whatever_ three things the winner proposes with _no_ complaints whatsoever."

"But wait Jungkook is the champion of arm – wrestling. He even beat all of us! How did she even win against him?" Jimin – hyung asked, clearly confused.

Shaking his head at me, Rap – hyung replied. "He got too overconfident. He underestimated his opponent and that's why he lost. Also, she's amazingly strong, even I was surprised!" He said in awe.

"Wahh. Y/N is so cool!" V – hyung gushed. Then he threw a mocking glance at me. "Sorry Jungkook but she's cooler than you now."

"Shut up, hyung." I muttered in annoyance.

"So, what were her three conditions?" Suga – hyung asked impatiently, itching to know more.

Snickering, Rap – hyung said. "One, that Jungkook be civil to her and treat her with respect like any other person. Two, that he learn English from her with no complaints and with extreme diligence. And three that he stop calling her 'byeontae' because it's rude."

There was a still quiet after that, my hyungs' faces pictures of absolute astonishment. Then one by one they started hollering in laughter making absolute fun of me and I dropped my head in acceptance.

"For real Kook, you got _owned!_ " V – hyung said in between guffaws.

"You got your ass back, _big_ time!" J – hope teased me with a contorted laughing face.

"Yeah. She got _swag._ She definitely earned my respect." Suga – hyung chuckled in admiration.

"Poor Jungkook. Someone's officially more bad – ass than you." Jin – hyung declared wheezing with glee.

"So that's why you were a lot more behaved during dinner! What a _woman._ Sorry Kookie but you just lost to her." Jimin – hyung taunted me, cackling evilly.

Growing tired of where this was going, I threw down the rag and faced my hyungs head on, then turned to Jimin - hyung. "Yeah, I know that. And that's why I was man enough to accept my defeat and her conditions. But you hyung? You still got no jams." I smirked and Jimin – hyung's face immediately fell.

Another round of laughter was heard and this time the teasing was redirected at Jimin – hyung, whose face was red with embarrassment.

Grinning, I returned to the task of wiping the glasses, my thoughts crawling back to the byeontae.

 _Okay, fine she is pretty bad – ass. But I'm still way cooler. I'm the Golden Maknae after all._ I finally thought confidently, while my hyungs continued teasing each other in the background, a typical occurrence in the Bangtan dorm.

 **Y/N's POV**

Buzzing with nerves and wearing Feng Jiu unni's strappy black heels, I stared at Shin seonsaengnim as she appraised our chosen heels.

The morning started as usual, but with the addition of my unnis' pestering about what happened during the tutorial session the previous night. Haughtily, I shared to them what happened and by the end of it they were laughing and congratulating me for a job well done.

"You are awesome maknae." Even the ever elegant, calm and collected Feng Jiu – unni commended me as she grabbed my arm and led me back to the room and asked me to try on heels. After much grumbling, I found a somewhat acceptable pair (I don't think heels will _ever_ be acceptable for me.) and we set off for the studio.

Now wearing the heels, I was feeling extremely nervous and wobbly. It felt as if my feet were disconnected from my body and those feet were floating inches of the ground. It was _hella_ scary.

Clearing her throat, Shin seonsaengnim addressed us. "Okay ladies. It seems you got the right types of heels. Well done. Now to start off, I want you all walk in those heels back and forth five times.

We all nodded, me with some additional trepidation and fell in line to do the task. Somi – unni went first and she walked with the bearing of someone who _lived_ in heels which was understandable since she owned the most heels after Feng Jiu – unni. If the two of them combined all their shoes they could probably start a shoe business!

Feng Jiu – unni came after and she _glided_ with the grace of a dancer who was used to dancing in heels.

 _Well duh she probably learned how to do that a long time ago in dance school._

Right after that was Haru – unni in her cute but still quite high pink heels, who _floated_ in her cute adorable way.

 _Pati nga si Ate Haru marunong maglakad ng nakaheels? Eh paano na ako? Nga – nga._ _ **(Even Haru – unni know how to walk in heels? What am I supposed to do? Fumble around?)**_

Haru – unni skipped back in place and I sighed as I took my first step. I wobbled for about five steps, feeling as though my upper and lower bodies were surely disconnected when I suddenly tripped and fell down. _Hard._ _On my butt._

Rubbing my sore bottom, I huffed in annoyance.

 _This is going to be a_ _ **long**_ _day._

Author's note: Finally, Kookie and Y/N has achieved some sort of agreement! Way to go Y/N! And it seems as though Kookie's impression of her has somewhat changed, or has it? ;)

But it seems trouble is in store for Y/N because of _heels._ Do you think she can do it? Or will she need to give up her idol dream because of it? xD

Also, I can't believe I haven't asked this before lol but guys, who's your bias? I think mine's pretty obvious. : I just looveee the Golden Maknae to bits! 3 I think he's extremely talented (The way he sings and dances just makes my jaw drop and makes me fangirl so hard. xD) and hardworking. He's also very respectful and despite constantly teasing his hyungs, he obviously loves them very much! ^_^

So that's it for now! Annyeong! 3


	7. A Very Hellish, Heel-y Day

Author's note: It's officially 2018 guys! And today school started, AGAIN. Sigh. T.T So I would like to apologize in advance if I won't be able to update as much as I used to. I clocked my usual updates at every 2 days but now that classes are back, it'll probably be just every end of the week. I'm really sorry. But, rest assured I WON'T BE DROPPING THIS STORY! Hehe. ^_^

Also hi random anon! I'm sorry if I wasn't able to respond to your previous comments. I'll be doing that now. **Yes, I'll be replying to reviews**. I love reading them and interacting with you guys so you can definitely count on that! Also, thanks for bringing up the "sunbae" thing. I'll be adding the necessary corrections to the story. And yes, I now understand how hard it is to pick favorites among our boys. They're ALL kings! 3

Now let the story begin!

With my unnis' chuckles in the background, I rose up to my knees, and wobbled to stand to try again. I managed to walk a few clunky steps before I fell, _again_ this time in a reverse spread eagle formation, and my unnis exploded in a fit of laughter. Quickly I stood, glared at them (to which they promptly ignored and continued laughing) then at Shin seonsaengnim who was trying (and failing) to hold back a smile of her own.

Grumbling under my breath, I stood again.

 _Bakit ba kasi heels? May batas bang nagsasabing kailangan lahat ng babae marunong maglakad o magsayaw ng nakaheels? Kaasar naman oh!_ **(Why heels? Is there a law that states all women should be able to walk or even dance in heels? This sucks!)**

Brushing imaginary dust from my knees, I tried again, this time I was able to walk about seven steps (a record – breaker) before my legs decided they wanted nothing to do with me and I landed even more _ungracefully_ on my already very sore bottom.

I was on all fours. Wincing, I rubbed my behind to bring comfort but it seemed in vain as the pain only seemed to increase.

 _Ugh. I'm gonna be covered in bruises later._

Gingerly, once more I stood, fighting back tears of pain and humiliation. And it was definitely _humiliating_ being the only woman there who couldn't walk in heels. I mean what _woman_ didn't even know how?

 _A very strange one, apparently._

Steeling my nerves, I glanced to my unnis and saw that they were no longer laughing but instead looked very worried of my current state. Then I looked over to seonsaengnim and I saw that even her brow was pleated.

Finally, I confessed to them in shame. "Fine, I obviously I don't know how to walk in heels. I've never worn them before." I paused hesitating on what I was about to say next. "S – so I was wondering, can you guys teach me how? Please." I requested as I stared at my unnis then at seonsaengnim.

My unnis threw each other conspiratorial looks then turned to seonsaengnim who nodded almost imperceptibly. Then beaming instantly, they went over to me. "Of course! It's no problem." Somi – unni reassured me as she slung her arm around me. "Yeah. You'll really need it, Y/N. I'm sorry for laughing earlier, but you were _really bad._ " Haru – unni teased me.

"Yah unni!" I whined good – naturedly.

"Yeah you _sucked_ , which is why we'll start from the basics. We're not gonna end this day without you at least being able to walk in those, and maybe being comfortable enough to dance in those as well. Okay?" Feng Jiu – unni informed me.

Sighing, I consented. "Okay. Let's get this over with."

With a slightly imperious smile and a flip of her hair Feng Jiu – unni declared. "Okay! First off, is balance. That's the secret to walking in heels. You've got to have balance from the top of your head until the tips of your toes. The way to achieve that is having the proper posture."

Unni demonstrated to me and stood to her full height. I copied her and she murmured her approval. "Good. Next is to walk in small steps and don't rush." She showed me again and I mimicked her, albeit in a more wobbly way.

"Oops. You dropped your posture and you rushed your steps by the end. Stand up straight. Now, walk again." She instructed me.

Gritting my teeth, I gave it another try and was able to execute it with less unsteadiness.

Feng – Jiu unni gave me a wink of approval and I sighed in relief.

Somi – unni took over and coached me next. "Now, visualize yourself walking in a straight line. Imagine an endpoint to your destination. This will help you walk more gracefully and naturally." Smiling in encouragement, she showed me how by starting by the door and stopping by the mirror. Nodding in understanding, I imitated her, keeping in mind to imagine a straight line. Stopping by the mirror I gave Somi – unni a relieved smile and she gave a thumbs – up in response.

Chuckling, Haru – unni came up to me then. "Whaa maknae. You look less like a flailing duck now. Good job. Now the last and probably the most important part, putting your own spin to the walk."

Positioning herself to my left, she continued. "Remember how all those models on fashion shows seem to have different walks? That's because they put their own style in it. Walking in heels requires grace, balance and of course your own personal style. For instance my style is a cutesy, charming graceful walk."

She showed me her walk and although it looked elegant, it certainly had a whimsical air to it.

"Now, your turn." She urged me.

I thought for a bit. _Hmm. I wonder what my style is. Well, I_ definitely _don't like wearing heels or dresses or skirts. Shorts are acceptable as long as they aren't_ that _short. Hoodies and jeans and sneakers are my staples. Oooh I think I know._

Releasing a taught breath, I pictured my normal self in heels. I imagined myself full of swagger and toughness and when I felt it slowly becoming reality, I started to walk. Yes, my walk had a hint of clunkiness amidst the grace, and I was probably swinging my arms a bit too hard and a bit too manly but I was _confident_ in it. _This_ was my _style. This is_ me. And the world be damned but I'm sticking to it.

 _I'm boyish and that's what I'll always be, heels or no heels._

I finished my walk with an exaggerated bow to everyone else's hilarity. We continued to practice walking for about 10 more rounds after that, with me falling on my butt about half the time (Hey! I'm no expert! It still takes getting used to, you know!) Then another ten rounds more, this time, while walking to the beat of the music playing. I panicked for a bit, stumbling to my bottom, though with lesser frequency than the first round.

Eventually, after seonsaengnim decided that my walk was "acceptable" (I don't know what that meant) she bid us to move onto the next exercise.

"Now ladies, you'll be _dancing_ in _heels._ " Seonsaengnim emphasized and my growing confidence plummeted to the bottom.

 _I just learned how to_ walk _in them, now she wants me to_ dance _in them?!_

 _Nahihibang na siya. Dedo na ako. (She's crazy and I'm_ dead _)_

Seonsaengnim fiddled with the stereo beside her and out blasted Beyonce's Single Ladies to my unnis' utter delight and to my extreme horror.

 _Tangina. Hindi lang ako, dedo. Dedong – dedo na akooo! Si Beyonce pa talaga putek Reyna yun 'eh! Ssaem naman eh! (Well, fuck. I'm not just dead. I'm_ so _dead. Beyonce's_ the _Queen! Ssaem!)_

Strapping on her own pair of heels, Seonsaengnim smirked at us. "That's right ladies. You'll be dancing to Single Ladies by none other than the Queen Bey herself. I'll be teaching you the choreo first then you'll do it on your own." Then looking at each of us she asked. "Ready?"

"Ready!" my unnis' excitedly replied.

"Ready." I weakly replied on my own.

I thought back to the time I saw the music video for Single Ladies and how amazed I was for Beyonce's amazing ability to dance in heels. I thought back then that I would _never_ dance in heels and now looking at myself, I just feel stupid for even saying that.

 _Wag kasing magsalita ng tapos. Yan tuloy Y/N._ _ **(Never say never because it may happen in the future. Now look at yourself Y/N.)**_

 _Hindi! Kaya mo yan, Y/N! Heels lang yan! Ilang puno na ng niyog ang naakyat mo! Chicken lang yan!_ _ **(No! You**_ **can** _ **do it Y/N! It's just a pair of heels! You've climbed a ton of of coconut trees! Dancing in heels is nothing compared to that!)**_

 _Eh mas madali pa atang umakyat sa puno ng niyog eh kaysa sumayaw ng nakaheels._ _ **(Climbing coconut trees is**_ **way** _ **easier than dancing in heels.)**_

 _Wag maging nega! Kaya yan!_ _**(Don't be such a sourpuss! You**_ **can** _ **do it!)**_

I shook myself out of my raging thoughts.

I _can_ do it. I just need to _focus_.

 _Yup. Focus Y/N! Fighting!_

We spent the rest of our session learning the choreo and performing it on our own. I think I did pretty well. I mean I mastered it quick. But then there's the fact that more often than not, I wasn't in time with the music because I kept on wobbling in my stilts, which made my movements more robotic than fluid and snappy. Soon, when I felt like my limbs were jelly and every muscle in my body screamed in agony, our session ended and Seonsaengnim, with her hands on her hips, gave her final instructions.

"That's it for today ladies. Great job, for _most of you_." Then she shot me a warning glare and I gulped. "For others, _practice_ more in those heels. By next session you'll be dancing Single Ladies in heels again, but it has to be perfectly executed then. So, I want you all to be _so_ comfortable in those heels that running in them would be a breeze. Araso?"

"Ne." We chorused as we bowed to her and exited the room.

Shortly we arrived at the dorm and just like the previous day, I requested Mi Kyung – unni to drive me to the Bangtan dorm. Quickly, I entered our dorm and zipped to our room. I rummaged through my English teaching materials while my unnis changed in the room. Deciding to air my frustration, I grumbled to them. "What's the purpose of heels anyway? I mean do _all_ women need to know how to use them?"

Somi – unni threw me a surprised look as she changed her shirt. "Well they _are_ designed for us so I guess that's why everyone expects all women to know how to use them. Plus," she said walking closer to me and wiggling her eyebrows in mischief. "They make us look a _lot sexier._ "

I wrinkled my nose in disgust as Feng Jiu – unni chuckled at me and piped up. "True. Heels make our butt look better and our legs look longer."

Haru – unni skipped over to us. "Heels are just the best!"

I scoffed. "Well they are _not_ for me. They pinch my toes and make my legs ache. Also, I don't want to look _sexier_. Nor do I want to make my legs or butt look better. Ugh. I just hate heels." I complained, covering my face with my hands.

Somi – unni sighed as she patted my shoulder. "I know. You're uncomfortable. But as future idols, we always have to look good, even if that means sacrificing comfort for pain. It's part of the package." She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"That's the sad truth, maknae. It's what we signed up for. But, always remember that you wearing heels, doesn't make you less of who you are. You'll always be the Bad – ass Maknae we've all come to know and love. Araso?" Feng Jiu – unni reassured me with a reassuring wink as Haru – unni kissed my cheek in comfort.

I pondered upon what my unnis said for a bit. They were right. As uncomfortable as heels were, it's still a part of the hard but fulfilling life of a female idol. I just have to make myself get used to wearing it.

I gave my unnis a small smile. "Ne unni. Arasoyo. Gomawoyo. **(Yes unni. I understand. Thank you.)** Really, thank you for all your help earlier. I'm sorry if I was such a bother to you all." I apologized.

"It's no bother. We're glad we could help. That's what unnis are for after all." Haru – unni interjected with a sunny beam.

I smiled at my unnis in gratitude, arranging my teaching materials. Then grimacing in pain, I stood up to grab my towel and wash up when Somi – unni exclaimed in worry. "Wait you're still going to the tutorial session? Even when you're so obviously aching all over?"

I nodded weakly. "Ne. I wasn't able to inform them in advance that I can't go. Plus, it's really rude if I just call them now that I can't go. Kwaenchanayo, unni." **(It's alright, unni.)**

"Hwaksilhaeyo?" **(Are you sure?)** Feng Jiu – unni asked in concern.

"Ne unni. Positive." I said with a smile as I went to freshen up. I changed into a comfy gray sweater, jeans and my trusty white sneakers, told my unnis there was dinner in the fridge, bid them goodbye and was soon off.

In a little while, I arrived at the boys' dorm and I guess Tae informed the management that I'll be a regular visitor since they didn't seem surprised to see me there, as the receptionist just waved me over with a smile. Bowing (with a bit of difficulty since my body ached) in greeting, I went on my way. Moments later, I was ringing the bell. This time, casual footsteps echoed from the inside as the door swung open, revealing RM – oppa's welcoming face.

"Annyeong Y/N!" He greeted me as he led me inside.

"Annyeong oppa." I replied to him with a bow. Gingerly, I removed my shoes, careful not to show any pain.

 _No need to let them know what a loser I was today._

Cautiously, I walked towards the living room and saw the rest of the members, with the exception of Jin – oppa (who was probably cooking dinner), lounging on the couches and watching tv intently. Seeing my arrival, Tae jumped up, alerting the other members to my presence. "Y/N! Wasseoyo!" **(You came!)**

Grinning, I bowed slightly, feeling the pain creeping up my body. "Ne. Annyeonghaseyo." I glanced to the other members who were waving at me, while Jungkook nodded as he walked over to me.

I glanced at RM – oppa and Jungkook and after bowing to the other members in farewell, we went to the study, passing by Jin – oppa in the kitchen whom I quickly bowed to. Once in the study, I wasted no time in tutoring Jungkook, who seemed eager to start at once. First, I checked his homework which showed quite positive results. He committed fewer mistakes compared to last time, a sign that he was steadily improving.

Afterwards, I gave him the booklets to be answered, murmured some instructions (mostly in Korean, with a little bit in English so RM – oppa translated for me. I was getting even better in my Korean, a fact that I was very happy about.), and asked him to answer.

While he was preoccupied, I chose to let my eyes wander about taking in the luxurious, spacious study filled with dark wooden, furniture, the hominess of the space making me quite comfortable at once, and soon my eyes began to droop.

 **Jungkook's POV**

 _Something is definitely weird with byeontae Noona today_. I thought as I observed her entire demeanor as she was explaining the exercise to me. She arrived around near dinner time as usual, but there was something off about her. Looking at her now, she was smiling in her usual friendly way, but her eyebrows were slightly pinched and she was _sweating_.

She stretched her arm across the table to pass the booklets, and I saw her flinch as if in pain. I raised my eyebrows as I received them, but decided to shrug it off.

 _Maybe it's just me._

Minutes later, I was finished and was about to hand her my work for checking when I stopped mid-action. She was slightly dozing, her arms crossed above her chest as if to shield herself for whatever may disturb her. I quickly glanced to RM – oppa seemingly asking what to do. He just gave me a gentle smile, then nodded at me as if urging me to wake her up gently. Nodding as well in response, I stretched my arm across the table then nudged her arm gently. "Noona. I'm done." I crooned in English. "Noona. "

Groggily, she opened her eyes, looking a bit bewildered then she focused on me and abruptly jumped. "Ay jusko po! Mianhamida. Naneun jassdaneun geos-eul mollassda." **(Oh my god. I'm sorry. I didn't know I slept.)** She bowed in apology.

I held my hands up in protest. "Aniyo. Kwaenchanhayo. **(No. It's alright.)** I don't mind."

She shot me a grateful gaze as she accepted my papers and I appraised her current appearance.

 _She definitely looks drained and tired. She may also be in pain_. I recalled her wincing earlier.

 _Maybe she had a tough day today? Nevertheless, she should go home early. She doesn't look too well._

Rousing myself from my inner thoughts, I glanced back at her just as she gave back the papers to me, a proud smile on her face. "Jaraesseoyo **(Well done)** , Jungkook – ssi! A big improvement indeed." She retrieved something from her bag beside her (I noted how delicately she did it.) and gave it to me.

"Now here's your homework for next meeting. Haeng – unel bileoyo." **(Good luck)**

Then she bit her lip and she seemed like she was hesitating about something. Finally she shook her head as if to toughen herself and looked at me. I looked back at her in curiosity.

"Jungkook – ssi is it ok if we don't have our session for today? I don't mind if you don't teach me in return. I'd like to go home a bit earlier. Is it alright with you?" She asked me in straight Korean.

I was a bit taken aback by her fluency. She was getting better in Korean.

I answered back in English. "No. I don't mind. We're finished right? You can go home now if you want."

Nodding and smiling in appreciation she stood up to leave. Then she bowed to Rap – hyung then to me. "Kamsahamnida Jungkook – ssi and RM – oppa. I'll let myself out."

She walked towards the door when she suddenly stumbled and fell.

"Aray! Ano ba naman oh. Pauwi na nga ako eh." **(Ouch. Oh man. I'm about to go home already.)** She mumbled something I couldn't understand, as Rap – hyung and I hurried to help her up.

It was definitely _not_ English.

"Kwaenchanhayo?" Rap – hyung asked as he grabbed her right arm and I grabbed her left. We helped her up and she sighed in gratitude.

"Ne. Pigoneayo. Mianhamnida." **(Yes. I'm just tired. I'm sorry.)** She replied weakly.

"What happened today, anyway? You look more tired than usual." Rap – hyung asked again.

Blowing hair out of her face she responded. "Seonsaengnim asked us to dance in heels today. I didn't know how to walk in them, so I fell on my butt so many times, I lost count. Now, I ache all over. I apologize. This is so embarrassing." She sheepishly said.

Chuckling a bit, Rap – hyung translated to me and I bit back a chuckle of my own.

 _What girl didn't_ know _how to walk in heels?_

Her _apparently._

"Why am I not surprised?" Rap – hyung teased her and she looked even more embarrassed.

"Well, can you walk?"

"Yeah. I'm fine now. Thanks. Well I'll be going now." She said with another bow and wobbled out.

We followed her out just to be sure, as she bowed quickly to Jin – hyung who looked surprised to see her in such a weird wobbly – rush, then to the other members in the living room. We joined the other members on the couch and was about to settle in when we heard a loud thump near the doorway.

Alarmed, Rap – hyung and I rushed over in concern, alarming the other members as well. As we arrived we saw Noona on her bottom, wincing in pain, with her sneakers haphazardly done. I ran to her and helped her up again, as she recoiled in pain.

Rap – hyung went over to us, concern evident in his face as Noona looked at him guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Oppa. I'm being such a bother. Let me call my unni's. I'll ask them to fetch me."

Rap – hyung shook his head. "No need to trouble them. We'll drive you home." He quickly translated to the other members about the situation and they nodded in worry. Then he went to fetch the car keys.

V – hyung spoke up. "It's ok, Y/N. Momjosimhaseyo." **(Take care of yourself.)** The members murmured well – wishes for her as well.

She bowed in respect. "Ne. Kamsahamnida."

Rap – hyung came back then with the keys, and with some final instructions to the other members, him and me escorted Noona back home.

The entire car ride to Noona's dorm was silent. She wasn't being her usual friendly, conversational self.

 _Well, it's understandable. Enduring all the pain and tiredness is tough. I've been there before._

Pretty soon, we arrived at their dorm and after escorting her to the door, bid her farewell. We drove back to our own dorm as well and was back in record time. Throwing glances at each other, we entered the dorm readying ourselves for whatever questions the other members might have. Sure enough, as soon as we appeared at the living room, they swarmed us both, questions in tow.

Hoseok – hyung spoke up first. "What exactly happened? Why did she look so weak?"

Jimin – hyung piped up next. "Is she going to be ok?"

"What's wrong with her guys?" Jin – hyung interjected.

Rap – hyung held up a hand as if to tell them one at a time and they quieted down. Then he sighed. "Apparently they had to practice dancing in heels today. Unfortunately, Y/N didn't know how to use heels."

"Yeah. And that's why she fell on her butt for most of the session. Her whole body's probably aching right now and she's feeling weak." I inserted.

The hyungs pondered on this for a moment and slowly nodded their heads in understanding.

"Well, being the kind of woman she is, I'm not really surprised." Suga – hyung surmised, a finger on his chin.

"But hyung really? Walking in his heels is supposed to be every woman's specialty!" Jimin – hyung

"Jiminie – ah every woman is different, just like every man is different. You can't just set the same standards for all women." Hoseok – hyung reasoned out.

"That's true. It isn't really in Y/N's personality to wear heels. I kinda feel sorry for her. At least for me, wearing those heels was a pleasant experience." V – hyung sighed.

"Yeah. But still, kudos her for enduring the entire session. It must've been hard." Jin – hyung commented in awe.

"Yup. Plus, she even went here even though she was obviously not up to it. She's definitely committed." Rap – hyung nodded in approval.

I thought over what my hyungs said about Noona and they did have a point. I truly did appreciate the extra effort she did for me. Plus, keeping all that pain inside and smiling through it all took guts.

 _Whaa. What am I to do with you Noona? You continue to intrigue and_ maybe _even impress more._

"Yeah she is. She's … cool." I murmured and all 6 pairs of eyes swiveled to me in surprise.

"Waaa. That's the first time I ever heard you compliment her, Kookie. Is she getting to you now?" Suga – hyung teased me, wiggling his brows.

I scoffed. "Not really. But I do give credit when credit is due. And she deserves it. I mean she did take the extra mile for me."

Wiping an imaginary tear away, Jin – eomma stroke again. "Waa. I feel like a proud eomma. She's such a nice girl. I feel like all the food I made her did her well."

Collectively we sighed.

 _Jin – hyung can be such a drama queen sometimes._

Deciding to change the subject, I piped up. "Well I don't know about you guys but I am hungry. Let's go eat!"

The members whooped their approval and we went to eat.

Moments later as we were finishing our dinner, V – hyung exclaimed and we looked to him in curiosity.

"I just got idea! I know how we can help Y/N!" He gushed.

So, huddling together, we listened to his "grand" plan.

Author's Note: Poor Y/N! She's mentally and physically drained! It's definitely tough making yourself endure something you're not used to. T.T

Oooh, it seems as though Kookie is starting to show some concern for his Noona. Are they finally on the road to friendship?

Also, what do you think V's plan is? Do let me know in the comments.

Annyeong! 3


	8. The One Who Wears the Shoes

Author's Note: HAPPY WEEKEND EVERYONE! Yass. I'm so happy because now I can finally take a break from school! (Even if it's just for a short time.) As promised, I'll be uploading a chapter today. I'll try if I can upload two. Hihi. ;)

 **Legend**

Underline \- Sentences/phrases spoken in Korean

 _Italicized -_ Inner thoughts/song lyrics

 **Bold -** English translation

Normal - POV

 **Jungkook's POV**

I reclined back in my seat, crossing my arms as I pondered over V – hyung's plan. The other member's wore similar masks of concentration, our dinner forgotten, while V – hyung sat back with a smug smile on his face.

 _I guess it_ could _work. The question is how?_

Suddenly, Rap – hyung slammed his hands on the table and we all flinched in surprise. Then a huge smile split his face as he exclaimed. "That is actually a brilliant idea Tae! But how do you propose we do it?"

V – hyung recovering from his earlier fright flashed a bigger Cheshire smile. "We'll need insiders, of course. We can't do it on our own. And I know just the people to ask."

Leaning forward with his arms on the table, Jin – hyung asked. "Who?"

"Oh just the people _closest_ to her, of course." At this the members grew even more mystified. "Namjoon – hyung, you have their numbers right? Can I borrow your phone for a bit?" V – hyung asked.

Instantly, Rap – hyung's face lit up in understanding and he handed over his phone to V – hyung. "Oh, now I get! Sure! Here you go."

"Thanks." Hyung said as he quickly punched a number and put the phone to his ear.

The other members and me just looked at each other, having no clue as to what the heck is happening. "Yah, who is Tae – Tae talking about?" Suga – hyung asked Jimin – hyung who shrugged in response and glanced to Hoseok – hyung in confusion. "Hyung, do you know?" Hoseok – hyung gave him a confused look. "I'm just as confused as you are." He turned to me, and I just pointed to Jin – hyung who gave him a reproachful look. "Yah! Don't look at me! I asked the question first, inma!"

 _Drama Queen Jin eomma is back at it again._

Finally, at a loss for an answer, we then looked to Rap – hyung who just winked at us in response as V – hyung exclaimed, his call having been received. "Yeoboseyo? Somi – ssi? Annyeonghaseyo!"

 _Wait a minute. Hmm. Smart move Hyung._ I inwardly chuckled in comprehension.

"Did Y/N make it home alright? Oh, she's asleep already? That's perfect then! Listen, Somi – ssi can I ask a little bit of help from you and the girls? It's about Y/N." V – hyung requested cheerfully, doubt clouding his face for a bit.

The members chose to wait instead for further explanation and kept quiet waiting for V – hyung's reaction to Somi – ssi's reply.

A few beats later, V – hyung's face split into a triumphant grin.

"You will? Daebak! Okay, are you free tomorrow? We need to go somewhere."

He paused.

"Lunchtime is fine. It won't take long, I promise. You'll be back before your afternoon session starts. Ok then. Here's what you'll have to do." He began and we all paid attention to the second part of his "grand" plan as he revealed it in detail to Somi – ssi.

Moments later, he finally wrapped up his spiel. "So that's my plan. Any questions?"

Another pause then.

"It's no trouble. She's a good person that we've come to treat as one of our own. Plus _she_ also went out of her way to help our maknae. It's a pleasure for us. So, it's a deal then! Annyeong!" V – hyung finished as he hung up.

Instantly, Jin – hyung rushed over to V – hyung and clapped him on the back, smiling widely. "Yah Taehyung – ah! Daebak! That was a brilliant idea! It could really work!"

Hoseok – hyung gave him two – thumbs up. "Now that I finally understand, your idea is truly genius!"

"Yeah, I agree. Who knew that for an alien like you, you'd have ideas as awesome as this?" Suga – hyung interjected with a smirk as he saluted to V – hyung, who looked a bit affronted.

"Yah! Suga – hyung I am NOT an alien. I am just UNIQUE." He said as he made another one of his weird faces.

"Nope. You are an _alien._ " Jimin – hyung teased.

"Yah!"

At his outburst, we all laughed like a bunch of whales, while he made a grumpy face this time. Recovering first, I placed a comforting hand on top of his. "But seriously hyung. It's an awesome idea." I complimented him with a big smile and he returned it with one of his own.

"Thanks Kookie. But I'm not going to be doing it alone. You're coming with me." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Bwoh? Wae?" I asked confused.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Well, she _is_ your teacher right? Plus she went to all the trouble of going here just for you even when she wasn't fully up to it. Aren't you even the least bit grateful to her? Don't you want to help her?"

At this I felt guilty. He had a point. And I _was_ grateful to her. She was an _excellent_ teacher and even though we only met a few times, I could see myself steadily improving. More than that, I could see that she was overall, a _good_ person. She was incredibly polite yet blunt, straightforward and very down – to – earth. Most of all, she had a sharp mind, and was hardworking and committed to everything she sets her mind to.

And I did want to help her.

 _Way to play the guilt card, hyung. You know me too well._

Sighing, I replied. "Okay. I'll go with you."

By this time, our hyungs have fully recovered from their earlier mirth and was listening intently to our conversation.

"Wahh. Our Kookie has now become a man." Jimin – hyung snickered.

"Hyung!" I protested eliciting chuckles from the members.

Suddenly, our ever alert and responsible leader Rap – hyung raised a concern. "Wait, do we even have the time to take this plan into action?"

"Actually, we do hyung." Hoseok – hyung corrected him. "We only have three schedules tomorrow. In the morning, we only have that radio show guesting and the photoshoot which is until 11am only. We're free after that until 3pm, where we have a commercial ad shoot that will end at around 5pm then we're done for the day."

"Hmm. You're right Hobi. Ok, let's do it then!" Rap – hyung affirmed and the other members murmured their agreement.

V – hyung smiled. "Ok let's go over our assignments then. Jin – hyung the usual."

"Yup!" Jin – hyung replied.

"Suga – hyung."

"I'm on it." Suga – hyung said with a nod.

"Hobi – hyung you're with Jiminie."

"Ok!" Hoseok – hyung and Jimin – hyung chorused.

"Kookie and Namjoon – hyung, you're coming with me."

"Got it." I replied.

"Copy that." Namjoon – hyung responded.

When all the instructions were understood, Jin – hyung clapped his hands. "Alright guys, let's get cleaning. We need to turn in early. We've got a full day tomorrow! "

"Ne!" We spoke in unison as we set to our task.

Tomorrow was going to be a _big_ day.

 **Somi's POV**

Creasing my eyebrows, I followed Y/N's limping form with worry as she excited the bathroom from her quick shower and entered our bedroom.

We were in the middle of dinner when she arrived after being driven over by Namjoon – sunbae and Jungkook – sunbae. We quickly greeted them in shock but they left just as abruptly as they arrived. Turning to Y/N and taking in her exhausted appearance, I asked her. "Maknae, waegurae? Kwaenchanha?" **(Maknae, what's wrong? Are you ok?)**

She nodded weakly. "Just really tired. I'm sorry unni but I'm turning in early. I'll just take a quick shower. But I promise I'll explain everything tomorrow. Good night." She turned to leave when Haru stopped her.

"JJakaman! Have you eaten yet? Come join us."

She looked back tiredly. "Nope. I'm too tired to eat. Sorry unni."

Feng Jiu asked her to be certain. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

I nodded uncertainly. "O-ok. Good night."

"Good night unni."

Now as the door into our room shut, the three of us looked at each other in concern.

Sighing, Feng Jiu palmed her face. "This is serious guys. I haven't seen our maknae this drained before."

Wearing a frown, Haru added. "True. We have to do something guys. Remember the next time we meet ssaem expects us to have a _perfect_ performance. We have to _help_ Y/N."

I nodded in concern. "You're right. We _have_ to do something. But what?"

At this the three of us were stumped and let out defeated sighs, our dinner set aside, wracking our brain for ideas, when my phone suddenly rang.

Picking it up, I checked the screen gasped in shock and quickly took the call.

 _It was Namjoon – sunbae!_

Hearing my reaction, Feng Jiu and Haru looked at me in curiousity.

"Yeoboseyo Namjoon – sunbae." I answered respectfully.

"Yeoboseyo? Somi – ssi?" An unfamiliar cheery voice echoed back.

 _Huh. It can't be._

"Tae – Taehyung – sunbae?" I guessed in confusion.

"Annyeong!" He said in confirmation. "Did Y/N make it back home?"

"Yes. Namjoon – sunbae and Jungkook – sunbae drove her home. She's asleep now." I replied dubiously, wondering what the purpose of this call was.

 _Also, how did Namjoon – sunbae even get my number? I mean I did save all of Bangtan's contacts after he gave me that calling card, but I haven't contacted any of them yet._

 _Wait. Maybe they got it from Bang PD – nim or from Mi Kyung – unni._

"That's perfect then! Listen Somi – ssi can I ask a little bit of help from you and the girls? It's about Y/N." Taehyung – sunbae confessed

At this I started, and shot a panicked glance at the girls who looked back at me in confusion.

 _What about Y/N?_

"About Maknae?" I asked in worry.

"Yeah. Tonight, she collapsed twice in our dorm and didn't really tell us what was wrong. She just apologized and said she wanted to call you guys to fetch her but then Namjoon – hyung offered to drive her and that's why he and Jungkook were with her when she arrived home. Anyway, when they both arrived home, they told us what happened and why she was like that. And after thinking about it, we decided we wanted to help her. However, we need your help to do it. Will you help us?"

At this time, my brain was already overloading with the fact that maknae collapsed _twice_ and I was partly to blame to for that since I didn't stop her from leaving home. (I was the freaking eldest, for crying out loud!) But then the important thing is finding a way to help her. And if BTS had an idea how, we are definitely _in._

Releasing a taught breath, I replied with conviction. "Yes we, will. What can we do?"

Taehyung sounded relieved when he replied. "You will? Daebak! Ok, are you free tomorrow? We need to go somewhere."

I thought for a bit. "Well we are free during lunch and then around 7pm when our session ends. But are we going far? I just don't want to be late. Our lunch break lasts only for an hour." I replied with deliberation.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Lunchtime is fine! It won't take long, I promise. You'll be back before your afternoon session starts."

 _Well, then I guess it's fine._

"Oh that won't be a problem them."

He replied with a joyful voice. "Ok then. Here's what you'll have to do."

"I'm listening." I assured him.

"Okay. So I'm guessing the real problem here is her inability to dance in heels right? What do think prevents her from totally mastering it?"

I pondered for a bit. "Well, she can walk fine in heels now. But she's still not that confident in herself when she's in heels. She basically _hates_ heels." I grouched.

"Correct. That's what I've concluded too. It's not really dancing in heels. It's her _aversion_ to them that's the problem. We know that she loves dancing but when you put _heels_ into the equation, it irks and frustrates her, am I right?"

Slowly, I raised my eyebrows in understanding.

 _Whoa. Now that I think about it, he's right. He's pretty sharp._

"Yes. Now that I think about it, she was fine yesterday when we practiced walking in heels. She even made her own walk. It was awesome. But when Seonsaengnim told us to dance in them, her confidence just vanished and she was back to where she started. I think, instead of thinking of dancing _in_ heels, she separates the two into dancing _and_ heels. One she likes and one she hates." I surmised

Taehyung – sunbae hummed in agreement. "Right again. Whaa you're pretty quick to grasp things. Anyway, why do you think she hates heels so?"

 _What is with all these questions? I feel like a psychologist analyzing Y/N's behavior like this. It's weird_

"Because she's boyish in nature and she doesn't want anything to ruin that image of hers and because she stereotypes heels for those "girly, chic" women. And that prevents her from truly embracing the idea and the act of dancing in them." I concluded.

Whistling in appreciation, Taehyung – sunbae retorted. "Daebak Somi – ssi! And that is what pretty much leads me to my plan of teaching Y/N to dance in heels. I'm going to show her that men _can_ dance in heels too and that doesn't make them any less of a man, in fact it just makes them even cooler achieving such a feat, just as much it doesn't make her less of a boyish woman. I'm going to show her that dancing in heels can be fun _and_ empowering and that it's something that she should be proud of." He elaborated with a flourish.

I went over what he just revealed, my mind reeling from such an elaborate plan. Finally I gasped in awe as I replied. "Wahh. That _does_ make sense. That is a lit plan. Nice Taehyung – sunbae!"

He chuckled. "Kamsahamnida. But I can't really take all the credit. I only thought of it because our Golden Maknae seemed so concerned about her."

"Hyung!" I overheard Jungkook – sunbae snap in embarrassment.

I giggled and gushed as another thing nagged at my mind. "Aww. How sweet of him! So, what's to be our role in all this?"

Guffawing imperiously, sunbae answered. "You're roles are the key in making this plan a success. The plan will have two parts. The first part is the Training and the second is the Celebration. For the first part, the key players will include you, Feng Jiu – ssi, me, RM – hyung and Kookie. Then the second stage will be in the care of the other Bangtan members plus Haru – ssi."

Taking this all in, I hummed in understanding. "Ok got it. What's in the first stage?"

"Why buying the right shoes of course! We're going to the mall tomorrow at lunch and we're buying heels for her. I'm guessing part of why she was so frustrated earlier was because one, she didn't have her own and two, she didn't really have the perfect pair of shoes and that affected her progress. Am I right?"

I recalled the session earlier and had to admit he had a point. Granted the shoes fit her, but the heels were too thin and too high and the straps didn't have enough ankle support and that's why she just clopped around like she was wearing horseshoes.

"Yes. Her shoes fit her but they didn't have the right ankle support." I affirmed.

"Which is why we need to find the _perfect_ pair of ankle booties for her. Those have the perfect support. And that's why you and Feng – Jiu need to come with me us. We need women's opinion in choosing the shoes."

By this point I was trying hard not to scream. It was _so_ _grand._ Leave it to the alien to think up such a crazily splendid idea! Plus, finally seeing our maknae appreciate heels could lift my spirits. She'd look so gorgeous in heels if she'd only learn to love them!

I squealed into the phone. "Omo! We're totally in! Heels are our thing! We'll pick in less than an hour! So what's in the second stage?"

Chuckling, sunbae answered. "Glad to see you so pumped up! The second stage will be the party! No success will be complete without a party! And it will be a success because we'll make sure that by the end of the day, she'll be dancing in those heels like she was born to. I've asked Jin – hyung to be in charge of the food. Suga – hyung will be in command of the music and Hoseok – hyung and Jiminie will man the festivities. Haru - ssi can choose where she wants to help."

I took note of everything he said as he wrapped it up. "So that's my plan. Any questions?"

"No. But I just want to say thank you so much. For caring about our maknae. For going out of your way to help her. From the bottom of my heart, kamsahamnida." I conveyed to him with utmost sincerity.

"It's no trouble. She's a good person that we've learned to treat as one of our own. Plus _she_ also went out of her way to help _our_ maknae. It's a pleasure for us. So, it's a deal then! Annyeong!" He bid me goodbye.

"Annyeong Taehyung – sunbae!" I cheerfully said and ended the call.

Then turning to Feng Jiu and Haru who had their mouths agape in confusion, I flashed a giddy smile.

"Girls, get ready. _We_ have a mission."

 **Y/N's POV**

"Okay girls. Now that we're done with our vocal exercises, we'll now go to our main agenda for today: practicing your harmonies." Jennifer seonsaengnim declared as she handed each of us music sheets.

I woke up that morning feeling a lot better and a lot worse. Better, because I slept soundly and was able to recharge my drained body after yesterday's fiasco. Worse, because I was so curt with my unni's last night.

 _Parang ang bastos mo nung umuwi ka kagabi. Hindi astig, yon Y/N. Nagmukha ka tuloy walang modo. Naku dapat magpaliwanag ka nang mabuti sa mga ate mo! Mukhang nag – alala pa naman sila sa'yo kagabi._

 _ **(You were so rude last night when you arrived home. It's not cool, Y/N. You looked like you had no manners. You have to explain everything to your unnis! They looked like they were worried sick about you."**_ My conscience reprimanded.

 _Aba siyempre naman noh! Magpapaliwanag ako._ _ **(Of course! I'll explain to them.)**_

And so getting up from bed, I was already psyching myself to explain to my unnis. So imagine my surprise when at breakfast, they stopped me from doing so.

"Hwaksilhaeyo? **(Are you sure.)** I was certain you'd want to know after last night." I asked them doubtfully.

"Ne. We thought about it and decided that you really don't have to tell us anything. Just, get better okay." Somi – unni said with her usual sunny smile.

I nodded as Feng Jiu – unni quipped. "Speaking of which, how are you feeling?"

"Definitely better. Although I am a bit sore in some places, but don't worry I'll be fine."

She nodded slowly. "Ok. But take painkillers just in case. We might have a rough session today."

"Ok unni."

"Oh also bring extra clothes. Mi Kyung – unni just texted me and it seems as though Seonsaengnim has something _extra_ planned for us." Haru – unni reminded me meaningfully as she shot conspiratorial looks with my other unnis.

 _Just_ what _is going on?_

"A – alright." I agreed unsure of what was happening.

"By the way, around lunch, Feng Jiu and will be out shopping for shoes. The department store is having a sale and I'm just dying to buy a new pair! Haru, will have lunch with you. Is that ok?" Somi – unni inquired.

I wrinkled my nose.

 _Ugh. Heels again. I don't want to think about heels today!_

"Yes unni. Don't mind me. Have fun shopping!" I chose to cheer for her instead.

 _Right. Just because I_ hate _heels, doesn't mean I have to drag down everyone with me. I'm not_ that _selfish._

"Oh we will." Feng Jiu – unni declared mischievously.

Now, looking at my unnis while keeping my ears peeled for Ssaem's instructions, I can't help thinking that something was definitely _up._ But I refrained myself from asking them.

 _They'll tell me when they are ready. I just have to be patient._

So, I glanced back to Seonsaengnim who was in the middle of explaining our exercise.

"So the assignments will be. You, Y/N will be the melody, while the rest will be harmonies. Arasso?"

"Ne!" We replied.

"Oh and before I forget, I will be dismissing you earlier than usual today. I have a prior appointment today so I'll be ending the session at 5pm. Kwaenchanhayo?" She asked us.

"Ne! That would be _totally_ fine, Ssaem." Somi – unni said cheerfully.

 _Maybe a litte_ too _cheerfully. Weird._

"Ok then, since it's settled, let's begin." She intoned.

And so for the whole morning we had an intense but undeniably fun harmonizing session. It was really amazing how different sounds and pitches can create beautiful music. And that's what we did for half the day.

Ssaem took it up a notch, when she played different keys that I had to match pitch and my unnis had to harmonize with me. That was definitely one of the more challenging parts. Despite that, we learned a lot about techniques, breathing and staying in pitch and in tune when harmonizing.

By 11:30, Ssaem called for a break and bid us to come back at 1pm. Breathing a bit raggedly, the members smiled at each other then bowed at ssaem. We excited the room in pairs and at the doorway, Feng Jiu – unni and Somi – unni said goodbye and giddily went off shopping.

I rolled my eyes at their reaction and Haru – unni chuckled at my expression as she looped her arms around mine, while we walked towards the cafeteria.

"Just let them be. You know how much they _love_ shoes!" She teased me good – naturedly.

I sighed. "Yeah I know. I guess it's different when I see them all hyped up like that."

Haru – unni snickered as we soon arrived at the cafeteria. She turned to me then. "So what are you having maknae?"

I gawked at the incredible selection of food and felt my mouth water. I glanced to unni with a wacky expression on my face. "I don't know about you unni, but I am having one of everything!"

At my sudden outburst Haru – unni was caught in a fit of mirth and pretty soon I joined with her.

 _I don't know about heels, nor do I particularly care. BUT FOOD IS LIFE MAN!_

I thought as we lined up to get our food. Little did I know, I'll be facing heels again later in the day.

 **Jungkook's POV**

Rap – hyung, V – hyung and I waved to the girls as soon as we saw them enter the restaurant. As they noticed us, they rushed over and bowed in greeting.

"So how'd it go?" V – hyung asked excitedly just as they sat down.

"I don't think she suspects yet. We've been quite discreet." Somi – ssi reassured with a thumbs up.

"And that other thing, have you taken care of that too?" I asked in concern.

Feng – Jiu ssi nodded confidently. "Ssaem took care of that for us. She has an appointment later in the day so we'll be ending our session earlier than expected."

I sighed in relief.

"Perfect! Thanks guys! Now shall we order? We still have to buy shoes after this." Rap – hyung interjected.

We ordered after that and the food arrived quite fast. We ate a little bit quickly and soon were on our way to the department store to pick the shoes.

However, after arriving there Rap – hyung and I soon became overwhelmed and a tad bid anxious, while V – hyung and the girls pored over racks and racks of shoes. I mean we were in the women's section for crying out loud! As a result, most of the customers were giving us weird looks as we made a pretty weird scene: Three guys: two awkwardly standing, one persistently looking for _heels,_ with two overly excited girls.

 _Aish. I hope they finish up soon._

I guess my wishes were heard because shortly V – hyung gasped with glee.

"Daebak! How about this? I think this'll suit her very well!" He exclaimed, holding a shoe up.

Glancing at each other, Rap – hyung and I rushed over the three wondering what great find they discovered.

Somi – ssi took the heel from him and examined it closely. I took a closer look at it too.

It was sleek, made of suede and _black._

 _Definitely for her._ I thought as I remembered her penchant for wearing monochromatic colors.

"Hmm. Four inches, thick heels, lightweight, great ankle support. What do you think Feng Jiu?" She murmured as she passed the heel to Feng Jiu – ssi.

"Thick heels mean better balance. Ankle support also helps her move around freely and with confidence that she won't fall on her butt again." Feng Jiu – ssi appraised positively. Then she looked to Rap – hyung and me. "What do you guys think?"

"I think it looks cool." Rap – hyung affirmed as he shot me an inquisitive stare.

I looked at it a bit more.

 _Yep. This is it._

I smiled at the others, nodding my head in appreciation. "I think the zipper at the sides makes it look less feminine and more edgy, which will suit her tough, boyish style. It's perfect for her."

The others smiled back in triumph, thrilled in finally finding the perfect shoe.

"Okay then. This shoe it is! Let me just get a pair in her size. I'll be back!" Feng Jiu – ssi waved to us as she set off to her task, leaving the three of us behind.

Suddenly, V – hyung smirked at Rap – hyung and me and we gulped in nervousness.

 _What now?_

"Don't think you guys are done just yet. You're going to buy heels too!" He cried in amusement.

"Bwo? Wae?!" Hyung and I asked in outrage.

"Well I did say you are to help me right? I refuse to be the only one to dance in heels. You guys are doing it with me, too." He snapped with hands on his hips.

Hyung and I glanced at each other and sighed in defeat.

"Ok fine. You win." We chorused.

"Perfect! Ok than now to find the perfect pair!" V – hyung clapped his hands in merriment as he scampered around to find us heels.

Soon, Feng Jiu – ssi returned with Noona's shoes and by then Rap – hyung and I had shoes of our own as well. (Luckily, the department store carried heels in bigger sizes so it was easy to find shoes for us. Ours even had ankle support too!) So, we paid for our purchases and were soon parking by Big Hit entertainment to drop the girls off.

They smiled at us in gratitude as they got off the car. "Thank you sunbaes for everything. This really means a lot." Somi – ssi said sincerely.

"Yes. I only pray this will work." Feng Jiu – ssi said with a bit of trepidation.

V – hyung waved off their worries. "Don't worry. It will. Now off you go! You still have the afternoon session to attend to."

They bowed to us in farewell. "Ok then. See you sunbaes later!" They said together as they ran inside.

Then V – hyung turned to us with another weird expression on his face. "Now guys, the real work begins. Time to practice some choreo." He said as he turned off the ignition.

Rap – hyung and I echoed our sighs.

"How do you guys feel about Beyonce?"

 _Aish._

 **Y/N's POV**

The afternoon session flew by in a rush.

At quarter past twelve, Somi – unni and Feng Jiu – unni arrived looking flushed and excited. Strangely, they didn't bring their purchases. When I pointed it out to them, they just laughed it off and said they dropped it back home before they came back.

 _Strange. Very strange._ I thought then as we raced back to our room.

Right off the bat, Seonsaengnim gave us 3 sheets of songs to perfectly harmonize and sing together: Bruno Mar's Just the Way You Are, Mamamoo's Yes I Am and BTS's Spring Day. She gave us the free reigns how to go about it, so we spent the greater part of the session brainstorming on our harmonies (we opted to stick with our earlier roles: me on melody and my unnis on the harmonies) and then practicing it to a tee. Then at 3pm, Seonsaengnim asked us to begin our performance, and with a mixture of excitement and nervousness we did so.

Overall, it went pretty well. She commended us for how creatively yet pleasantly our voices sounded together, and how we had brought a new sound to the songs. Still, she gave us a bit of flak for some pitchy parts and coached us on how to prevent that from happening. Aside from that, it was pretty productive and a bit more fun than the period in the morning.

Eventually, 5pm came. She promptly dismissed us and we all breathed a sigh of relief as she hurriedly exited the room.

"Oh! I forgot I had to buy something. I'll be going ahead guys! Annyeong! See you at home!" Haru – unni said as she dashed off going to who knows where.

"Wait unni eodi- **(where)** "I called to her but she was gone and I was cut off as Somi – unni dragged me in a rush behind her.

"Yah unni! Wae gurae? **(What's wrong?)** " I asked in alarm.

"Don't say anything and just come with me please." She said in rush.

"Huh? Wae? **(Why?)** "

"Just do as she says maknae. Jebal. **(Please.)** " Feng Jiu – unni added grimly behind me.

 _Ano bang nangyayari! Pwede pang may magpaliwanag! Para akong tanga rito!_

 _ **(What the heck is happening? Can somebody please explain to me! I look like a fool here!)**_

"O–okay." I replied unsurely as we came upon one of the dance rooms in the building.

 _Teka nga lang. May dance practice ba ngayon diba wala naman? Next week pa. Linggo na bukas eh. Ano bang gingagawa namin dito?_

 _ **(Wait. Do we have dance today? No we don't. It's still next week. Tomorrow is Sunday. Then what the heck are we doing here?"**_ My mind screamed as Somi – unni opened the door and we went inside.

What I saw made me stop in my tracks.

There in the middle of the room stood RM – oppa, Tae and Jungkook – ssi decked out in _heels._ Not just _any_ heels. Sleek, black _high_ heels that looked like boots. Let's see what did Youngie call those again? Ah yes ankle booties!

 _Wait a minute. Is this what I think it is? So this was why my unnis were so weird earlier? Seriously?!_ I internally yelled in realization.

I looked to Tae's imperious grin then to Jungkook – ssi's serious, "this is business" expression and finally to RM – oppa's sheepish face.

 _Yup it is. Sigh._

I didn't know if I should laugh or get mad. But then as I took in their weird hands-on-hips-diva poses and how ridiculous they looked, the former won. I sputtered a surprised laugh as the two guys, relaxed their stances and chuckled, with the exception of Jungkook – ssi who feigned mock hurt and stayed in position.

I walked over to them. "Are seriously doing this? For real?" I asked them in a blend of skepticism and mirth.

"Of course! I am master!" Tae – hyung harrumphed in English (it was pretty good, despite a few grammar errors. Are all the guys learning English now?), crossing his arms. "They," He pointed to the other two guys, "They," he gestured to my unnis. "Help me."

At this I crossed my arms, disbelief in my face. "Uh – huh. Nice try. But my unnis already did that yesterday and all I managed to do was fall on my butt trying to dance Beyonce in heels!"

RM – oppa quickly translated to the two guys and they gave me disapproving looks.

Tae clucked his tongue and said something in Korean that I didn't understand. I turned to RM – oppa for a translation. He smiled. "He said that that was when you didn't have the _right_ heels. But now you do." He gestured to Jungkook who grinned playfully, revealed a black parcel from his back and handed it to me.

 _Holy crap. They_ didn't.

I slowly opened the box and gasped in surprise and well, anxiety.

Inside was a pair of black heels, but unlike the ones I borrowed this had _thick_ heels and looked a _lot_ sturdier than those stick thin, _stilts_.

I picked one up and turned it over, inspecting it even further instantly being amazed by its smooth texture. Twisting it to the other side, I saw that it had a zipper at the side, lending the shoe a tougher appeal.

Sighing, I put the shoe back in the box and turned to my unnis with my brow raised.

"Thanks for the shoes. But, are you _sure_ this is going to work? We've already tried yesterday and all we've managed to do is make me look, as Haru – unni most accurately said, like a flapping duck."

Somi – unni winked at me. "Positive. Just give the shoes a try. I'm sure you'll love them."

Feng Jiu – unni just nodded at me to go on.

Then I glanced to RM – oppa and Jungkook – ssi who had hopeful looks on their faces.

I put my hands on my hips, a playful smile on my lips. "I'm surprised you guys got dragged into this. I didn't think you were _that_ into heels."

RM – oppa ducked his head guiltily. "Sorry, V asked us to help him. We couldn't say no."

Jungkook – ssi raised his hand hesitantly, speaking in English. "I was worried about Noona. V – hyung wanted to help me. Don't be mad."

 _Wait I thought he didn't like me? What's with this sudden change in behavior?_

I glanced quickly at Tae who just shrugged his shoulders.

 _Well I'm bruised already so having more bruises won't really matter. I'll just try it._

I blew a breath. "Geulae. Let's do it."

The others' faces broke into victorious grins as I put on my heels. Slowly, I stood and tried to balance on them, feeling the familiar, uncomfortable feeling of yet again being on air. I stumbled and luckily Jungkook – ssi caught my arms before I could fall over. I murmured a quick thanks and he smiled in return.

 _Okay. Try again Y/N._

I stood again and tried to walk in the heels. They were surprisingly soft at the soles and light, so each step felt like I was wearing my usual sneakers. And they fit just _right_ so I didn't have to wobble around.

 _They are_ perfect.

I walked back to where I came from and stood, while the others waited with baited breath for my reaction.

"Ok. Fine. I like them. They're really comfortable and easy to wear." I begrudgingly admitted.

At once, there were cheers of joy and big smiles. When everyone settled down, I asked. "So what's next?"

Tae smiled cheekily. "We dance Single Ladies."

I smirked. _These guys got guts._

"You know the steps already right?" RM – oppa asked me.

I nodded.

"Ok then. We'll dance first and then you do it on your own. Finally we all do it together. Call?"

"Call." I replied.

The guys got into position while Feng Jiu – unni went over to the small stereo by the side to man the music. Jungkook – ssi gave me a teasing wink as he posed and I flinched in shock. Then the music played and all hell broke loose.

Have you ever seen anything so extraordinarily shocking and funny that your eyes popped out of their sockets and your mouth hung open like a fish?

That's what happened to me while I watched Bangtan dance to Single Ladies _in heels_ like they _were_ Single Ladies. They danced with so much femininity and sass and flourish yet pretty much looked like a bunch of silly guys in heels but still managed to pull it off. _Not once_ did they fall on their butts. They even managed to add their Bangtan swag to their moves which made the whole performance even more memorable. When the music ended, they gave their own poses and pasted on smiles of exhilaration.

Somi – unni and Feng Jiu – unni whooped in applause while I snickered and clapped at the same time.

Bangtan is Bangtan after all.

 _What a bunch of talented dorks._

The boys straightened and went to the side and Tae waved for me to go.

 _Well here goes nothing._

I went to the center, got ready then gestured for Feng Jiu – unni to play the music.

 _All the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies_

I bopped my hips to the beat as my body instantly remembered the steps. Seconds later, I stumbled for a bit, my feet still readjusting to the new heels. Luckily, I managed to prevent myself from falling and kept on dancing.

 _Whew. Nice catch. I won't fall. I won't fall. I REFUSE to fall!_

Unintentionally, I glanced toward Jungkook – ssi's direction and he shot me a goofy, encouraging smile.

 _Kung kaya niya eh di kaya ko rin noh!_ _ **(If HE can do it than so can I!)**_

Feeling my confidence and determination grow, I dug my feet into my heels and got into the groove.

Eventually when the chorus came, I could feel myself getting used to the heels and I decided to let loose and just enjoy the dance.

And amazingly _I did_ enjoy it. The feeling of dancing in the _right_ heels was liberating and fierce and just _indescribably_ fun. Finally, the music faded and I turned to the others in pure disbelief.

 _What the hell just happened? Did I just_ dance in heels without _falling?_

"Daebak." Was all I said as they swarmed me and congratulated me, all the while cheering in celebration.

"Maknae! YOU DID IT!" Somi – unni squealed as she and Feng Jiu – unni enveloped me in a hug.

The boys gave me big smiles and double thumbs ups in congratulations.

"Wow! Chukahae!" Tae said with an awed smile.

"You did it Noona. Nice!" Jungkook – ssi inserted with his bunny smile.

"Chukahae! So do you feel less "boyish" now that you've learned how to dance in heels?" RM – oppa asked.

I thought it over.

 _No, I didn't._

I gave him an exhilarated smile. "Aniyo. **(No.)** In fact, you may think it strange, but I actually feel even more 'manly' in them like I could crush anyone who dares mess with me. Also, the heels don't look very feminine so they suit me very well."

RM – oppa chuckled then quickly translated to Jungkook – ssi and Tae who laughed in amusement.

"Noona is weird." Jungkook – ssi teased me.

I scrunched my face up at him. "Wahh. Kamsahamnida Jungkook – ssi." I retorted sarcastically and he laughed again.

Suddenly, Tae put a hand on his shoulder and I glanced at him. "You wear shoes. Not shoes wear you."

"I wear the shoes and not the shoes wear me?" I clarified to him and he nodded happily.

 _He was right. I was the fool all along._

"V is right. Just because you know how to dance in heels now, doesn't make you any less of who you are. I hope you'll always remember that." RM – oppa reminded me with a gentle smile.

 _True. I'll_ always _be boyish. But now I'll be a boyish woman who kicks butt in heels. Assa!_

Feeling extremely, overwhelmingly relieved and happy at once, I gave everyone a bow and a grateful smile. "Modudeul gomawo. **(Thanks everyone.)** For not giving up on me even when it seemed like I did. Neohuideul-eun choegoya. **(You guys are the best.)**

"But wait, it isn't over yet. We still have to dance _together!_ " RM – oppa announced in mirth. Everyone got into positions while unni went to play the music. Then when everyone else was settled we danced together as the music began.

Dancing with Bangtan and my unnis was honestly, a _blast._

It was the most fun I had recently and it was just awesome to let the tension off my body.

As the music stopped I was about to change into my spare clothes and go home when Somi – unni grabbed my arm.

"Wait, the day isn't over yet! _We_ are still going somewhere!" Somi – unni shrieked in excitement as the others shared knowing glances with one another.

 _Okay. What can they possibly have in store for me?_

 **Jungkook's POV**

I laughed in amusement while I sipped my cola, as I observed Hoseok – hyung and Jimin – hyung cajole Noona into playing Di Bi Di Bi Dib. She was getting confused and it didn't help that the two of them were just laughing at her. However being the good – natured person she was, she just laughed it off and tried to do the gestures again.

The party was in full swing by now and everyone was having a great time. The other unnis were hanging with the hyung line chatting and drinking sips of red wine. (Why Jin – hyung decided to serve red wine was beyond me. Maybe he just didn't want everyone to get dead drunk.)

Anyway, we arrived at the dorm at around 7pm and by then an incredible Korean feast was laid out at the table. Hyung and I gasped in awe as did the other girls, except Noona who gawked at the mountain of food laid before her. Jin – hyung gave us a flourished bow, proud of his handiwork.

Shortly, we had dinner and it honestly was the most fun dinner we've ever had in the dorm. I mean sure it was never boring with seven guys around the table but when you add no – nonsense, incredibly charming, easy-to-get-along-with women to the mix, well it's a boisterous, fun event.

And then there was _all_ that food. Jin – hyung honestly outdid himself this time. He prepared all of our usual favorites with an addition of even more extravagant dishes. There were also an assortment of desserts which he said was made by Haru – ssi who was an astonishingly good pastry chef, and who bowed embarrassingly when we complimented her on her sweets.

There was also no absence of good music as Suga – hyung whipped out one of his awesome mixes and of course there were Hoseok – hyung and Jimin – hyung who just adds the fun to everything by their natural sunny demeanor and by coming up with games and festivities.

Chuckling again as I saw Hoseok – hyung drag Haru – ssi this time into one of their games, I decided to get some fresh air and sauntered to the balcony. Once there, I once again was in awe of the beautiful Seoul skyline and all the lights that dotted its surroundings.

Suddenly, the glass door slid open and I glanced behind me to see Noona walk into the balcony.

I bowed to her in greeting and she smiled in apology as she also bowed in response. "Mianhamnida. I didn't know anyone else was here. I just wanted to get away for a bit. Do you mind?"

I shook my head smiling at her. "Aniyo. It's fine."

She smiled in relief and joined me by the railing and for a while silence filled the night air.

Moments later, she said to me. "By the way Jungkook – ssi, I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for the concern. And for believing in me. Really. Kamsahamnida."

I glanced to her and saw her grateful smile that lit up her face in a pleasant way and I couldn't help but smile in return as well.

I shook my head. "Aniyo. Kamsahamnida. For being such a good teacher. And for taking the extra mile for me." I finished the rest of my sentence in English.

She looked Jungshook (mehehe). "Whaa. Jungkook – ssi! You're English is _so_ much better! I better be careful of what I say then." She joked.

I put a fist to my heart, mocking hurt. "Of course! I _am_ the Golden Maknae after all."

"Ne. Ne." She said in a sarcastic manner with a funny expression and I chuckled.

Then deciding to take it another step, I extended my fist towards her and she looked at it in confusion.

"Wae gurae?"

I pointed to her. Then I pointed to myself and gestured to my extended fist.

"Noona, will you be my friend?"

This time she looked even more Jungshook (bwohoho). "Wae? I thought you never wanted to be my friend."

I gave her a sheepish smile. "I was wrong. I was babo ughh s-stupid." I quickly corrected myself and she chuckled."

"You are a good person and I was bad for judging you. Mianhamnida." I apologized with a bow and was about to retract my fist when Noona grabbed it, bumped it to her own fist before putting it down, with a big smile.

"Kwaenchanhayo. You are a good person too. When you're not being babo uhh stupid that is." She joked.

I chuckled as she readied her stance. "So yes Jungkook – ssi. I would be honored to be your friend. Friends?" She asked, eyebrows raised as she poised her fist for another bump.

Laughing in pure joy, I joined my fist to hers to make the perfect fist bump.

"Friends!"

Author's Note: Whew! A LOT has happened in this chapter! (I initially planned to upload 2 chapters today but then decided to just write 1 LONG one instead xD)

We got to see Somi – unni's POV, discovered V's "grand" plan and had a big celebration party! And now Kookie and Y/N are officially friends! *whistles like crazy in celebration* Finally!

And with that newfound friendship sealed, do you think it'll last or is it going to be tried and tested just like any idol's life? ;)

Also, which scene from this chapter was your fave? Do let me know. I would love to chat with you guys!

Annyeong! 3


	9. Sunday Clean - Up

Chapter 8: SunDAY Clean – Up

 **Legend**

 **Bold -** English translation

Underlined \- Spoken in Korean

 _Italicized -_ POV Inner thoughts

Normal - POV Narration

 **Y/N's POV**

It was an early Sunday morning. The sun has just risen, sending brightening rays through the glass window. The clouds were white and fluffy as they encompassed a wide, blue sky. The streets appeared deserted and silent as everyone caught up on some rest.

It was _indeed_ a beautiful day.

But I wasn't having _any_ of it.

Tearing myself away from the window, I stalked towards the kitchen with a task I briefly left behind.

Grumbling, I crouched down to empty our fridge of empty and half – eaten cartons of Chinese, Korean and other kinds of take – out. There were a _lot._ So many that some of them were already spoiled.

I opened a carton of half – empty Chinese fried rice, took a whiff and almost gagged.

 _Ugh. Panis na 'to. Sayang._ **(It's spoiled as well. What a waste.)**

Sighing, I piled it among the rotten food I've dug up then turned to check the other items inside the fridge, making sure they didn't get spoiled as well. Seeing that everything as was intact, I took the perishables to throw them to the trash when another horrifying sight shocked me.

The trash was a _mess._

It was overflowing with all sorts, from used toilet paper, plastic spoons and cups, to other feminine essentials, with some even littering the floor!

Apparently, _no one_ thought to clean it up.

With my dismay mounting by the second, I grabbed another black plastic bag by the cupboard and started cleaning up all the mess, taking care not to miss even one. By the time I was done, I was getting antsy, my neat – freak senses tingling, so I decided to do a quick inspection of the house.

Making a mental map, I started with the kitchen area. Gently, I ran my fingers over the countertop and immediately caught dust. Then, proceeding to the dining table I did the same and caught even more dust. Wrinkling my nose in disgust, I wiped my hands clean on my pajamas and made a quick mental note.

 _Kitchen is a no – no._

Next, I checked the living room and was welcomed by even _uglier_ sights. A pile of freshly laundered clothes was on the floor, still in plastic and still _not_ placed in our respective cabinets. Pillows, were haphazardly placed on top of the couches, which were in turn littered with empty food wrappers. Magazines were piled up clumsily under the coffee table. And the coffee table? Ha! It didn't fail to disappoint me too, as it was coated in a healthy amount of dust and was strewn with empty mugs. I added another entry to my mental note.

 _Living room is_ definitely _a no – no!_

Following my mental map, I sauntered over to the bathroom, hoping against hope that it was at _least_ clean but I _oh_ _no,_ things only seemed to get messier as I opened the door and the most cluttered sight greeted me.

It looked like a tornado devastated it.

Bath towels were clumsily hung on the wall racks, still wet and sloppily dripping water on the floor. The mirror was foggy and filled with fingerprints. Empty toilet paper rolls filled the tiny trash bin near the toilet and littered the floor. And as I moved towards the shower stall, soap suds covered walls and floor.

I lived in a _dump._

Rubbing my face in bafflement, I thought in consternation.

 _Jusko po. Nakakahiya. Puro babae kami rito tapos and dumi – dumi ng bahay! Kababae naming tao tapos hindi kami marunong maglinis! Ano nalang kaya ang sasabihin ni Mama kapag nakita niya ito ngayon?!_ _ **(Oh my god. This is embarrassing. We're**_ **women** _ **and the house is a mess! We're**_ **freaking women** _ **and we don't even know how to clean! What would my Mama say?)**_

I could picture her out now, hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised imperiously, commanding in that booming voice of hers, just as she always did when she caught the room being messy.

" _Aba Ineng, kababae mong tao tapos ang dumi ng silid mo! Hala sige maglipit ka kundi makakatikim ka ng palo sa akin! Umayos ka ha. Nakakahiya!"_ _ **(**_ **My dear girl, you're a** _ **girl**_ **and you have such a messy room! Clean this up right now or else you're going to get it from me! Get your act together. This is embarrassing!)**

Nope. This totally _won't_ do.

Drawing a determined breath, I quickly formed a plan and stalked towards our room to wake my unnis.

This was _our_ house. And _we_ were going to clean it _together._

I opened the door slowly tiptoeing in, saw the deeply slumbering forms of my unnis and at once felt slightly guilty, as I recalled last night's events.

The party had gotten into full swing. As a result, my unnis had a little too much to drink except for me (who wasn't much of a heavy drinker. I only had 1 glass of wine.), with Feng Jiu – unni consuming the most wine. She was a surprisingly heavy drinker! In the end, we wound up having to be driven home by Jin – oppa, RM – oppa and Jungkook. When we arrived by the dorm's doorway, I profusely apologized to them for the trouble but they just waved me off, said it was fine and bid us goodbye.

Bringing myself to the present, I cupped my jaw and deliberated on my decision.

 _Should I or shouldn't I?_

 _If I don't do it now then we'll never get to clean the house! They'll just keep on making excuses from doing the task!_

 _But they're still hungover._

 _They'll get over it! The house needs to get cleaned, pronto! We can't live in a_ dump _! Besides we need to be_ disciplined _enough to clean the house now and then. Do it Y/N!_

 _Okay, okay. Fine!_

Having made my decision, I went to wake up Haru – unni first who was the closest to the door.

"Haru – unni. Wake up." I nudged her gently.

"Mphhm." She moaned.

"Unniiii."

"Ughh." She murmured again, squirming to her right.

Exasperated, I moved over to Somi – unni.

"Unni. Please wake – up. We need to clean the house." I poked her shoulder.

No response.

I poked her shoulder harder. "Unniii."

"I don't wanna." She grumbled as she covered her face with a pillow.

Grunting in annoyance I finally walked over to Feng Jiu – unni.

"Unni. Please get up. The house is a mess." I pleaded her as I patted her leg.

Nothing.

"Uniiiiiiii." I said louder, patting her head harder.

She swatted my arm away in annoyance.

"Maknaeeee – ya. Please let me sleep. My head hurts." She whined as she turned her body inwards into the bed.

Frustrated, I scurried to the center of the room where I was sure what I was about to do next would be heard loud and clear.

 _Ayaw niyong magising ha?Sige tikman niyo ang galit ng Boss Maknae!_ _ **(You don't want to wake up? Fine have a taste of the Boss Maknae's wrath!)**_

Steeling my nerves, I put two fingers in my mouth and blew out the shrillest, loudest whistle I could muster.

As if poured by ice cold water, my unnis abruptly got up in bed, waving their arms out as they were awakened by the sudden high – pitched sound. Then, gathering their wits, they turned their eyes to me realization dawning in, and sent me glares of irritation and I sent an even bigger glare to them.

"Maknae, what the hell? It's _7am_ on a _Sunday_ morning!" Feng – Jiu exclaimed in outrage as she glanced on the clock mounted on the wall.

"Yeah Maknae. We should sleep in. We had a rough night." Somi – unni whimpered as she hugged her pillow to her chest.

"Maknaee, you're so mean!" Haru – unni complained as she flapped around her duvet.

I crossed my arms, assuming an imperious stance and fixing a scolding gaze.

"Unnis do you not see the current state of our house?"

"What state?" Haru – unni asked with a wail.

"This state!" I stretched my arms out to indicate the pile of clothes, shoes and other personal belongings scattered around the room.

"Oh _this._ We'll clean up later." Somi – unni said with a yawn as she laid back down.

"Yeah _right_. Later. And that later turns into _never_!" I retorted with a snort.

"Seriously Maknae, what do you expect us to do? We're _hungover_ as hell." Feng – Jiu unni countered.

"I _expect_ you guys to help me clean the house. It's even messier outside and I can't do it alone! As for your hungover, it's nothing a little warming up and exercise won't fix."

My unnis looked dubiously at each other.

I sighed deeply.

 _Guess it's time to use the guilt card._

"Please guys, I need your help. I did a check – up and the house is truly a _mess._ It's practically a dump! You don't want to live in a dump, do you?" I asked them meaningfully.

Somi – unni sat up and they gave each other meaningful looks again, then slowly shook their heads.

"Good. You also don't want to be known as the only messy women around right?"

Again, they shook their heads.

"Great! We're going to be idols soon and we have to have a good image. That includes cleanliness in our own house! Yay for clean idols, yeah?" I said with a cheer and raised my arms up.

Chuckling amongst each other, my unnis finally nodded in agreement and copied my cheer.

"Yay for clean idols!"

"Yay for clean idols!"

"Yay for clean idols!"

"Assa! Alright for the cleaning assignments. Do you guys mind if I do the delegating of the task?" I asked them.

A chorus of no's was heard.

"Okay. Then Haru – unni you'll be in the living room." I shot unni a steady gaze.

"Copy that!" She replied with a cheery salute.

"Feng Jiu – unni the bathroom is yours." I informed her with a wink.

"No problem. I can handle that." She said with a smug smile.

"Somi – unni you'll be cleaning the bedroom." I gave her rock and roll gesture.

"With pleasure!" She responded with a flourish.

With a satisfied smile, I gave a commanding salute to my unnis. "Okay team. Let's get cleaning!"

"Yes!" Haru – unni yelled with a salute.

"Boss!" Feng Jiu – unni screamed with a salute.

"Maknae!" Somi – unni screeched with a salute.

My unnis quickly got out of bed and we all scrambled to the broom closet beside the bathroom that contained all the cleaning materials. I gave some bleach, rubber gloves and a cleaning brush to Feng Jiu – unni. Somi – unni got a broom and a dustpan. A rag, a bottle of cleaning solution spray and a mop was given to Haru – unni. And I took a feather duster and a rag and broom as well. Then, nodding our heads together we set off to our assigned areas.

I went to the kitchen, quickly got the trash, and carried it outside the dorm to be collected by the garbage truck then went inside again to start cleaning. I took the feather duster, climbed the counter and started the dusting the cupboards up top. Behind me, Haru – unni was in the living room and was diligently segregating our freshly laundered clothes according to whose was which.

"You know, Y/N I never really took you for the neat – freak type." Haru – unni called out after a few moments of silence.

"Blame my Mama. She put me through all of this. Even just a small clutter would earn me a slipper slap from her. She's _such_ a neat freak." I chuckled in remembrance.

"Slipper slap?" Haru – unni's voice grew louder until she stopped by the kitchen on her way to the bedroom, carrying the pile of segregated clothes.

Carefully turning toward her, making sure I don't fall, I shot her a mischievous smile.

"Yeah slipper slap. It's the closest translation I could get.You see in the Philippines, when children are naughty they get slapped with _tsinelas_ or slippers as punishment. That's what my Mama used to do with me, so I guess being overly neat got to me. I'm sorry if I was mean to you guys earlier."

She nodded her head in understanding, as a smile bloomed in her face. "Ahh. _Tsinelas_? Slippers?"

"Yes. _Tsinelas._ Ooh you're pronunciation is pretty good unni!" I complimented her.

"Thanks! Also about earlier, don't worry about it. We understand it now. You only did it for everyone's sake. I also don't want to live in a cluttered house. I was just so lazy to clean that's why. I'm sorry too." She said with an apologetic smile.

"No problem. Hey, at least we got started cleaning! Pretty soon the house will be good as new."

"True. Well, I got to take these to the room now. I still have to wipe and sweep the living room." She said with a wink and walked to the bedroom.

I turned back to dusting the cupboard and moments later after checking that no mote was left, I proceeded with wiping the countertop clean. I was half – way through when Feng Jiu – unni zipped to by the kitchen to deposit the bathroom trash into the now emptied trash bin.

"Whoops! Just passing through maknae! I still have to clean the suds!" She said in rush, as she came and went, her burgundy hair flying behind her.

Giggling, I finished wiping the countertops, turned to the dining table then proceeded on sweeping the floor. Moments later, Somi – unni popped into the kitchen holding up a cat plushie.

"Maknae – yaa! Where do you want me to put this?"

"Just put it on top of my bureau please." I requested her as I stopped sweeping.

"Okay!" She said with a chirp and hurried back to the room.

Shaking my head in amusement at my unnis transformative cheeriness, I continued sweeping until I was confident that there were no more specks of dirt on the floor. Surveying the kitchen and dining area, my face lit up in a proud smile, as I saw that my meticulous cleaning paid off. The floors and countertops sparkled anew. The trash was neatly arranged and was no longer overflowing.

It was _pristine._

 _Ayos!_ **(Nice!)**

Satisfied that the kitchen was clean enough, I went to the living room to check up on Haru – unni and caught her just finishing mopping the floor.

The living room looked _glorious._

The pillows were already neatly and fluffily arranged together. The magazines were properly stacked under the coffee table. And the surface of the table was clutter – free and clear. Catching unni's eye, I gave her a two – thumbs up and she shot me an okay sign. I stopped by Somi – unni next and boy was the room an improvement from earlier.

I circled the room as she put the last articles of clothing into the bureau.

There were no more clothes scattered around the room. The beddings were neatly folded and the pillows were plumped to perfection. Even the floor glittered in cleanliness.

It was _spotless_.

I gave unni a wink of approval and she shot back a winning smile.

I left the room and proceeded to the last area, the bathroom.

If earlier it looked as if a tornado destroyed it, now it looked as though a giant vacuum had sucked all the devastation out and nothing had happened.

The wet towels were no longer hanging but were instead drying at the balcony outside. The trash bin was emptied out. No empty toilet paper rolls could be seen around. The mirror was wiped clean and as I peered into it, I could clearly see every pore on my face. Then as I neared the shower stall, Feng Jiu – unni has just finished washing off the soap suds so everything was shiny clean.

It was _immaculate._

I glanced to Feng Jiu – unni who was looking at me expectantly then raised my fist in the air in approval. She gave me a grin and a pleased nod in response.

I exited the bathroom and proceeded to the living room to sit and catch my breath. Minutes later, my unnis joined me one by one on the couch, exhausted but pleased with the now spotless dorm.

"Whew. I don't know about you guys, but that was _oddly_ satisfying." Feng Jiu – unni commented, twirling a strand of her hair.

"True. Now that I see the house _so_ clean, I feel so at ease." Somi – unni added, wiping away a drop of sweat from her brow.

"See? I told yaaa." I sang to the two of them with a teasing grin on my face.

"I'm just glad that it's done because _I_ am hungry. What's for breakfast?" Haru – unni queried with a curious expression.

 _Uh – oh._

I bit my lip, afraid of what my unnis would say, as I explained to them.

"Um unni, I didn't really cook anything yet. I was too preoccupied with the house that I kind of forgot. Sorry. Do you mind having cereal for breakfast?"

My unnis gave disappointed sighs and looked a bit sad and I instantly felt bad.

 _Think Y/N, think! How do I make up to them?_

Then it hit me.

"But wait unnis, I can make up for it during lunch and dinner! Are you sure you'll eat _anything_ I cook?" I asked in clarification.

Mystified, they shared blank looks then nodded at me.

"Alright! Then prepare your stomachs because I'll be preparing something tasty!" I said with glee.

Feeling my contagious enthusiasm, they let out cheers of their own as well. Then we stood up, went to the kitchen and had a simple breakfast of cereal and milk.

I finished quickly, washed my bowl then checked the fridge for the ingredients I would need. There were the usual pork and chicken but no beef. The usual spices like garlic and onions were available as well. I braced myself against the fridge door to rummage deeper inside.

"Sooo what happened last night with Jungkook? You two seemed buddy – buddy then." Somi – unni chirped meaningfully making me lose my grip on the door and fall face first in the fridge.

"H – How did you know about that?" I sputtered while clambering out into a squatting position, to my unnis amusement.

"Oh _please_. We're not _blind_ , maknae. We saw you two talking on the balcony. And when you went out you exuded such a friendly atmosphere. So spill." Feng Jiu – unni urged.

"Well, long story short I thanked him for his concern, he apologized to me, I accepted, he asked to be my friend, I accepted again then we fistbumped to seal the deal." I explained as I rummaged deeper into the fridge and came up with nothing else. Rising up, I checked the cupboard and only came upon some salt, sugar and peanut butter.

 _Oh well. I guess I need to go grocery shopping then._

Hastily, I made a mental note of things to buy when Haru – unni piped up behind me.

"Wait, that's _it_?"

I swiveled to her. "Yup. Although he did make some jokes. He's quite funny when he's not being an ass."

"Wahh. International playboy indeed. So do you like him now?" Somi – unni squealed.

"W – What? We just became friends for crying out loud! Plus I don't like him in _that_ way." I retorted

"Aww. Poor Jungkook. That's too bad though. You look good together." Haru – unni sighed dreamily.

 _Wow ha. Ano toh set – upan lang? Retohan lang? Iba din tong mga unni ko ha!_ _ **(Wow! What's this setting up a date? My unnis are on a whole other level!)**_

I threw my hands up in annoyance. "Alright guys. That's _enough._ I don't have time to date nor do I have any interest in it. _Never_ have, _never_ will."

"Ooh. _Don't_ say never, my dear inexperienced maknae. One day, the right man will come and you'll wish you ate your words." Feng Jiu – unni warned meaningfully and wiggled her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Yeah well whatever you say unni. I know it won't happen. In the meantime, I've got some grocery shopping to do. I don't have most of the ingredients I need."

I sauntered to the bathroom to shower and Feng Jiu – unni called out to me. "Avoiding the subject are we? Well don't say I didn't warn you!"

Turning, I gave her a playful smirk then turned to Haru – unni. "Unni wanna come with me? Maybe there's some things you want to buy as well, you know for your baking needs."

"Ooh. That's right! I've been wanting to look at some cookie cutters. Wait for me maknae!" Haru – uni replied as she hastily finished her breakfast.

Laughing, I continued towards the bathroom. "I'll shower first unni then you can go next."

Approximately 20 minutes later, we were walking towards the closest grocery store which was about 3 blocks away from our dorm. Heading up the steps, we entered the store and went our separate ways to go find what we needed. I passed by racks of canned goods, stacks of produce and meat and came up with nothing.

 _They weren't fresh enough._

I was waiting near the cash register when Haru – unni walked towards me with nothing in tow as well.

"Nothing as well?"

"Nothing. They didn't have the cookie cutter designs I wanted."

I sighed in defeat.

"What are we supposed to do know? We don't really know any other places to shop for food in the area." Haru – unni said with concern.

I thought for a bit then got an idea.

 _Oo nga noh! Bakit di ko naisip agad yon?_ _ **(Of course! Why didn't I think of that sooner?)**_

Grabbing my phone from my hoodie pocket, I hurriedly dialed a number while unni shot me a confused look. I winked at her in response as a familiar confident voice answered.

"Yeoboseyo, Worldwide Handsome – imnida."

"Yeoboseyo Jin – oppa!"

 **Jungkook's POV**

It was a perfect Sunday morning to chill and relax. The sky was blue, the sun was shining and our schedule was empty. So it was in everyone's agreement to just lounge around the couch and watch a movie. Well everyone that is _except_ Jin – hyung. The opening credits to Olympus Has Fallen has just started rolling when his yammering complaints began.

"Yah! Are you just going to sit there and watch a movie? We've got some cleaning to do!"

"Hyung, you know me. I _never_ clean." Suga – hyung replied in his usual chill swag.

"I know! I was talking to the others. Yadeul – a! You could've just piled the streamers, balloons and party decors properly. Now, the trash is overflowing! Not to mention, empty wine bottles are scattered around. Are we living in the dumpsite now?" Jin – hyung continued on his exasperated tirade.

We just gave nonchalant shrugs in response as we focused on the opening scene being shown on screen.

Suddenly, a blur appeared in front of us blocking the tv from our sight. It was Jin – hyung and he looked _furious._

"Hyung!" Jimin – hyung complained.

"Ah jinja!" J – Hope – hyung whined.

"Not cool, hyung." I grumbled as I tried to sneak a peek on the movie but Hyung's long arms and legs blocked my view.

"Don't 'Hyung!' and 'Ah jinja!' me! I'm dead serious. I _always_ do the cleaning _alone._ Today, _all_ of you are doing it with me." He finished imperiously.

Then he shot me and V – hyung an icy glare. "You two, this was _your_ idea so I'm assigning you to trash duty. Arasso?"

 _Uh – oh. Jin eomma was serious._

V – hyung and I glanced at each other and nodded morosely as we ventured to do our task. Meanwhile, Jin – hyung was still in full eomma mode since he could still be heard barking in the background. "As for the rest of you, you're cleaning too! As the eldest, I'll be making sure every spot is absolutely clean." The sound of tv being turned off was heard and the remaining members whined in complaint.

"No whining. You sound like babies. Jiminie you mop. Hobi you wipe the windows, tables and countertops. Namjoon you sweep and vacuum. And Yoongi you clean the bathroom. I'll be doing the bedrooms. Arasso?" He commanded yet again.

"Ne." A chorus of defeated voices echoed back.

V – hyung and I chuckled as we continued on doing our task.

I was gathering the party paraphernalia while V – hyung arranged the empty wine bottles in a pile in companionable silence.

"So are you courting Y/N now? V – hyung asked out of the blue causing me to drop the pile I was about to arrange.

I turned to him in bafflement.

 _What the_ hell _brought this on?_

"W – What? Of course not! I just asked to be her friend! Plus she's my Noona!"

"Hmm. With the way you were laughing with her last night, I would've thought you were flirting with her." V – hyung jibed.

"I wasn't! I accidentally slipped up and it made her laugh." I replied in defense.

"Uh – huh. I _see_ you International Playboy. Anyway, what did she say? Did she accept?"

I scratched my head, feeling shy all of a sudden as I reminisced about the events that transpired last night. "Yeah she did. I mean I did apologize to her for being so rude so I guess that helped. Anyway, after that we did talk for a bit, and she was pretty cool."

"Whoo. Nice! At least you're friends now. Who knows where it leads from there." He whistled in appreciation.

"Yah!" I stood up from my work and was about to slap his back for saying such things, when a strong grip stopped me in my tracks.

"Yah! Where are you going? Finish cleaning up first!" Jin – eomma screeched.

"N – Ne." I nodded sheepishly and continued cleaning up the trash, as Jin – hyung added the trash from the bedroom into the pile.

I arranged all the trash and strode to place it outside when Jin – hyung's teasing voice stopped me again.

"So you and Y/N are friends now, huh? Chukahae!"

"How did you _even_ know, hyung? You were busy talking with the other girls!"

"What can I say, I'm just _extra_ observant." Jin – hyung smirked.

This was getting out of line. And I had a feeling the other hyungs knew too. I had to make sure so with everything I had, I bellowed out. "DOES EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT ME AND NOONA?"

"NEEE!" A cacophony of voices screamed back at me and I felt my face flame up in embarrassment.

 _Great._ Just _great._

Just then, Hoseok – hyung popped his head into the kitchen, a silly grin splitting his face. "Jungkookie you looked really cute in the balcony last night. Like a little baby bunny."

"Hyung!"

Jimin – hyung emerged behind him with his mochi smile. "Wahhh. Kookie has a _girlfriend_!"

"Yah!"

"What? She is a _girl_ and a _friend_ , right? So girlfriend!" Jimin – hyung said in defense as he signaled to Hoseok – hyung in understanding.

"Hana dul set!" He began.

"Kookie has a girlfriend!" Jimin – hyung and Hoseok – hyung sang.

"Yah!"

"Kookie has a girlfriend!" Jin – hyung joined in.

"I do _not_!"

"Kookie has a girlfriend!" V – hyung chimed in.

"Hajima!"

"Kookie has a girlfrienddd!" All four of them sang in unison.

"Hajimalago!" I screamed in utter denial, my face the epitome of a human tomato, to the extreme delight of my hyungs who laughed their asses off.

We were making so much noise, that Suga – hyung and Rap – hyung also flocked to the kitchen to see my other hyungs in a laughing fit.

"What's wrong?" Suga – hyung asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh nothing. Kookie is just annoyed that we called Y/N his _girlfriend._ " Jimin – hyung replied with a snicker.

"Well she isn't!" I snapped back.

"Technically she _is._ As Jiminie said earlier, she is a _girl_ and a friend." Jin – hyung inserted with a smirk.

"Aish!"

"Whoa Jungkookie. Ease up. Why are you so defensive anyway? We're just kidding around." Rap – hyung teased.

"Unless of course, you there's something _more_?" Suga – hyung uncharacteristically wiggled his eyebrows in mischief, leading my other hyungs into another round of boisterous laughter.

"Aish! Whatever. I give up!" I huffed and went to throw the trash.

 _Ughh. I hate it when I become the subject of teasing! I'm supposed to be the one doing the pranks and the teasing to my hyungs!_

By the time I went back inside, my hyungs were done cleaning and were all slumped on the couches in the living room, with Olympus as Fallen playing on the tv.

 _Sigh. They started without me._

I plopped beside Jin – hyung on the couch nearest the door and focused on the film.

"Ooh. Loverboy Kookie is baack." Jimin – hyung sang.

I shot him a frosty glare and he gave a nonchalant shrug in response as the other members chuckled. The screen showed the car in a tailspin after hitting a snowy bank when Jin – hyung's phone loudly rang.

"Hyung!" Jimin – hyung complained.

"Sorry! I have to take this. Do you mind pausing the movie for a bit? This will be quick." Jin – hyung dashed to take the call in the kitchen.

"Ne." Suga – hyung replied clicking the pause button on the remote.

"Yeoboseyo? Ah Y/N! Annyeong!" I heard Jin – hyung exclaim in surprise and automatically my ears perked up in curiosity.

"Shopping? Yeah. I know someplace. I can show you if you like. No it's no problem at all.I'm not busy."

The other members were growing curious as well as they threw each other confused looks.

"What's happening?" Hoseok – hyung whispered to Rap – hyung beside him.

"How should I know? I'm only eavesdropping here." Rap – hyung whispered back."

"Shh. Quiet! I can't hear." Suga – hyung hissed and the other two promptly shut up.

"It's okay. Oh you're outside the grocery store nearby. I'll pick you up there then! See ya! Annyeong!" Jin – hyung ended the call, making us all scramble to look casual as if we weren't just eavesdropping. He appeared in the living room then, phone on his hand and with an excited grin on his face.

"That was Y/N. She was out grocery shopping with Haru – ssi but then the store closest to their dorm didn't have fresh ingredients. She asked if I knew any other grocery stores and I offered to drive her there."

He checked his watch. "I'll be back in an hour or two. Kookie you wanna come?"

"Yeah Kook. Go see your _friend._ " Jimin – hyung interjected meaningfully.

I gave him another one of my glares but he was unfazed.

I will get back at him for sure.

I looked back at Jin – hyung who was expectantly looking at me, a hint of a gleam in his eyes.

 _Well, it's a no – brainer._

Rising up from the couch, I started walking to my room to get dressed, then glanced back at Jin – hyung with a playful smile.

"Sure! Let's go."

It was time to see my new friend.

 **Y/N's POV**

I put my phone back in my pocket, a bit in awe of what just transpired. Jin – oppa offered to _drive_ us and we accepted just _like_ that. We, mere humans were being _driven_ by Worldwide Handsome Jin of the world phenomenon _BTS_ , to go _grocery shopping_. What even?

Noticing my troubled expression, Haru – unni put a concerned hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong, Maknae?"

"Unni, are we right for accepting his offer? I only wanted to ask for the name of the store and directions to go there. I didn't want to trouble him."

"It's fine. Don't worry. He probably wants to drive us there because he wants to help us to pick the ingredients. He is Eat Jin after all." Unni said with a comforting wink.

I shot her a watery smile.

"You're right. Maybe I'm just overthinking it. Gomayo Unni."

She squeezed my shoulder in response.

We waited for about 10 minutes, when a black van screeched in front of us and the passenger window rolled down to reveal a man in a face mask and a black cap.

"Annyeong Noona!" The masked man spoke in a muffled manner.

 _No way._

"Jungkook?" I breathed in disbelief as another man in a mask and pink beanie waved behind him in the driver's seat.

"Annyeong Y/N, Haru – ssi!" Jin – oppa cheerily greeted us.

"Annyeong Jin – sunbae!" Unni responded brightly.

"Get in." He instructed us. Unni strode to slide the door open while I stood rooted to the spot in a daze.

 _What is Jungkook doing here?_

"Maknae – ya let's go!" Unni called out to me rousing me out of my stupor.

"Ne!" I hastily climbed into the van, closed the door behind me and we zoomed off.

I leaned towards Jin – oppa's side. "Oppa, why is Jungkook here?"

He gave me a quick glance, focused back on the road then grinned. "I asked if he wanted to come and he said yes. I hope you don't mind. _Friends_ spend time with each other right?

 _Oh so by now everyone knows? I bet Jungkook got teased a lot as I did. Poor him._

"Ne. Jungkook is my friend. I don't mind at all." I responded with a shaky smile and oppa chuckled.

"By the way Oppa are you sure it's okay for you guys to go out in public? You might get mobbed by a bunch of fans if you do." I voiced my concern in Korean, hoping I got it right.

Apparently, I did because Jin – oppa just smiled at ease. "It's fine. We especially picked inconspicuous clothes so we don't pop out. We have masks too. Don't worry we're masters in blending in. Right Kookie?" He asked Jungkook on my right.

I turned to my right and saw Jungkook give me a confident wink under his face mask. "Ne, hyung. You're right."

I sighed in relief then sat back to my seat. "Okay then."

A pleasant silence enveloped the car with the occasional humming of Oppa and Jungkook as Mic Drop by BTS blared on the radio. I couldn't help bopping along as well and even Unni tapped her hands to the beat.

The song was _literally_ lit. (Hah)

We pulled into the parking lot just as the song ended. Then Oppa cut the engine and we disembarked the car and went inside the grocery to do some shopping. We split into two groups. Unni went on her own to look at cookie cutters and some other baking materials while Worldwide Handsome and Golden Maknae went with me. With the agreement to meet by the cash register, we went our separate ways.

So, you're probably wondering how was it to shop for groceries with two members of BTS?

Well, it was a pretty normal but still very entertaining affair.

Jin – oppa and Jungkook were a deadly combo. If you don't find two people constantly teasing and arguing pleasant then I don't suggest you shop with them. If you do and if you're an ARMY, then I'm sure it'll be the experience of a lifetime.

Anyway, they were bickering (in hushed tones. They were still careful enough to stay incognito.) for most of the time. Jin – oppa would point out an ingredient I was looking for and Jungkook would say that it wasn't the right size or that it wasn't fresh enough or that it was an expensive brand then Oppa would say that he knew nothing. Oppa was the cook of the house and he knew what ingredients _were_ the best. As for me, I just stood by the sidelines, giggling now and then at their antics while taking note of what Oppa said of the brands and ingredients and whatnot. He was extremely good at grocery shopping. Jungkook was quite good too, as he pointed out some tips on checking for the freshest meat and produce that even Eat Jin – oppa approved of.

Sigh. The two were quite a funny and enigmatic pair. Squabbling one moment, then in agreement the next. I guess that's how they show their love to each other. Jungkook, I noticed in particular, was very respectful towards his hyung. Whenever the older member would explain something to me, he would let his hyung finish first before he started teasing him again. He truly was a good _kid._

Pretty soon, I got all the ingredients I needed and we sauntered over by the cashier to wait for Haru – unni.

"By the way Noona, what _are_ you cooking?" Jungkook suddenly asked me as he and Oppa shot me inquiring looks.

"Filipino food. I'm surprising my unnis." I replied with a mischievous beam.

Oppa and Jungkook hummed in understanding.

"Please don't tell Haru – unni, okay?" I pleaded as I put my finger to my lips.

They nodded in agreement and wore twin smiles of secrecy.

"Arasso."

Shortly, Unni arrived with her bundle and we proceeded to pay for our purchases. Thirty minutes later, we were dropped off at our dorm. We quickly bowed our thanks to the two Bangtan members and they sped off home. Wasting no time, I quickly changed into comfortable clothes then zipped to the kitchen to wash and prepare my purchases. Then I chopped the spices and vegetables, fetched the chicken and pork from the freezer to thaw it out and grabbed the jar of peanut butter from the cupboard. I was causing quite a commotion that my unnis ventured into the kitchen to take a look. Hastily, I covered the ingredients with my back to hide them from my unnis' line of sight.

"What's cooking, Maknae?" Somi – unni asked trying to peer over my shoulder in vain.

"I'm not saying anything! It's a surprise!" I retorted waving my arms around to stop her.

"Yahh. Let us see. You didn't even say anything about what you were buying even though I went with you!" Haru – unni whined.

I shook my head adamantly, keeping my arms spread out. "Aniyo."

"Now, now guys. Let Y/N be. She just told us it's a surprise. Come now, let's go to the living room." Feng Jiu – unni grabbed their arms and pulled them towards the living room.

Breathing a sigh of relief and thanking the heavens for Feng Jiu – unni, I started the rice cooker, then waited for the meat to thaw. Minutes later, after checking to see the all the meat was thawed out, I started cooking, remembering and putting into action all that my Mom taught me. These were my favorite Filipino dishes and I hoped that by making them, I not only showed who I am but I also conveyed my feelings of gratitude towards my unnis who have been very kind and supportive of me. Soon, after stirring the dishes around, everything was cooked so I turned off the stove strode to set the table serve all the food. Then after seeing that everything was in place I called out to my unnis. "Unnis! Lunch is served!"

A pattering of feet was heard and my unnis exploded into the dining area and into their seats, their eyes wide in amazement.

"Wahh. Daebak. Maknae you certainly outdid yourself!" Somi – unni cried in awe, holding her chopsticks up in the air.

"Everything looks and smelles _so_ delicious!" Feng Jiu – unni groaned in delight.

"So what are these? I really want to know!" Haru – unni squealed in excitement.

Smiling warmly, I gestured to the dish on the right. "Thanks guys. So this one is called _adobo_. It's a very famous Filipino dish made of either chicken or pork or a combination of both, drizzled in a mixture of soy sauce, vinegar, black pepper, bay leaves and a bit of sugar. It's my absolute favorite dish." Then I pointed to the dish on the left. "And this one is called _kaldereta._ You can use basically any kind of meat to make this, even goat, but I used pork for this one. It's made of tomato sauce, liver spread, some basic spices like garlic and onions, carrots and potatoes, beef broth, and of course salt and pepper to taste."

Finishing my little explanatory speech, I sat down in my seat then gestured with my arms. "Enjoy."

Without hesitation, my unnis dug in to taste the food, while I anxiously waited for their verdict.

Instantantaneously, their eyes grew as big as plates as they shot each other incredulous looks.

 _Patay. Hindi patok sa panlasa nila._ _ **(I'm screwed. They hate it)**_

I was ready to throw down the towel when they simultaneously squealed "IT'S DELICIOUS!"

I gawked at them in surprise. "Jinja? You're sure?"

"Yeah! I especially love this _adobo_ did you call it? I love how it's sour, sweet and a bit spicy all at once!" Somi – unni gushed, digging in to get more.

"And this _kaldereta_ is just as heavenly! I didn't know potatoes, pork and tomato sauce could taste this good!" Haru – unni beamed, swallowing a mouthful of it.

"Wahh. These are really delicious, Maknae! You should cook more of these!" Feng Jiu – unni winked in appreciation.

"Of course! I'm really glad you like them. I wasn't sure you'd like them at all." I admitted ruefully.

"Didn't we tell you? We'd eat _anything_ you cook!" Somi – unni interjected.

"Yeah, you _did_. Okay then, from now on I'll cook Filipino food as often as you guys want!" I announced as I scooped my own food.

"Assa!" My unnis chorused back as we enjoyed our hearty lunch.

After that, we spent the rest of the day just lounging and chatting in our small living room. Little by little, we learned more about each other, as each shared stories of their own. Feng Jiu – unni was actually an heiress of a big company in China, but left home because her family, being old – fashioned, forced her to marry a guy for a company merger. Her family didn't understand nor support her dream of pursuing her passion for dance, so with nothing but a small luggage of clothes, she set out into the real world. She got three, four, five jobs at once just to pay for rent and for dance school. It was then, she told us, that she realized that sometimes you got to make hard decisions for yourself even if it means letting some people go. She shared she did have some regrets, like never having repaired her relationship with her parents (they weren't talking to each other anymore), but she never regretted following her passion because it gave her the happiness she never got from all the possessions she had before and because it lead her to meet us, her new _family._

At this, the three of us had to hold back tears. It was true though. My unnis were my _family_ here and they motivated me every day to work even harder. Seeing our sad faces after her revelation, she steered the subject to happier things like her likes. She told us she loved shoes because it gave her the extra boost of confidence she needed and made her feel like she could conquer the world. Spiders though, she couldn't stand. Seeing one just made her freak out and we all laughed at her outraged expression when she said that.

Next to uncover her story was Somi – unni. She was an only child from a middle class family and she loved her parents very much, enough to leave the only home she'd ever known her whole life and migrate to America. She reminisced sadly about the tough time she had there. How she was bullied for being _that_ Asian girl at the back of the room whom no one talked to. Who everyone made fun of and played nasty pranks on. Smiling tremulously, she shared she coped by releasing all her hurt into her songwriting and turning all the negativity into a positive outlook and a sunny smile. It also helped that her parents were there for her to cry on. Man, Somi – unni was indeed one tough cookie under all that sunny exterior.

Haru – unni came right after her and she shared her story with so much fervor, we were taken quite aback. But _not_ like you think. According to her, for as long as she could remember, people always remembered her as the "cute" girl and nothing more. No matter what she accomplished they would only say "Oh what a cute girl!", "She's totally girlfriend material!" "She's cute and that's all that matters!" And it irked her so much. Why did people only care so much about looks? And every time they did point it out, they only expect her to do things that were well, _cute._ So imagine their surprise when one day being so fed up about it all, she rapped about how "cute" wasn't just the only thing about her in front of her classmates in such an intense way their jaws dropped and only silence was heard afterward. Since then, her classmates and the other people around were careful about using the "cute" word lest she unleash another one of her "raps". The whole time she was telling her story, her face was scrunched up in such a funny way, and we couldn't help laughing at her and it made her quite annoyed. We apologized afterwards, holding back residual chuckles. This was a new side to Haru – unni we didn't see before and we were glad that she hid such a feistiness beneath such a cute demeanor. Then moving on onto a much more pleasant topic, she said she was a huge anime and drama fan and I had to squeal along with her. I loved anime as well and Code Geass was my fave. She squealed even higher hearing me say that and she replied that Code Geass was one of her faves. We might have spent the whole day fangirling about anime if Somi – unni and Feng Jiu – unni interrupted after feeling left out. Whoops.

Finally, my turn came up and I started with the easy topics first. I told them I liked singing, anime, literature and poetry (I was an English major after all), playing basketball (I grew up with a LOT of men around), cooking and dressing up comfortably. Then I went into deeper territory. (I haven't shared this to anyone else, not even Mi Young, but I felt if there were people I could share this part of me to, it would be my unnis.) I told them I was a simple girl from the province and we had a small farm back home. That my dad died early after having a heart attack from the stress of working too hard tending to it to provide for five children. Right after, I needed to help my mom provide for the family (Being the eldest in the Philippines meant to had to help provide for the family, especially if you have a single parent.) I was a scholar throughout my whole school years and I had to work on many part – time jobs to pay for my other fees (I didn't want to bother my mom for the trouble.) I didn't have much of a social life apart from the people from our neighborhood and it pretty much stayed the same way when I eventually went to college until I graduated. I told them Mi Young was my first _ever_ friend that was a girl. And finally feeling a little guilty, I told them that there was a part of me that felt relieved that I was away from home because I no longer have to deal with the pressure of helping with the family. I didn't really hate it, but there were times in my life when I thought about what it would feel like to live for myself for once and not think about responsibilities and duties, you know just to be free to _live_ my dream. After revealing such a thing, I realized with a start that I sounded selfish for saying that so I apologized to my unnis sincerely.

Suddenly, they tightly enveloped me in a group hug and told me it was alright, that they understood and that I was strong for holding up until then and I could feel tears spring to my eyes, as I hugged them back.

 _This_. _This is what make girl friendships so special. Having men for friends is cool too. But there's nothing like having a heart to heart with your gal pals. I'll_ never _exchange my unnis for_ anything. _Thank you, Lord for bringing them to my life._

I thought with gratitude as I hugged them back just as tightly. We continued on to chit – chat on the more trivial stuff like celeb crushes and favorite movies, songs and places we wanted to go. In no time, dinner time came and I rose to start cooking. Like the lunch we had earlier, my unnis were very delighted with the _Kare – Kare_ and _Sinigang_ that I cooked. Dinner, like our previous meal, was once again, a very festive affair. However, after we finished eating and I cleaned everything up, I had one problem. I cooked too much for us. There was _so_ much food left. Pondering over it, I finally came up with a solution and scurried to pack the food into tupperwares. Then, after grabbing a light blue hoodie, I barked a quick goodbye to my unnis and set off.

 **Jungkook's POV**

"So Jungkookie, did you have fun shopping with your _girl-_ I mean with Y/N today?" Jimin – hyung smugly asked with a mischievous grin as he popped a piece of kimchi into his mouth.

I shot him a dark look, then smiled cheekily. "Why yes, I did Hyung. Thank you for asking. I _had_ a blast. And you still have no jams."

Jimin – hyung suddenly choked at my retort resulting in the booming laughter of the other members.

"But seriously Kookie, how did it go today?" Hoseok – hyung asked after he slurped a bit of hot soup.

"It was actually fun. Except for the part where Jin – hyung had to act like such a know-it-all and bickered all the time with me." I shrugged casually.

"Yah! You were the one who kept on contradicting me! I'm Eat Jin! I know everything about food! You're just my assistant, you hear me?" Jin – eomma retorted, clattering his spoon down at my accusation.

"Ne. Ne. You are Eat Jin. You are Worldwide Handsome. And you are the best. Happy now?" I said disarmingly.

"Yes, you are right about all that. I am happy. You are forgiven." Jin – hyung said with a huff as he picked up his spoon again.

I chuckled.

 _Jin – hyung is so fun to mess with. Good thing I know just how to appeal to his ego, erm self – esteem._

Satisfied, I quickly popped a lettuce wrap in my mouth and chewed around it when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I said quickly and grabbed the door.

"Annyeong Jungkook!" The familiar hoodie clad figure of Noona's smiling face greeted me, carrying a paper bag.

"Noona annyeong!" I greeted back in pleasant surprise.

"Do you want to come in? We just started dinner."

"Oh good! Perfect timing! Please don't bother though. I just stopped by to give you this." She handed me the bag.

"I made Filipino food for my unnis just as I told you guys earlier and they loved it! Anyway, I made too much so I figured I'd share some with you, Jin – oppa and the guys as my thanks. Really, thank you for coming with us. Send my thanks to Jin – oppa too. Well, I should get going now. Annyeong!" She waved me goodbye and rushed off.

"Annyeong!" I called to her back, closing the door with a chuckle.

 _An enigma indeed._

"Who was that Kookie?" V – hyung mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"Noona. She dropped this and immediately rushed home." I put down the Tupperware on the table and sat back down to eat.

"Wah! Is this the Filipino food she was talking about?" Jin – hyung cried out as he quickly opened a Tupperware and a delicious aroma whiffed out.

"Yup."

"Wah it smells _delicious_!" Rap – hyung added as he opened another Tupperware. Suga – hyung and Hoseok – hyung did the same and soon a whole blend of delicious aromas enveloped the room.

"Well, time for a taste then." Eat Jin announced and took a scoop of a bright red dish.

"Wahh. Delicious!"

"This is tasty too!" Suga – hyung pointed to a buttery – yellow dish.

"This is even better!" Jimin – hyung gestured to a dark brown dish.

"Wah. Isn't this _Sinigang_? Hyung remember we had this during a V – Live in the Philippines! Yummy!" Hoseok – hyung squealed in glee to Suga – hyung who nodded appreciatively.

"Wah. All of these are delicious. Y/N sure is full of surprises. Who knew, she could cook like this, eh? V – hyung commented, showing his boxy smile.

I tried all of Noona's dishes as well and I'd have to say they were pretty _darn_ delicious.

 _Nicely done, Noona._ I thought with a smile.

"Wah, Kookie is smiling. Has she wooed your stomach now, Kook?" Jimin – hyung taunted me again.

"Has she wooed yours, Hyung?" I shot back challengingly.

"I'm afraid she has." Hyung admitted jokingly and I laughed at him.

"Whoops. It looks like you have some competition now for the best cook position Hyung. You better watch out." Rap – hyung jokingly warned Jin – hyung.

"Hmph. _I'm_ still the best. Y/N comes after me though. Although, I would love to know the recipes to these! I want to try making these sometime." Jin – hyung admitted with a confident beam.

"Aigoo Hyung. Confident as ever I see." Rap – hyung replied with a chuckle.

"Of course. I'm Worlwide Handsome and Eat Jin after all." Jin – hyung proclaimed with a dramatic hair flip and his signature flying kiss and we all burst into another laughing fit. The rest of the dinner continued in merriment and much later we all went to sleep.

As I lay in bed that night, I recalled the events of the day and thought with a crooked smile how awesome it was to _finally_ have a friend who was a girl. I used to be so shy around girls, so much so that I couldn't even muster up the courage to say Hi to my idol IU Noona whom I've seen in so many award shows. And so my hyungs used to bug me about it a lot. But now, as I've finally grown into a man, I've gained the confidence to interact with girls and now even have my first _girl_ friend.

 _Yeah. Girl friend. Not girlfriend._

 _But I wonder?_

I thought last, as I eventually drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note: Hey guys! So exams are next week and I just finished studying for my first exam on Monday. I'm kinda nervous. T.T Wish me luck!

Anyhow, this was a freakishly long chapter that I wrote while listening to T- Swift's old songs (I honestly miss her old sound so much. Her country music made me a die – hard Swiftie. T.T) so I hope this makes up for the long wait. Sunday cleaning, some heart to heart, a lil bit of grocery shopping with Jin eomma and Golden Maknae and of course Filipino food! Also, something's going on with Kookie. But what? *wink wink*

I honestly liked how this chapter turned out. What about you what did you guys think? What's your favorite scene? Also if you have scenes you'd like to see in future chapters, don't hesitate to comment below. I'm always open to ideas from you guys! ^_^

Annyeong! 3


	10. Eight - Squared Spaghetti

**Author's Note:** Assa! Exams are finally over! It's time to parteeyyyy and by that I mean write some more and just chill at home. (I'm just not your usual party gal, I'm afraid. xD) Anyway, I think I did pretty well. I hope I get good results! Thanks to those who wished me well on my exams! ^_^

random anon: Hello again! Thanks for always commenting! It gives me the inspiration to keep on writing! *squeals*

Your suggestion is noted! I'll insert that scene somewhere in the story. Aww thanks for the compliment! I'm really honored you like my writing. You're in luck though, because this chapter has a bunch of fluff. Hihi. Enjoy! 3

After a very eventful and fun Sunday, we were back to our usual schedule of training. When we arrived in the practice room, Shin Seonsaengnim started us right of the bat with some warm up exercises and some stretching. After that, she taught us a whole new bunch of dance moves and choreography that we had to replicate and give our own spin to. It was tiresome work, but as we got deeper into I realized that it was a welcome ache, something that I'll always be looking forward to in the future. We held our poses as our dance finished and heard Seonsaengnim's round of applause.

"Good job ladies! It looks like your training has paid off! You're improving by the day!"

She turned to Haru – unni. "Haru, you don't look so stiff while dancing anymore. And I see that you've learned to enjoy it too. That's good! Dancing should be an enjoyable experience."

Haru – unni beamed in exhilaration. "Thanks Seonsaengnim. I'll try even harder."

Ssaem glanced to Somi – unni. "Your movements have become even more powerful, more precise and more graceful, Somi. A far cry from the laidback dancing you once did. Nice job."

Haru – unni grinned and tucked a hair behind her ear. "Thank you Ssaem. What can I say? Dancing got to me."

Then she addressed Feng Jiu – unni. "Feng Jiu, you know you're the best dancer here. I know that too. But it still amazes me how hard you work despite that. Keep it up. The most talented people continue to train hard to hone their skills."

Feng Jiu – unni bowed in gratitude. "I will remember that Ssaem."

Finally she spun towards me and her face lit up in a mischievous smile. "And of course the maknae. I can't explain how but you have this energy that draws peoples' eyes to you, you know that?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know about that Ssaem. I just _dance._ "

My unnis laughed at my bluntness and even Ssaem shook her head at me in mirth.

"Sigh. What am I to do with you? It seems like dancing is in your blood and it always shows in the way you move. And that natural swag you have? That's just the cherry on top. But you know, what?"

"What, Ssaem?"

She circled around me in appraisal with her hands cupping her jaw. "I noticed that you've gained a hint of femininity to your movements. What happened to the boyish, roguish Y/N that we all know and love?"

 _Ha? Hindi naman ah. Astig pa rin naman akong gumalaw. Ano ba tong pinagsasabi ni Ssaem?_ _ **(What? It's not. I still dance with swag. What is Ssaem saying?)**_

Haru – unni took that chance to tease me as she gave a playful wink at Ssaem. "Oh that would be her new _boyfriend_ , ah I mean _friend_ that's a _boy._ "

My other two unnis giggled and I shot them all an annoyed glance.

"Yah!"

"Ooh. Who's this _boyfriend_ erm _friend_ that's a _boy?_ Is it someone I know?"

"Pfft. Believe me Ssaem, you _know_ him. In fact, he's just nearby." Somi – unni said in between bouts of laughter as Feng Jiu unni laughed alongside her.

 _Eto na naman tayooo._ **(Here we go again.)**

"Oh how _intriguing_. Do tell."

"Yah! Ssaem, unnis please stop. It's really not what you think!"

"Sorry Ssaem, but our maknae insists we keep it a secret." Feng Jiu – unni chuckled.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

Ssaem just raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders good – naturedly. "I understand. But if he's nearby, I'm sure I'll find out who it is _eventually_. Who's the lucky man who's managed to make our ever boyish maknae a tad feminine?"

"Ssaem!"

Ssaem just laughed it off and my unnis joined her.

I sighed in defeat.

 _Ang sama nila. Hindi naman talaga eh. At saka feminine? Asan dun? Wala naman eh! Ahh kaasar!_

Ssaem clapped her hands to settle us down. "Now now ladies, that's enough. We'll take a 5 – minute break and then we'll continue with our training."

"Ne!" We bowed to her in respect as she went outside.

We chose a corner in the room, settled on the floor and chugged down our water bottles.

Somi – unni chose to strike up a conversation with a topic I was getting all too familiar with. "So where did you run off too last night? You even brought a ton of food with you."

I choked on my water, hurriedly wiping away the drops from my mouth. "J – Just somewhere. We had a lot of extra food so I thought to give some away."

"Oooh. I wonder where that _somewhere_ was. It was a lot of food and looked fit for _seven_ people." Haru – unni sang meaningfully.

I blew an irritated breath. "All right, all right! I brought it over to the Bangtan dorm. I thought I'll let them taste my cooking as thanks for all they've done for us."

"So what did they say? Did they like it?" Feng Jiu – unni eagerly asked.

"I don't know. I didn't stay long to find out. I just gave the food to Jungkook and ran off."

"Wahh, _Jungkook_ huh? Of _course,_ it had to be him." Somi – unni smirked knowingly.

 _Teka lang ha? Pati ba naman toh bibigyan ng malisya? Kaasar na ha!_ _ **(Wait a minute. Are they gonna make this a big deal again. This is getting annoying!)**_

"He was the one who answered the door! And I only ever meant to drop it off! So I gave it to him!" I felt my voice rise in pitch with agitation.

Noticing my distress, Feng Jiu – unni patted my arm in placation. "Now, now calm down maknae. We were just teasing."

"It's seriously getting annoying. I told you guys, we're _just_ friends. Just drop it please." I pleaded them.

"Okay, we'll stop. We _promise_." Somi – unni vowed with a light chuckle as she looked at my other unnis who gave small smiles of their own.

 _Yeah right. Sigh. Just hang in there Y/N!_

I took another gulp of water to calm myself just as Ssaem came back in.

"All right ladies break time's over! Back to positions!"

We scrambled to the dance floor and waited for Ssaem's further instructions.

"Now since you girls seem to be getting the hang of things, I want you to do your _own_ dancing. I want you to choreograph a 2 – 5 minute dance routine using whatever music and whatever moves you want. Go overboard or go crazy. I don't care. Just make sure to show who the _real_ you is. I'll give you 20 minutes to get ready after that your performances begin. Arraso?"

"Ne!" We chorused back.

"Okay then. Time starts now!"

We huddled together first, curious to know what each other was going to do.

"So what are you guys planning to do?" Somi – unni inquired.

"I don't know. I'll just play it by ear I guess." Feng Jiu – unni nonchalantly said.

"I'll just put my cute charm into it!" Haru – unni cheerfully quipped.

"I still need to think about it." I responded.

"Ladies, time is ticking! Get working!" Ssaem called out and we hurriedly disbanded in different directions.

I chose a secluded corner and pondered about what my dance would be.

 _I guess I could do some popping and locking. Oh and some krumping as well! That really screams 'Me!' But wouldn't that be too dry? I need something to spice it up! Hmm but what?_

I pondered for a bit about what I was to do.

 _Ssaem did say to go crazy? Oh what if I do_ that _? It was such a big part of my childhood! Practically everyone in my neighborhood knew how to do that!_

 _But wouldn't that be too embarrassing? You've never done something as outrageous as that before Y/N!_

 _Who cares! Sometimes we gotta loosen up! Act like the maknae you know! Let's do this!_

 _Alright! Fine let's do this!_

Finally making up my mind about my dance would be I set out to choreograph my dance. This was either going to be a huge success or an utter failure.

 _Here goes nothing._

 **Jungkook's POV**

Listlessly humming to myself, I watched the group before me. The hyung line minus Hoseok – hyung was busy discussing with Bang PD – nim about a collab or another. Hoseok – hyung was twirling his chair around in boredom. Jimin – hyung was staring into space, a hand cupping his face. V- hyung was on his phone, busy Tweeting.

The atmosphere was a polarizing picture of _boredom_ and _business._

 _Ugh. It's so boring. I wanna walk around._

I caught Jimin – hyung and Hoseok – hyung's eyes.

 _You guys wanna go somewhere?_ I seemed to to say.

They seemed to understand me as they both nodded in glee. Stealthily, we exited the room one by one to avoid suspicion. I got up last when V – hyung curiously asked.

"Kookie where are you going?"

I stopped in my tracks. "T – To pee. I'll be right back."

"Oh ok." He said as he went back to his phone.

I quickly exited and met up with a relieved Jimin – hyung and Hoseok – hyung outside.

"Aigoo. I was bored to death inside!" Jimin – hyung frustratedly exclaimed.

"Right? I thought I was gonna twirl that chair to death!" Hoseok – hyung chimed in then he turned to me.

"So Jungkook – ah where do you plan on going?"

I scratched my head in utter loss.

"I don't know, Hyung. I just wanted to get outta there. I honestly don't know where to go."

Jimin – hyung raised a hand up in giddiness. "Yah! The girls are having training now. Why don't we watch them?"

Hoseok – hyung nodded in agreement. "Sure! I'm interested to see how they're progressing so far. Let's go!"

Truthfully, I too was curious to see them, especially Noona.

 _I wonder how far she's come since that dance battle when I first saw her dance._

Truthfully, she was a good dancer but her moves were raw and needed refinement.

I smiled to my hyungs in approval. "Okay! Let's go!"

We arrived outside the dance room they usually practiced in and peered through the small glass window in the door.

Three of the girls, including Noona, were huddled by the side while Somi – ssi stood at at the center in position.

"Looks like they're about to solo dance." Hoseok – hyung murmured.

"Shh! Hyung it's starting!" Jimin – hyung hissed and my other hyung quieted down.

The music started and Somi – ssi began to dance. Her music was happy and joyful and her movements reflected it. Her dancing this time was more fluid and more coordinated compared to the last time we had the dance battle.

"Wahh. She definitely dances better than last time." Jimin – hyung commented as she ended her dance.

Feng Jiu – ssi came up next and she was definitely a dancer in every sense of the word. Her steps were graceful but strong and exuded such emotion, it lent her contemporary/jazz performance an added depth. She gave a final twirl and a bow to the delight of her audience.

Hoseok – hyung gasped in awe. "Wah! Now that's a _dancer_! Is it just me or is she on a whole other level compared to last time?"

I nodded thoughtfully. "She definitely improved."

Haru – ssi's turn came up and she delivered a cutesy, charming performance reminiscent of girl group dances, but still managed to inject a hint of fierceness to it. She gave a quick bow then pranced off.

Jimin – hyung squealed. "Ahh Kwiyeowo!"

"In fairness, she's the most improved. She couldn't even dance to save a life the first time I taught her. But look at her now, being all confident and cute in her dancing. Wahh, I feel like a proud Dad." Hoseok – hyung proudly proclaimed.

I chuckled at him and playfully punched his shoulder.

Finally, it was Noona's turn and I stood in attention.

"Here comes Y/N now!" Jimin – hyung gushed.

She stood at the center arms at the sides when the music started and she began to dance. And whoa were they lejindary (*wink wink*)! Her movements still had that rawness to it but now there was restraint and technique to it so overall it looked very polished. She began with some popping and locking so intense and contagious that even my two hyungs began dancing beside me.

"Hyung!"

"Sorry!"

Then she switched to some krumping she was just _oozing_ with swag was just I was even whooping along with her dancing. We were pretty much dancing their alongside her when suddenly the music stopped. Bewildered we looked at each other, when another music came in this time something cheery and boppy. Then Noona started goofily dancing and we all lost it.

"What the hell?" Jimin – hyung breathed in between guffaws.

"Dude, what the hell is she doing?" Hoseok – hyung snickered.

Even I was holding back laughter as she continued with her exercise–y goofy, movements when she started humping her back up and down with such conviction and we lost it even more.

"Omo, maknae! What is that?" Somi – ssi said in between giggles.

"Maknae, stop ohmygod I can't take this anymore!" Haru – ssi drowned in her own mirth.

Noona stuck her tongue at them, ignored them and continued her back humping.

 _Aigoo Noona. What are you doing? Stop._

I thought as my body was wracked with laughter.

Suddenly, an even cheerier music came in and she switched to twisting her hips going down then up in a continuous manner while bending her knees and her two index fingers up. It looked like she was _twirling_ her body.

 _What now?_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA. AIGOO." My hyungs snickered loudly beside me.

"Seriously, Noona?" I sniggered with them.

"Daebak. She really is something else, isn't she?" Jimin – hyung said after recovering.

She gave one final downward twirl, placed her left hand on her hip then pointed her finger in the air for a final pose.

The response of her audience was deafening as shrieks, whoops and laughter filled the room.

"OH MY GOD MAKNAEE! DAEBAK!" Feng Jiu – ssi clapped as she laughed mercilessly.

"We got nothing on you maknae!" Haru – ssi giggled.

"Omo you took _crazy_ to another level!" Somi – ssi wailed in mirth.

Noona gave a goofy bow. "Of course. I live to please."

This led to another bout of laughter until Seonsaegnim held a hand up.

"Okay ladies. That's enough. Well, Y/N let's just say that's a _unique_ way of showing who you are." She chuckled.

"Thanks." Noona said.

Suddenly, Seonsaengnim glanced towards the door and we all flinched back.

 _Crap. We were discovered._

"And it seems you aren't the only people who are amused. It seems, we have visitors. Come on in guys."

We guiltily looked at each other then went in to the shock of the other girls and to the utter mortification of Noona, whose grinning face from earlier turned beet – red after realizing we just saw her whole performance.

We bowed to Seonsaengnim in greeting and apology.

Hoseok – hyung spoke up for us. "We're sorry. We didn't mean to pry. We just got so engrossed in the performance we couldn't help it.

Seonsaengnim shook her head. "Kwaenhanha. So what did you guys thi-

"Wait you mean to say you saw the whole thing?" Noona suddenly cut off Seonsaengnim.

The hyungs and I glanced at each other before nodding nonchalantly.

At this Noona paled so badly, no hint of tan was seen on her skin.

"Ayoko na! Wala na akong mukhang ihaharap sa kanila! Ilibing niyo na lang ako ng buhay please lang! Tapos sabihin niyo na lang sa Mama ko kung saan! Sabihin niyo na rin may savings pa ako sa bangko para sa kanila. Yung passbook ko nasa cabinet! Yun lang! Yoko na! Paalam! Ilibing niyo na ako!"

 **(I give up! I am beyond ashamed! Just bury me alive, I bego of you! Tell my Mama where I've been buried. Also tell her that I've got some money saved up at the bank. My passbook is in my bureau! That's all! I give up! Farewell! Just bury me alive!)**

She spit out in what seemed like Tagalog so fast it seemed like she was rapping as she vehemently pulled at Somi – ssi towards the door.

Somi – unni held her in place confusion and amusement on her face."Yah yah! Maknae what are you saying?"

"ILIBING NIYO NA KOOO!"

Somi – ssi gently hit her on the head. "Yah speak in English or Korean, pabo!"

"Jebal! Just bury me alive!"

 _Bury her alive? Pfft._ _Hahaha._

Somi – ssi quickly translated for us and me laughed in mirth. I caught Noona's eye and she looked like she wanted to murder me right then and there.

 _Do you wanna die?_ Her glare seemed to say.

I smirked right back at her.

 _Nobody asked you to dance goofily, you pabo Noona._

Seonsaengnim clapped her hands to get everybody's attention. "Now, now. Everybody calm down. Y/N, no one's gonna get buried alive today. Now why don't we all sit down okay?"

We all huddled around together and I sat sandwiched between a very Jungshook (giggity) Noona and an overly giddy Hoseok – hyung.

"Now that the famous dance line from Bangtan is here, why don't we hear their thoughts first, hmm?"

She looked to me and I quickly translated to my other hyungs.

Hoseok – hyung spoke up first. "E-erm they good. Um." He looked to Noona for approval to speak in Korean and she nodded slowly.

"Kwenchanha. I can understand you guys fine."

He grinned in relief then continued in Korean. "They clearly improved a lot and I could see that they really put much work into their dancing. Good job you guys."

Jimin – hyung commented next. "I agree with hyung. You girls are progressing amazingly. Keep up the good work."

Seonsaengnim turned to me last and I gulped before answering. "I agree with both my hyungs. Although I have one question? Why did you dance that way Noona? What's the concept anyway?"

The other girls giggled as Noona glowered at me.

 _What? I'm curious._

Smiling, Seonsaengnim quickly explained to us the concept for their dance and my hyungs and I nodded in understanding. Then chuckling, I asked Noona. "So why did you add that dance at the end, Noona? I couldn't imagine you being like that."

Seonsaengnim hummed her curiosity. "I'm curious too, Y/N. What _was_ that?"

Noona blew her hair away from her face then sighed, finally understanding that there was _no_ way out of this for her.

"Those two were big dance crazes back in the Philippines back when I was a kid. Everyone in my neighborhood knew that dance so much so that every time we had the festival talent show, about three or more contestants would dance that. Those two dances have always been a part of me and Ssaem you said to show who we were and go crazy in our dance, right? So I did both."

Then she shot us a jokingly annoyed gaze. "But then I didn't think _these_ guys would be watching me make a fool out of myself. So now I am absolutely mortified. _Thanks a lot_ , you guys."

We ducked our heads sheepishly.

"Oops. Sorry Y/N." Hoseok – hyung apologized.

"Yeah. We're sorry. We won't sneak around from now on." Jimin – hyung vowed with his mochi smile.

I bowed my apology to her.

She sighed deeply then put on a good – natured smile. "Nah. It's fine now. Just don't remind me about that again, 'kay?"

"Ne!" We answered simultaneously.

 _Or not._ I thought cheekily.

"Thank you Bangtan dance line for that meaningful feedback. I hope you girls took note of that." Seonsaengnim piped up.

"Now then time for my evaluation. All in all, you girls did well. I'm glad to see you girls finally put your own spin to things and let loose for once. Some more than others." She glanced meaningfully at Noona and another round of chuckles was heard.

"Anyway, all I can say is good job girls. You're getting there. Just keep on practicing."

She turned to Noona then. "Now, Y/N I'm really curious about these two dances you just did. What are they called?"

Noona stood up straighter, all traces of ill – feelings gone as she showed a gentle smile. "The first one is called _Otso – Otso_ or Eight – Eight in literal translation. The song just basically teaches you to count up to eight. The second one is called _Spaghetti_ since it just mimics how you twirl Spaghetti."

"Hmm. Interesting. Do you mind teaching us?"

"Are you sure? Aren't you afraid of looking silly?"

"Nah. We can do silly once in a while. Right guys?"

The rest of us looked at each other and shrugged casually.

 _Sure why not?_

"Right!" We said in unison.

Chuckling, Noona got up. "Okay. You guys better line up then."

Snickering amongst ourselves, we filed into two lines (Seosaengnim included) and learned _Otso – Osto_ and _Spaghetti_. It was a fun experience and we were laughing all throughout but we managed to get the choreography despite a few hiccups. It looked easy but man when you actually do it, it's hard especially the _Otso – Otso_ one. Nevertheless, we pushed on and pretty soon were grooving to the two songs.

"Oh man! I gotta take a video of this!" Noona squealed as she rushed off to get her phone.

"Omo you guys look awesome! Hahaha. Yah Jungkook look here!"

I looked to the camera and flashed a goofy, bunny smile while humping up and down.

Noona snickered uncontrollably. "Pfft. Perfect!"

Pretty soon, the dance ended and my hyungs and I were covered in a film of sweat.

Suddenly, Hoseok – hyung cried in horror as he looked at his watch. "Aish! Look at the time! Namjoon – hyung is gonna kill us! We better go. Annyeong!" He rushed off pulling Jimin – hyung behind him who gave a quick wave.

I bowed to the ladies present. "Sorry. But we gotta go. Thanks for the lesson, Noona!"

I rushed off when she suddenly called.

"Are we still on for tutorials later?"

Quickly, I glanced back. "I think so. I'll text you if anything comes up. Annyeong!"

I caught up with my two hyungs and we dashed over to the conference room. Thankfully, the hyung line was still in the midst of a heavy discussion of negotiations. We discreetly sat back down and V – hyung briefly glanced up from his phone.

"Where have you guys been?"

"U –um to the cafeteria? We were hungry." I hastily explained.

"Huh? I thought you were going to the restroom?"

"Uh that is… We went to the cafeteria after since we got hungry, right Hoseok – hyung?" Jimin – hyung inserted.

"U-uh yeah."

"Then why are you sweaty?"

"T-that's because we ran all the way here. We didn't want to miss anything." I hurriedly made up as I wiped the sweat from my brow.

"Uh – huh. All right." V – hyung said suspiciously before turning back to his phone.

My hyungs and I shot knowing looks at each other as we waited for the negotiations to be over.

The rest of the day went by in a rush. When the negotiations were settled, we went on site for an MV shooting. After that, went to another site for a photoshoot and CF shooting. By the time we had a break in between, it was 7pm when I glanced at my watch.

I ran over to Namjoon – hyung who was seated in front of a mirror and chugging down water.

"Hyung, what's our schedule after this?"

"Hmm. We have a sound check for our comeback show. And then it's back to the studio for rehearsals for another live show. Then we're done."

 _Seems like I'm gonna have to take a rain check tonight, Noona._

I sighed feeling a bit down.

"Okay, thanks Hyung."

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure Y/N will understand." He winked comfortingly.

I gave a small smile.

"Yeah. She's pretty understanding."

I rushed off to the side and began to type a text.

 _ **Hi Noona!**_

 _ **It's Jungkook. I'm sorry but it seems we have to cancel for tonight…**_

 **Y/N's POV**

I smiled as I read through Jungkook's apologetic text.

 _ **Hi Noona!**_

 _ **It's Jungkook. I'm sorry but it seems we have to cancel for tonight. :( Our schedule is packed. We won't be finished until later tonight. I'm really sorry. T.T I promise I'll make it up to you the next time we meet! I'll teach you lots of Korean! I hope you've eaten dinner already. Take care! Annyeong!**_

 _Aigoo. This overly apologetic bunny. He doesn't have to do so much. I totally understand. Sigh. I hope he doesn't overdo it though. Idols need their rest as well._

I quickly thought of a reply before I started typing.

 _ **Hi Jungkook – ah!**_

 _ **It's totally fine! I understand. And don't worry I'll have lots of English prepared for you as well. And yes I've just had dinner. We had my favorite, Jajangmyeon! :O I hope you've eaten dinner as well. Don't overwork yourself and tell the others to do the same. Send my regards to them as well. Annyeong! :)**_

I hit "Send" then smilingly returned to the k-drama showing to the TV.

"Who was that, Maknae?" Somi – unni asked while munching on some chips from the bag between her legs.

I grabbed some from the bag before answering. "It was Jungkook. He says they're gonna work until late so we have to postpone our tutorial session."

Haru – unni put on a sad puppy – dog expression. "Aww is our maknae sad that she can't see her _friend_ again?"

I playfully threw a pillow towards her that she ducked.

"Yah! Stop that!" warned Feng Jiu – unni who was beside her and was glued to the TV.

"Sorry unni." I apologized as I stuck my tongue out at Haru – unni who just winked at me mischievously.

"Anyway. It's no big deal. I totally understand. They're big stars now which means tighter schedules for them. I'll just email our session for tonight to him so he can prepare in advance whenever he's free."

"Wahh. Our maknae is _so_ understanding. Good for Jungkook then." Somi – unni piped up as she scooped up more popcorn in her mouth.

I punched her lightly on the shoulder when my phone beeped.

"Oooh wonder who could that be." She teasingly sang.

"You guys! Can we watch this peacefully please?"

"Oops. Sorry."

"Sorry, Unni. I'll be in the room then." I discreetly excused myself and went in our room to lie stomach – down on my bed.

I opened the text.

 _ **Thanks for understanding Noona! We're having dinner right now! We're eating big slices of pizza! YUMMM! :O**_

 _ **My hyungs say thanks for your concern and said they'll keep it in mind. They said to send their regards to your unnis as well. Oh and Jimin – hyung and Hoseok – hyung said "Get get aw!"**_ **xD**

I chuckled. The dance line was such a happy, cheerful bunch. Then I quickly typed a reply.

 _ **Pizza sounds delicious! Good for you! I'll pass on their regards to my unnis. Tell Jimin – oppa and J- Hope – oppa I said "Apir tayo!" :P**_

 _ **PS.**_

 _ **Do you mind if I ask for your email? I was planning on sending our lesson for tonight so you could look at it in advance in your free time. That is if it's okay with you? :)**_

I sent it and within seconds his reply came.

 _ **Pizza is my favorite! I'm having the best time here although Jin – hyung keeps on eating more. Aish, I need my pizza! :(**_

 _ **My hyungs say "Spaghetting pababa!" xD**_

 _ **No I don't mind at all. That's perfect. I was planning on reviewing past lessons anyway. Thanks Noona! Here's my email. :)**_

 _ **Musclekook0197**_

I snickered and typed my response.

 _ **Yah! Be nice! He's your hyung after all.**_

 _ **Tell them "Pataas nang pataas!" :P**_

 _ **Okay. I'll be sending it now.**_

 _ **But seriously Musclekook? A little vain of you, don't you think? :P**_

I pressed "Send" then scurried off to get my laptop. I quickly opened my G-Mail and sent the pdf file to him.

My phone buzzed again.

 _ **Yeah, yeah. I know. I gave him the last piece to eat.**_

 _ **Jimin – hyung and Hoseok – hyung have nothing more to say. That's all they memorized from the song. Maybe you can teach them more Tagalog phrases eh? xD**_

 _ **I received the file. Thank you!**_

 _ **But seriously Girlofswag? xD**_

 _ **Yes MuscleKook! Because I am muscly and strong and the best maknae there is! I'm the Golden Maknae. I can afford to be vain! :P**_

 _ **PS.**_

 _ **Don't tell anybody I said that. My hyungs are gonna kill me. They already hate me for thinking I'm above them all. _**_

 _Why this little…_

My fingers flew over the keyboard as I inputted my answer.

 _ **Good boy!**_

 _ **I would love to! Maybe after I've taught you English I can teach all of you some Tagalog phrases. Then you won't think me weird for spouting Tagalog all of a sudden like I did earlier. Which reminds me, sorry if I rampaged on you guys like that earlier. It was very rude of me. :(**_

 _ **Yes! Because I am full of swag! Get used to it! :P**_

 _ **Yah! Get off your high horse you pabo!**_

 _ **Sigh. Don't worry. I'll keep it a secret. I feel sorry for your hyungs. How do they handle someone like you? .**_

 _Sent._

I turned off my laptop they lay on my back when his reply came.

 _ **Sure! I asked all of my hyungs about it and they said they're interested to learn! We have a lot of Filipino ARMYs so it would be nice to be able to communicate with them more the next time we visit the Philippines!**_

 _ **Also about, earlier don't worry about it. You're forgiven. We were at fault to for just sneaking around like that. Sorry too. :/**_

 _ **I'm no pabo! Besides my hyungs love me. They can't get enough of me. That's how they can still handle me. Ha! :P**_

 _Aish. This punk. Oh well. Better get used to it Y/N. He is gonna be your longtime tutee after all. Plus, he's not so bad._

Chuckling in defeat, I replied again.

 _ **It's a deal then! I look forward to teaching you guys!**_

 _ **Thanks, Jungkook – ah! You guys are forgiven too. :)**_

 _ **Aish. Yes you are the best Maknae there is! I concede defeat. .**_

Moments later, his response came.

 _ **Ha! :P**_

 _ **Sorry Noona gotta go! The shoot's gonna start soon! Take care! :)**_

 _Seriously Jungkook. How can you be busy texting while working?_

Shaking my head in mirth, I sent my last reply.

 _ **Omo. Texting while at work? Tsk tsk. :P**_

 _ **Annyeong Jungkook – ah! Fighting!**_

A second later, he sent one last reply.

 _ **;)**_

I giggled to myself and put my phone down. What a day. It started out pretty well then disastrous then ultimately ended awesomely. I got to bond with my unnis and show a different side of me to them, to Ssaem and to Bangtan as well.

But thinking back to it now, I reacted very outrageously to them that it was embarrassing. Even more embarrassing than the fact they saw me dance _Otso – Otso_ and _Spaghetti._ I even screamed at the in Tagalog!

 _Ayayayayayyy._

Thankfully, I was able to get over it and no bad blood was left between the two parties. The guys were very understanding and good – natured as well, despite laughing at me at first. Who would've thought that they would be willing to learn _Otso – Otso_ and _Spaghetti_ though?

 _It definitely suited them._ I inwardly chuckled as I reminisced about their goofy but very graceful movements.

 _Dance line indeed._

Eventually my thoughts drifted to how Jungkook acted today and how closely he resembles his bunny, lovable Golden Maknae image. He's definitely thoughtful and respectful. He cares a lot about his hyungs although he can be very cheeky towards them at times.

He's a good person.

 _Yes, Y/N. Yes he is._

 **Author's Note:** Well that was it folks! The dance line finally knows _Otso – Otso_ and _Spaghetti_ and even some Tagalog words! I had a blast writing this chapter and I hope you guys had a great time reading this too! ;)

On other news, it seems that Kookie's and Y/N's friendship is growing stronger by the day and now they're texting buddies! What a riot this duo is! Seems like Kookie is rubbing off on Y/N as she's becoming more carefree and childish, acting like a maknae should. xD

BTW do you guys know what the email address in Korea is? I used gmail just in case because I really don't know what it is. If you guys know, please let me know below so I can make the necessary changes! :)

How was this chapter overall? Don't forget to sound off on the comments below!

Annyeong! 3


	11. The Call

Chapter 10: The Call

 **Author's Note:** Hi guys! I'm really sorry if I wasn't able to update last week on my usual schedule. SCHOOL HAS BEEN TOUGH. We'll be having our DEVCOM (Development Communication) Week next week so these days we've been soo busy preparing, not to mention a ton of requirements have been pouring in, to the point that I've been feeling so drained. College is soo dang hard at times. T.T Thankfully, I've rested enough and I was able to finish this chapter. Once again, I'm really sorry for the delay. I'll try my best to upload two chapters next week as a way to thank you guys for your support until now. Saranghae! 3

 **Legend:**

 **Bold -** English Translation

 _Italicized -_ Inner voice/monologue

Normal - spoken in Korean

Underlined \- spoken in English

It was another day in the life of an idol trainee. And today was language lessons/vocal training day. Language lessons was progressing quite steadily and impressively. All of us, (with the exception of Somi – unni of course, who has mastered Korean by heart) was mostly adept and up to date with our Korean, both in writing and speaking. Our Korean manual/textbook was almost finished and in just a few meetings, we will finish our Korean lessons as well.

 _I wonder what language we'll learn next._ I wondered as I finished transcribing an English sentence into hangul.

Soon, Seonsaengnim gave us one of the last few of our Korean homework and dismissed us. Vocal training came up next and it was even more fun and astounding. We started off with the usual vocalization and scales. Then we reviewed the harmonies we tried last time and experimented on even more harmonies. There were many goose bump – raising moments for me as our voices blended well, and together made beautiful music.

Well, everything was swell until Ssaem played a particularly high note, and I (being the melody) had to hit it (with much effort) that I had to use falsetto and ended up squeaking a trilling note instead.

I quickly bowed in apologetic shame as I glanced around the open – mouthed reactions of everyone.

 _Yan, kasi trying hard ka eh. Hinay – hinay nga lang eh. Huwag pilitin ang di kaya._ _ **(That's what you get for trying too hard. Take it slow, eh? Don't force yourself to do something you can't do.)**_

"Y/N – ssi do you know what you just did?" Ssaem asked in shock.

I hung my head in shame again. "I – I know Ssaem. I messed up. I'm so-"

"You just went into whistle register!"

Immediately I raised my head. "Mwoh? But Ssaem I was off-key! There was _no way_ that was a whistle note."

She looked at me sternly. "It only sounded like that to you because you've never tried that before. But my ears don't lie. I know a whistle when I hear one. And _believe_ me, you just whistled."

 _Weh, di nga? Talaga lang? Eh nagtunog naipit na pusa lang ako eh!_ _ **(Whoa, for sure? Really? But I just sounded like a cat that got run over!)**_

I nodded hesitantly, still unsure and dubious of what just happened.

"Whatever you say, Ssaem."

"You think you can do it again?"

I blew my hair out of my face. "I think?"

"Well, let's give it another try then."

She began playing the keys on the piano starting from the lowest and gradually going higher. She played the key earlier and I, after breathing, sang it the best I could. Ssaem played a key higher. I sang again. She played the highest key so far and I matched its pitch, closing my eyes to concentrate.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the even more awestruck faces of Ssaem and my unnis.

 _Yeah. I think I just did that._

Slowly, Ssaem's face melted into a proud smile. "See what I mean? You've got some pipes there Y/N. You better take extra care of them."

I nodded at her absently, the reality of everything just sinking in. "Ne, Ssaem."

We did a few more harmonizing exercises before taking a quick break. My unnis and I huddled in a corner while Ssaem went out. We chugged down our water bottles and had a little chit – chat.

Somi – unni wiped her mouth clean and gave me a surprised smile. "You know maknae, you never fail to amaze me. You manage to do something new every day!"

I smiled at her sheepishly. "You know what Unni? I'm shocked of myself too. I've honestly never done that before. It's exciting and scary at the same time."

"Scary? Why's that?" Feng Jiu – unni asked as she twisted her hair into a bun at the nape of her neck.

"It's scary because what if I lose my voice if I keep on using my whistle register? _Very few_ singers can reach the whistle register and those who can are freaking _legends._ "

Haru – unni patted my shoulder comfortingly. "It'll be okay, Maknae. I'm sure Ssaem is only testing the limits of what your voice can do. I don't think she'll do anything that can put any of us in danger. You gotta trust her. And _you_ gotta trust yourself _more_ , ne?"

I looked at her, worry reflected in my gaze. "Ne. I'll try unni. I'll try."

Feng Jiu – unni shot me a warm smile. "That's the spirit! Keep your head up, Maknae."

I was about to thank my unnis for their confidence – boost when my phone suddenly rang. I quickly grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. Immediately, I shot up from my seat, quickly excused myself then went outside to take the call.

I answered the call, put it to my ear and was immediately met with a familiar screech that I've missed for so long.

"Y/N! Where _the hell_ have you been? You said you'd call me after you moved in? It's been _two weeks!_ No text, no call, nada!"

I smiled wryly at my friend's concern. "Hi Youngie. I miss you too. Sorry if I wasn't able to call. It has been _hectic_ since we moved."

"Don't you ' _I miss you too._ ' me! Tell me everything _now._ "

I chuckled then immediately told her everything in a concise manner choosing to include some of the important stuff, while leaving out the rest.

After I finished, a stunned silence was heard across the line before she spoke again.

" _Whoa_. Now I feel like such an ass. Sorry chingu – ya."

I chuckled at her. Aigoo Youngie.

"It's okay. I know you were just worried about me. I still love you."

"But, seriously? You almost got into a _fight_ with _Jungkook_? _The_ Jungkook, the Golden Maknae with the bunny smile who couldn't even hurt a fly except for his hyungs?" Youngie asked clearly appalled.

I snorted at her reaction. "Jungkook, the Golden Maknae with the bunny smile who couldn't even hurt a fly except for his hyungs?" Youngie asked clearly appalled.

" _Yup_. The one and only."

"B – But how? He's _too_ precious! My bias – wrecker is a ball of fluff!"

I snorted at her reaction. "Believe me Youngie, when you went through the same thing as him, I doubt you can remain a ball of fluff to the person who did that to you. Thankfully, we're okay now. We're even friends."

I slowly shake my head in disbelief as to how so much could happen in just two weeks. I've been with my unnis since then. I've also been hanging around Bangtan. It feels like it's been forever since I've had them in my life.

Youngie gasped in awe at what I said. "Waah! You're so lucky, Y/N! You're gonna be an idol soon, spend so much time with BTS and you even have Jungkook as your friend! You're living the fangirl life, dang it!"

I snickered at her outburst. Youngie can be _such_ a fangirl sometimes.

"So what are BTS like in person? Are they handsome? Is Jimin as hot as he is in the photocards? Are they as kind as all the ARMYs say?" Youngie asked excitedly.

Believe it or not, even though Youngie was an ARMY for a while now, she hasn't met them or seen them in person. The concert we watched together was her first time. When I asked her before about it, she told me she hadn't bought enough albums to qualify for a fanmeet.

I thought for a while before answering. "They're handsome, I guess. I don't really see them in _that_ way. Jimin _is_ hot (if we base it on a normal girl's standards, which means not _mine_ ), don't worry. They're _very_ kind and accommodating, not at all like the extravagant, world superstars that they are. They crave the simplest things like good food and proper sleep. Oh and they are even bigger _dorks_ in person."

I heard Youngie's squeal of delight from the other end of the line and I couldn't help rolling my eyes in endearment.

"Waaahhh! That's so cool! UGH! Can you tell Jimin I said hi, pretty please?"

I giggled at her forwardness. Youngie is amazing that way. "I will. I'll tell him my pretty, fangirl friend said hi. I'm sure he'll be delighted!"

Youngie squealed even more that I had to pull the phone away from my ear for a second. After putting it back on, she managed to calm down a bit.

"Y/N you're the best! Saranghaeyo! Speaking of which are you free this week? Can we meet? I honestly miss you so much. I wanna see you!" She whined pettily.

"Yah, calm down." I reprimanded her gently. "Yes, I'm free on Sunday. We can meet then. Is it the usual?"

She gave an excited hum before replying. "Uh-huh! Oh I can't wait to see you! You'll be in for a surprise!" She cackled mysteriously and I gave another snort in reply.

"Oh _really?_ What surprise would _that_ be?"

"You'll just have to wait and see! Well, I gotta go. I still have a ton of papers to grade. Annyeong chingu – ya!"

"Annyeong Youngie – ah!" I ended the call the slipped back inside just as Ssaem came back. We all gathered round again, reviewed one last time the harmonies we practiced and sang five songs all in perfect harmony. By the time our day ended it was around 7pm and we were starving.

When we arrived home, I zipped to the kitchen and hastily whipped up dinner. When it was cooked, I called everyone to the kitchen and we had a hearty meal filled with teasing banter and idle chat.

After eating, I took a quick shower, dressed in jeans and a powder blue hoodie and took my Korean homework and Jungkook's English module. Then I barked a hasty goodbye to my unnis and was off to the Bangtan dorm.

I rang the doorbell and this time, Suga – oppa was the one who let me in. He gave me a friendly nod in greeting and I gave a bow and a small smile in response. Entering the dorm, I found the living room to be empty.

 _Strange, they usually hang out here when I arrive._

Noticing my confusion, Suga – oppa gave me a smirk and gestured towards the kitchen.

"We just started eating when you arrived. You have the _worst_ timing, you know that?"

I gave a quick bow in apology then rubbed my neck sheepishly. "Sorry, Oppa."

He waved my apology off as if to say it was fine then sauntered towards the kitchen and I followed after him. When I arrived I was met by a bunch of oh's and wah's with Tae's being the loudest.

"Y/N!" He called out in surprise before showing me his happy, boxy grin.

I grinned back at him. "Annyeong Tae!" Then I bowed to the rest of the members in greeting. "Annyeong everyone!" I winked at Jungkook and he gave me his usual bunny smile in response.

"Annyeong, Y/N!" Jin – oppa replied in behalf of everyone. "Have you eaten yet? Would you like to join us?"

"I have. Thanks, for the offer though." I turned again to Jungkook who had his mouth full with lettuce wraps.

"Jungkook – ah." I called him and he glanced towards me.

"Mmmna."

"Yah! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Jin reprimanded.

I snickered. "Do you mind if I go ahead in the study? I'd like to prepare tonight's lesson."

Jungkook shook his head. "I dom mumd."

"Yah! I told you not to talk with your mouth full!"

 _Whoops_. _My fault. I shouldn't have asked._

I shook my head in mirth. "I'll take that as a yes then."

I waved to the guys then went towards the study. I sat down, opened the book to the night's lesson and started highlighting important concepts. I was almost done when Jungkook sauntered in with a determined grin, with Hoseok – oppa, Jimin – oppa and Tae trailing in behind him, sans Namjoon – oppa.

 _Strange._

I raised my eyebrows at Jungkook who just shrugged nonchalantly, as the three of them turned to sit down.

"Where's Namjoon – oppa?"

"Well Namjoon – hyung thought I was well enough in my English to be left alone."

 _We shall see, Jungkook – ah._

I turned to the other three guys who were wearing similar masks of excitement, Hoseok – oppa being the most excited, as he was hopping up and down in his seat.

 _Ever the ball of sunshine._

"What brings the three of _you_ here?" I asked teasingly.

Hoseok – Oppa raised his hands in the air like an excited little kid. "We wanted to join in on the class." Then he switched to his adorable broken English. "We want to learn English too."

I held back a startled laugh as Jimin – oppa chimed in. "Yes! We want help."

"Please, Y/N. For ARMY. Teach us." Tae pleaded with his puppy dog face.

 _Well, I suppose I_ could _do it. I do have experience teaching a group of people. I think just the basics would do. But we still have to finish the module._

I looked helplessly at Jungkook who just shot me an evil smirk as if to say "How are you going to handle all this, Noona?"

 _Naku, itong tarantadong batang toh!_ _ **(Why this evil little!)**_

I flipped the remaining pages of the manual. Only a few were left unanswered. Huh. We're almost done then. We might be done in two or three meetings' time.

Glancing up, I looked at the hopeful faces of the three, then shot them a gentle smile.

"Okay. Sure."

What followed was a series of high – fiving between the four and Hoseok – oppas ever shrill shrieks of joy.

I held up a finger. "But, you have to listen carefully, remember everything you've learned and put it into action. It's no use learning a language if you don't practice using it regularly. Understand?"

"Ne! Understood!"

"Also, I'll just be teaching you the basics. Jungkook can help you with the rest since he's going to finish the module soon." I looked to Jungkook who glanced back at me attentively. "Jungkook are you ok with that?"

He nodded, puffed out his chest with pride and gave a two finger salute. "Ne! There is nothing the Golden Maknae can't do."

"Yah. What are you talking about?" Jimin – oppa jokingly complained as the other two members bickered playfully with Jungkook.

I shook my head at them in amusement.

 _I'm going to be teaching a bunch of kids stuck in grown men's bodies. Hang in there Y/N!_

I clapped my hands to get their attention. "Okay that's enough."

I handed Jungkook the module that was open to the current lesson. "I'll be briefly explaining this part to you then you'll be answering the exercises that follow." I swiveled to the older members "While he's answering, I'll be teaching you guys some of the basic sentences used in conversation. Is that okay with you?"

All four momentarily glanced at each other, seemingly sending mental messages before nodding in unison.

"All right then. Let's begin."

I started discussing the topic as the older guys sat quietly, trying their best to listen and understand what the heck I was talking about. Soon, I finished and left Jungkook to answer the exercises. I turned to my new tutees whose faces swiftly changed into sheer determination.

"Ok. This will be pretty simple. This is basics after all. I'm going to act out three scenarios. And in each scenario you have to respond appropriately and as best as you can in English. Call?"

"Call!"

"Ok. First scenario. You're in a fanmeet in the US. Your interpreter is nowhere beside you. I'm a die – hard fangirl who doesn't understand a lick of Korean."

I took a deep breath then put on the most whiny, girly, overwhelmed voice I could muster and rambled on in English. "Jiminie – oppa! I love you! You are so hot and you dance so well and your voice sounds like heaven and oh my god I LOVE YOUUU!"

Jimin – oppa flinched back in shock at my sudden outburst which grew even more as I suddenly grabbed his hand and held on it tight.

 _Time to take it up a notch._

I started sniffling, as if I was in tears, still clutching on his hand tight. "I – I never thought I would be able to meet you in person! Omg this is such a dream come true! I could just _die_! Thank you so much for the music you guys make! It inspires me every day and _you_ inspire me every day!"

I threw in a few more sniffles before I looked at Jimin – oppa meaningfully urging him to respond. He blinked a few times before it finally sank into him. Gathering his wits, he smoothed his hair back, put on his mochi smile and replied in English. "Thank you. I love you. Take care."

 _Hmm. Pretty good._

I let go of his hand (to his utter relief) and nodded in appreciation. "Good. That was what you _wanted_ to say, right?"

Jimin – oppa smiled in his sheepish mochi way. "Yes. But I only understood that she loved me and that something about dying. Other than that, I have _no_ idea what you said."

I sighed. "Ookay. So you got most of what I said right. I was saying how much the music you guys make inspire me every day that _you_ particularly inspire me." Jimin – oppa squealed at that and I grinned crookedly. "Also that I could die from meeting you since I never expected I ever would." Jimin – oppa nodded thoughtfully, processing everything I said. "All in all, it was good. You got your point across. Sometimes, less is more. A little tip though, if people say too much and it gets hard to understand, pick out words you _do_ understand and start from there. Then ask for a confirmation if that was what they really meant. Ok?"

"Ok. Thank you." Jimin – oppa nodded with an understanding beam.

I was about to turn to Tae when booming, shrill laughter came from my left. Jungkook was laughing his ass off and clutching his stomach in mirth.

I put my hands on my hips and put on my most stern expression. "What's gotten into you?"

"Noona! What's gotten into _you_? What character was that?"

"That was a fangirl finally meeting her bias in person, Captain Obvious."

"Well I can _see_ that but I've never seen you so girly and screaming like a _girl_! You looked so silly!" He laughed even harder with tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry if it wasn't up to your standards, Jungkook PD – nim." I retorted as I scrunched my face at him in disgust.

"I thought it was _cute_!" Tae suddenly intercepted as he dreamily and goofily placed his face in his hand.

Jungkook and I looked at him in shock.

"Cute" was not an existing word in my vocabulary.

"Hyung! You can't be _serious!_ It was cringy at best!"

"Ya!"

Tae shook his head, a boxy grin on his face. "Nope, it was _cute_ alright. Right hyungs?" He turned to Hoseok – oppa who was holding back his own laughter as he gave a thumbs up then to Jimin – oppa who winked in appreciation. "Can you do aegyo during my turn?"

I inwardly shuddered at the thought.

 _I'd rather die._

I smiled apologetically at Tae. "Sorry Tae. But I've got something else planned for you." He looked a bit glum. Then I shot Jungkook a stern stare. "And _you_ Mr. PD – nim-who-thinks-he-knows-it-all, get back to work."

He scrunched his nose at me then chuckled evilly. "Fine, _Cringy_ Noona."

 _Well Cringy Noona is a vast improvement from Byeontae Noona._

I rolled my eyes at him while he went back to his work. Then I faced Tae who was looking at me with a mixture of glumness and expectancy. "Alright Tae I know you wanted aegyo but I can't for the _life_ of me do that. Instead you'll be helping me, a foreigner who is lost in Korea."

I schooled my face into the most worried expression and started wringing my hands. "Excuse me, Sir? Can you please help me? I'm not familiar to Korea and I don't know Korean. Can you tell me how to reach Seoul Tower?

Tae scratched his head and spoke hesitantly. "Seoul Tower? Yes. I help you. Uh you ride train line 4 blue. Stop Myeongdong Station. Wait for car. The end."

I nodded slowly, half understanding what he said. "Ahh I see. Thank you."

Tae showed me a funny face. "You're welcome."

 _Hmm. Understandable but needs more work._

I nodded my head thoughtfully. "Pretty impressive. You understood the gist of what I said. The challenge is how you make _yourself_ be understood, especially if you're giving directions. I suggest trying to observe proper grammar and using simple sentences as much as possible. Or you can tell the person to ask direction from someone else since you can't really explain the directions well."

"But that's rude! I want to help as much as I can." Tae retorted. "Don't worry I'll practice on my English more."

"Ooh you've got spunk. Nice one Tae!"

He smiled charmingly in response.

"Me next me!" Hoseok – hyung jumped up and down in his seat.

I laughed. His cheerfulness was contagious. "Of course Hoseok – oppa. I won't forget you. For you, you'll be answering interview questions."

I put on the air of the most professional journalist and brought an imaginary mic a little close to Hoseok – oppa's face. "So J – Hope how has your stay been in America?"

Hoseok – oppa smiled brightly. "Good. People good. Food good. Good."

"I see. What's your favorite event so far?"

"The Billboard Music Awards! Many people. But Jiminie dirty water me. Bad Jiminie."

"Eh? I did not!" Jimin – oppa denied vehemently.

"Yes, you did. By accident."

"Um so do you have any fears? Anything you hate?"

Hoseok – oppa looked thoughtful before realization dawned on him. "Hateu? Yesu! Snakeu! I hate snakeu!"

Snickering I put down my imaginary mic as the other members guffawed as well.

"Hyung! What was that?" Jimin – oppa wheezed.

"It was English speakue!"

Tae was slapping his lap in glee. "Yes but do you have to add the 'ue' at the end?"

"It's how I talkue!"

Jungkook was cackling like crazy. "Hyung daebak! Only you could do that!"

"Yah yah. What are you talking about? It's cool."

Coughing out the rest of my chuckles, I smiled proudly at Hoseok – oppa. "Well done Oppa. The pronunciation could use some work but your comprehension is quite nice."

Hoseok – oppa placed a hand over his heart. "Wah. Really. Wah. Thank you. I will work harder!"

"I know you will."

Finally I turned to Jungkook who was looking at me challengingly and with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"So are you done yet?"

"I was done _ages_ ago."

"Oh _really_?"

" _Uh – huh_."

"Ok then. Let me see."

He handed over the module and I was about to check it when DNA suddenly blasted from my hoodie pocket.

 _Crap._

"Wah. It's our song! Y/N are you ARMY too?" Tae asked excitedly.

 _You weren't supposed to know that Tae!_ _Blast it!_

I shot him a shaky smile before pulling out my phone. I looked at the screen in shock and the boys were alarmed by my reaction.

"Noona, are you okay?" Jungkook asked worriedly, a furrow in his brow.

"Y – Yeah. I'm sorry but do you guys mind if I take this? It'll just be quick."

"No, not at all. Go ahead, Y/N." Hoseok – oppa spoke for the group.

"Thanks Oppa." I said before I scurried out of the room, the chorus to DNA blasting like a storm.

I chose a secluded corridor, took a deep breath then accepted the call.

A familiar, warm voice spoke from the other line and I felt my insides warm and frost at the same time. "Hi anak! Kamusta ka na?" **(Hi dear! How are you?)**

I clenched my fists at the sides to keep them from shaking as I felt my own voice quiver in response. "H - Hi po Ma." **(Hi Ma.)**

 _I am so done for._

 **Author's Note:** Sooo yep seems as though Y/N is slowly discovering more of her talents. It appears there is more that she can do, that even she is unaware of. LOL. Has that ever happened to you guys? xD

And yes, there's no POV for Jungkook for this chapter, I'm sorry about that. I wanted to build up more of Y/N's character. :(

But he will have PLENTY in the next chapter don't worry! 3

What did you guys think about the little English sesh with the Happy line? (and by that I mean Jimin, J – Hope and Tae.) I sneaked in some Easter eggs in there, too. xD

But it seems as though Y/N is in BIG trouble. But what trouble could it be that has her so shaken up? Any ideas? ;)

Find out more in the next chapter! Annyeong! ^_^


	12. Lost My Way, Found My Way

Chapter 11: Lost My Way, Found It Right Back

 **Author's Note:** Happy Tuesday you guys! DEVCOM week is finally over which means back to normal classes for me. Sigh. Anyway, I know I said I'll upload two chapters this week but my schedule couldn't cut it. I'm so sorry. As I disclaimer, I'll just say that from now on my updates may not be delivered on time. But I'll try my best to try to update per week. I hope you guys understand. T.T

Well then, let's see what our characters are up to shall we? :)

 **Legend:**

 **Bold -** English Translation

 _Italicized -_ Inner voice/monologue

Normal - spoken in Korean

Underlined \- spoken in English

Y/FN – Your full name with second name, middle name and all

 **Y/N's POV**

I clenched my fists at the sides to keep them from shaking as I felt my own voice quiver in response. "H - Hi po Ma." **(Hi Ma.)**

"Oh bakit 'Hi' lang. Tinatanong kita kung kamusta ka na huy. Dalawang linggo ka nang walang tawag – tawag ah. May problema ba?" **( Oh, why are you only saying 'Hi'? I'm asking how you are. It's been two weeks since you last called. Is there a problem?)**

I gulped nervously. Mama is the sharpest person I know. She can immediately sniff out trouble like a hound dog, it's _scary._

I waited for a short beat before answering, but Mama beat me to it.

"Dios mio wag mo sabihing nabuntis ka diyan?!" **(My God don't tell me you're** _ **pregnant**_ **?!)**

I let out a surprised laugh.

 _She thought_ what?

"Anong tinatawa – tawa mo diyan Ineng? Aba, umayos ka Y/FN! Naku hindi kita pinalaki para maglakwatsa! Ano nalang sasabihin ng mga kapitbahay natin, na may anak akong bulakbol?! Naku naku! Sabihin mo sino bang tatay niyan ha? Isa sa mga Koreanong katrabaho mon oh? Sagutin mo ko Y/FN!"

 **(What are you laughing at,** _ **young lady**_ **? Get your act straight! I didn't raise you to fool around! What will our neighbors say? That I have an irresponsible daughter? Oh oh! Tell me, who's the father? Is it one of your Korean coworkers? Answer me Y/FN!)** She screeched so loudly into the phone that I had to pull it away from my ear.

 _Ano ba tong pinagsasabi ni Mama? Nahihibang na yata toh. Nabuntis? Sa paggunaw pa siguro ng mundo._ _ **(What is Mama saying? She's lost her mind. Pregnant? At the end of the world maybe.)**_

I chuckled some more, the rest of my nervousness ebbing away from my Mama's accusation. She always had a knack for overreacting. It was something I always found annoying but endearing at the same time. It was what made my Mama _my_ Mama.

 _Which is why she can't know about me being k-pop idol trainee just yet. What if she overreacts like she just did? I already signed the contract. I'm not ready._ She's _not yet ready._

I brought the phone back to my ear, as a response formed in my head.

"Unang – una po Ma, hindi po ako buntis. Paano ako mabubuntis eh ni wala nga akong nobyo? Pangalawa hindi po ako naglalakwatsa. Pinalaki po ako ninyo ng mabuti para malaman kung ano ang tama sa mali. Kaya po ako hindi nakatawag nitong nakaraang dalawang linggo kasi busy ako sa trabaho. Sana maintindihan mo."

 **(First of all Ma, I'm** _ **not**_ **pregnant. How can I be when I don't even have a** _ **boyfriend**_ **? Second I'm** _ **not**_ **fooling around. You raised me well to know right from wrong. I wasn't able to call these past two weeks because I was swamped with work. I hope you understand.)**

My mom didn't sound convinced as her skeptical voice crackled across the line. "Talaga _lang_ ha? Ganun talaga ka busy na hindi ka man lang makatawag nang saglit o magtext man lang?" **(Oh** _ **really?**_ **That swamped that you couldn't call or even text?)**

I blew out an exasperated breath. Mama Hound Dog was on the prowl.

 _Wag kang madulas Y/N. Wag kang magpahuli! Nakasalalay dito ang pangarap mo at ang puso ng Mama mo! Umayos ka!_

 _ **(Don't slip up, Y/N. Don't get caught! Your dreams and your Mama's heart are at stake here! Get it together!)**_

"Opo Ma. Busy po talaga. 10 sections po hinahandle ko at may tigtatatatlong exam po sila. Ako lang po isa ang nagtse – tsek ng lahat ng mga papel kaya pagkauwi ko ayun po pagod na pagod na po ako. Maliban doon may mga performance task rin po sila na kailangan kong i – tsek. Sorry po Ma."

 **(Yes Ma. Really swamped. I handle 10 sections and that each have three exams. I'm the only one checking the papers that's why I'm so tired when I get home. Aside from that they also have their performance tasks that I also have to check. Sorry Ma.)**

I bit my lip as a wave of thoughts washed over me.

 _Patay kang bata ka. Ito ang unang beses na nagsinungaling ka sa Mama mo. Baka nga nagiging bulakbol ka na._ **(**

 _ **(You are so dead. This is the first time you've lied to your Mama. Maybe you are being irresponsible.)**_ My conscience crooned.

 _Tumahimik ka! Buhay ko 'to!_ _ **(Shut up! This is my life!)**_

 _Okay. Pero binalaan kita. Bahala ka diyan._ _ **(Okay. But I warned you. You're on your own.)**_

I may have just dug my own grave.

 _Will my Mom take the bait?_

Several anxious heartbeats went by when my Mom sighed wearily.

"Ganun naman pala eh. Sana nagsabi ka. Para na akong luka – luka dito nag-aalala. Sa susunod kahit gaano ka man ka busy, magtext ka para alam ko kung anong lagay mo diyan, okay? Matanda na ako, anak. Hindi na mabuti sa puso ko ang magdamdam at mag-alala."

 **(Then you should've said so. I'm on my wits end here, worrying about you. The next time, no matter how busy you are, take the time to text. I'm old, dear. It's not good for my heart to worry.)**

Filled with relief, I sighed before I answered her. "Opo Ma. Magtetext na po ako. Sorry po ulit. Wag na po kayong masyadong mag – alala sa akin. Mabuti po ang lagay dito."

 **(Yes Ma. I'll text you. Sorry again. Don't worry about me too much. I'm doing fine.)**

I hesitated a bit before I continued. "May mga bago po akong kaibigang nakilala kaya hindi na gaanong malungkot dito."

 **(I met new friends so I'm not that lonely anymore.)**

 _I can say that much for now, right?_

My Mama seemed to brighten up at such news as her voice took on a cheerier tone through the phone. "Talaga! Wow! Masaya ako para sa'yo, anak. Kilala ba sila ni Mi Young? Mababait ba sila? Paano kayo nagkakaintindihan?"

 **(Really? Wow! I'm happy for you! Does Mi Young know them? Are they nice? How do you communicate with each other?)**

I giggled. My Mama also has this cheery air around her. She the happiest person I know, apart from Somi – unni of course.

"Hindi pa. Pero pinaplano ko silang ipakilala sa isa't – isa. Malapit na. At mababait sila Ma. Sobra. Mas matanda sila sa akin kaya parang nagkaroon na rin ako ng mga ate nang makilala ko sila. Nag – aaral na rin akong mag – Korean kaya nagkakaintindihan kami. Malapit ko na nga makabisado eh. Aba matalino yata itong anak mo!"

 **(Not yet. But I'm planning to introduce them to each other. Soon. And they're nice.** _ **Really**_ **nice. They're older than me so it's like having my own older sisters. I'm also learning Korean so we can understand each other. I'm can almost master it. Your daughter is smart after all!)** I joked.

"Mabuti naman kung ganun. Nag – aalala kasi ako kasi si Mi Young lang yung kaibigan mo diyan. Dapat kasi nakikipagkaibigan ka sa iba't ibang tao. Hay makakahinga na ako nang maluwag kung ganun. Ay siyempre naman matalino ka! Mana ka yata sa akin!"

 **(That's good. I'm just worried that mi Young is the only friend you have there. You should make friends with different people. Now I can rest easy. And of course you're smart! You got it from me!)** She said with pride.

"Opo Ma. Tatandaan ko po 'yan. Eh kayo kamusta kayo diyan? Kamusta kayo nila June – June? Nakuha niyo ba yung mga padala ko?"

 **(I understand Ma. I will remember that. How about you? How are June – June and the others? Did you get the money I wired?)** I asked about her and my younger brothers. It just seemed so long since I last talked to them.

"Eto, kumakayod pa rin. Tig – ani na kaya medyo abala din ako ngayon sa bukid. Si June – June ang tumutulong sa akin pagkatapos ng eskwela. At oo nakuha namin yung mga padala mo. Maraming salamat ha?"

 **(We're still** **working hard and I'm a bit busy at the fields. June – June's helping after his classes. And yes we reeived it. Thank you.)**

I felt a weight lift from my gut. _At least they got it. Thank goodness._

Suddenly my Mama squealed and I jumped a bit. "Ay oo nga pala may ibabalita ako sa'yo! Kinuha nga pala tayo bilang supplier ng bagong kakabukas na grocery sa sentro. Malaki – laki rin ang inalok nila, 'nak. Mas makakaluwag na tayo!"

 **(Oh that reminds me we got hired as a supplier by a new grocery store in town. They're offering a sizable amount. We're getting by!**

 _Oh my gosh. Thank God!_

"Wow Ma! Magandang balita 'yan! Masayang – masaya ako para sa iyo!" **(Wow Ma! That's great news! I'm so happy for you!)** I gushed unabashedly. If anyone deserved this huge success, it was my Mama.

"Salamat, anak. Kaya wag ka na rin masyadong mabahala riyan, okay? Alam kong pinapadala mo halos lahat ng kinikita mo. Ngayon, sarili mo naman ang gastusan mo. Bumili ka ng bagong damit o kaya sapatos."

 **(Thank you dear. So don't worry too much there, 'kay? I know you send almost all you earn. Now spend some for yourself as well. Buy yourself some new clothes or new shoes."**

A pause and some sniffling before my Mama's shaky voice was heard again.

"P – panahon na, Y/N. N – ngayon, sarili mo naman ang unahin mo." **(It's time, Y/N. Now, put yourself first.)**

 _Oh my gosh. Was she crying? My Mama rarely cries!_

Astonished, I asked her. "Ma okay ka lang? _Umiiyak_ ka ba?" **(Ma, are you okay? Are you** _ **crying**_ **?)**

She snorted and sniffled in response. "H – hindi ah! Nabilaukan lang ako sa laway ko! Mahaba – habang usapan na rin kasi toh!" **(I – I'm not! I just choked. This has been a long talk after all!)**

 _Yeah right Ma._

She cleared her throat before continuing. "Pero seryoso ako anak. Alam kong may dinadamdam ka sa akin dahil sa maraming bagay kang kinailangan isakripisyo para sa pamilya natin. Patawad. Pero may magandang pakiramdam ako sa oportunidad na ito. Kaya anak,"

 **(But I'm serious dear. I know you've been holding it against me after I've asked you to sacrifice so much for the family. I'm sorry for that. But I'm feeling great with this venture. So my dear,**

She let her last statement hang in the air for a few seconds before she continued.

"Pinapalaya na kita." **(I'm setting you free.)**

That statement did it for me as I gasped and felt tears pool at the corners of my eyes that slowly trailed down my cheeks. My Mama who had always relied on me as her partner, her rock, her Ate, was setting me _free._

Immediately I felt guilt, shock, happiness and excitement swirl inside. I just couldn't believe it. I opened and closed my mouth several times but no sound came out.

 _Ho – ly crap. Is it really happening? I'm not dreaming right? But, but I still can't tell her. I still need time to think of how to break it to her. Not now Y/N._ Not _now._

Finally, I sighed, wiped my tears away and responded to her.

"Salamat Ma. Maraming salamat po talaga. Opo may mga panahon po noon na naramdaman ko noon na ang daya na parang ang dami kong kailangang isakripisyo. Pero noon po 'yon. Ngayon nagpapasalamat nalang po ako na nangyari po iyon kasi malaking bahagi po iyon kung sino po ako ngayon. Kaya Ma alam kong hindi ko palaging sinasabi toh sa iyo pero."

 **(Thanks Ma. Thank you very much. Yes there were times I resented you and felt it unfair that I had to sacrifice so much. But that was then. Now, I'm just grateful that it happened because it made me who I am now. So Ma, I know that I don't say this often but)**

I hesitated for a bit before I proceeded. "Masaya akong ipinanganak akong anak niyo." **(I'm glad I was born your daughter.)**

Across the phone, I heard her sharp intake of breath before she blubbered, clearly overwhelmed. "A – ano ba toh! Itigil na natin toh! Magcelebrate tayo!" **(W – What's this? Let's stop this! We should be celebrating!)**

She cleared her throat several times that I had to snicker at her.

"O siya sige paalam muna ngayon. Maaga pa ako bukas eh. Maghahakot pa ako ng mga gulay sa grocery. Bye anak! Love you!"

( **Well, I should go. I still have an early start tomorrow. I still have to deliver the vegetables to the grocery. Bye dear! Love you!)**

"Bye Ma! Mahal rin kita! Ikamusta mo na lang ako kina June – June ha?" **(Bye Ma! I love you too! Say hi to June – June and the others for me, 'kay?"**

"Walang problema. Ba – bye!" **(Will do. Ba – bye!)** She said finally as the line clicked dead.

Correction: I was undeniably, irrevocably utterly _dead_.

What have I gotten myself into?

 **Jungkook's POV**

I shook my head in frustration as Noona ran out of the study to answer the call. I motioned to review my finished work when I felt three pairs of eyes look at me. Raising my eyebrows, I matched their stares with one of my own.

Hobi – hyung spoke up first. "Yah Jungkookie what was that about?"

"What? It _was_ cringey. Noona can't act."

"Duh, _Captain Obvious_. She was obviously exaggerating. But you didn't have to laugh at her." Jimin – hyung reprimanded me.

V – hyung piped up next. "Yeah! She put in effort. You should commend her at least for that. Plus, she looked really cute acting all excited and giddy, right? Don't you guys agree?" He looked to the three of us.

" _Really_ cute. I never thought she had it in her." Jimin – hyung sighed. "Too bad she isn't my type. I'm not really into boyish girls. I'd totally date her if she was."

I felt a flame of indignation spike up as I retorted to him. "Yah! What's wrong with my Noona?"

Jimin – hyung looked shock. "Yah! Why are you shouting at me? I'm still your Hyung! And I'm just stating facts. She just isn't my type."

I put my fist up. "I'll have you know she's the coolest woman I know! She's strong, she kicks ass, she even kicked mine, and she speaks her mind! She's Super Noona!"

Hobi – hyung put his hand between Jimin – hyung and me. "Now, now Kookie calm down."

Jimin – hyung raised his eyebrows in challenge " _Oh really._ Even cooler than _IU_?"

I choked on my breath.

 _He_ had _to go there didn't he? Hyung!_

"O – of course it's different! IU – noona is my idol! Noona is my tutor and friend! They're both cool in their own ways!" I sputtered.

Jimin – hyung smirked. "Then that makes your previous point _invalid._ "

"Hyung!"

V – hyung came between us this time. "Everyone calm done. Let's all settle this calm-"

Suddenly the door opened and Noona came in. We quickly scramble to settle ourselves but it seemed that she didn't notice our earlier scuffle. She robotically grabbed my module to check my work. I looked at her closely at noticed that her face was red and her eyes were puffy. I looked at my other hyungs to see if they noticed it as well, to find that they were only looking at me curiously. I schooled my face into a neutral expression as I waited for Noona's assessment.

 _I guess I'll just ask her later._

A few minutes later, she looked up from her work and gave me a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

 _Something's wrong._

"Good job, Jungkook – ah! You're a few steps more before mastering the language. I guess it's safe to say that you're almost as good as Namjoon – oppa. But that doesn't mean you'll stop learning, of course. You still need to practice every day, okay?"

"Ye, Noona." I narrowed my eyes at her but she seemed oblivious to my scrutiny.

 _Or was she._

We continued the rest of the session answering her Korean homework. Noona was improving at a fast pace. In no time, she'll be able to have a firm grasp of the language.

 _Well, she can converse with us now just fine._

All the while I was teaching her, I noticed that she was more reserved than usual. She didn't offer the same comebacks or japes like she used to. There were also times that I had to repeat the question once or twice before she blinked into understanding.

 _Yup. Something's_ definitely _wrong._ I thought to myself as I repeated for the nth time, the last question on her assignment.

She blinked twice before she snapped into attention and answered the question.

"Sorry Jungkook." She offered an apologetic smile that clashed with her tormented eyes.

 _Noona, what's wrong?_

Soon, our session ended and we bid our goodbyes. I smiled brightly at Noona while she offered a strained smile and a half – hearted wave before she went her way.

Sighing, I went to gather my things and my second to the last homework.

"Y/N seemed so down just now, didn't she?" Hobi – hyung piped up suddenly.

V – hyung's head snapped in awareness. "You're right. It's so unlike her."

I swung my head at them in accusation."Wait. Hyungs, you noticed too?"

Jimin – hyung rolled his eyes at me. "Well, duh. We're not blind, Kookie."

"Well, I was looking at you guys earlier and you didn't seem aware of anything."

"Granted we noticed it during the time you were repeating the questions to her. She seemed so spaced out." Hobi – hyung sheepishly admitted.

"What could have made her so sad?" V – hyung mused. Then he trailed his eyes to me and suddenly gasped. "Don't tell me she got offended by what you said about her acting?"

I scoffed at his accusation. "It can't be. Noona's not that shallow."

Jimin – hyung punched me lightly on the shoulder. "It's not about being shallow Kookie. It's about you being too critical of her when she was trying her best to help us."

"Think about it Kookie. Wouldn't you feel betrayed and depressed when your friend just mindlessly criticized you despite all your efforts no matter how futile they may be?" Hobi – hyung interjected.

I pondered over what he said and felt dread settle over me.

 _Well damn, Kookie. You really did it this time._

I looked helplessly to my hyungs. "What should I do?"

V – hyung shook his head at me as he raised his index finger to my face. "First, you have to fix this Kookie. Be a man. Own up to your mistakes."

I nodded. "O – okay. And then what?"

"And then we leave it up to you."

I felt my jaw drop at his lack of care. "W – what? But hyung you said you'll help me?"

Hobi – hyung shrugged his shoulders at me. " _We_ never said we'll help you. _You_ just assumed we would."

Jimin – hyung rolled his eyes at me again. "Sorry Kookie. You're on your own. Fix your own mess."

Exasperated, I sighed before I glumly walked out to my room. "Fine. _Thanks a lot_ , for your _help_ hyungs."

"No problem!" V – hyung had the gall to reply sarcastically at my back.

Arriving at my room, I immediately plopped to my bed then grabbed my phone.

I pondered for a bit before I started typing.

 _ **Noona, I'm sorry.**_

I clicked 'Send'. Moments later her reply came.

 _ **For what?**_

I quickly typed my response.

 _ **For making you sad. I shouldn't have been so harsh on you when you were trying so hard for our sake.**_

 _ **Please forgive Jungkook -ah. T.T**_

I felt my trepidation rise as I waited for her answer. Seconds passed before my phone buzzed.

 _ **Oh**_ **that** _ **? It's no big deal, Jungkook – ah. I know I can't act.**_

 _ **I was only doing it because your hyungs needed motivation.**_

 _ **Please, don't worry about it.**_

I felt my brows furrow as I read her reply. She was shrugging it off so easily but I know that there was _something_ going on.

 _ **Oh really? Then why were you so sad earlier Noona?**_

 _ **If it's not me then who, what? What's wrong?**_

Her response came in a flash.

 _ **Nothing's wrong Jungkook.**_

Yeah right. You can't fool me Noona.

 _ **Yeah**_ **right,** _ **Noona. I can see right through you.**_

 _ **Oh yeah? Are you a mind reader now?**_

 _ **Then tell me, what do you see oh**_ **Great** _ **Jungkook?**_

I gritted my teeth in annoyance. Despite being down in the dumps, Noona's sarcasm is as sharp as ever.

 _ **I**_ **see** _ **that you're avoiding the subject**_

 _ **even though you know something's wrong.**_

It took a while before her reply came and all the while I was biting my lips in consternation, that when her reply came I jumped up in surprise. Gathering my wits, I quickly opened her message.

 _ **Fine. But not now Jungkook – ah.**_

 _ **I promise to tell you, but I can't right now.**_

 _ **Please do understand. For now, please keep this a secret.**_

 _ **I don't want to bother anyone else.**_

 _ **Nobody else apart from you knows. Please Jungkook. T.T**_

I felt my face fall as I read Noona's reply. I've never seen her so distraught before. Sighing, I shook my head and inputted my response.

 _ **I promise Noona. Scout's Honor. ;)**_

Seconds came when her answer arrived.

 _ **Ever the comedian are we? Thank you Jungkook – ah.**_

 _ **Really. Thank you. ^_^**_

Smiling gently, I formulated my response.

 _ **You're welcome. I'll be waiting Noona.**_

 _ **However long it takes. :)**_

Her ambiguous text came beats later.

 _ **;)**_

The days that followed after were hectic and filled with tension. Bangtan was busy with so many projects and events lined up, that I felt my body grow wearier while my mind grew excited for the opportunities, by the day. My sessions with Noona continued, albeit more serious and less filled with laughter.

Noona was more on guard around me like she was afraid I was going to spill the beans on her and that made me sad. I always kept my promises, especially to my closest friends. Even more so, although I hated to admit it, I missed the sarcasm, dry wit and natural cheeriness she shared with me.

Sooner than I liked, my last English session with her came and we stood to say our goodbyes. I showed her my sincerest and brightest smile before I bowed to deeply to her in gratitude.

"Noona, thank you so much for being such a patient and wonderful teacher to me all this time. I promise that I will put all your teachings into heart."

I rose up and saw her sad smile.

I _hated_ that smile.

I wanted to see her warm smile, the one that crinkled the corners of her eyes and made them sparkle to life.

"Thank you as well Jungkook for being such a diligent student. It has been a pleasure teaching you."

She quickly bowed to me and motioned to leave when I grabbed her arm to stop her.

She glanced at me in surprise and I met her gaze with a steely one of my own.

"Remember Noona, _however_ long it takes."

"I know Jungkook – ah. I know." She smiled one last sad smile, removed my hand from her arm and left.

Moments later, I left the study and plopped down to the sofa where the rest of the hyungs were watching a movie. Onscreen, a bunch of dinosaurs were rampaging as people ran away, screaming in fear.

I threw my arm over my eyes and sighed. V – hyung who was beside me noticed my sour mood. He scooted closer to me and whispered to my ear.

"Jungkook – ah everything all right?"

I shook my head and whispered back. "No. It's Noona."

"What about her?"

"She was very distant earlier and it was supposed to be our last session. I thought it would've been more fun – filled and enjoyable, you know?" I hunched my shoulders as I tried to bottle up my sulkiness inside.

V – hyung propped his knee up on the sofa and casually swung his arm over it. "Well, I'm not really sure I'm the one you should be telling about this Kook – ah. I'm not really experienced with the ladies."

At this, I shot hyung a smirk and he smiled sheepishly before continuing. "But I can tell you this. Give her time. I'm sure if she's ready she'll tell you."

I sighed even deeper. "I know, Hyung. It just sucks seeing her so miserable and not being able to help her. I'm her _friend_ , for crying out loud."

V – hyung patted my shoulder comfortingly. "Patience, Kook – ah. That's all you can do for now."

I just nodded at him in response. "Ye. Thanks, Hyung."

"No problem." He said before he turned back to the movie.

I hunched my shoulders further in as I tried to no avail, to watch the movie that paled in comparison to the trouble my friend was facing.

It was three days later when I finally heard from Noona.

 _ **Jungkook – ah are you free today?**_

I felt a relieved, triumphant grin split my face as I quickly typed a reply.

 _ **Of course! We just finished our recording.**_

 _ **We have some time before we go to our scheduled photoshoot.**_

Her reply came swift as the wind.

 _ **Can we talk? I can come over your dorm if you want.**_

I thought for a second before I inputted my response.

 _ **Um do you mind if we meet someplace else?**_

 _ **We won't be coming back to the dorm until later tonight.**_

 _ **I know a good place.**_

 _ **I'll just send you the address if that's alright with you?**_

Noona's reply beeped seconds later just as I was leaving the studio.

 _ **Sure.**_

The rest of the members were still in the studio taking their time to rest. I quickly excused myself and told them I had an errand to run. They raised their eyebrows at me in disbelief but nevertheless told me to be back soon since we had a schedule. Once, I was settled in my car seat, I told Manager Sejin where to go and we were off.

Minutes later, I was in my favorite coffee shop, settled in a secluded booth in the back, in a seat facing the door, sipping my iced Americano. Manager Sejin was in a table across from me sipping his own piping hot cup of caffeine, silently standing guard.

The door jingled signaling the arrival of a new customer and I looked up to see the familiar hoodie clad figure of Noona, with the addition of a black baseball cap on her head. I waved to get her attention and after she zeroed in on me, she sauntered over, plopped down and quickly but the cap I put down earlier on the table.

"Are you crazy?" She screeched as she raked her eyes on her surroundings. "You're _freaking_ Jeon Jungkook of BTS! What the _heck_ are you doing walking around in public? Do you want to get _mobbed_?"

I rolled my eyes at her as I removed the cap and put it down again.

"Relax Noona. It's fine. No other customer is here. Besides, the owner knows us. We're practically regulars here."

Just in time, the owner came out into the counter and waved at me. I waved back at him as Noona glanced at the two of us in shock. I looked at her pointedly, making her huff in response.

"Fine." She crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Aren't you going to order?"

"O – Oh yes! I'll just have a dark chocolate blended cappuccino." She made to stand but I stopped her with my hand as I went off to put her order. I went back to my booth and calmly sipped on Americano.

"So Noona, care to spill what has you so on edge this past few days."

She blew a hair strand away from her face and glared at me.

"You know for someone who's such a high profile celebrity, you're pretty chill."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I already told you, we're regulars here. If anything happens, we can just make a quick escape to the back. Now are you finally going to tell me what's really wrong or are you going to keep beating around the bush?"

She sighed deeply just as the owner arrived with her order. He put it down, winked and sped away. Noona stirred around her drink, took a sip sighed and relayed her story with me.

By the time she was done, my eyes were bugging out of their sockets and my jaw was hanging open. Simply put, I was _Jungshook_.

I didn't know she was dealing with so much at the moment. I knew from the chat we had at her congratulatory party back then, that she was the one helping her Mom raise her family. She had a lot on her shoulders but I didn't know she was dealing with pressure and expectations from her family. I've always seen Noona as someone strong, reliable and unfazed. Seeing and realizing she also had her issues made my appreciation and respect for her grow.

I stared at her as she forlornly slurped on her cappuccino.

 _For someone so boyish, I didn't take you for having such a sweet tooth Noona._

Noticing my scrutiny, she straightened up immediately.

"What?"

"You didn't strike me as one with a sweet tooth, Noona."

She scoffed. "Well I _do_ love sweets. Got a problem with that?"

I held my hands up in surrender. "No, not at all. It's just surprising."

She just shook her head and looked at me imploringly. "What should I do Jungkook – ah?"

 _It's a no – brainer._

"I say you tell her Noona. I mean she did give you her blessing right?"

She bit her lip in consternation. "She did. But what if she didn't really mean it? What if she gets disappointed in me? What if she hates me forever?"

I leaned my arms forward on the table and looked her squarely in her torn, conflicted eyes. "Noona, you're thinking about what – if's. How will you know how she'll react if you don't even _try?_ Besides, she's your mom isn't she? She'll understand no matter what. You just have to have the courage to _try._ "

She looked back at me with a hint of doubt still in her eyes.

 _Let's try a different approach then, shall we?_

I pasted on my bunny smile and put every encouragement I got as I started singing.

 _Lost my way_

 _Constantly pushing without rest within the harsh rainstorms_

 _Lost my way_

 _Within a complicated world without an exit_

 _Lost my way_

 _Lost my way_

 _No matter how much I wander, I want to believe in my path._

Noona suddenly joined me in singing and I looked up at her in surprise but still pushed on.

 _Lost my way_

 _Found my way_

 _Lost my way_

 _Found my way_

When I finished singing, I found myself being welcomed by Noona's familiar bright smile that I've missed in so long, that I felt a smile of my own envelope my face.

"Just so you know I'm not paying for your talent fee. I never asked you to sing for me." She smirked haughtily.

 _Sarcastic, witty Noona is back! Assa!_

I smirked right back at her. "Don't worry. The affirmation that you are ARMY is payment enough for me."

She gasped in shock. "Okay for the record I'm not a saesang fan. I'm a fan but I'm not die – hard unlike my friend Youngie. I hope you know that."

"Hey no biggie. It's just cool to be able to duet with an ARMY that's my friend."

"Uh – huh."

"Yeah. You know you have to tell me the story of how you became an ARMY someday, right?" She raised her eyebrows at me. I smiled cheekily at her in response. "So, are you going to tell your Mama or not?"

She expelled a breath and looked at me helplessly. "I'll tell her. You're right, I should at _least_ try." She looked at me appraisingly then. "You know you're pretty encouraging when you want to."

I combed my hair back reminiscent of Jimin – hyung. "What can I say? I'm the Golden Maknae, after all."

She punched me lightly on the shoulder for the jape. "Yeah, _right_." Then she offered me a gentle smile and I felt a fuzzy feeling wash over me. "But really, thank you Jungkook for setting me straight. You helped me find my way. Thank you so much."

I winked at her in response. "It's no problem at all Noona. I'm glad I could help."

She raised her closed fist in the air. "And I'm glad you became my friend."

I bumped my fist with hers. "Me too, Noona. Me too."

 **Y/N's POV**

I watched as puffs of smoke billowed from my mouth in the chilly night air. The nights were becoming colder and it seems like the change in the seasons was near. With a hint of trepidation and with slightly shaking fingers, I dialed a number and waited as the phone rang. On the third ring, it picked up and my Mama's warm voiced echoed through the line.

"Hello?"

I gripped the balcony railing tighter as I steeled myself for what I was about to say. "H - hello, Ma."

"Oh anak. Napatawag ka?" **(Oh hi dear. You called?)**

"Ma, K–Pop idol trainee po ako." **(Ma, I'm a K – Pop idol trainee.)**

 _There I got it out._

"Ha?" My Mama's confused voice resounded through my ear.

 _Oh boy._

"K – pop idol trainee po. As in yung pareho sa 2NE1 yung parang si Sandara. Magiging idol po ako pagkatapos ng dalawang taong training." **(I'm a K – Pop idol trainee. Like 2NE1, like Sandara. I'll be an idol after two years of training.)**

A resounding silence was heard for a good few minutes or so before my Mama spoke up again.

"Seryoso ka?" **(Are you serious?)** Her deadpanned voice echoed back.

I gulped hard. This is make it or break it.

"Opo. Mag – iisang buwan na rin nang magsimula akong magtraining." **(Yes. It's been almost a month since I started my training.)**

Another tension filled silence ensued.

 _Holy crap Ma. At least say something!_

"Eh bakit hindi mo sinabi kaagad?! Ang galing!" **(Why didn't you tell me sooner!?** **That's amazing!)** Her excited, squealing voice reverberated through my ears and into my muddled brain.

 _Wait_ what?

"H – hindi ka galit Ma? Akala ko magagalit ka?" **(You're not mad, Ma? I thought you'd be mad.)** I asked dumbfounded after a few seconds of stunned silence.

Her warm laughter could be heard next. "Eh bakit naman ako magagalit eh alam kong noon pa lang hilig mo na ang pagkanta. Masaya nga ako eh kasi sa pagkakataong ito ay sinunggaban mo na ang pangarap mo." **(Why would I be mad when I knew even back then, singing was your passion? In fact I'm happy because you seized the opportunity to follow your dream.)** She paused then spoke again. "Masayang – masaya ako para sa iyo anak. Ipagpatuloy mo lang ang pangarap mo. Susuportahan kita hanggang sa dulo." **(I'm really happy for you, dear. Continue your dream. I'll be here supporting you until the end.)**

I gripped the phone tighter to my ear as I expelled a disbelieving breath. A wave of emotions overtook me, with relief and happiness finally taking lead. I couldn't believe it. My Mama was actually _happy_ for me. I felt tears tug at the corner of my eyes and quickly blinked it away.

 _This is no time for tears Y/N! Get yourself together._

Another beat of silence filled the conversation before my Mama spoke.

"Yun yung dahilan kung bakit ang tagal mong nakatawag, ano?" **(That's the reason why you weren't able to call for so long, is it?)**

I nodded then realized she couldn't see me before verbally confirming it. "Opo. Buong araw po kasi kaming nageensayo. Tapos Linggo lang kami nakakapagpahinga. Pero higit pa roon." **(Yes. We're practicing the whole day and we only ever rest on Sundays. But more than that.)** I sighed ready to reveal my greatest fear to her. "Natakot ako na baka magalit ka sa akin. Na mas pinaiiral ko ang pagiging makasarili ko dahil inuuna ko ang pangarap ko kaysa sa inyo na pamilya ko." **(I was afraid you'd be mad at me. That I was being selfish for choosing my dream over my family.)**

She sighed exasperatedly. "Sana hindi ka na lang nagsinungaling sa akin at sinabi mo na sa simula pa lang. Mukhang nasobrahan yata ako sa pagpapalaki sa iyo ng mabuti. Kasalanan ko rin kasi napressure kita ng sobra sa pagtulong sa akin para sa pamilya natin." **(I wish you didn't have to lie to me and just told me outright. I guess it's my fault for putting pressure on you to help with our family.)**

Then her voice took on a much more determined and reassuring tone. "Puwes ngayon sinasabi ko na sa iyo na iwala mo na ang takot diyan sa puso mo. Panahon na para buhay mo naman ang pagkaabalahan mo. Okay na kami rito. Naalala mo yung grocery na kinuha tayo bilang supplier ng gulay? Nagustuhan nila yung mga sariwa nating gulay at kinuha tayong lifetime supplier! Nagsimula na rin akong magtinda ng mga kakanin."

 **(Well, now I'm telling you I'm telling you to stop chickening out. It's time you lived your** _ **own**_ **life. We're fine here. Remember that grocery store who hired us as a supplier? They loved our fresh produce and hired us as a** _ **lifetime**_ **supplier! I also started making rice rice cakes.)**

She waited a moment then said. "Talagang okey na kami anak. **(We're really okay, dear.)** _Go_. _Live_ your dream."

 _Aba may pa English pa si Mama ha? Hanep!_ _ **(Wow Mama's speaking in English huh? Awesome!)**_

I broke into the biggest grin I may have ever had. "Patawad po Ma kung nagsinungaling ako sa 'yo. At salamat na rin. Maraming salamat po talaga. Hindi lang sa pagsuporta sa akin pero pati na rin sa pagpapalaki ng mabuti sa akin. Ipinagmamalaki ko pong naging Mama kita." **(I'm so sorry Ma if I lied to you. And thank you as well. Thank you so much. Not only for supporting me but also for raising me. I'm proud that you're my Mama."**

My Mama sniffled as she answered. "Ano ba huwag nga tayong magdramahan dito! Happy tayo! Happy!" **(We should stop with all this drama! We should be happy! Happy!)**

She sniffled a bit more and coughed to get herself together. "Pero seryoso. Walang anuman anak. Salamat rin sa Diyos at nagkaroon ako ng anak na katulad mo. Ipinagmamalaki kong naging anak kita." **(But seriously, you're welcome dear. I thank God as well for giving me a daughter like you. I'm proud that you're my daughter.)**

Now it was my turn to get teary – eyed again but this time I let my tears fall. I figured they too needed to be set free.

"Salamat Ma." **(Thanks Ma.)** I bit out.

"Oh siya sige magpapaalam na ko bago pa tayo magiyakan dito. Kailangan ko na ring matulog kasi maaga pa ako sa bukid bukas. Mag – iingat ka palagi anak. Kumain at matulog ka nang mabuti. Mahal kita." **(Well I better say bye before the waterworks start. I also need to sleep now since I need to be early in the fields tomorrow. Take care, dear. Eat well and sleep well. I love you.)**

"Opo Ma. Mag – iingat din kayo diyan palagi. Ikamusta mo na lang ako kina June – June. Mahal kita." **(I will Ma. You take care as well. Give my regards to June – June and the others.)**

"Walang problema. Ba – bye." **(No problem. Bye.)**

"Ba – bye po." I heard the click of the line then put the phone down.

I wiped the remnants of my tears away as I looked at the sprawling, twinkling Seoul skyline.

The night was bright and now it seemed like my future was too.

 **Author's Note:** Oh wow. I'm just glad I was able to finally finish this. I feel drained somewhat. .

Filipino culture 101

I's expected that if you're the eldest you'll be helping your parents in earning for the family, most especially if you live a simple and to put it bluntly, poor life. It's part of our collectivistic culture, one that entails loyalty and duty and giving honor to the family. That's why Y/N was afraid of disappointing and making her Mama mad.

Anyway, now her Mama knows and she's even supportive about her being an idol! Don't you just love it when parents are supportive of their kids? I'm just glad my own Mom is down with everything I choose to pursue.

(And Kookie was so encouraging to his Noona as well. I would actually melt into a puddle of feels if he serenaded me with that beautiful, angelic voice the way he did Y/N. How are you holding up, Y/N? HOOW?! Of course, real smooth Kookie! xD)

So this chapter was more character – driven than plot – driven. I figured we needed to see of who Y/N really was when it comes to her family. She can't really bring all that emotional baggage when she debuts, can she? So, I apologize if there were some parts that were a bit too mushy for your taste. I tried. T.T

And on that note, which was your favorite scene from this chapter? Did I get the balance of humor, fluff and drama right? Please let me know down below.

Until the next update! Annyeong! ^_^

PS. I've known for a while that BTS has backstories/theories to their MVs, but I haven't gotten around to watching most of them. So I'd like to ask you guys which MVs should I watch and in what order? Thank you! :)


	13. Um, what?

Chapter 12: Um, What?

 **Author's Note:** Heyyoo everyone! So HIXTAPE IS FINALLY OUT! AND I'M PROUD TO SAY THAT I STAYED UP LATE JUST TO SEE IT GET RELEASED AND IT WAS WORTH IT. OMG. IT'S HELLA LIT AND I'M JUST SO SO PROUD OF HOBI. T.T The entire Hixtape is awesome but Daydream would have to be my favourite! What about you guys? what's your favourite track?

Furthermore, I'm so very sorry for the loooong delay in the update. I've been so busy for summer internships applications. I do hope this long chapter makes up for the long wait. I started writing this on Valentine's Day but I just finished today. . Anyways, belated happy Valentine's!

Well then, onto the story! ;)

 **Legend:**

 **Bold -** English Translation

 _Italicized -_ Inner voice/monologue

Normal - spoken in Korean

Underlined \- spoken in English

 **Bang PD – nim's POV**

Clutching the white folder in my hand, I felt a proud smile creep up my face. In it, was the daily record of the girls' progress from the past three weeks and they were doing well. _Very_ well.

I dragged my eyes to the first page of the bundle of papers in the folder. It was marked Group Evaluation. In it, an organized table was filled with remarks from their teachers on their performance as a group. I focused my gaze on the most recent entry.

 _ **Their harmonies are sounding superb. Their voices really blend well together. They've also shown incredible improvement in their breathing and their pitch.**_ Jennifer seonsaengnim commented.

My smile grew wider upon reading. Jennifer seonsaengnim was a very strict and blunt coach. And she _definitely_ doesn't mince her words.

 _Nice job, girls!_

I proceeded to the next most recent entry.

 _ **Their dancing is coming together really well. Their moves are much more precise, much more graceful and much more appealing than their first day of training. There is more synchronicity within the members as well.**_ Shin seonsaengnim noted.

I let out a sigh of relief as I thought back to the day Bangtan and the girls had a dance battle. They were pretty good then but it definitely took them more time to learn the moves and make it look nearly as good as Bangtan did, not to mention not _all_ of them were skilled dancers. I held my chuckle as I recalled Haru's apparent difficulty in dancing then. Reading their obvious improvement since then made my heart swell with pride.

I lowered my gaze to the succeeding entry.

 _ **They've finished their Korean module and now have sufficient grasp of the language. Y/N, the most improved of all, who in the beginning had the most difficulty in learning it. But she proved to be a fast – learner and now can speak Korean quite well. Over – all, the girls are quite smart students.**_ Lee seonsaengnim observed.

By then, I was grinning like a fool and doing a happy dance in my seat. I couldn't quite believe it. My girls were doing _great_. I danced for a bit more as I reminisced about the opposition I received from my staff when I first pitched the idea of forming a girl group, months ago. "It won't work." They said. "We're only known for Bangtan. How are we even going to get a target audience for them?" Others opposed. "We can't compete with other companies who have big girl groups in the market." Some argued. However I was determined. After I came up with an elaborate plan, my staff eventually and begrudgingly agreed. I was Hitman Bang, after all. I make the extremely difficult happen. Soon, to everyone's surprise, the public's response to our auditions for female trainees was so overwhelming, that on the first day the line for it reached even outside the building. Good things only went on from there, and we were able to choose our top four girls which amazingly, came from our unanimous votes.

And now here I was, sitting in my chair and reading even more positive responses from the girls' teachers and I couldn't feel prouder.

 _I have a good feeling about this. Fighting Hitman Bang!_

I let out a whoop of victory before I pored over the next page marked 'Group Attitude'.

 _This is really organized. I'd have to commend Manager Mi Kyung for this._ I thought impressed as I started reading the comments.

Jennifer seonsaengnim's was first.

 _ **They have great disposition and attitude and are very hardworking. When they don't get something right, they try it all over again until they get it right even to the point of exhaustion. Attitude – wise, they are well on their way to becoming successful idols. I pray that they keep it up.**_

Shin seonsaengnim's came after.

 _ **They have great teamwork. I remember on our first day when Haru was struggling really hard with the choreography, the rest of the girls really helped her out until she got it right. The same thing happened to Y/N as well, when I asked the girls to dance with heels. Her unnis didn't leave her to fend for herself and were with her every step of the painful way of dancing in heels. They have the teamwork that makes successful KPOP groups. I hope they maintain that for the rest of their career.**_

Lee seonsaengnim's was next.

 _ **They are very studious. I know that most of them aren't native speakers but I was very impressed with the amount of dedication they put into their studies which showed me that they care about being able to communicate to other people, especially their future fans. Kudos to them for a job well done. I hope they continue this mind –set for the rest of their studies.**_

 _I_ knew _they were good – natured people. Assa!_

I flipped the next page and found myself face to face with a page inscribed with 'Individual Evaluation'.

 _Okay. They do well as a group. But how are they individually?_

With a bit of trepidation, I started reading their individual progress logs. The logs were arranged by age with their profiles listed first before their remarks.

Naturally, Somi came first. I glanced over her picture at the topmost right corner before reading the bulleted comments about her.

Kim Somi

24 years old

Profile

Natural Leader

Light, airy voice

Cheerful, outspoken, friendly and feminine

Fluent in Korean and English

Good dancer

Remarks

Less unstable breathiness in her voice, pitch and tone are also steadier; shown to have the second highest range next to Y/N

Dancing has improved and has more fluidity in it

Natural leading abilities are becoming more evident

Growing to be the most patient and understanding in the group

Feng Jiu's was second.

Zhang Feng Jiu

23 years old

Profile

Stunning visuals

Mysterious and alluring aura

Graceful and lyrical dancer, inarguably the best dancer in the group

Warm, broad and high contemporary voice

More introverted compared to the other members

Fluent in Chinese; can speak basic Korean and English

Remarks

Dancing is improving by the day despite being the best. Does NOT slack off in any way.

Is becoming more confident in her vocal runs

Has shown considerable rapping skills

Now fluent in Chinese AND Korean, English has also improved

Beginning to open up more to her fellow members

Proving to be the most mature and level – headed among the members

Haru's followed after.

Miyazaki Haruka

22 years old

Profile

Cute in all aspects

Potential, god – level rap skills

Child – like, bubbly personality

Deep, earthy voice

Poor dancer; hates dancing

Fluent in Japanese; can speak basic English and Korean

Remarks

Is the MOST improved in dancing among all members; Movements are now more graceful, more in time with the beat and more confident as she has gained enjoyment in dancing

Rapping steadily advances, approaching godlike status

Lower registers are more pronounced; can now reach high notes with more ease

Now fluent with Japanese AND Korean; English has improved as well

Is becoming more mature

Showing to be the most sensitive and affectionate of the group

And of course, Y/N the maknae, came last.

Y/N L/N

21 years old

Profile

High, melodic, rounded voice

SWAG

Boyish, blunt and determined

Striking, unique visuals

Amazing, natural dancer second only to Feng Jiu

Fluent in English and Filipino; can speak the most basic Korean

Remarks

Has the most versatile voice and the highest range; has shown the ability to go into whistle register

Dancing has become even more powerful and with more swagger

Is the most improved in Korean and is now fluent with the language

Can now dance in heels!

Is the hardest on herself

Appearing to be the most responsible and mother-like to the group, very opposite to her maknae image

After scanning their individual logs, I sighed and immediately felt a mixture of gratitude and amazement bubble inside me. It was such a feat for such opposite girls to be put into a group and somehow make it work. And such _polar_ opposites they were. I guess the saying 'Opposites attract' really does ring true. Chuckling in sheer happiness, I put down the folder on my table and leaned back in my leather seat. Suddenly, three, quick knocks rapped on my door and I bid the person to come in. The door opened and in came Manager Mi Kyung, who sauntered in front of me and gave a respectful bow.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Bang PD – nim. You called for me?"

"Annyeonghaseyo Manager Mi Kyung. Yes I did. How are you today?"

"I'm well, thank you. And you?"

"More than well actually. I've read the progress log you prepared."

A hint of worry crept into her eyes. "Oh I see. And?"

" _And_ it was very organized and well – detailed. Good job."

She sighed in relief and bowed in gratitude. "Whew. I'm glad I did it right. Thank you PD – nim."

I smiled at her kindly. "You should give yourself more credit. You're doing very well as their manager, Manager Mi Kyung."

"O – oh ah yes um." She sputtered in shock. "Thanks PD – nim."

"And as for the girls themselves, I'm glad to see them doing well. I'm very proud."

Manager Mi Kyung puffed out her chest in pride. "They _are_ doing well. And as their manager it's truly heartwarming to see how far they've come. I only wish them the best in their training. And I promise to diligently stay by their side even after they debut and become K-Pop idols. "

"That's good to hear Manager." I nodded in appreciation. "Speaking of which, how are the girls doing today?"

"It's Sunday so they're just resting at home, although Y/N did ask me earlier to drive her somewhere to meet with a friend." Then she looked at me questioningly. "How about you PD – nim? Why aren't you at home? Weren't you supposed to have the day off today? It's Sunday."

I smiled at her sheepishly. "Sadly, my secretary called to say that I have a bunch of last – minute meetings scheduled this afternoon so today is a 'No Rest Day' for me. I saw your report on my table and just decided to read it."

"That's too bad. You should have your rest too, PD – nim. If your idols can afford to rest, then all the more you should too."

I scratched my head guiltily. "I know. I'll try to remember that. Thanks Manager Mi Kyung."

She shook her head at me then sighed

A silence lulled for a bit before I remembered something. "Oh and one more thing, don't forget to inform the girls about _that_ ASAP. The sooner they get started, the better for them."

She thought for a bit then remarked. "Ohh _that_. Will do PD – nim." She glanced at her watch. "Well, I have to go PD – nim. I still have to grab a bunch of stuff for the girls."

I nodded then sat up with a start. "Wait before you go here are the girls' weekly allowance. Please don't forget to give it to them."

I handed her a sealed white envelope. "I won't forget. I'll be going now Bang PD – nim." She gave a quick bow then left.

Sighing, I reclined in my seat once again.

 _Rest, huh? Probably in a million years._

 **Jungkook's POV**

A bustle of activity filled the dressing room as Big Hit stylists and staff scurried around to get ready. I tuned them all out as I dozed off while stylist noona put my make – up on. We were having a fan meeting today, and as usual everyone was doing their all to ensure that all of us was looking our best to meet our fans. I felt my head droop even further when a hand grabbed my shoulder. Blinking blearily, I saw V – hyung's boxy smile as he grinned at me cheekily. "Jungkookie, sleepy again are we? Did you stay up late again?"

I yawned and blinked to shake the sleepiness off. "Uh – huh. I played Overwatch til 2am. I couldn't help it. I had to beat a new record."

Jimin – hyung came over and clucked his tongue at me, apparently overhearing our conversation. "Aigoo, didn't you say you'll stop playing games for now? You said you were going to concentrate on your singing."

I sighed wearily. "I _know_ hyung. I just had a little relapse. It won't happen again."

"It better not. Or Namjoon – hyung is going to chew us out again."

I pictured another round of lecture from our leader and cringed at the thought. He doesn't shout, when he reprimands us but it can be very blunt and be very mouthful so we avoid frustrating or angering him in any way.

"Ugh. Never again. Thanks for the heads up, hyung."

Jiminie – hyung winked at me. "Anytime." Shortly, he was called by his stylist Noona and so it was back to V – hyung and me. I felt sleepy again so I decided to continue my nap. V – hyung let me be as he sat in one of the chairs to watch anime. He _loves_ anime and although I held some fondness for it, I wasn't really addicted to it as much as him.

Moments later, I felt a much more urgent shake on my shoulders. I let out an annoyed sigh and opened my eyes to see Namjoon – hyung in front of me, a slightly stern expression on his face.

I gulped nervously, thinking he was going to call me out for staying up late again, but thankfully, he did no such thing.

"Kookie, it's time." He said before striding to exit the room.

"Okay, Hyung." I shook myself out from sleep and followed the rest of the members who got up and exited the room.

Waving, we went up the stage where a long table was laid out. Upon seeing us, ARMY went wild. I still don't get used to all the love we receive so I flinched a bit at their shrill screams. Jin – hyung who was behind me just chuckled at my reaction and I rolled my eyes at him. We seated ourselves in the following order: Jin – hyung, Namjoon – hyung, V – hyung, Suga – hyung, Jimin – hyung, Hobi – hyung and then me. Shortly the moderator began with the program when the double doors suddenly burst open and two feminine figures scurried in. A bit startled by the noise, I turned my head and I felt my jaw drop and my heart soar in happiness as I saw that familiar powder blue hoodie. I'd know that powder blue hoodie anywhere. Noona was here.

"Ladies, if you would be so kind to get to your seats. The program has begun." The moderator said with a hint of annoyance.

Noona and her friend bowed apologetically then scurried to their seats as I followed them with my eyes.

Hobi – hyung clapped my shoulder. "Yah wasn't that Y/N? What is she doing here?"

I shrugged my shoulders at him. I was as confused as he was. And apparently we weren't the only ones, as I found the other members meeting my gaze with a mixture of confusion and amazement in their eyes.

The moderator went back to hosting, but I kept my eyes on Noona. She was seated on the fifth row and from where I was I could see that the earlier scene had embarrassed her, as she fidgeted in her seat, twisted her cap and lowered it towards her face.

 _You have a penchant for awkward situations don't you, Noona?_

Instantly, a bright idea popped in my head and I felt a bunny smirk fill my face. I whispered to Hobi – hyung who chuckled at my plan and passed the message to Jimin – hyung, who snickered and shook his head. He whispered to Suga – hyung who just looked bored and unimpressed. He rarely was impressed with my childish antics. Nonetheless, he shrugged and went to murmur to V – hyung beside him who clapped his hands in glee. He shared the message to Namjoon – hyung who sat back with a start and looked at me with a mixture of uncertainty and reprimand. 'Are you sure?' He mouthed to me. I gave him thumbs up and waved my hand away as if to say it was fine. He sighed, gave a defeated laugh and murmured to my eldest hyung, who had his eyes wide in shock upon hearing what I had in mind. Then, he began laughing his butt off and shot me an amused glance to which I gave a haughty smirk. Most of my hyungs were with me and I felt my Evil Bunny flare up even more. Noona was going to be in _so_ much trouble.

 _I can't wait._

 **Y/N's POV**

It was a peaceful, uneventful Sunday morning. I was in the living room, watching tv and lounging with my unnis when my phone suddenly rang. Excusing myself, I went to the balcony to answer the call.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Y/N! Annyeong!" Youngie's cheerful voice greeted me back.

I chuckled. She has such a contagious, vibrant energy.

"So are we still on today?"

"You bet! I was actually just waiting for your call. What time are we going to meet?"

"Um how about in an hour? I still have some errands to run."

"Okay, sure. The same place?"

"The same place. See you then!"

"See you!" I ended the call and skipped back inside. I haven't bonded with Youngie in such a long time and today we were doing just that. The idea had me deliriously happy.

"Who was that Y/N?" Somi – unni asked when I came back to the living room.

"Oh it was my friend Youngie. I'll be spending the day with her, if you guys don't mind?" I looked to my unnis for approval.

"Oh not at all. You go ahead." Haru – unni said around a mouthful of popcorn.

"You bet. We'll just spend the rest of the day watching tv. You know just chilling." Feng Jiu – unni added with a nonchalant shrug.

"Go maknae. Have fun. But remember to be back before you dinner. We _need_ to eat you know." Somi – unni said cheekily.

I rolled my eyes at her playfully. "Yes, yes Oh great Unni. I'll be back before dark."

She chuckled at my response and I winked at her in return. I went to our room to ready my clothes then sent a quick text to Mi Kyung unni asking if she could drive me into town. Youngie and I were meeting at our favorite café across town. It was quite far. She replied a few seconds later to say that it won't be any problem at all since she was coming into town for some errands and that she'll arrive in 30 minutes. I sent her a quick thanks then quickly showered and got dressed. Soon, I said goodbye to my unnis and went down with 5 minutes to spare. Moments later, our black van zipped to a stop by the curb and the window rolled down to reveal Mi Kyung unni's smiling face.

"Hop in."

"Thanks for the lift!" I said when I was seated properly.

"You're welcome."

The car zipped away and unni and I spent the entire ride having idle chit chat. I asked her about the goings on in Big Hit and she told me that Bangtan was going to have their Japanese comeback soon. No wonder Jungkook and the others were so busy lately. He and I haven't seen each other since that day at the café where he sang for me.

 _Wait why am I even thinking about that? Focus Y/N!_

I turned my attention back to Unni whom I caught asking about how the unnis and I were doing. I smiled and told her that we were now mostly used to the hectic everyday schedule. However, the trainings were a whole other story. I grimaced and groused that they were getting so much more challenging and infinitely harder. She gave a sympathizing smile. "You better brace yourself Y/N. It's only going to get tougher from here. It doesn't ever stop even after you guys debut."

I sighed. "I know Unni. It's the price that comes with being an idol. It's just that human as we are, it's just so tiring and frustrating you know?"

"Hang in there Y/N. I know you guys can do it. Just think of Bangtan's journey. It was definitely hard but they stayed strong through it all because it was their dream. And look at them now."

I nodded my head with conviction. Indeed, their road to stardom was initially filled with strife but eventually they were able to reach the stars and become stars themselves.

"You're right, Unni. Thanks. And thanks for being always there for us."

"It's nothing. I'm just doing my job. And you guys honestly make my job much more fun and eventful."

I smiled at her in gratitude and she gave me one in return.

Soon we arrived at the café. I got off the car, bowed to her in thanks and went inside. I scanned my eyes around the quaint, wooden – floored area and saw Youngie seated at our usual seat at the back by a window. I scurried over and tapped her back.

"Annyeong Y/N!" She greeted in surprise.

"Annyeong Youngie! You ready?"

"You bet. But before that here." She rummaged into her bag and gave me white paper bag.

I looked at her hesitatingly. "What's this?"

"Just open it."

I did and found myself gasping in awe at what I saw. It was a Love Yourself – Her album by BTS including a Jungkook photocard and a photobook.

"W – what? H – how? Wh – en?"

"First of all you should close your mouth. You look like a fish out of water."

I gave her a pointed stare.

"And to answer your question, I bought that weeks ago along with mine." She raised her own album which had a Jimin photocard. "Remember that time we went into that record store and saw the album? I was ready to buy it then and there, but then I saw noticed your yearning but sad face and I knew you couldn't afford it at the time. So I decided to postpone buying it and instead save enough so I can buy one for you as well. I hope you don't mind."

"I should be saying that Youngie!" I was flabbergasted and rightfully so. Albums can be expensive and Youngie bought not only one, but two and one was for _me._ This impulsive kid. "You shouldn't have gone through all the trouble."

She crossed her arms at me and gave me a playfully reprimanding stare. "If I didn't, then I doubt you would ever buy one for yourself. You've only got one of their albums, and I distinctly remember you being so regretful when you bought it because you only managed to send a little amount of money back home." She sighed. "You're so hard on yourself. You should buy more things for yourself." Then she pointed at my powder blue hoodie.

"Look at that hoodie. I've only ever seen you wear that!"

"But I love this hoodie!"

She looked at me pointedly. "Be honest, how many hoodies do you _actually_ own?"

"One."

"And that is?"

I looked at her in slight annoyance. _What did it matter if I only had one hoodie? One is enough for me._ "The one I'm wearing right now."

" _See_ what I mean?" She sighed exasperatedly and set her hands on her hips, and put on her signature Youngie reprimanding stance. "You're going to become an idol in the near future so you better start dressing appropriately and take better care of yourself. Arasso?" There's no winning with Youngie when she was like this so with a defeated sigh I consented.

"Ne. Arasso Min Young sunbaenim."

"Good." She gave me a triumphant smile before checking her time. I was about to take my seat when Youngie stopped me.

"Ya! Y/N you can't sit down! We're going somewhere!"

"Um, _what_? Where?"

"I'm not telling you. It's a surprise!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me all the way outside.

"W – wait! Youngie stop! Slow down!"

She looked back at me a little annoyed. "We _can't_! We'll be late if we do! Hurry up chingu – ya!"

Soon, we arrived at the bus stop, just as the bus arrived. Youngie continued to drag me up until we finally got to our seats. She sighed in relief as I peered at her suspiciously.

"Youngie _what_ is going on? I haven't seen you this flustered before."

"I _told_ you. It's a surprise. You'll know when we get there." Was her only response as she bit back a smile.

Turns out I was going to find out a little later then she expected since we hit a heavy traffic in the middle of town. A slight bumper to bumper car accident occurred resulting in all the vehicles getting stranded. It wouldn't have taken that long for everything to be resolved, if the two drivers chose to compromise instead of just arguing whose fault it was. I was watching the scene fold in my seat by the window with a mixture of boredom and annoyance, while Youngie was a restless, jumpy mess beside me.

"Aigoo what is taking those two ahjussis so long? We're going to be late, dang it!"

Thankfully, one of the stranded drivers came to intervene and before long, the two parties settled their differences, allowing the trapped cars to pass through. The entire ordeal took 30 minutes and through it all Youngie was inconsolable.

Soon, we got off and she dragged me yet again towards a tall white building, that looked like a hall of sorts from the outside.

"Aigoo, we're late! The event started 5 minutes ago!"

 _Event? What event?_

My curiousity was piqued yet again so I asked Youngie one last time as we flew over the last flight of stairs towards the big double doors. She pushed the door open and we went inside.

"Youngie what event are you talking a-" I stopped midsentence as my breath caught in my throat.

 _Heol_.

What seemed like dozens of pairs of eyes swivelled into our direction, startled by the sound of the door banging. But, what really caught my attention and rooted me to the spot were the seven startled pairs of eyes of the people seated on the long table on stage. Seven people I was _very_ familiar with.

 _Youngieeeeeee!_

I hurriedly lowered the black baseball cap over my face praying against hope that they haven't seen me, all the while remembering a particular stipulation in our contract.

 **Until instructed by Bang PD – nim, no one can know that you are a trainee under Big Hit nor that you are associated with BTS in any way.**

 _They can't have possibly seen me right? I have my cap on. Right. They haven't seen me. Calm down Y/N. Calm down._

I took deep, calming breaths as Youngie laughed awkwardly in hopes to ease the tension in the atmosphere. Apparently, the moderator was not amused as he looked at us in mild annoyance.

"Ladies, if you would be so kind to get to your seats. The program has begun."

We quickly bowed in apology and scurried over to our seats which were in the fifth row. The moderator went back to hosting and turned my glower over to Youngie who laughed nervously.

"Surprise?"

"Yes Youngie. I am _very_ surprised. But not in the way you think. What were you thinking?!" I shrieked to the annoyance of an ARMY behind us who shushed us fervently.

I bowed my head to her in apology and lowered my voice to a hiss.

"Really Youngie, I want to know."

She sighed and bowed her head in remorse.

"I really just wanted to surprise you. I really just wanted to give you the album." She whispered back to me.

"But then by some luck I got fan meeting passes for both our albums so I just took the chance. I wouldn't want to pass up the opportunity to meet the boys in person. And I honestly wanted to spend time with you. What better time than during a fan meeting of a group we both admire?"

She ended with pleading look. I expelled an exasperated breath.

 _Well, it really wasn't her fault. I mean, I really didn't tell her about the stipulations in the contract._

I lowered my voice even further, ensuring that what I was about to say was for her ears only.

"Youngie _no_ _one_ can find out about me or my relationship with Bangtan. The whole idol trainee thing has to be kept secret until PD – nim says otherwise. What if the guys do something that exposes us? Or what if I slip up? We could all be in big trouble."

She bit her lip in consternation.

"I'm sorry chingu – ya. I really didn't know."

Then she paused to think before speaking again.

"But you know what? I don't think the boys will expose you in any way. I mean they're pretty goofy but when it comes to serious matters they stay serious." I raise my eyebrows to her in doubt.

"How sure are you that they know about keeping our existence a secret?"

"Um pretty sure?"

I blew out another breath. "Aigoo. Fine. I'll just be extra discreet."

 _I just hope to God, Bangtan doesn't do something Bangtan–y . But knowing Jungkook that'll probably be close to nil._

Sighing one last time, I settled in my seat and focused on the activities on stage. The moderator continued to orient the audience about the rules and regulations for the fanmeeting while, Bangtan who seemed to have gotten over the commotion earlier, were now were busy among themselves. Jin and RM were talking quietly. V was bugging Suga who looked like he would be spitting fire at him at any moment. And Jimin and Hobi were laughing at something Jungkook was saying. Jungkook was making such a funny, goofy face that I let out a startled snicker of my own.

"What's wrong Y/N?" Youngie asked.

I pointed my lips at Jungkook. "He's being his extra self again. Look at him."

Youngie looked over at him and giggled as well. "He's _always_ been extra. That's what makes him Jeon Jungkook."

As if sensing we were talking about him, Jungkook suddenly turned to our direction and I quickly sunk into my seat and lowered my cap even further to conceal my face.

"Did he see me?"

"Probably, since you're being too obvious."

"Youngie!"

"Oh calm down. He didn't see you. Now take a chill pill and just enjoy the rest of the fanmeeting with me, okay?"

"Ok. Sorry Youngie." I gave her an apologetic smile which she responded to with a bright smile of her own.

The rest of the fanmeeting went on with even more hilarity. The fans asked Bangtan some questions to which they answered truthfully and playfully. I even found myself enjoying the event and laughing along with the rest of the ARMYs. Until the time for the one on one interaction with Bangtan, along with the signing of the photobooks and albums came, and I felt my stomach plummet once more with worry.

"Come on chingu – ya. Let's go line up." Youngie grabbed my hand but I remained seated.

"Youngie, I – I can't do this." I bit my lip worriedly.

"Sure you can. Where's the cool and bad – ass Y/N that I know and love?"

I hung my head down. There was a lot at stake here. My dream. Bangtan's reputation. One slip up could send everything down the drain.

Youngie sighed. "Well, if you're so worried about them blowing your cover then just pretend you don't know them. Pretend you're just a normal fan who is excited to meet her idols in person. That's not too hard is it?"

I swivelled my head up in shock as my eyes grew wide as saucers. "Youngie you're a freaking genius! Thank you!"

I clapped her shoulder in appreciation and she flipped her hair in pride.

"Well I don't want to brag but I _am_ a genius."

I snickered. She grabbed my arm and pulled behind her towards the growing line of ARMYs waiting for their turn. I arranged my cap to obscure most of my face, with one hand, and held onto my album and photobook securely with the other. The line was going in a relatively fast manner.

The procedure was: give the photobook and album to the BTS member, talk for a bit, receive the signed items, then proceed to the next member. Before long, Youngie was walking towards Jin – oppa which means that I was almost up.

 _Breathe Y/N._ _ **Breathe.**_

I kept my focus on Youngie who was trying her best not to faint on the spot. I chuckled. It was her first time to be up close and personal with Bangtan. And Jin – oppa in person was _dazzling._ Pictures couldn't do justice his handsomeness justice. (And yes he was handsome. But I'm speaking to this in a platonic manner. I'm not attracted to him.) A Worldwide Handsome, indeed. She sputtered for a bit before handing over her album and photobook. Jin – oppa was all smiles. He even held her hand for a bit and I was sure Youngie died right there on the spot. With a final flustered wave, she moved over to Namjoon – oppa and it was my turn.

Squaring my shoulders I strode until I was before Jin – oppa. Then I gave him a respectful bow.

"Annyeonghaseyo, I'm Y/N. Nice to meet you."

I looked up to his eyes to see that they were filled with warm familiarity and was that … mischief?

 _Oh please no._

"Hello, Y/N. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you. And you?"

"Really well since I get to see a _very_ special person today."

 _Oh no you don't._

I ignored his remark and gave my items to him instead. Smiling, he took them. He flipped to his photos and scribbled on them, while I stood there twiddling my fingers. So far, so good.

 _Just let me get through this._

When he was finished he handed me back my items and I bowed in gratitude to him. I was about to head to Namjoon – oppa next when he suddenly grabbed my hand and kissed it to my utter horror.

 _Jin – oppaaaaaa!_

"Annyeong, cutie! Until we meet again." He said with a wink before turning to the next person.

Shaking off my horror, I scurried over to Namjoon – oppa who was already waiting for me with a big smile on his face that showcased his dimples.

 _Please don't fail me, Oppa. Please._

I bowed and gave my items to him as well.

"Annyeong Namjoon – Oppa."

"Hey! A wonderful day isn't it?" He replied in English.

Startled, I replied back in English as well. "Yes. Yes it is."

He signed my items then gave them back to me. I bowed back to him again and was about to go when his voice stopped me.

"Wait, you look familiar. Have we met before?"

 _Oppa why?_

I answered him nervously. "Um I don't think so."

"Really? Because you look like someone who's very _dear_ to me." He said with smug smile.

"Positive. I'm just a simple fan." I said quickly and said goodbye before he could say anything else.

Tae was up next and as usual he had on his boxy smile. Like the other two, I greeted him with a bow and handed over my items to him. Then without preamble he said with an extreme aegyo I was stunned. "You're very pretty. Can I bring you home?"

 _Yah! Tae you – you!_

"Sorry but you can't. With all due respect, I am a person not a thing."

He finished signing then glanced at me.

"Aw, that's too bad. You would suit my room _very_ well." He said meaningfully.

I gave him the side eye before bowing in farewell, clutching my photobook and album even more tightly, I slight suspicion forming in the pit of my stomach. Something was up. I couldn't pinpoint exactly what, but it was there.

Suga – oppa was right after Tae. Thankfully, he looked like his usual self so I let out a sigh of relief before giving my stuff to him. He signed quickly.

"Hey Y/N when are you coming again? I'm craving your cooking. And Jin – hyung says he wants to learn more Filipino dishes from you."

 _Puta-_ _ **(Motherfu-)**_

I twisted my head to see if anyone else heard what Suga – oppa said but the person after me was busy mooning over Namjoon – oppa's dimples.

 _Whew. Thank goodness for Oppa's dimples._

I turned back to oppa and gave him a pleading stare that I hoped he understood and bowed in goodbye.

Jimin – oppa was seated next to him. I greeted him the same way I did the others and waited for him patiently to finish signing my things. There was one weird thing about him though: he kept on pushing his hair back even more than usual.

 _What is up with him?_

He finished quickly. I was about to move forward when he suddenly grabbed my free hand and put it to his plump cheek.

"I wish I had long, elegant fingers like these. I only have short, plump ones." He grumbled cutely.

 _Gahhhhhh!_

My face flared up in indignation and embarrassment.

Hobi – oppa, noticed his grumbling and chuckled. "Jiminie, your short fingers and your plump cheeks are your charm points. ARMYs love you for that."

"Sigh. I know."

Then Jiminie – Oppa turned back to me.

"But seriously, you have really pretty fingers."

I quickly extracted my hand from his grasp. "I – I see. T – thank you. Annyeong."

I dashed towards Hobi – oppa who was beaming like the sun itself. Without preamble I thrust my stuff to him and he chuckled, obviously taken aback.

 _Everyone is acting really weird. Weirder than usual. Something's definitely up and I'm going to find out for sure!_

Making up my mind, I leaned closer to Hobi – oppa who was still scrawling over his photos.

"Oppa." I whispered. "What's going on? Why is everyone acting so strangely?"

"You noticed huh?" He chuckled in a hushed tone. "Ask Jungkookie. He was the one who came up with all this."

 _Of_ course _it was Jungkook! When is it_ not _him?_

He returned my stuff and I smiled stiffly at him, my insides all in knots.

 _I'm going to kill that punk._

The said punk was grinning evilly at me as my turn with him finally came up. Wordlessly, I let him sign my things.

"So what'd you think about our little greeting? We're pretty accommodating to ARMYs aren't we?"

I gritted my teeth in anger. "I am _not_ amused Jeon Jungkook." I hissed at him. "I'm going to kill you one of these days and you're going to realize all over again that it's _never_ wise to mess with me."

The little punk just smirked at me. "We'll see about that Noona. I'm the Golden Maknae, after all. And making mischief is one of my specialties."

"You're on."

I gave him my most evil stare, bowed quickly, grabbed my things and turned to go when he abruptly stood up and yanked on my arm. What he did next ended me right then and there.

He lifted my cap a little bit higher then planted a chaste kiss on my forehead. "Sorry Noona. I just wanted to mess with you a little bit. I miss seeing your disgruntled face. You haven't been around the dorm in a while."

 _JEON JUNGKOOK NAHIHIBANG KA NA BA?!_ _ **(JEON JUNGKOOK ARE YOU CRAZY?!)**_

 _Holy crap. I am dead. Deader than dead._

I knew I was in big trouble and I felt fear in that moment but underneath it all, something fluttered inside. My heart beat faster as a myriad of emotions overtook me. I placed my hand over it and took a deep breath.

 _Kalma, Y/N. Kalma._ _ **(Calm down, Y/N. Calm down.)**_

I gave him what I hoped to be a calm smile.

"Thank you for the signature Jungkook – ssi. It was nice meeting you."

He looked taken aback by my formality, but smiled his bunny smile nevertheless.

"You're welcome Noona. See you around."

The rest of the fanmeeting continued uneventfully. At around late afternoon, BTS waved goodbye to ARMY and left. Youngie and I left as well. She was radiating with warmth and giddiness while I was giving off worry and gloom. I couldn't help it. I knew everyone saw the stunt Jungkook did but surprisingly no one gave me flack about it. It was weird. Like a calm before the storm.

I spent the rest of the late afternoon with Youngie and we had a swell time. I had too much fun with her that I almost forgot all my troubles. Almost, because reality still had a way of forcing you to stop and smell the garbage.

"I'm home." I called to my unnis as the door slammed behind me. Immediately footsteps came pattering, and my unnis came into view, almost running over each other trying to reach me.

"Unnis, what's the matter?"

Somi – unni spoke up first. "Would you care to explain this to me?" She held her phone up to my face with a _very_ stern expression.

"Explain what?"

"Just look at it please."

I peered at her phone and saw the Twitter worldwide trends list. Blue Hoodie Girl was at number 1. All at once, the sick feeling in my stomach returned again.

 _I am undeniably, irrevocably, totally_ _ **screwed**_.

 **Author's Note:** So …. Thoughts? Opinions? Violent Reactions? Any guesses as to what the _"that"_ Bang PD – nim and Manager Mi Kyung were talking about? xD


	14. Blue Hoodie Girl

Chapter 13: Blue Hoodie Girl

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! I had a tiring day today and all I can say is that Adulting is NOT easy. Nope. Nuh – uh. It sucks. I had to fulfill my requirements for my summer internships for school and boy was it tough. I feel like an adult now and it's unnerving. Yikes. Anyhooo, now it's time for another update and I now that for most of you, you've been itching to read more. Well then, your wish is my command. ;)

Edit: I started writing this last week and meant to upload it then but I couldn't finish in time because SCHOOL. I'm so sorry. T.T

Anyway, by the time I uploaded this whoaaaa a LOT has happened.

Firstly, BTS _swept_ the iHeartRadio Awards. Winning both Best Boyband and Best Fan Army is such a HUGE accomplishment for both Bangtan and us ARMY and I'm just so so SO proud of us you guys. I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *screams even louder, inhuman wails* TEAM WORK REALLY DOES MAKE THE DREAM WORK! Second, BTSxYoutube Red, which unfortunately isn't available here in the Philippines. And even if it was, I have no money to pay for it. T.T #lifesuckssometimes. Third, Jungkook's latest cover! Kookie always catches me offguard with his Twitter updates, dang it. And fourth, Don't Leave Me like ugghhh.

Anyway, enough with my rambling. Let's go on to the story!

 **Legend:**

 **Bold -** English Translation

 _Italicized -_ Inner voice/monologue

 **Bold** and _Italicized_ \- Tweets

Normal - spoken in Korean

Underlined \- spoken in English

 **Y/N's POV**

Blue Hoodie Girl. _Blue_ Hoodie Girl.

 _Why does that sound familiar?_

I looked down at what I was wearing. I was wearing a powder blue hoodie.

A powder _blue hoodie_.

And the last time I checked I was a _girl_. I looked at the trends list again. Then I glanced at Somi – unni's stern face that got sterner by the second. The dread in the pit of my stomach steadily grew.

"Are you sure Unni? T – there must be a mistake right?"

 _Please, please,_ please _let it be a mistake!_

Huffing in annoyance, Somi – unni scrolled through her phone, searching for something, then showed it again to me.

Immediately, my eyes grew as big as saucers.

 _I am undeniably, irrevocably, totally_ _ **screwed.**_

It was a picture of Jungkook and I with his lips lightly pressed on _my_ forehead. He had his eyes closed as if he was putting every emotion into the kiss. What emotion, I wasn't sure but he definitely looked at peace.

 _Well good for him. He wasn't the one who's going to be harassed by media when his identity is found nor get chewed out by Bang PD for a breach of contract! Jeon Jungkook you are_ so _dead!_

There was one good thing about the photo though. My back was turned so all you could see was my long hair and powder blue hoodie. It looked as though the one who snapped it was in the audience so my identity was safe.

 _For now._

A palpable fear gripped me then and there. I could lose it all and I haven't even started yet! I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Opening my eyes once more, I turned an imploring gaze to my unnis. I was _lost_.

"U - unni, what should I do? What if Bang PD – nim cuts me out?"

My unnis shared worried glances among themselves, as if afraid to voice out their concerns. Then Somi – unni, gave her phone to Feng Jiu – unni and stepped forward with her arms wide open. I unhesitatingly jumped into them.

"It's ok Y/N. We're here. It's going to be alright." She crooned as she stroked my hair.

I hugged her tight and squeezed my eyes shut. I _needed_ this. I needed someone to keep me strong and grounded and she was there. The oldest unni was always to the rescue.

"Thanks Unni. I really hope so. I'd hate to fail without even getting started."

Haru – unni stepped to my side and held my hand. "Somi – unni's right, Y/N. We're here no matter what happens. We're going to get through this together."

I glanced to her and gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you Unni. It's really nice to know you guys have my back."

"And honestly, I think you're overreacting Y/N. The caption to the picture wasn't even negative." Feng Jiu – unni commented with a snort as she reviewed the picture once again.

"It wasn't?"

"Nuh – uh. It says 'Kookie's sweet moment with a fan. I wish I was her. She's so lucky! Sigh. Bangtan is so nice.'

 _Wait what?_

Shocked, I extricated myself from Somi – unni's embrace and went over to Feng Jiu – unni who showed me the phone with a crooked smile.

She was right.

Disbelieving, I grabbed the phone from her and started scrolling down. Under the tweet, several more positive and uplifting comments greeted my eyes.

' _ **Why is Jungkook so adorably mischievous? I feel sorry for the poor fan's heart.'**_

' _ **She has such beautiful hair! I want hair like hers!'**_

' _ **International Playboy on the loose. Kekeke.'**_

' _ **Where can I buy her hoodie?'**_

I was utterly gobsmacked that I started staring off into space. Unbeknownst to me, Haru – unni and Somi – unni had come to peer over my shoulder.

"See it wasn't so bad now was it, Y/N? They like you!" Haru – unni squealed suddenly that I came out of my reverie with a start.

"What's not to like? Y/N is a _very_ likable person!" Somi – unni reinforced with a wink.

Feng Jiu – unni suddenly took the phone again from my hand and I let out a whine of protest.

"Hey!"

She smirked at me. "Now, let's see what the other people think."

We crowded around her as she scrolled through more tweets. Apparently, ARMY had also captured my sweet moments with the other members of Bangtan and thankfully only my back was seen in all of them.

 _Salamat sa Diyos._ _ **(Thank God.)**_

Surprisingly, majority of the Tweets were complimenting how nice and sweet Bangtan was. Others were saying how lucky I was for receiving their affection, with one even asking what my secret was. 'Maybe it's her blue hoodie!' one ARMY replied.

 _Nope._

'If that's the case, where can I buy it?' another commented.

 _At a thrift store in the Philippines for Php 150.00!_

Some were commenting how I had good proportions even from the back. I rolled my eyes at that. 'I bet it's the hair. She has gorgeous hair! Long and straight and black. #HairGoals' one ARMY gushed.

 _Courtesy of the fresh coconut milk from the coconut trees around our house. That and the fact that Mama insisted I put it on regularly. Sigh._

With each Tweet I read, I could feel my apprehension slowly drift away and a newfound appreciation for ARMY took its place.

"Whoa. So far all comments have been very positive!" Somi – unni exclaimed in awe.

"That's ARMY for you. They're known to be very supportive of each other." Haru – unni replied with a grin.

"Well sorry to be a buzzkill girls, but not _all_ of ARMY." Feng Jiu – unni commented with a pout as she showed us another tweet.

' _ **Yeah so what if you've got a nice ass and beautiful hair if you haven't got any manners? She and her friend arrived late and disrupted the fanmeeting. What a bitch.'**_ A particularly disgruntled ARMY expressed.

' _ **You said it. What a thick – faced bitch.'**_ Another angry ARMY replied under it.

' _ **If I was her, I wouldn't even have showed my face to Bangtan. What a disgrace.'**_ A third agreed.

I sighed. _Geez, overdramatic much?_

"Why these rude bitches! I ought to show them!" Somi – unni thundered.

 _Whoa. Unni_ never _cursed._

Haru – unni patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Now, now Unni. Calm down."

"I can't be _calm_ when these rude ass bitches are running their mouths about our maknae! I won't stand for it!"

Feng Jiu – unni ever the calm one spoke up then. "Relax, Unni. Someone already did that for you. Look." She gestured to the other replies to the tweet.

' _ **I think you're the one without manners cursing at someone so harshly.'**_

' _ **Well then I guess you've never been late to anything in your life now have you?'**_

' _ **Maybe something came up that's why she was late. You shouldn't judge her so harshly.'**_

' _ **As an ARMY I'm ashamed to belong to the same fandom as you. Stop bringing your toxicity here.'**_

' _ **Wow, jealous much? And btw maybe she had an emergency. I just read that a car accident happened a few miles from the venue, stranding several people. So unless you know everything, don't judge her and shut your mouth.'**_

Other outpouring of support for me and criticism for the few negative ARMY flowed after that.

"Whoo this fandom sure is extreme." Feng Jiu – unni whistled.

"Tell me about it. It goes either way." Somi – unni agreed calmly, a little bit more at ease.

I just shrugged my shoulders at them. "At the end of the day, someone will always have something to say about you. You just have to be sensible enough to accept whatever it is, good or bad."

"Oooh. Our maknae is growing up." Haru – unni chirped.

I gave her a small grin in reply.

Suddenly, Feng Jiu unni gave a noise of surprise.

"What is it?"

"Maknae, you got to see this."

I read it and I could feel my eyebrows slowly rise into my hairline, conveying my surprise.

' _ **I keep seeing negative tweets about Blue Hoodie Girl and it makes me sad. We are the face of Bangtan and we do them no good by being so critical and judgemental of each other. Team work makes the dream work remember? And FYI to those who are saying she's rude, you are all wrong. I was right next to her during the signing and she was anything but rude. She kept a respectful distance from the members, bowed to them in greeting and kept her time short.**_

The ARMY used up all her characters and proceeded to continue her Tweet in a thread.

 _ **And even if the members were being extra sweet to her, she was very formal and didn't take advantage of them. You would do well to learn how to be a proper fangirl from her fellow ARMYs. And to Blue Hoodie Girl who may be reading this, don't mind the haters. You did nothing wrong. Just continue being the awesomely respectful fangirl that you are. Fighting!'**_

The tweet was liked and retweeted over five thousand times.

"Aww, how sweet!" Haru – unni took the words right out of my mouth.

"Well whaddya know, it seems as though ARMY did our work for us." Feng Jiu – unni chuckled.

"I guess I can rest easy now." Somi – unni breathed in relief as she sank down to the couch.

A genuine smile lit up my face as I took in all the information that made my heart bloom in joy.

This _. This was what made ARMY truly a wonderful fandom._

"Whoops. Looks like you're in for a bigger surprise. Apparently, you need to be protected now." Feng Jiu – unni commented amusedly.

"What?"

"#ProtectBlueHoodieGirl is trending. No one would dare mess with you now unless they want to face the most powerful ARMY in the world."

 _Yikes. The power of ARMY is a force to be reckoned with._

We continued to read the rest of the tweets under the new hashtag to see most of ARMY coming to my defense. One particular account was very vocal about keeping my identity hidden _ **.**_

' _ **Blue Hoodie Girl isn't obliged to reveal who she is to immature, stubborn ARMYs like you. She has the right to a private, peaceful life. Get off her case. #ProtectBlueHoodieGirl**_

This particular tweet was retweeted and liked more than ten thousand times.

 _Thank you ARMY. Really,thank you for understanding._

I gave a look of relief and happiness to my unnis who nodded silently in jubilation.

That night I lay in bed thinking how one small act could cause such a huge ripple in such a big community

 _It's social media. One act could mean your win or your loss. You have to be extra careful from now on, Y/N. The next incident could really spell the end for you._ My inner voice cautioned me.

 _Bu it wasn't my fault!_ Another voice argued. _It's Jeon Jungkook's! I was very discreet! I didn't even do anything to provoke him! I just don't understand him. He pisses me off! Jungkook neo pabo! I don't wanna talk to him for now!_

 _You sure?_

 _Absolutely!_

I grabbed my phone and turned it off.

 _There! If he calls, I'll just send him straight to voicemail!_

With a huff, I fluffed my pillow and I finally fell into a deep sleep.

 **Jungkook's POV**

"Hyung like _this._ You do it like this." Hobi – hyung was trying to hold back laughter as he showed the choreography to a frowning Namjoon – hyung.

"Like this?" Namjoon – hyung said as he awkwardly executed a pop – lock motion.

"No. Like _this_."

"Like _this_?"

"No! Hyung what even is _that_?" Exploded Hobi – hyung in a fit of laughter.

"I'm following you of course!" Namjoon – hyung grumbled.

I shook my head in mirth as I wiped the sweat off my brow. It was early in the evening. We were in the middle of a short break in our daily dance practice. Well, the other members and I were. Hobi – hyung was stuck teaching Namjoon – hyung the new choreography. It was a normal occurrence of course, but that didn't make it less funny for any of us.

"Yah Dance Monster! Hurry it up so you and Hobi can take a break." Jin – hyung called from across the room with a smug smirk.

"Oh wipe that smirk off your face Hyung! You just got lucky you learned the choreography faster than I did."

"Yah who do you think I am? I'm Worldwide Handsome."

"For what it's worth I think I dance better than you."

"Says the guy who can't even get a pop – lock right."

"Can it, guys. You _both_ suck at dancing." Yoongi – hyung inserted with a roll of his eyes and everyone else lost it.

"Pfffttt. Wha wha wha." Jin – hyung sputtered in disbelief.

"Yes Hyung." Namjoon – hyung hung his head in resignation.

"Yah Namjoon – hyung it's okay." I called out to him from my corner of the room after I recovered from my mirth. "You still have Jin – hyung beat when it comes to smarts and English skills."

Jin – hyung looked affronted. "Yah I'm getting better in English too you know!"

V – hyung snickered. "Oh _really_?"

" _Really_. You know 'Red'?"

"Red?"

Jin – hyung raised his head imperiously. "Red. Revolution. Evolution. Drop in the ocean."

Another bout of laughter ensued.

V – hyung was clutching his stomach and rolling on the ground. "Hyung that doesn't count. Those are just three words!"

"They're in English." Jin – hyung argued with a shrug of his shoulders. The rest of the members snickered at him while Yoongi – hyung rolled his eyes again, this time in amusement.

Hobi – hyung went back to teaching Namjoon – hyung while the others savoured their short break. I dragged my gaze across the room to Jimin – hyung who has been quiet all this time. He was squinting as he scrolled through his phone and had a really serious expression on. It was unnerving.

Curious, I went over to sit by him.

"Hyung you all right?"

No answer.

"Hyung."

Nothing.

"Hyung!"

He jumped with a start.

"Oh Jungkookie. What's up?"

"What's up with _you_?"

He sighed. "I just Tweeted. Then I went through Twitter and I saw _this_." He showed his phone to me. My eyes bulged from its sockets.

It was a picture of me kissing Noona on the forehead.

"You're in _big_ trouble now Kookie."

"B – but it was just a quick kiss!"

"Not quick enough."

I hung my head in shame.

 _It was supposed to be just a harmless prank!_

My sudden outburst drew the other members' attention and they sauntered over to us. "What's wrong Jimin – ah?" Namjoon – hyung came forward first.

Jimin – hyung pointed to me with a shake of his head. "He messed up."

"What?"

Jimin – hyung showed his phone to the rest of Bangtan resulting in different reactions. Jin – hyung and Namjoon – hyung were twin masks of stern. Yoongi – hyung had a poker face on. Hoseok – hyung looked curious. V – hyung was frozen in shock. And Jimin – hyung shook his head so much I was afraid it might fall off.

"See, this is why I was against this." Namjoon – hyung scolded me.

I grew indignant. "Yah! You joined in too Hyung!"

"At least I didn't _kiss_ her!"

Jin – hyung rushed to preserve the peace. "Calm down you guys. We still don't know the whole story."

"Jin – hyung's right." Yoongi – hyung suddenly spoke up from where he squatted next to Jimin – hyung. It looked like he was reading the Tweet. "It's not all that bad."

' _Not all that bad' meaning what, exactly?_

Hobi – hyung went over to read the Tweet as well. He let out a surprised gasp. "Wahh. He's right. ARMY is actually praising her and us. Come look."

With our curiosities piqued, we crowded around Jimin – hyung's phone to see. And indeed it wasn't bad. In fact, it was all pretty good. ARMY was gushing about how nice and sweet we were to her. Some even praised Noona for her beautiful hair.

 _She does have pretty hair. Wait_ what _?_

We continued reading the Tweets. Most of them were very positive while some slightly offensive, particularly one about Noona's proportions. I felt my indignation flame up a bit after reading that one. However the most offensive one had to be when one person called her a bitch for being late to the fan meet and disrupting the event. A few more hate tweets followed after that and by then I was seething with anger.

 _Who do these people think they are? They're not real ARMYs if they call other people bad names! Noona is_ far _from a bitch._

"Uh – oh. Some people are _not_ happy." Jin – hyung commented with a frown.

"Still, that doesn't justify them calling her a bitch, Hyung." V – hyung argued.

"You're right. It doesn't. But people nowadays don't even care if they hurt other people or not as long as they get to say what they want to say." Namjoon – hyung added disapprovingly.

 _Yeah well it's still mean and my Noona doesn't deserve that._

"I wonder if Y/N saw these already." Hobi – hyung muttered thoughtfully.

"Of course she has, Hyung. Knowing her unnis, I'm sure she knows by now." Jimin – hyung supplied.

"The real question is does Bang PD – nim know?" Suga – hyung interjected and we all hung down our heads and sighed.

 _Great Kookie. Just great. This is one of this rare times when your pranks blow up in your face. Can't say Namjoon – hyung didn't warn you though._

Sighing loudly, Namjoon hyung straightened up and gave us all a reassuring smile. "Well whatever happens we'll stick together no matter what. It's not just on Kookie. It's on _all_ of us." He clapped each of us on the back. "We'll explain to Bang PD – nim and sort this all out, okay?"

The other members nodded their assent and gave me encouraging smiles to which I gave a shaky smile of my own. My hyungs truly are the best for always putting up with a mischievous maknae like me.

Hobi – hyung went beside me and put his arm around me. "So Jungkookie how does it feel to have one of your pranks fail?" He asked jokingly.

"Awful. And it stings a little. My Golden Maknae image has been ruined." I mockingly clutched at my heart as if I was dying to the utmost amusement of my hyungs.

"Yah! You're not all that great you know." Jin – hyung argued in between huffs of laughter.

"Yes, I am. My awesomeness blinds you so much that you can't even see it."

Another round of laughter ensued.

"Jungkookie, just _stop_. That was even worse than one of Jin – hyung's dad jokes." V – hyung clutched his stomach and grimaced.

"Hyung if that was so bad then why are you laughing?"

He just laughed his ass off as a response.

"Whoa looks like more good news is on the horizon." Jimin – hyung announced again. "It seems like ARMY has just made themselves protectors of Y/N."

"#ProtectBlueHoodieGirl. Waah that's so cute!" Jin – hyung piped up as he read up on the latest trend.

"Apparently, there are a few ARMYs who want Y/N to reveal her identity." Jimin – hyung added as he scanned the entire Tweet. "This is the rest of ARMYs answer to that."

"ARMY truly is the best." Yoongi – hyung nodded proudly.

"True. They're not perfect but a lot of them are supportive of each other." Hobi – hyung mused.

"Hmm – hmm." The other members of Bangtan myself included assented.

 _ARMY I love you!_

Silence filled the room after that with the occasional squeak and murmurs of the members puncturing the silence as they read a particularly cute or touching tweet with the hashtag. I didn't realized I was staring off into space until Namjoon – hyung nudged my shoulder.

"Yah Jungkookie. What are you spacing out there for? Don't you need to call someone?"

"Huh? Who?"

He gave me an exasperated look. "Y/N of course! Aren't you going to call her? Ask her how she's doing?"

 _Jeon Jungkook pabo!_

I facepalmed myself. "Right, right! Thanks Hyung!"

I got up, grabbed my phone and excused myself to go outside. Then I dialled Noona's number. It just kept on ringing and ringing and ringing. And _ringing_. Eventually, I was redirected to voice mail. I sighed then cleared my throat before speaking.

"Annyeong Noona. Um how are you doing?"

 _How do you think she's doing, Jungkook?_

I shook my head and tried again. "U – uh I mean I just wanna say sorry. I'm really sorry for the trouble I've caused you. I'll take all the blame if Bang PD – nim decides to scold you. Just… "

I choked for a bit as the possibility of Noona not forgiving me suddenly entered my mind.

"J – just please forgive me. Please stay being my friend. Please Noona. Call me when you get this. Please."

I ended the call. I sighed and cradled my head in my hands.

 _You might have just screwed up this time Jungkookie._

 **Author's Note:** Unexpectedly, this chapter turned out into a tribute of sorts to ARMY. We may not be perfect but our love for Bangtan unites us all. ;) I hope all my fellow ARMYs know that they are loved not only by BTS but also by their co – ARMYs all over the world. Saranghaeyo! 3

Anyway, in this chapter, to call everything a mess would be an understatement. Pretty much anything can happen from this point on. Will Bang PD – nim cut off Y/N from the group for the "scandal" she's involved in? Will she forgive Kookie? Will BTS get chewed out by Bang PD – nim? WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NOW? Comment down what you think will happen below. ;)

PS. I meant to post this last night but was down, so it got delayed. Sigh. I'm really sorry. I do hope you enjoyed this update. Annyeong! ^_^


	15. Not Today

Chapter 14: Not Today

 **Author's Note:**

I finally have a beta – reader! *squeals* Everyone let's all give a warm welcome to HugsHealththeSoul! She'll be working very closely with me from now on. I've actually started collaborating with her and she has been the sweetest! I couldn't have asked for a better beta and I appreciate all the help she's given me thus far. This is now her work as much as it is mine. ^_^

Also, I hope you guys like the early update. I figured I needed to give you guys a treat for being so patient with my inconsistent updates. xD

Okay then. Let's see how all our characters are doing!

 **Legend:**

 **Bold -** English Translation

 _Italicized -_ Inner voice/monologue

Normal - spoken in Korean

Underlined \- spoken in English

 **Y/N's POV**

"Y/N."

"Y/N."

"Y/N!"

I dropped my spoon as I came out of my stupor. I looked to my right to see Somi – unni's face creased with worry.

"I've called your name three times now. Are you alright?"

I sighed. Somi – unni was in her 'Concerned Unni mode' again.

"No unni. I'm _not._ Isn't it strange that we haven't heard from Bang PD – nim until now? I'm sure he must've already heard about what happened."

Feng Jiu – unni cradled her jaw thoughtfully. "That's true. He would've sent us a message by now. What do you think he's going to do?"

"Ugh I just hope he doesn't do anything drastic." I groaned. "It really, honestly, wasn't my fault."

I picked up my spoon and forlornly scooped some rice into my mouth while my unnis shot each other troubled looks. Haru – unni spoke up first.

"Speaking of which Y/N have you spoken to Jungkook – ssi yet? Did he say something?"

I grunted around my spoonful of rice. "He left me several voice calls but I haven't listened to any of them. I don't want to hear his voice."

"Y/N that's not very nice." Somi – unni reprimanded me. "He might want to apologize to you."

"Well he should've thought hard first before pulling that stupid prank! Now I'm in this whole mess and Bang PD – nim might seriously consider terminating my contract."

Haru – unni gripped my hand reassuringly. "Don't worry Y/N. You got this."

I gave her a shaky smile in return.

 _You think?_

But Haru – unni couldn't have been more wrong when, after we finished our morning routine and got dressed, a grim – faced Mi Kyung Unni fetched us from the dorm.

"Good morning girls. Your dance practice for this morning has been postponed for the afternoon. Bang PD – nim wants to see you."

All at once the feeling of dread returned to my stomach and I tried to maintain a semblance of calm while my unnis once again threw concerned looks at each other. The whole car ride to Big Hit, my mind was reeling with worst case scenarios as my inner voice argued with itself.

 _Oh my gosh. You are doomed Y/N. Really doomed._

 _Wait. We haven't even heard it directly from PD – nim himself._

 _What? You think he's going to be all rainbows and smiles at you? We're talking about your identity being compromised Y/N! It was stated clearly in the contract!_

 _B – but b- but_

"Maknae we're here." Somi – unni gently nudged my shoulder.

"N – ne Unni." I shook my head and got off the car, the weight in my gut grew heavier by the minute. By the time we arrived at the same conference room all four of us met the first time, my palms were sweating and my breaths came in short puffs. Somi – unni held my hand reassuringly and smiled at me as we sat down on the long table.

A few moments later, the door to the room swung open and Bang PD – nim came in with such an uncharacteristically serious expression, all the remaining air was knocked out from my body.

 _Patay, patay, pataaaay._ _ **(I'm so dead, dead, deaaad.)**_

He sat down and looked at us one by one, his gaze lingered on mine longer than usual and I shrunk back in fear. Then he sighed.

"I'm sure you girls know by now why I called for you, right?"

"Ne." We responded forlornly.

"Thankfully, the media hasn't sniffed out Y/N's identity. ARMY has done a wonderful job protecting her with #ProtectBlueHoodieGirl. We've scoured the web, and no pictures of Y/N's visible face have been found."

Bang PD – nim paused.

My unnis gave relieved sighs but I could feel a 'but' coming.

"But the issue here is _you_ Y/N – ssi." He redirected his stern gaze to me. I took a deep breath and cautiously met it.

"It's good that your cover hasn't been blown and that ARMY has been extremely supportive of you. But what if it was the opposite? You would have violated a very important stipulation in the contract, a contract that might I add, I asked you girls to read and understand thoroughly _before_ signing. What were you thinking?"

I felt a slight indignation at that I tried to push down. This was not the time to argue with Bang PD – nim.

 _Pero teka nga lang. Bakit ako lang ang sinisisi niya? Eh hindi naman ang nagsimula nito ah! Yung tarantadong si Jeon Jungkook!_

 _ **(But wait. Why is he blaming me? I'm not the one who started this! It's that shameless Jeon Jungkook!)**_

 _Kumalma ka nga. Ano makikipag-away ka kay PD – nim? Tapos ano tatapusin niya yung kontrata mo? Tapos uuwi ka at pagsisisihan mo buong buhay mo nagpadalos – dalos ka at nagpadala ka sa emosyon mo kaya di mo nakamit ang pangarap mo. Umayos ka Y/N._

 _ **(Calm down. What are you going to argue with PD – nim? Then what he's going to terminate your contract? Then you're going home and you're going to regret for the rest of your life that you let your emotions get the better of you that hindered you from reaching your dream. Get it together Y/N.)**_

 _Pero ang daya eh!_ _ **(But it's so unfair!)**_

 _Oo nga alam ko ang daya. Pero ano ba ang mas matibang? Ang pakiramdam na nadaya ka o ang pangarap mo? Alalahanin mo Y/N marami kang sinakripisyo para makarating dito._

 _ **(It**_ **is** _ **unfair. But what matters more? The injustice of it all or your dream? Remember**_ _ **how much you've sacrificed just to get here.)**_

 _Alam mo nakakainis ka._ _ **(You know you piss me off.)**_

 _Alam mong tama ako._ _ **(You know I'm right.)**_

I sighed and squared my shoulders. Then I bowed my head to him in apology. "I'm sorry Bang PD – nim. I'm really sorry." I raised my head and held his gaze with a strong one of my own.

"I didn't know things could get this worse. I honestly just came with my friend to the fan meeting because she's such a huge fan of BTS and she begged me to come. I tried really hard. I was very civil and formal towards Bangtan. I even pretended not to know them because I knew _I_ had to be kept a secret." I paused debating if I should continue or not.

"Go on." Bang PD – nim urged me with a firm nod.

"But the circumstances were out of my control and I… I did the best I could. But if my best wasn't enough, I'm prepared to… to accept whatever the consequences may be."

I glanced at my unnis as if to tell them I was okay.

Haru – unni held my other hand tightly while Somi – unni tightened her grip on the other. Feng Jiu – unni gave me a confident smile.

 _We'll get past this_ it seemed to say.

 _I hope so, Unni. I really hope so._

A few tense moments of silence enveloped the room as Bang PD – nim surveyed the four of us with a thoughtful frown. Finally he sighed and his eyes lost a fraction of the intensity it had earlier.

"Well let's just be thankful that nothing even worse happened. But I urge you Y/N be careful. _All_ of you be _very_ careful. You see now how much fuss there can be about an idol's life. Imagine when _you_ become idols. Your everyday life will be monitored by the media and by the people like a hawk watching his prey. One small act can literally affect your career. Please, please bear in this in mind before you decide to do something extreme like shave your head or something."

All four of us let out startled laughs. Bang PD's comedic timing was unexpected.

He gave us that friendly, fluffy smile we were all so used to. "Seriously, be careful girls, all right?"

My unnis and I glanced at each other with certainty in our eyes. _No way_ were we going to let something like this happen again.

"Ne Bang PD – nim. We understand." We chorused.

He smiled again and instantly his entire demeanor went back to his usual warm self. "Now that we got that issue dealt with I have another thing I want to discuss with you ladies."

 _Wait what? What is it this time?_

We shot each other anxious glances before glancing at Bang PD – nim.

"Oh don't worry! This time, it's good news."

We sighed in noticeable relief.

"As you know you girls, it's been almost a month since you girls started your training. As such, you'll be having your monthly evaluation three days from now."

We gasped in shock.

 _Three days? But that's barely enough time to prepare!_

"I know three days is cutting it close but I believe in you girls. And your instructors certainly do. I've read their progress reports and they have nothing but praise for you. You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure you'll do well."

He paused to let that sink in before continuing.

"And since you're one of the two groups our company is handling, I'll be asking BTS to watch your performance with me. They're your sunbaes so I'm sure they'll have a lot of feedback to give."

Another round of gasps resounded in the room, with mine being the loudest and the most indignant.

 _WHAT?!_

Somi – unni spoke up for us. "B – but PD – nim isn't that additional pressure for us? I mean they're _BTS_."

"Pressure's good because it pushes people to do even better until they become the best. And I only expect the best from _you_ , girls."

I rubbed my hands over my face.

 _Great. So now aside from having to impress Bang PD – nim, I also have to impress that_ jerk _? Awesome!_

"You can choose whatever song you want to perform as long as it's a song fit for sing and dance. Your instructors will be helping you so if you're feeling iffy about the short time, don't be. Your sessions with them for the next three days will just be rehearsals for the evaluation so you'll have ample time to prepare. Now then any questions?"

My unnis and I mulled over this silently.

Then Feng Jiu – unni piped up. "Um PD – nim where will we perform? Will we just do it in the dance room?"

"No. Since this is a special event you'll be performing in one of the concert halls nearby, complete with stage, lights and all. It'll just be like having your very own concert with the few of us as your audience."

 _Greaaaaat. I'm so pumped I could just punch someone!_

Haru – unni raised her hand up.

"Yes, Haru – ssi?"

"Um what will we wear? Can we just wear whatever we want?"

"Yes and no. You can wear whatever you want as long as it fits the concept of the song you chose. Furthermore, there will be stylists and make – up artists to help you get ready."

 _Did he just say "make up"?_

Bang PD – nim surveyed our expressions. Somi – unni looked unsure. Feng Jiu – unni had her poker face on. Haru – unni looked excited. And me? My face was still frozen in a mask of horror from earlier.

"So any more questions?"

I pushed through with no hesitation. "Will Bangtan evaluate us with you or will you do it alone?"

He looked at me with a twinkle in his eye. "Good question Y/N – ssi. No. I'll be the one to do the evaluating. They'll just be there to observe and give comments."

I inwardly sighed in gratitude.

 _Thank goodness! The thought of having that_ punk _grade me in some way sickens me!_

"Well then if there are no more questions, I'll see you ladies in three days' time. Good luck. Fighting!"

He raised his fist in the air and gave us a bright smile.

We stood up, gave him a bow and exited the room. A few paces outside, we finally let loose and gave out hushed shrieks.

" _Oh my god._ I thought I was going to die in there!" Somi – unni breathed as she clutched her heart.

"Tell me about it Unni. I've never seen PD – nim so serious. It was unnerving!" Haru – unni shuddered.

Feng Jiu – unni turned toward me with a hint of concern in her eyes. "How about you Y/N. How are you holding up?"

"Well aside from almost dying from fear and now learning I have to perform in front of that _punk_ , I'm doing fine." I muttered dryly.

"At least PD – nim didn't terminate your contract. That would've sucked more."

"Yeah it would."

"So what are you planning on doing now?"

"Go on with the performance of course. I can't let my troubles get in the way of us doing well in the evaluation and making PD – nim proud. You guys deserve so much better. And I certainly won't let that damn punk prevent me from doing my best! Personal issues be damned, I'm going to sing and dance my butt out on that stage even if that's the last thing I do!" I pumped my fist in the air with conviction.

My unnis just laughed at my outburst and shook their heads in mirth.

"You know what, that's really one of the things I love about you maknae." Somi – unni commented in between giggles. "You're so stubbornly determined and fiery that I can't help admiring you even more. It's kinda intimidating, actually."

I looked at her with a start. " _Me_? Intimidating? I'm _not_ intimidating."

"Yes you are." Feng Jiu – unni interjected. "But in a good way. You're so unapologetically _you_ , it makes me want to be _me_ too."

I glanced at Feng Jiu – unni confusedly. "But you _are_ you."

She giggled at my confusion. "One day, you'll understand our dear maknae. For now, why don't we just head to the dance room and discuss about what song we're going to sing, alright?"

The rest of the members nodded and we walked towards the direction of the dance room. We were a few paces away when my day got even worse.

Bangtan was walking towards us.

Namjoon – oppa was ahead the rest of the members and saw us first. "Oh Somi – ssi and the girls. Annyeong!"

His outburst alerted the other members to our presence and they waved to us as they got closer. _One_ member in particular was waving his hands wildly to get my attention but I purposely ignored him and chose to look at Namjoon – oppa's smiling face instead.

My unnis and I stopped a few paces from Bangtan and bowed.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Namjoon – sunbaenim." Somi – ssi spoke up for the group.

"Where are you girls off to?" Jin – oppa inquired.

"We're on our way to the dance room. Bang PD – nim gave us a special assignment." Feng Jiu said secretively.

"Waah and what special assignment would that be?" Jimin – oppa curiously asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Haru – unni replied cheekily.

Bangtan let out an intrigued gasp.

"So how are you doing Y/N?" Tae suddenly asked to the chagrin of the other members.

"Dude, not cool!" Hobi – oppa chastised him.

"What?"

"It's okay Hobi – oppa. I don't mind." I cut in. "I'm doing better now Tae. Thanks for asking."

"Are you sure?" Tae asked again.

"Positive."

"That's a relief then." Tae said looking at ease.

"Noon-" Jungkook piped up but I cut him off.

"Well then, I'm sure you guys are busy. We'll be on our way then, right unnis?" I shot my unnis a pleading gaze and thankfully they caught on.

"R – right." Somi – unni came to the rescue. "We'll get going then. If you'll excuse us." We bowed hastily and sidestepped towards the dance room. I was in a rush when I felt my arm being yanked suddenly and I got rooted to the spot.

 _Hoy!_ _ **(Hey!)**_

I turned my head in annoyance to the offending person and saw Jungkook's bunny eyes filled with guilt and remorse. I felt my anger spike up. Call me numb but I'm _not_ falling for that.

He looked unsure and small and any other moment I might have felt sorry for him but not _now_.

"N – noona. N – noona." He stuttered. "I – I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

I yanked my arm from his grip and scoffed. "Save it Jungkook. Save it for someone who cares."

I turned on my heel and left.

 **Jungkook's POV**

I watched Noona's retreating form with unease and sorrow in my heart. I hung my head and sighed.

 _She's right you know Kookie. Anything you say now will do nothing to lessen any of what she went through. Pabo!_

Hobi – hyung clapped my back reassuringly. "Come on, Jungkookie. Bang PD – nim's waiting."

With a final sigh, I turned around and went with the rest of my hyungs to see Bang PD – nim. We arrived at the conference room to see that he was already there, seated at the head of the table, with a glowering expression. I gulped nervously as the members and I shuffled to sit down.

There was a palpable silence in the room as we waited for PD – nim to say something.

Finally, he inhaled through his nose and fixed me with his most fiercesome glare. "I'm disappointed in you Jeon Jungkook."

I knew this was coming. Sejin – hyung told us earlier that PD – nim was meeting us today and so I prepared myself for a scolding. But, hearing it right from PD – nim's mouth with such disappointment, hurt a hundred times more. I could feel the guilt and the remorse dig deeper as his words rung over and over in my head.

"I'm sorry Bang PD – nim. I'm really sorry." I bowed deeply.

"Really, Jungkook – ah. What. Were. You. Thinking?" He ground out each word as frustration, anger and disappointment rolled off him in waves.

"You've been in this industry for _five_ years now. That basically makes you a veteran! You know, you _know_ the kind of scrutiny an idol's life has. Why did you have to do such a foolish thing in such an inappropriate place? And why did you have to drag Y/N into this? Explain Jeon Jungkook. _Now_."

I sighed, clasped my hands on the table and looked him straight in the eye.

"It was all meant to be a harmless prank PD – nim. I was just teasing Noona. I didn't expect it to get out of hand. I deeply apologize for what I've done. I swear it won't happen again."

"It better not, Jeon Jungkook, or you'll get more than a scolding." He warned with venom in his eyes. "You almost cost a poor girl her future, Jungkook – ah. Did you know she wasn't supposed to be exposed to the public unless I tell her to? It's in her contract. She was doing so well at being discreet until you went and ruined it for her."

 _Oh god. Jeon Jungkook_ neo _pabo! I'm sorry Noona._

I leaned my head on my clasped hands as Bang PD – nim continued to throw my mistake to my face over and over again. "It's okay to pull pranks Jungkook – ah. I know that's your specialty. But at some point you have to draw the line on what's acceptable and what's not. You went too far this time, Jungkook – ah. You'll do well to reflect on your actions."

I bowed my head even more deeply this time. "Ne Bang PD – nim. I understand. I will do as you say."

Namjoon – hyung who was beside me, slung his arm comfortingly over my shoulder and I nodded to him in thanks.

Bang PD – nim sighed audibly before turning his reproving look to the rest of my hyungs who shrunk back in fear. "As for you guys, don't think you're off the hook yet. You went along with him so you're also to blame." He turned to Namjoon – hyung who flinched. "Namjoon – ah care to explain what happened?"

Namjoon – hyung licked his lips nervously. "I'm sorry PD – nim. I should have been keener on keeping Kookie in check. I thought it would be just one of his usual pranks. It won't happen again, right Jungkookie?" He looked at me meaningfully and I just nodded morosely.

"Right guys?" He asked the rest of the members who chorused their assent.

Bang PD – nim rubbed his hand on his face as he sighed exasperatedly. "Aigoo. What am I to do with you guys?" He muttered to himself. I glanced to Namjoon – hyung who just shrugged confusedly. We waited for Bang PD – nim to calm down. When he finally did he had his usual calm, cheery aura as he gave us a tired smile.

"Just remember guys in everything you do be conscious and be careful. As idols, you have a lot more influence than you realize, do you understand?"

"Ne!" we replied with conviction

"Okay then now that we have that settled I have another thing I need to say to you. As you may or may not know, the girls will have been with us for a month now in just three days and that means…"

"They'll have their monthly evaluation!" V – hyung raised his hand up as he suddenly interjected.

"Correct Taehyung – ah. And since you're one of the only two groups the company is managing I want you to watch their performance with me."

A chorus of awe resounded around the table as the news hit us.

Yoongi – hyung inquired then. "Will we be evaluating with you?"

"No. _I_ will be the one to 'grade' them. You'll just be there to give feedback and criticism as to how they can improve."

Yoongi – hyung nodded thoughtfully.

"What song are they going to sing?" Jimin – hyung asked next.

"I don't know yet. We'll have to see on the day of the evaluation. But I have instructed them to pick a song that's suitable for a sing and dance performance."

"Waaah. Do you think they'll cover one of our songs?" Hobi – hyung murmured curiously to Jin – hyung beside him.

"I'm not sure. But that would be really cool to see! I hope they do!" Jin – hyung replied excitedly.

 _That_ would _be cool. I wonder how Noona will react to that though._

Bang PD – nim smiled at them knowingly. "That's up to their discretion. But I agree, that would be interesting to see."

The rest of the meeting carried on with most of the members agreeing that the girls will most likely be singing one of our songs and placing a bet as to which song it will be.

"I bet 50 won that they'll be doing Boy In Luv." Hobi – hyung announced proudly. "The choreography is pretty challenging and I know the girls love a challenge."

Yoongi – hyung bet on Boy In Luv as well.

"No way! They'll choose Spring Day. It's a beautiful and light and it's easy." Jin – hyung argued.

V – hyung also chose Spring Day.

"Well I for one think they'll pick Blood, Sweat and Tears just to rub to our faces just how good they've gotten since that dance battle." Namjoon – hyung chuckled.

Jimin – hyung went with his pick.

 _Well it does make sense._

Apparently, the other members thought so too as they murmured their agreement.

"What about you Kookie? What do you think?"

I thought long and hard. The overall appeal and attitude of the group, plus their skill set and it dawned on me.

"I think they'll go with Not Today. The choreography is fairly easy but still filled with spunk and attitude and I think the song will fit them well."

The other members nodded thoughtfully.

"I think I'll go with Jungkook on this one." Bang PD – nim snickered and met my gaze with mirth in his. Uncharacteristically, I flinched slightly as his earlier words registered in my mind again. I knew he got over it but that did little to ease the feelings of guilt, remorse and frustration that had buried deep within me. I was laughing and cheerful in the outside.

Inside? I was a _mess_.

I remained a mess even after the meeting ended until our dance rehearsals when I was even more focused and subdued than usual. It caught Jiminie – hyung's attention as he sat by me during our break.

"Jungkookie you okay?" He asked with a worried frown.

"Hyung, I don't know what to do. I want to apologize to Noona but she refuses to talk to me." I whined pitifully after I wiped the sweat from my brow.

He pursed his lips thoughtfully as he came up with a reply. "Just give her time. Just a day has passed and I'm sure she's still sorting through her feelings. I'm sure it'll be alright."

"But what if it doesn't turn alright? What if she doesn't want to be my friend again? I… I can't take that hyung. I just can't." My voice broke as I fought back tears. Just the thought of losing Noona's friendship cut the air from my lungs and clenched my heart.

"I… I don't know Jungkookie." Jiminie – hyung rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I guess we can only hope."

I scoffed and leaned back against the wall. "Thanks a _lot_ hyung. That was _real_ helpful."

He looked indignant. "Yah! It's not like I've had much experience with women and their emotions!"

"Well I don't either! So what are we to do now?"

"Aish this punk." He hit me on the back of my head.

"Yah hyung! That hurt!"

"You need to man up Kookie! Stop wallowing in misery like a baby and _do_ something! You say you don't want to lose her friendship? Then think of ways to make it up to her!" He said with such conviction that I could only look at him openmouthed.

His sudden outburst alerted the other members and they came forward.

"Yah what's going on?" Namjoon – hyung asked.

Jimin – hyung sighed exasperatedly. "Kookie's being a baby again."

"Yah!"

"You are! He's whining that Y/N's not talking to him and he wants to make it up to her but he doesn't know how."

"So what'd you tell him?" Yoongi – hyung asked in mild curiousity.

"I told him to man up and just think of different ways."

"Wah. That's rich coming from you Jimin – ah." V – hyung snickered earning a loud slap from Jimin – hyung.

"Ow!"

"Hyungs, can we focus please?" I urged them with a roll of my eyes.

Namjoon – hyung pondered quickly. "Hmm. How about this? Remember that bet earlier? If you win we'll help you. If you don't, you think of ways yourself and we'll just cheer you on. Call?" He stretched out his hand for a shake.

 _That's actually not bad, Jungkookie._

I pondered for a bit then sighed begrudgingly. "Call."

 **Y/N's POV**

"So girls." Somi – unni began. "Any suggestions as to what song we're performing?"

We were slumped in a circle in the middle of the dance room. The dance practice doesn't start until 1 in the afternoon so we had plenty of time to plan thoroughly for the upcoming evaluation.

 _Three days, huh? Bang PD – nim I'm not sure if you're genius or crazy._

 _Is that really what you shoud be worried about? Shouldn't you be more worried that the_ punk _will be there?_

 _Shut up! I don't want to think about that. It just makes my blood boil! I need to focus if I want to do well. This isn't just for me, it's for my unnis and I don't want to fail them._

 _You better stick to your word Y/N._

 _You bet I am!_

"Hmm. What about a BTS song? BTS will be there right? What about 'Blood, Sweat and Tears'?" I heard Haru – unni say. "We know the choreography by heart and it'll be a good way to show them our improvement."

Somi – unni nodded as she considered this but Feng Jiu – unni just shook her head.

"I think they'll be expecting that. We need something different. Something they won't expect us to do."

"'Boy in Luv', then? That's pretty unexpected considering our skill set." Somi – unni suggested.

"That _is_ unexpected but in just three days? I doubt it." Feng Jiu – unni disagreed with a frown.

My unnis sighed in frustration as they racked their heads for the perfect BTS song.

 _Hmm. Different. Unexpected. Something doable but still impactful. Oh I know!_

I raised my hand like a student asking for recognition.

"Ne, Y/N?" Somi – unni answered.

"How about 'Not Today' ?" The choreography is doable and the song splits up perfectly for the four of us."

My unnis pondered over this with Feng Jiu – unni slowly nodding in agreement. "That's actually pretty good, maknae. I say go for 'Not Today'. What about you guys?" She asked Haru – unni and Somi – unni.

"I'm cool with that. 'Not Today' is actually one of my favorite BTS songs." Haru – unni giggled.

"I like 'Not Today' as well. Sure! Let's go for it!" Somi – unni cheerfully replied.

"Okay then 'Not Today' it is!" Feng Jiu – unni announced extra cheerily.

"We should probably split the parts up while we're at it." Somi – unni said as she scrolled through her phone.

"True. But how do we split it?" Haru – unni wondered.

"Well, there are four of us and seven of them. That means three members have two parts while one has only one." Feng Jiu – unni supplied.

Somi – unni brought her phone forward. "Here are the lyrics to the song. We should base our parts on this."

Feng Jiu – unni glanced at the screen as she read through the parts. Then she looked at each of us then went back to the screen again, the gears turning her mind. "Okay, how's this? I'll take RM – ssi's part. I can rap a little bit. Haru you take Suga – ssi and J – Hope – ssi's roles. Your rap skills can totally handle two rappers. Somi – ssi you'll have V – ssi and Jimin – ssi's position. And Y/N you'll have Jungkook – ssi and Jin – ssi's lines. You all okay with that?"

Haru – unni and Somi – unni nodded in satisfaction with the division of the parts and I was also about to agree when it just sunk it that _I_ would have the _punk's_ part.

"Wait why do I have to have the _punk's_ part?" I protested. "Somi – unni switch with me please!"

"Sorry maknae. I can't do main vocal."

"B – b – but Feng Jiu unniiiii." I whined as I turned to the calmest and most collected member of the group.

"Sorry our maknae, but majority wins. Plus your voice is totally suited for the main vocal. I know you'll kill it."

 _If the thought of singing_ his _parts doesn't kill_ me _first._

Just then, Shin seonsaengnim arrived and we promptly began our rehearsal.

The next three days were hell to say the least. We spent them alternating between dance and vocal rehearsals. I was still miffed at first for being assigned to Jungkook's part but I eventually realized I actually do suit the role of main vocal so I just sucked it up.

 _It's for the performance anyway so just own it Y/N!_

There were tough times of course especially when we had to do a part of the choreography repetitively just to perfect it. Or when we had to sing a part of the song all over again to get the proper flow and pitch. But all in all, it was tough, tiring but _fun_. I bonded more with my unnis and I found out I had more in common with them than I first thought. I discovered Haru – unni and I shared a love for anime and we promised each other we'll marathon a few when we had more free time. Feng Jiu – unni told me she's adores cats and I reassured her she can borrow the few cat plushies I own, anytime. And of course Somi – unni told me she liked sob – fest movies and I snickered and said we could watch and cry together whenever she wants to.

It all seemed to pass by in a blur of sweat, pants and aches until the day of the evaluation came. We woke up early and went straight to the concert hall several blocks away from Big Hit. Upon arriving, we were immediately whisked away to hair and make – up which I initially shuddered at. But then the head stylist Unni smiled at me and said. "Don't worry. We won't do anything too drastic. We'll put just enough make – up to highlight your features."

I sighed in relief then smiled at her to continue. I dozed in and out before I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked at the mirror in shock.

 _Wow._

"So what do you think?" Head stylist Unni smiled at my reflection.

"I – I think it's awesome. Thank you." I smiled at her gratefully.

She winked at me. "You're welcome." She sauntered over to check on the rest of my unnis while I continued to look at my reflection.

It still looked like me. But a hundred million times better.

My eyes looked bigger and more intriguing as they were lined with eyeliner that flicked a bit at the edges. _Like a cat?_

Light brown eye shadow covered my peepers and framed with thick and long lashes made even more pronounced by mascara. My lips were stained with a coral brown shade that seemed to make my _morena_ skin glow.

But the best part? It was the hair. They braided it in a half up – half down fashion and left the rest naturally straight. It looked cool and hip.

 _Whoa. I look good. And I didn't think the day would come that I'd admit it to myself. Make – up Unni is talented!_

Soon all of us were done with hair and make – up and soon got up to get dressed. Somi – unni had on an oversized white tee with ripped denim overalls and combat boots. Haru – unni was wearing a sparkly pink shirt with GLAM plastered on the front, a white bomber jacket, cut – off denim shorts and black boots. Feng Jiu – unni was decked out in a gray long – sleeved crop top, a leather vest, black leggings and black booties. I was in a loose black shirt with SWAG in big white letters at the front, a royal blue denim jacket, ripped jeans and black and white sneakers.

"Whoa we look good don't we?" Somi – unni squealed excitedly.

"Yes we do! Unni you look so cute!" Haru – unni gushed.

"You look even better! I love your top and your hair!" Haru – unnis pink locks were curled wildly making her look very glamorously cute.

I turned to Feng Jiu – unni beside me who was watching the exchange with a wry grin and a shake of her head.

"You're not much of a squealer are you?" I teased her.

"Goodness, no! The idea is appalling." She said with dripping sarcasm that I choked on a laugh.

"Aigoo Unni. But seriously though, you look really sexy." I complimented her. And she did. The black leggings and high heeled booties combo made her legs look a mile longer.

"Thanks. You look very tough and oozing with swag." She nodded towards my shirt and I chuckled.

"Thank you. I think the stylists showed our personalities well with our outfits. And they match well with each other."

She nodded with a smile when the Mi Kyung – unni came lumbering towards us. "Get ready girls. We'll start in five minutes."

All at once a feeling or dread enveloped me. I breathed deeply.

 _Come on Y/N! You can do this!_

We all took a deep breath and shuffled backstage. Moments later, a bunch of staff came and placed our mics and our earpieces in place. They were done in a jiffy and we peeked around the curtain to see that the audience area was pitch black.

"Looks like they'll only turn on the lights once we start performing." Somi – unni whispered.

"You think Bangtan and PD – nim are there already?" Haru – unni asked.

"Maybe." Feng Jiu – unni replied with a shrug.

Mi Kyung unni appeared at the corner and signaled for us to proceed to the center.

"All right girls here goes nothing. Fighting!" Somi – unni whispered fiercely as she went in for a fist bump.

"Fighting!" we echoed and bumped our fists together.

We strode to the back portion of the stage and held our positions as the music began to play.

Feng Jiu – unni sauntered forward oozing with fierceness and power.

 _All the underdogs in the world_

 _A day may come when we lose_

 _But it is not today_

 _Today we fight!_

Haru – unni twisted forward and started rapping like the legend she was.

 _No not today_

 _Someday, the flowers will wither_

 _But no not today_

 _But today's not the day_

 _No no not today_

Feng Jiu – unni came in with her part again and exchanged a wink with Haru – unni in the process. Then as my part drew closer I drew a ragged breath.

 _It's your time to shine Y/N! Go smash it!_

Feng Jiu – unni caught my eye and I came in with all the swag I could muster.

 _If you can't fly, run_

I sang as I danced Jungkook's solo.

 _Today we will survive_

Somi – unni echoed beside me.

 _If you can't run, walk_

I continued.

 _Today we will survive._

Somi – unni took over with Jimin – oppa's part.

 _If you can't walk, crawl_

 _Even if you have to crawl, gear up_

I took over again before the chorus went up and we all let loose with our voices and with our moves. The momentum only continued to build from that as we all gave our best with each of parts. Shortly, the bridge part came and we killed it even more.

 _Break the glass ceiling that traps you_

I sang my heart out

 _Turn it up! (turn it up!)_

 _Burn it up! (burn it up!)_

Feng Jiu – unni chorused after me.

 _Till the day of victory (fight!)_

 _Don't kneel, don't break down_

She and I sang together

 _That's (do) not today!_

All of us sang with our bodies and voices hyping it up to the last chorus.

We danced with synchronicity and power and fierceness that I could feel it deep within my bones and unto the wide black oblivion before us.

 _Point, aim, shoot!_

I sang the last line as I held a pose, as the last notes of the song faded away. Finally the lights all throughout the hall turned on and I could see the stunned faces of Bangtan and Bang PD – nim.

 _Oh gosh please let those be happy, impressed stunned faces._

 **Jungkook's POV**

I settled in between Namjoon – hyung and Hobi – hyung in the big concert hall while we waited for Bang PD – nim to arrive. We meant to arrive early as we wanted to wish the girls luck but it turned out we weren't allowed to see them until the after the actual performance. It was strange but we just shrugged and went to our seats to wait instead.

"What do you think they're going to perform? Are you holding out to your win?" Namjoon – hyung whispered beside me.

I shrugged unsure. "I have no idea hyung. But I do hope they do what I thought they'd do." I smirked at him. "I wanna win of course."

"Aish, this kid." Namjoon – hyung just shook his head in mirth.

Moments later Bang PD – nim arrived and we bowed to him in greeting. Shortly after, a staff handed us and Bang PD - nim wireless mics and we accepted them with confused expressions.

"What's this for?" V – hyung asked.

"You'll need that for when the performance is over." The staff replied with a wink then scurried off to do probably do some finishing touches.

"When is it going to start? I hate being in the dark." Jin – hyung complained.

Suddenly he yelped. "Who was that?"

"That was me you, dumbass." Yoongi – hyung griped. "I meant to put my hand on the armrest and accidently touched you. Stop being such a baby."

"Yah! I'm still your hyung!"

"Yeah a hyung that's still a baby."

Suddenly the stage lit up with Feng Jiu – ssi in the middle with her head down. Namjoon – hyung shushed the rest of the members.

The music began and she started rapping.

 _All the underdogs in the world_

 _A day may come when we lose_

 _But it is not today_

 _Today we fight!_

 _I got it right! They did 'Not Today'!_

"It seems you've won Kookie." Namjoon – hyung chuckled lightly.

"I'm just born lucky." I whispered haughtily and earned a smack to the arm from hyung.

"Remember your promise, hyung." I reminded him and he gave me the side – eye.

"Of course! I always keep my promises."

Just then Haru – ssi stepped in and displayed her god – level rap skills.

 _No not today_

 _Someday, the flowers will wither_

 _But no not today_

 _But today's not the day_

"Hmm. She's definitely gotten a lot better." Yoongi – hyung commented a few seats from where I was.

"Uh – huh." Jin – hyung murmured beside him.

Feng Jiu – ssi switched parts with Haru – ssi and went back to Namjoon – hyung's part.

"What do you think, hyung?" I asked him.

"She's pretty good. I mean not on the same level of Haru – ssi's but she still got skills."

I nodded in agreement. She did have considerable skill.

She finished rapping and I waited with anticipation for the person who would take my part.

Noona sauntered forward and started singing and dancing with swag and power.

 _If you can't fly, run_

And my jaw fell open as I fought down a blush.

 _Wait why am I blushing? Get it together Jungkook!_

"Waah Jungkookie your Noona has your part!" Hobi – hyung squealed excitedly. "Wait are you _blushing_?" He exclaimed incredulously and it drew the attention of my other hyungs.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. Even with just the lights on stage, I can see your ears burning." V – hyung smirked.

"Aigoo. Does our baby maknae have a crush on his Noona?" Jin – hyung teased in a sing – songy voice.

"No I _do_ not and I'm not a baby!"

"Will you guys _shut_ up? I'm trying to watch here." Yoongi – hyung grumbled.

We murmured our apologies and turned our attention back onstage where Noona just finished her dance and Somi – ssi took over with Jimin – hyung's part.

"Oh my gosh, her voice suits my part really well." Jimin – hyung squealed.

"Well duh you and she have the same pitch, hyung. Sometimes I wonder if you were born a woman in your past life." V – hyung smirked and Jimin – hyung slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

I tuned them out as I focused instead on the performance. They were performing the chorus and Noona was front and center. Her movements were fluid yet dripping with infinite swag and force and attitude that I could not stop watching her. I thought back to the dance battle we first had and I could say that she has gotten leagues better. And apparently Hobi – hyung did too.

"Y/N improved a lot hasn't she Kook?"

"Yeah. I think all of them did."

 _And they did. Feng Jiu - ssi was even more graceful and sinuous. Somi – ssi was more refined and exact. Haru – ssi was more confident and more sure. And Noona was… well_ Noona _only a much more upgraded version of her._

"True. I mean even Haru – ssi looks like an experienced dancer now. It makes me so proud. Our hoobaes are growing up." He wiped imaginary tears from his eyes and I smacked him playfully.

The rest of the performance continued with the girls blowing our socks away if any of our whoops, squeals and shouts were anything to go by. At the last chorus we all decided to stand up and just jam alongside them.

 _Point, aim, shoot!_

Noona sang the last line and held her pose. Instantly, the lights in the audience area lit up and I could see my own stunned expression reflected on my hyungs'. There was a momentary stunned silence filled before our loud chorus of whoops coupled with the clapping of our hands reverberated around the hall. Even Bang PD – nim smiled widely as he gave his own applause.

The girls gave exhilarated smiles as they held hands and bowed deeply. They went to the center and lined up directly under the lights and that was when I saw clearly how _beautiful_ Noona looked. She had on light make – up that further enhanced her exotic features. Her eyes looked bigger and more expressive framed under long, thick lashes. Her lips were a coral brown color that made her brown skin glisten. And her hair was braided while the rest were left down in straight strands.

I took this all in as I fought to conceal yet another blush.

"Wahh look Kookie's blushing again!" Hobi – hyung snickered again.

"Hyung!"

"Yah Jungkookie would you stop? You're acting like a pubescent boy." Yoongi – hyung smirked.

"Shut up!"

Just then Bang PD – nim began to speak and we all promptly shut up.

"Well girls that was a splendid performance! You've all improved greatly and as your PD – nim I can only be proud." He said warmly to the joy of Noona and the others who smiled gratefully.

"Keep on doing the great work. I'm excited to see how you girls will evolve until the day of your debut."

"Ne Bang PD – nim. Thank you!" They said in unison as they bowed in respect.

Smiling, PD – nim turned to us. "Now then do you boys have anything else to say?"

We looked at each other still quite at a loss with what just occurred. Yoongi – hyung just shrugged and chose to speak up first.

"You girls did well." He said into the mic. "It was the first time I saw females covering that song and it was definitely unnerving at first but now that I see what you did, it actually works. You've definitely added female toughness to the song and I'm impressed."

We nodded in agreement and clapped politely as the girls bowed again in gratitude.

Jin – hyung came next. "Amazing! Wow beautiful! I love it!" He said suddenly in English to the amusement of the other members and to the girls onstage who were graciously holding back their laughter.

V – hyung commented after him. "I like your outfit Haru – ssi. Can I borrow it sometime?" Jin – hyung smacked him as he laughed in his windshield-y way, along with the rest of us after that.

Jimin – hyung was next. "Somi – ssi your vocals are on point. And I loved how you put your own spin on the adlibs. A little tip though, try to space your breaths more so you don't sound too breathy when you do them. Okay?" He had his eye smile on making Somi – ssi fumble for a bit before nodding thoughtfully and smiling.

Hobi – hyung gave his thoughts afterwards. "I agree with Yoongi – hyung. I loved how you girls gave a somewhat feminine vibe to the performance without taking away the swag from it. And I especially love how you executed the choreography for the chorus." He paused. "Haru – ssi."

"Ne?" Her shrill voice echoed in the room.

"Your dancing is amazing. I'm glad you have the confidence now. Good job!" He finished with a sunny smile.

Haru – ssi flustered for a bit before bowing deeply in thanks.

It was down to Namjoon – hyung and me and gestured for him to go ahead. He nodded and went to speak.

"I think everyone else mentioned what could be mentioned. It was a pretty spot on performance for me. I just have a question. How did you divide the parts among yourselves?"

The girls shared looks with each other before Feng Jiu – unni spoke up. "We split it up according to each person's skill set. Haru has two rapping parts since she's the best rapper in the group. I took one because I can rap but it's not really my best skill. Y/N has Jungkook – ssi and Jin – ssi's parts because her voice is quite similar with them. The same can be said for Somi – unni."

Namjoon – hyung nodded. "I see. Well, it was perfectly split up. I think each of you girls killed our parts. Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" The girls chorused as they bowed again.

Namjoon – hyung nudged me. "Kookie it's your turn."

Suddenly I felt like my throat was filled with sand so I gulped it down. I looked towards Noona's direction and I swore I could see her gaze become a fraction frosty.

"U – uh. I – uh…" I looked helplessly at Namjoon – hyung who urged me to go on with a small smile.

"Y – you girls were great." I managed lamely.

 _Nice Jungkook. You sure are eloquent!_

I cleared my throat. "Noona." She flinched at the sound of my voice and I felt a pang of pain shoot across me.

"You did really well. I think you may have done my part better. You have more swag than I do." I chuckled with a shake of my head. "Good job. All of you, good job."

Noona still had that frosty glare on but nevertheless she bowed in gratitude along with her unnis.

Bang PD – nim clapped his hands together. "Once again, congratulations ladies. You'll know your exact results tomorrow. For now get dressed and get some rest."

"Ne PD – nim. Thank you!"

PD – nim smiled at them then stood up to go. "I'll be on my way then. I still have a ton of meetings lined up. Annyeong."

We bowed to him as he exited the hall. I turned to the stage again to see that the girls have exited already.

 _Crap. I meant to talk to Noona._

I was so focused on the empty stage that I didn't notice my hyungs were smirking at me.

"So," Namjoon – hyung began. "It seems you win Jungkookie. We are now at your service." He bowed gallantly and I felt a smirk fill up my face.

"You guys owe me 50 each and you're going to help me with Noona as promised." I reminded them.

"Call." They chorused back.

"Well then, what are you planning to do now?" Jin – hyung asked.

I blew an exasperated breath. "Try to talk to her again. If it doesn't work again, we'll go to plan B."

"Perfect. We wanted to congratulate the girls as well. Let's go." Hobi – hyung said and we all went to the dressing room where we caught the girls in the process of having their make – up removed. At our arrival, they immediately stood up and bowed in greeting. Noona shot me a glare the moment she rose and I shrunk back.

"Annyeonghaseyo Bangtan – sunbaenim." Somi – ssi greeted respectfully in behalf of the group.

"Aish drop the sunbaenim. It makes us feel old." Namjoon – hyung protested.

"Bangtan – ssi then?" Feng Jiu – ssi asked with a confused tilt of her head.

"That's even worse." Jin – hyung complained. "Just oppa will do. Or just our first names if you're older or the same age as us."

The girls looked at each other confusedly. "Pardon?" Haru – ssi questioned.

"What Namjoonie and Jin – hyung meant to say is to drop the formalities. Y/N calls us oppa so it's only fair you call us that too." Hobi – oppa clarified.

"Ah n – ne. I understand Jin – oppa, Hobi – ya." Somi – unni answered hesitantly.

"That's better. See it wasn't so hard was it? We're family now so let's get comfortable with each other." Jin – hyung assured with a smile.

"In that case, just call us by our names or noona as well." Feng Jiu – ssi countered with a small smile.

"Call!" V – hyung showed his boxy smile as he held a thumbs up and the other members and I expressed our agreement

"Speaking of which, Haru, I'll call you Haru 'kay?" Jin – hyung asked Haru - noona to which Haru – noona nodded emphatically. "I wanted to ask you for the recipe of that dessert you had last time. Do you mind writing it down?" He asked as he guided Haru – noona to the corner. Pretty soon the other members went in groups to talk with the other girls until it was only me and Noona who stood face to face.

Her glare returned to its usual heat and I tried my best not to let it get to me. "N – noona can we talk?"

She promptly ignored.

"Somi – unni I'm going to the restroom." She called out before sauntering angrily out the door.

 _Aish Noona!_

I twisted on my heel and followed her out the door. She walked fast as she was across the lobby already before I grabbed her arm and yanked it hard.

"Aray!" **(Ouch!)** She screamed in annoyance in Filipino. I noticed that she blurts things out in Filipino when she's overcome with intense emotions.

"Yah! Jeon Jungkook what's the deal?" She fixed me with her most murderous glare and I matched it with a level gaze. I was tired of this.

"Noona, why can't you forgive me? I've left you calls but you ignored them. I try to talk to you but you ignore me. What should I do to make you forgive me?" I implored.

She scoffed. "You should ask yourself that question Jeon Jungkook. Besides, if sorry could fix everything then why is there a need for police or laws?"

 _Wait that sounded oddly familiar. Was that from a k – drama._

"Noona, if you would just liste-"

"Look, I appreciate you complimenting me earlier. I really do. But I don't want to listen to whatever you say. Not today. And certainly not anytime sooner." She ground out before yanking her arm yet again from my grasp.

"If you'll excuse me Jeon Jungkook – _ssi_." She turned on her heel and walked in long strides to who knows where.

I sighed, crouched down to the floor and rubbed my face tiredly.

 _Aish. What do I do now?_

 **Author's Note:** Drama, drama, dramaaaa.

Thoughts? Reactions? Favorite moments?

My and HugsHealththeSoul's favorite was the boys teasing Kookie about blushing. That was really cute and it was a lot of fun to write. ^_^

Until next time!

PS. Bonus points to you if you can guess the K - Drama I hinted at in this chapter ;)


	16. Operation:Noona

Chapter 15: Operation Noona

 **Author's Note:** Hello everybody! Face Yourself has dropped and my heart has been officially broken a million times. T.T I have been listening to the album since yesterday and I get convinced every time that Bangtan just improves even more with every album they release. Consider me Jungshook. As of now Let Go has my heart and soul. How can a song be so heavenly yet so heart – wrenchingly sad? I've been wiping my tears since last night, darn it.

Anyhow, enough with my rambling as you've noticed my updates have been slow as of late. I am currently busy with finalizing my summer internships because next week I'm flying to the big city! Wish me luck you guys! Hence, I may need to push my updates to every two weeks instead of weekly. I'm so sorry guys. I hope you understand and I hope you still continue supporting my story.

Thanks again to HugsHealththeSoul for beta – reading this! 3

 **Legend:**

 **Bold -** English Translation/News article

 _Italicized -_ Inner voice/monologue

Normal - spoken in Korean

Underlined \- spoken in English

 **Y/N POV**

"I'm so disappointed in you, Y/N." Bang PD – nim said grimly as he sat across from me in the spacious conference room.

Panic gripped me as looked around and noticed that it was only the two of us. My unnis were nowhere to be found.

 _Wait why am I here? Why am I alone? Where are my unnis?_

"I warned you already to be careful. But it seems like you didn't listen." PD – nim shook his head as his voice took on a hard edge.

I gulped nervously. "W – what are you talking about PD – nim?"

He held up his phone and gave it to me. I gingerly took it and gasped in horror.

 _No_.

" **BTS Jungkook and Blue Hoodie Girl Dating** " the phone screen screamed back at me in big bold letters.

Fear clutching my heart, I scanned through the rest of the article.

 **It seems that the rumors are true. BTS Jungkook and the trending Blue Hoodie Girl were found together in an arcade in Seoul. A curious fan snapped this picture of them obviously having a ton of fun and being very affectionate with each other at a shooting game. Upon further investigation, it was also found out that Blue Hoodie girl's real name is Y/N and that she one of the trainees for a girl group that BigHit Entertainment is planning to launch. Is this a new venture for BigHit? How will such a scandal affect the girl group's future debut and Bangtan's current popularity?**

Feeling like a bucket of ice water was poured on my head; I numbly gave the phone back to Bang PD – nim who shook his head again in disappointment.

 _It's all a misunderstanding. We weren't dating! We were just hanging out! I knew I shouldn't have gone with Jungkookie!_

I averted my gaze and clasped my hands together. "B – but PD – nim it's all a misunderstanding." I muttered quietly before locking my gaze with him. "We were just hanging out like we always do!"

His gaze turned to frost. "I think you're forgetting _who_ you're hanging out with Y/N – ssi. This time you've overstepped your bounds." He paused for a while, letting the gravity of my mistake sink in. My life span seemed to lessen with every passing second.

"I'm sorry Y/N – ssi but I will have to terminate your contract. You are no longer under BigHit entertainment." He declared with a steely calm. "Thank you for your time. You have three days to pack and vacate the dorm."

The moment he said those words I felt like I was being sucker – punched. Then the indignation crept in.

"That's so unfair! We weren't doing anything wrong! It wasn't even my idea. It was Jungkook's!" I argued. PD – nim just placed his phone in his pocket in response and turned to get up. Desperation kicked in and I started pleading.

"PD – nim please, I'm begging you, please don't cut me out. Please you can't do this to me!"

He turned to me one last time, a grim line and a frown marring his normally friendly features. "Goodbye Y/N – ssi. You are a _waste_ of talent." He turned on his heel to exit the room.

 _No no no._

"Bang Si Hyuk PD – nim please please please don't cut me out! _Please_ I'm _begging_ you. PD – nim! PD – nim! PD – nim!"

"PD – nim!" I screamed hoarsely as I woke up with a start. I put my hand over my heart as I tried to calm my breathing.

 _It was only a dream. Only a dream. Only a dream…_

Only it felt real. _Too_ real. And very possible.

One more misstep and I was forever screwed.

I blinked blearily and rubbed my eyes from sleep. Through the open blinds, it was still dark out. The inky night sky was dotted with stars. The streetlights were alight by the roads that were as barren as a ghost town. A stray dog was rifling through an overturned trash can. I picked up my phone to check the time.

4:30 AM

 _Eh kaya naman pala eh._ _ **(No wonder.)**_

I lay back down in bed and tried to sleep. But try as I might I couldn't, with the haunting images of my dream still forefront on my mind. Grunting in irritation, I threw off the covers and tiptoed quietly out of the room to avoid disturbing my deeply slumbering unnis.

I went to the living room, curled on the couch and silently mulled on my dream. It _was_ so real and if it really happened, it would just break my heart. I sighed.

 _This was all that punk's fault!_ All _his fault!_

But a lingering voice prickled my mind.

 _Aren't you being a little overdramatic? You don't need to dump this all on him now, you know?_

 _And who, pray tell, do I dump it on huh?_ I retorted. _Who was the one who pulled that prank? Who was the one who got me in trouble? Who caused me to have that horrible dream that has me so riled up? Wasn't it_ him _?_

 _Okay okay. I get it. You're angry and scared and overly emotional and you need someone to blame but this won't be good for you, you know. Sooner or later, it's going to be a distraction. It's better to let it go before it gets worse._

 _I'm_ never _letting it go!_

 _Fine. Be your stubborn self. Don't say I didn't warn you._

 _Fine!_

…

I rolled to my side in irritation and peeked through my fingers to the world outside. The dark blotch has lightened up considerably. Pink, yellow and lavender hues were appearing on the horizon. I glanced quickly at the wall clock above the tv.

5AM.

Sighing exasperatedly, I got up and stretched high up my head then down below.

 _Time to start a new day._

I hurried over to the kitchen to check on the fridge and make breakfast. I was just flipping the eggs over when my unnis piled into the kitchen.

"Morning Y/N." Somi – unni greeted as she yawned sleepily and sat down at the table.

"Good morning Unni." I replied with a small smile. "Breakfast will be ready in a minute."

"Oooh that smells good, Y/N!" Haru – unni squealed as she came over to take a look. "Is that cheese omelette?"

"Yup! Three cheese actually. Cheddar, parmesan and cream cheese." I winked at her.

"Whoa who whoa!" Feng Jiu – unni exclaimed as she came over as well. "That smells good. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day so I don't hold back at all."

I felt my motherly instincts take over as I jokingly put my hands on my hips. "Now sit down unnis so I can finish cooking and we can start eating, okay?"

Haru – unni and Feng Jiu – unni giggled. "Okay okay, Head Chef. As you wish."

They sat down with Somi – unni and had idle chatter while I continued cooking.

"So Y/N I noticed you were up early? Did something happen?" Somi – unni commented with concern. I placed the steaming omelet with melting cheese in a plate and set it on the table. I went to fetch the rice and the other utensils as well. Then I sat down. The rest of my unnis were still waiting for my answer.

 _I would've thought they'd have taken the hint by now._

I sighed. "I had a nightmare. I couldn't sleep again so I just got up. I've been up since 4:30."

"Aigoo. That's not good maknae. You should getenough sleep." Somi – unni chastised at the same time Feng Jiu – unni asked. "What was your nightmare about?"

I turned to Somi – unni first. "I _know_ unni. This darn nightmare isn't letting me get any." Then I replied to Feng Jiu – unni. "It was about Bang PD – nim ending my contract for good."

My unnis gasped.

"Really? Why?" Haru – unni asked.

"Oh it was really stupid. Some random article got posted about me and Jungkook dating and being seen together in an arcade. And this was before our debut so yeah my cover got blown."

"Wait? Dating? Waah." Somi – unni looked impressed but not shocked.

"What do you mean by _that_ unni?" I challengingly asked her.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." She smiled mischievously.

 _Huh._

"So what happened next?" Haru – unni pressed on.

"He said goodbye, thank you for your time and walked out on me. I was begging for him to give me another chance when I woke up. It seemed so real, it was _freaking scary_." I shuddered.

"Yikes. I wouldn't want to have _that_ dream." Feng Jiu – unni shuddered as well.

"So how are you doing? Are you okay?" Somi – uni inquired with a worried gaze.

"I was shaken up at first. But I'm doing fine now unni. Don't worry." I smiled at her reassuringly.

"You sure?"

"Positive." _I think_ "Let's eat. We still have a long day ahead of us."

The older girls looked at each other dubiously before shrugging nonchalantly. Only Somi – unni looked unsure. "Ok. If you say so, maknae."

I gave her a thumbs up and dug into my food. My unnis took it as a cue to do the same.

In no time at all, we were bathed and dressed, piled into our black van and were zipping towards BigHit. The day was bright and early and signs of life were emerging. We passed by an elderly couple crossing the street who waved to a man walking his dog. On the opposite side, a street sweeper was busy tidying the fallen leaves that glinted golden brown in the sunlight, signaling the autumn season that was just around the corner. It was all a very idyllic scenario that was testament to our quiet, peaceful neighborhood. But then, the thoughts of the nightmare plagued me again and I broke out in cold sweat.

 _Come on Y/N snap out of it! It was just a dream. You need to get yourself together. It's time to work! And work means focusing on just doing your best and letting go of_ all _distractions! You hear me? FOCUS!_

Pretty soon, we were on our way up to our vocal class with Jennifer – seonsaengnim. When we arrived she was already there. Well, she was _always_ on time.

We bowed to her and settled in our seats.

"Good morning ladies. Today we'll start with the usual vocal exercises. And then you'll split up individually and be given a vocal exercise. I'll give you 45 minutes to try it out. After that, I'll check your progress and work with you individually. Finally, you'll perform the song pieces I gave you. Are we clear on that?"

We murmured in response.

"Okay let's start."

The first half of class went exactly as Seonsaengnim planned. We did a couple rounds of scales. Then we practiced our harmonies. I would have to admit we were getting really, _really_ good at it. We were sounding _amazing._

After that Seonsaengnim gave us our individual assignments. Feng Jiu – unni was asked to work on her resonance, or on the echoing of her tone. She was given a sheet with notes and scribbled underneath.

She was also given the song sheet for Rolling in the Deep by Adele.

Haru – unni was tasked to practice her diction. Seonsaengnim gave her a list of all the most common Korean tongue twisters (which we learned in Korean language class). She was also instructed to specifically practice her vowels, consonants and to familiarize herself with phonetics. Seonsaengnim then handed her the lyrics to Cypher pt. 2.

Somi – unni was assigned breath control training. Seonsaengnim passed her a copy of Amazing Grace to practice and was told to keep a hand on her abdomen to observe her breathing as she went through the song.

And me? I was asked to work on my whistle register. Easy as pie, right? _Wrong._ The last time I worked on it, I remember having such a difficult time. And to top it all off, Seonsaengnim bid me to go over Emotions by Mariah Carey. By Mariah _freaking_ Carey! Was she crazy?

I was a frazzle of nerves by the time we all split up and took over different areas of the room to practice.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Then another. And another.

 _Okay Y/N. What did we do last time? We can do that again right? Right? Okay let's do this!_

I went through the motions of we practiced my whistle register last time. Breathe in, stop mid – breath, "close" the throat, push a bit of air through to produce a squeaking sound, repeat. I went about three rounds before I got frustrated. All I was making was a halfway decent squeak that sounded a lot like a mouse that got stepped on! Sighing in annoyance, I turned to look at my unni's progress and felt deflated. They were all doing so amazingly. Feng Jiu – unni looked relaxed as she softly sang her mms and ahs. Haru – unni was diligently going over her tongue twisters. Even Somi – unni was totally at peace as she immersed herself in Amazing Grace.

Oh great.

Suddenly, my nightmare came into focus again and a renewed fear gripped my heart again.

What if I can't progress even further? What if that's why I get cut off?

I slapped my cheeks to wake myself up.

 _Hoy gumising ka Y/N! Wag kang tatami – tameme diyan! Upakan kita diyan eh!_ _ **(Wake up Y/N! Stop spacing out! I'll beat you up!)**_ _Focus okay?_ FOCUS _!_

I breathed through my nose and stretched my arms out. Shaking any additional worries off, I ran through the exercises again and thankfully was able to produce a decent squeak. I did it again. And this time the note was clearer and more stable.

 _Oh thank God._

I tried it one last time and was able to make the clearest whistle note so far. Grinning in triumph, I did a little happy dance. With that exercise done, I focused on the song sheet. I was familiar with Emotions. I used to sing it a lot at karaoke before, but I always avoided singing the whistle parts because I was afraid I couldn't do it. As a result, I never sang it on any of the barangay singing contests I joined and never really developed the whistle register, I didn't even know I could.

Fear was the hindrance to success.

 _See? If you were only brave enough you would've discovered this ability long ago!_

Soon, Seonsaengnim went to check on us. She corrected Feng Jiu unni a little, guided Somi – unni a bit and clarified Haru - unni's misunderstandings. Eventually, she came to me.

"So how are you doing Y/N?"

"Pretty good, I guess. I did the exercises we did last time."

"And?"

"I was able to produce a decent whistle tone." I said hesitantly.

"Really?" Seonsaengnim looked surprised and a bit impressed. "Let's see it then."

I nodded and took a deep breath. Then I went through the motions and produced a lilting whistle note.

 _Whoa. How'd that happen?_

Seonsaengnim by then looked downright impressed.

"Excellent Y/N. I didn't think you'd still remember our little exercise."

She paused. "I would suggest 'closing' your throat a bit more and breathe air a little bit slowly. Other than that, you're doing a fantastic job."

She smiled at me. I beamed at her and bowed in gratitude.

"Thank you Seonsaengnim. I will keep that in mind." She winked at me before striding over to sit at the table.

Before long our 45 minutes were up and we were each asked to perform our individual songs. Feng Jiu – unni delivered a sultry, smoky rendition of Adele's smash hit, her resonance resounding throughout the room. Seonsaengnim congratulated her on a job well done and advised her to keep on working at it. Haru – unni improved her rapping, if it was even possible. I noticed that her diction was clearer and it seems as Seonsaengnim noted that as well. She commended her on it and recommended that she practice her tongue twisters and phonetics from time to time. Somi – unni sounded like an angel when she sang Amazing Grace. She still had her signature breathy, airy tone but her breathing was greatly improved as said by Seonsaengnim herself. She was instructed to do breathing exercises regularly.

Finally it was my turn, and I went in from with butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I took a deep breath, tamped it down and began to sing. When I was nearing the whistle part, I did the motions of creating a whistle note and when the part came I sang the best whistle I could. The song soon ended, and I gave a humble bow as my unnis' cheers rang.

"Woohoo! That's our maknae!" Somi – unni and Feng Jiu – unni whooped.

"The Golden – Voiced Maknae is in the house y'all!" Haru – unni did an uncharacteristic dab.

 _That has a nice ring to it. But it sounds too similar with Jungkook's nickname._

"Okay okay everybody calm down." Seonsaengnim said with an amused shake of her head. Everyone did. "Well it seems like Haru was right. We _do_ have a Golden – Voiced maknae here. Nicely done, Y/N." She grinned at me.

I grinned back shyly. I wasn't used to all the praise.

"I'd say keep on working on those vocal exercises I taught you to train your whistle register but so far you're on the right track." She smiled cheekily. _When does she ever smile cheekily?_ "I'd even say you're a good choice for main vocal."

I sputtered in shock. _How can she even say that?_ All _of us have amazing vocals! Any one of us can be main vocal._

"S – saem o – of course not! Every one of us has a fair chance of being chosen." I looked to my unnis for confirmation. "Right? _Right?_ "

They only looked back at me in amusement as I was hopeless and blind to what was the truth.

Somi – unni spoke up first. "Sorry Y/N but although I have a higher tone than you do, I don't have your singing prowess."

 _Why was she putting herself down already?_

I turned to Haru – unni who just vehemently shook her head. "Not me! I can't do what you do!"

 _Unni your voice is beautiful!_

I exasperatedly glanced to Feng Jiu – unni who only looked at me resolutely. "Nope. Sorry Golden – Voiced Maknae but this one's on you."

 _Why are they_ all _putting themselves down?_

I huffed. My unnis can sure be stubborn when they want to be. "Well, it doesn't matter what you think. Bang PD – nim is the one making all the decisions. You'll see, I won't be the main vocal."

They just laughed at me like I was crazy. Even Jennifer – seonsaengnim had this glint in her eye. "Okay that's enough." She said. "That's it for today ladies. Good job once again. Just keep on practicing and I assure you your vocals will be top – notch and live – performance worthy. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Language class followed and boy oh boy did I love it! We started learning Japanese, a language that I had a shaky grasp on because of my anime watching habits. (Even Haru – unni was excited and that was her mother tongue!) We began by discussing the brief history of the Japanese writing system, (There are three: Hiragana, Katakana and Kanji, and Japan's writing system is composed of all three.) before finally beginning with some basic phrases, some of which I was familiar with. But then we went to the writing part and that was when I hit with a roadblock. We started with learning Hiragana, the basis of the Japanese writing system. For some reason, I kept on mixing Hangul and Kanji characters. I guess I had ingrained Hangul in my brain too much. Thankfully, Seonsaengnim was patient enough to correct me whenever I did a mistake. Still, the frustration of confusing the characters fuelled me to learn Hiragana even harder.

Time passed and soon our lesson came to an end. Seonsaengnim left us our modules and instructed us to fill out a good three chapters' worth of work. We nodded diligently, although I could tell from Somi – unni and Feng Jiu – unni's faces that they were dreading the assignment.

On our way to find Mi Kyung - unni, who was waiting to drive us home, we ran into Bangtan yet _again_.

 _Why does this always keep happening to me?_

We bowed to them in greeting. As I raised my head, I saw a familiar man – child smiling, jumping around and waving at me like an idiot, making me automatically scowl.

I decided to raise the white flag and scram right then and there. "Sorry unni, Bangtan – sunbaenim. I'll go ahead first." I bowed to them apologetically and scurried to leave. I passed by Jungkook who was about to reach for me. I shot him my frostiest glare and he immediately showed wearing his most wounded bunny (bunny instead of puppy cause he's a bunny) look. He almost looked pitiful. _Almost._

 _Are you just gonna leave him like that? What a poor baby. How long are you gonna keep this up?_

 _For as long as I damn want!_

I arrived at the parking lot and hurried to lean by our van. I turned to look up at the sky. It was dark ebony and sprinkled with sparkling stars. I sighed and a misty exhale weaved across the open space of the now barren parking lot. Across the street, the streetlights were emanating a warm glow as the occasional passersby went on their way. It was a beautiful night. Too bad it was ruined. As I was admiring the scenery, a fuming Somi – unni marched across the lot, a worried looking Haru – unni and Mi Kyung – unni, and an unsure looking Feng Jiu – unni right at her heels.

"What is your problem?" She venomously hissed at me and I was taken aback.

Somi – unni never _hissed_ at anyone. And she never got furious. I looked at her flushed face and narrowed eyes. Her whole aura screamed fury. And it honestly _scared_ me

The anger I felt quickly dissipated and I gulped nervously.

"I – I'm sorry unni. I just couldn't stand being there."

"I understand that! But you were very rude! Did you see the looks on our sunbaes' faces? They were shocked! And frankly so are we!" She put her hands on her hips and looked me straight in the eye.

"Seriously, Y/N what's gotten into you? I never took you for someone so rude and insensitive!" She chastised me.

I hung my head in shame. Now that I thought about it, I _was_ rude. I didn't offer any other explanation aside from "I'll go ahead first." That _was_ insensitive _._

"I'm really sorry Unni. It won't happen again."

She sighed exasperatedly. "Please see that it won't. I had to apologize profusely for your sake."

But really can they blame me? If they were in my position wouldn't they also feel the same? Suddenly, I slight twinge of indignation rose in my chest.

"But can you really blame me?" I mumbled. "If you were in my position, what would _you_ do?" I looked up at her, a questioning hint of defiance in my gaze.

She was taken aback but recovered quickly nonetheless. "Since apologies and warnings were given, I would've gotten over it quickly like the _mature_ woman that I was and would've worked even harder to hone my craft." She finished determinedly.

 _Ouch. That hurt. So that makes me immature then?_

 _Sigh. Forget it. I knew they wouldn't understand._

A heavy silence hung in the air between us and spread throughout the now foreboding night, as a cold breeze blew past that stung my cheek and chilled me to the bone.

Finally, Somi – unni broke the silence as she sighed. Then she spoke in a much softer tone as she put a consoling arm on my shoulder. "Really, maknae. Get yourself together. Just let it go, okay?"

I sighed forlornly and refused to meet her gaze. "Forget it, Unni." I mumbled. "Let's just go home." Somi – unni soundlessly lowered her arm and I turned on my heel to get in the car.

The entire car ride home was filled with eerie silence. No one was brave enough to make small talk after the episode that just happened. I looked outside sadly, utter gloom invading my thoughts as I tried to admire the warm streetlights aglow and the skyline of Seoul lit up with bright lights, but failed miserably.

 _Y/N you really are a mess. Look how pathetic you are._

We arrived home and after exchanging half – hearted goodbyes with Mi Kyung – Unni went up to our dorm. The silence increased tenfold as each of us went to do our own thing. I went to cook dinner and when it was done, gently called my unnis to the table.

Dinner was an even more depressing affair as no other sound was heard aside from the tinkling of our utensils against our bowls and dishes. It was over before I realized. I wiped the last of the dishes and placed it in the dishrack. Then I took a quick bath, got dressed and flopped down to bed physically, mentally and emotionally drained.

 _So now aside from being on bad – terms with Jungkook, you're also silenting fueding with your unnis? Way to go Y/N. Waaaay to go._ My conscience niggled sarcastically.

 _Really do you have to rub it in? I'm confused as heck already._

 _As Somi – unni said you gotta let it go. Let it go don't hold it back anymoreeee._

 _Ugh. Shut up. I'm going to sleep._

 _Let it go, let it goo. Don't hold it back anymoreeee._

With more worries clouding me already worried mind, I fell into a troubled sleep.

 **Jungkook's POV**

I felt my hopeful expression turn into a pout as Noona shot me her iciest glare and darted away from me. I looked to the rest of my hyungs and saw that they were shocked my Noona's sudden departure.

Even the other girls were frozen in shock at what just happened. A beat of awkward silence passed before Somi – noona gathered her composure and bowed deeply.

"I'm so sorry Namjoon, you guys. I don't know what's gotten into her. She's normally not very rude." She muttered exasperatedly.

Namjoon – hyung recovered first from shock. "It's okay, Somi – noona please don't worry about it. Please stand up."

Somi – noona did so and nervously curled a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sure she's just having a bad day. We all have bad days, don't we guys?" He turned to the rest of Bangtan for an answer.

"O – of course! It's fine Somi – noona really." Jimin – hyung quipped.

The rest of us echoed him.

Somi – noona gave us a shaky smile. "Thanks guys. Again, we apologize for our maknae's behavior. It won't happen again." She and the three other noonas bowed to us.

They all stood back straight. And Somi – noona spoke again. "Anyway, we won't take any more of your time. We're actually headed home."

"Yes, we'll be going ahead of you guys." Haru – noona added.

"Have a good night." Feng Jiu – noona interjected quietly.

They bowed again and went on their way.

Once they were out of sight, I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Okay that was awkward." Hobi – hyung chirped a little too cheerily.

"Awkward is an understatement Hobi. It felt like Death's gloom just passed by." Suga – hyung commented dryly.

Jin – hyung looked at me. "You better get that plan into action Jungkookie or else every time we meet with Y/N and the girls, it'll be like winter froze over."

I sighed. "Aish hyung. I know. I'm working on it."

They entered their dance studio and all worries were set aside as they focused entirely on work. Work was work and Hobi – hyung would be damned if we forget about that. It was mid – August. Our new album, Love Yourself : Her was due to be released in September and so everyone was in work mode. Well everyone except me.

Hobi – hyung was guiding us through the choreography for the title track 'DNA'. We finished rehearsing the MIC Drop choreo earlier which was fairly easy. This choreography? It looked complicated as hell, so I was trying to concentrate on him but then Noona's frosty glare kept reappearing on my mind, reminding me yet again that I still have to think about how to appease her, that I couldn't focus at all. By the time I was able to get myself together, Hobi – hyung was done doing the demo and was looking at us expectantly.

 _Oh crap. Now we have to do it individually. Nice work, Jungkook._

As expected Jimin – hyung being the lead dancer was able to get most of the steps right. Hobi – hyung corrected him on his mistakes and went on his way. V – hyung came out alright with a few more instructions from Hobi – hyung. Even the dance monsters Jin – hyung, Namjoon – hyung and Suga – hyung were able to grasp some of the steps.

 _That's what you get for not being focused Jungkook!_

Finally, Hobi – hyung stopped in front of me and grinned. "Okay Jungkookie, your turn."

I wracked my brain to remember some of the steps he showed us and managed to execute a poor attempt to Hobi – hyung's absolute shock.

"Jungkookie what's wrong? Didn't you watch closely earlier?" He asked in confusion

I rubbed my neck sheepishly. "Sorry hyung. I – I was a bit distracted."

"Aigoo, Jungkookie this is indeed a rare occurrence for you. You seldom get distracted at work."

I only grinned sheepishly at him in response.

Letting out a surprised sigh, he showed me the steps again and this time I willed myself to really focus.

When he was done, I executed the steps right and he gave me a thumbs up sign before standing in front of us again to guide us through the rest of the choreo.

"Yah, Jungkookie are you okay?" Jin – hyung who was beside me whispered.

"Yeah hyung. Sorry about that."

Namjoon – hyung beside him leaned forward to peek a glance at me. "You sure Kook? Maybe you need a break. We _have_ been at it for a while now."

I shot him grateful look and he took the cue.

"Hobi! I think we should take a quick break." Namjoon – hyung called out to Hobi – hyung.

"Okay. Let's have a 10 – minute break." He clapped his hands together and each of us crawled to different sections of the room to slump against the wall and regain our breath.

I breathed deeply and wiped the sweat from my brow. I took a quick swig of water and breathed deeply once more. Once my body stopped dancing, my mind was in overdrive again. Thoughts of Noona plagued me once more. Appease her. Appease her.

 _Maybe I could give her flowers? Nah knowing her personality, she'll just hate them. Um, maybe I could take her out to eat? No we'll just risk being seen together! We_ can't _afford a scandal! Think Jungkook, think!_

The thing was, all the ideas I had were what will please a _typical_ girl. And Noona was _not_ your _typical_ girl.

Sighing my in frustration, I bumped my head against the wall three times.

"Yah, Jungkookie are you really okay?" Namjoon – hyung placed a comforting hand on my shoulder with a worried expression.

"Hyung, what should I do? I _can't_ think of anything that'll make Noona forgive me. Help me." I implored him.

He paused for a bit before a knowing glint entered his eyes and he smiled widely, showing his dimples.

"Guys," he called the rest of Bangtan. "We have an emergency. Gather around."

"B – but hyung we have practice. I'm sure it can wait later."

"No. Knowing you, you'll be beating yourself up until later. Let's just get this over with, okay?"

I nodded silently.

"Yo Namjoon – ah what's up?" Hobi – hyung arrived first with Suga – hyung, Jin – hyung, Jimin – hyung and V – hyung following behind him.

"Gather around you guys. I'm sorry Hobi – ya but can we postpone practice for a while? Jungkookie needs our help." Namjoon – hyung intoned in all seriousness.

He thought for a second. "Okay. No problem. What's the matter?"

"Jungkook wants our opinion on how placate a girl like Y/N."

The members of Bangtan hummed in understanding.

Jin – hyung spoke up. "What have you come up with Jungkookie?"

I licked my dry lips before speaking. "Well I came up with giving her flowers and taking her out to eat, both of which got trashed because one Noona doesn't like flowers and two taking her out for a meal will expose us both."

The hyungs nodded in understanding. A thought – filled silence filled the room as my hyungs put their heads together.

Suddenly, Jin – hyung started shouting excitedly.

"What is it hyung?"

"You should cook for her! She loves to eat doesn't she? Cook some of her favorite food. I'm sure the effort you've put into it will warm her frozen heart."

"Wah hyung I was thinking the same thing! Kook – ah you should try that!" V – hyung interjected.

I nodded thoughtfully as a slow grin enveloped my face.

 _That could work! Noona is a big foodie! I could cook the jajangmyeon she loves so much._

"Thanks Jin – hyung. I'll keep that in mind. I might need a bit of your help with the cooking though." I grinned at him and he nodded triumphantly.

"No problem. I'll help with that."

I looked to the rest of Bangtan meaningfully. After a few minutes, some of them threw the towel. "Sorry Kookie. My experience with girls is sorely limited. I got nothing." Jimin – hyung sighed. I grinned at him reassuredly.

"I got nothing too. Sorry Jungkookie. I'll just treat you out to lamb skewers, some other time." Suga – hyung said. I gave him a thumbs up.

That left Hobi – hyung and Namjoon – hyung. I turned to them expectantly.

Hobi – hyung gripped his chin as he tilted his head to the side. "Well I've always found making someone laugh an effective way to calm them down. So I guess I would suggest cracking a joke or two."

That would be a stretch considering she doesn't even wanna see me, let alone talk to me. But any idea is a good idea so I just thanked Hobi – hyung for his input.

I glanced at Namjoon – hyung.

"Honestly Jungkookie, I say find a way to corner her and just talk it out with her. No disagreement goes unsolved through talking. I know it's hard with her refusing to even be in the same space as you, but I think you're creative enough to figure something out. Just talk to her, alright?"

I nodded slowly, processing all this. If all the ideas fail, talking is indeed the best solution. I locked eyes with hyung and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, hyung."

He beamed, his dimples deepening his cheeks. "You're welcome, Jungkookie." Then he had his serious leader mode on. "Now that we've settled that issue, let's go back to practice."

"Ne!" we chorused in response.

We spent the rest of the night practicing DNA and Best of Me, another track from the album. In no time, I was back to my old self, deeply immersed in my dancing mastering the choreographies in record time. Hobi – hyung clapped my back with pride.

We went home at 1am, exhausted but feeling very much fulfilled. I collapsed in bed, my mind excited with the possibilities.

 _Just you wait Noona. You'll be my friend again._

The next days were spent with what I called "Operation Noona". In between dance and vocal rehearsals to prepare for the next comeback, I was also carrying out my hyungs suggestions. I started out with Jin – hyung's suggestion. In one of our rare days off, he helped me with cooking Noona's favorite jajangmyeon. When the noodles were transferred and sealed into a neat blue plastic container, Jin – hyung put his arm around me and intoned. "I wish you the jajangmyeon of luck." He burst into a fit of windshield wiper laughter while I looked at him in confusion. "Get it? jajangmyeon of luck because this is the best jajangmyeon…" At my confused expression he promptly stopped laughing. "Aish, forget it. May the food gods be in your favor."

The next day, I set out to give the food to Noona. I pasted a little sticky note on top that said. _"Noona, I hope you'll have your fill. I'm really sorry. –Jungkookie"_ and left the container in the dance room that they'll be practicing in.

I came back later that day to the dance room to find only the three Noonas and my Noona missing.

"Sorry Jungkookie but Y/N went ahead. _Again_." Somi – noona informed me.

"By the way, your jajangmyeon was delicious. Unfortunately, Y/N didn't have a bite, saying she wasn't hungry and gave them to us instead. I'm so sorry."

She smiled sadly and I felt my hopes deflate once again. Shaking myself off from gloom, I smiled back at her.

"It's okay Noona. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. I guess I should have to try harder, eh?"

She smiled sadly at me then, a glimmer in her eyes that I quite couldn't place but that I often saw in Jin – hyung's eyes. Maybe it's the intuition of being the eldest. I don't really know.

"By the way, Mi Kyung – unni told us that you have an album coming out. Congratulations! I'm sure it's going to be another success."

"Thank you Noona. I hope we do well. We don't want to let ARMY down."

"Don't worry. You never do."

I waved goodbye to her and to the rest of the Noonas and went to my vocal practice.

The day after, I carried out Hobi – hyung's advice. I sent a card with a very funny joke that Hobi – hyung and I came up with. It said:

 _Dear Noona,_

 _What has 2 wings and a halo?_

 _A Korean telephone, Wing-wing, halo?_

 _I hope you had a good laugh. I know I did. Again I'm so so so sorry._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jungkookie_

Later that day, I got a text from Haru – Noona.

 _Hi Jungkook,_

 _It's Haru – noona. Your card was lovely and very funny! We had a good laugh. Sadly, the moment it was delivered by post, Y/N plopped it into my hands and refused to read it. I'm so sorry. Our maknae is being excessively stubborn. We don't know what else to do with her. Maybe we should crack her skull open and knock some sense into that mule – headed brain of hers, eh?_

 _Sorry again_

 _Haru – noona_

At this point I was ready to give up. No one can beat Noona's stubbornness, not even me. Then I grew angry. How dare she make me go through all this trouble? Were all the sorrys I sent and said not enough? With newfound fury and determination, I planned to carry out my last resort. Namjoon – hyung's suggestion has to work.

 _Watch out Noona, your real nightmare has come._

Three days after our initial planning for "Operation Noona", I carried out my last plan with the help of Namjoon – hyung, Jin – hyung, Somi – noona and Haru – noona. (Feng Jiu – noona refused to help me and said that Noona will forgive me on her own time and terms.)

It was during one of our rest days, 2 weeks before the release of the album. We were gathered in one of many practice rooms in BigHit. The girls were on a break from their dance practice so Somi – noona and Haru – noona sneaked away for a while.

"So talk with Noona, how do I do that?" I asked the small group.

"I thought about that and came up with an idea last night." Somi – unni announced with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Really? What is it Noona?" Namjoon – hyung asked curiously.

She looked at each of us in the eye. "We kidnap her." Then she cackled evilly.

"Kidnap? Are you serious?" Jin – hyung looked shocked.

"Of course I am. I never joke about these things." Noona looked affronted.

"Okay. What type of kidnapping are we talking about here?" I asked dubiously.

"I'm talking about American Hustle Life kidnapping. You guys remember your own kidnapping right?"

Our eyes widened in realization at what she was hinting at before Jin – hyung broke out in a fit of windshield – wiper laughter.

"Aigoo, that _is_ a brilliant idea! That would work for sure!" He said in between breaths before laughing even harder. Namjoon – hyung and I chuckled as well. It _was_ brilliant if not a little devious.

Somi – noona smiled evilly. "Once you kidnap her. Tie her up and gag her then just say whatever you want to her. She has to hear your side of the story. And frankly, someone has to nip her stubbornness in the bud before it gets even more out of hand."

Haru – noona smirked evilly beside her. "Don't worry Mi – Kyung unni is in on this so we don't have to worry about getting in trouble with PD – nim."

Whoa. It looked like these two had planned better than I thought.

Namjoon – hyung shook his head in mirth. "I never knew you had an evil, sadistic side Somi – noona."

Somi – Noona sighed. "It only comes out when it needs to. And trust me, there _is_ a need. Y/N has been so closed off lately, she barely talks to any of us." She turned to me. "You guys need to settle this tonight. We've already worked out everything with Mi Kyung – unni. We got the materials ready. Just be here tonight after our practice." She looked each of us straight in the eye then placed her hand out for a group huddle. "Call?" The three of us looked at each other and grinned wickedly. "Call!"

That night we hid by the shadows near the entrance and exit to Big Hit. We were all wearing black from head to toe and masks covered over faces to hide our identities. We looked like kidnappers.

"You guys ready?" Namjoon – hyung whispered beside me as he looked at me and at Jin – hyung across from us. Somi – noona and Haru – noona were in the getaway car.

"Ready." Jin – hyung and I chorused quietly.

I gripped the white sweet – smelling cloth in my hand while Jin – hyung readied a blindfold. Suddenly, Noona appeared in front of the building with Feng Jiu – noona a few feet behind her. Quick as a flash, we jumped from our hiding spot and pounced on her.

"Hey! What are you-" she started before Jin – hyung went behind her and blindfolded her quickly.

"Who are you?! Feng Jiu – unni help mph- "

Whatever she was about to say was cut off as I quickly gagged her and pinned her arms behind her back. She fought valiantly, but it was all in vain as she slowly went limp and eventually lost consciousness in my arms. The three of us nodded at each other and at Feng Jiu – noona who nodded grimly at us.

A loud screech assailed my ears as the van went to a halt in front of us.

A determined – looking Haru – noona slid open the door, with Somi – noona behind the wheel.

"Get in."

I swung Noona behind my back like a sack of potatoes and got in the car. Namjoon – hyung and Jin – hyung settled in on either side of me. Then with a loud slam of the car, we were off.

I looked at Noona who was unconscious beside me.

 _I'm sorry Noona._

 **Author's Note:** Desperate times call for desperate measures. And Jungkook was desperate. .

How did you like the update? Like it? Love it? Hate it? I'd really love to hear your comments. They're honestly what inspire me to move forward with this story.

In other news omg COMEBACK SEASON IS HERE. AND IT'S MY FIRST COMEBACK AND I THINK I JUST LOST MY MIND AND OMGG JUNGKOOK'S INTRO IS OOOMF SO AMAZING. *fangirls even harder* I HONESTLY THINK BIGHIT IS GONNA KILL US ALL THIS TIME AROUND.

Until next time, annyeong! 3


	17. The Pinky Promise of Never

Chapter 16: The Pinky Promise of Never

 **Author's Note:** Hello my dear readers! First of all, I would like to apologize for my VERY delayed update. Truth be told, I was really busy for the past two months because I had my internship. I would go home every day exhausted and then wake up early the next day for work. :'( Hence, I couldn't find time to squeeze in my writing. Aside from that, we had no Internet connection at the condo I was staying at. Lastly, I needed to refocus about what I was gonna do with the story. I thought I had everything figured out but it turned out that I really didn't. I didn't want to continue writing the story until I was sure that it had direction. But now that I've got everything sorted out, I'm back to writing! *squeals* I honestly missed writing the story I have been so invested in and I hope that I'll be able to continue this until the end without any more delays. Once again, I apologize for a very late update. But rest assured that I'm now back to my weekend updates. I hope you'll love this long – awaited installment! :D

…

 _Italicized -_ Inner voice/monologue

Normal - spoken in Korean

Underlined \- spoken in English

…

 **Y/N's POV**

"Okay ladies, that's all for today." Shin seonsaengnim clapped loudly. "I'll see you in our next meeting." She waved at us leisurely before picking up her duffel bag and sauntering out the door. I wiped the sweat dripping down my face as I heard my unni's wheezing breaths in the background (even Feng Jiu – unni's and she was the _best_ dancer among us) mixed with my own. I glanced to the clock hanging on the wall and frowned slightly.

 _9pm._

We finished later than usual and I was _starving._ "Y/N." Somi – unni called my name and I glanced over to see her coming over towards me with my water bottle on hand, Haru – unni trailing behind her with my towel in tow.

 _Am I missing something?_

"Yes, Unni?"

"Here. We refilled it for you. I noticed it was empty and I brought a lot of water so…" She trailed off as she winked at me.

I gave her a terse nod then chugged down my canteen with much fervor, a few drops of water trailing from my chin. _That was thoughtful of her._ "Thanks Unni."

"Here's your towel." Haru – unni chirped.

I sent her another terse nod and wiped my chin and face clean.

"Thank you, Unni."

"Whoo boy. Today was extra tough, wasn't it? I haven't seen Seonsaengnim that pumped up before." Somi – unni sighed half in amazement and half in exasperation.

"With that, I'm inclined to agree." Feng Jiu – unni quipped as she straightened up to her full height.

"Is it just me or her choreographies are getting bigger, even more outrageous?" Haru – unni asked us dubiously.

"Nope. They _are_ bigger. I think Ssaem's teaching us the choreo for our upcoming debut." I solemnly agreed with her.

Before, we covered and practiced choreography by Bangtan and other K – Pop groups. Now, after the recently concluded dance practice, I'm more inclined to think that Seonsaengnim was setting up routines for our future debut, and that scared, but at the same time, excited me. But _oh god_ , the routines she was teaching us were filled with _complicated, elaborate_ movements that contained elements of hip-hop. Our exhaustion earlier was proof of how much more challenging the routine now was.

A silence filled the room as each of us mulled about the implications of what I just said. Was it a sign of fear? Excitement? Trepidation? I really didn't know. I wasn't a mind reader.

Suddenly, Somi – unni and Haru – unni picked up their bags and gestured to the door. "We'll go ahead, okay? We still need to buy something." Somi – unni announced with a slightly wavering voice.

"But we could go together?" I asked unsure.

"No! No it's fine." Haru – unni quickly retorted. Almost, _too_ quickly.

"Just go straight home. We'll meet you there."

 _Huh._

"Uh, okay."

They waved us a quick goodbye and zipped out of the room. I looked over to Feng Jiu – unni who just stared at me mutely.

I raised my brow questioningly but she just shook her head.

"Let's go." she said before grabbing her bag and striding towards the door.

I scampered to get my bag and follow after her, my limbs protesting the whole process. I was in pain. _Excruciating_ pain. Like my bones had turned into jelly.

 _I'll be sleeping in pain tonight. How_ wonderful _._

Picking my steps, I gingerly walked across the marble floors, my nimble steps a stark contrast to Feng Jiu – unni's steady ones as they _clicked - clacked_ on the floor.

Rounding the corner, we came upon the long, winding staircase and I internally groaned.

 _Great. Just_ great.

Bracing myself, I carefully walked down the steps, wincing every once in a while when I jostled a sore spot. I was in the middle step when a wave of dizziness suddenly hit me and I cried in surprise as I held on the banister for dear life. Feng Jiu – unni swiveled towards me and gave me a look I couldn't comprehend.

"You okay?"

I shook my head and slapped myself a few times before I replied to her. "Y – yeah. Just a little dizzy."

"Okay. Let's go then."

We continued descending the staircase with me holding on tightly to the railing until we reached the bottom step and went to stand by the threshold of the building, where I finally I breathed a sigh of relief

It was another breathtaking night. The familiar comfort of the glimmering night sky gave me a feeling of peace as a cold breeze enveloped me. Summer was almost to an end and with it the coming of the colder season and of all things golden brown.

Autumn.

I've never experienced autumn before let alone winter. Being from a tropical country, it was one of the things I was looking forward to the most upon arriving to Korea. Call me childish, but as someone who, since childhood, wished to Santa to brink me a bucket of snow every year only to find out later that Santa was my parents and was never actually real, having a white Christmas was at the top of my bucket list.

Inhaling the crisp, night air once more, I was about to head to the parking lot where Mi Kyung – unni said she'll be waiting when three masked figures all in black pounced on me.

 _What the…_

The nearest person to me grabbed my arms and pinned them tightly to my back.

 _Holy crap._

"Hey! What are you-" I was about to demand what the hell they were doing when darkness suddenly enveloped me and I felt the familiar texture of fabric being tied tightly around my eyes.

 _Holy crap! I can't believe I'm being kidnapped. I don't wanna die!_

 _Who are these guys? What do they want? Where is Feng Jiu – unni? Why isn't she helping me?_

"Who are you guys?!" I screeched hoping someone, anyone could hear me. I flailed my arms around and stepped on the foot of the person who had me captive, but he had me too locked in his vice – like grip, his muscles bunching underneath my back as he withstood my attacks. I called for Feng Jiu – unni again. "Feng Jiu – unni help mph!" My scream got muffled as another fabric was tied around my mouth to gag me.

 _Oh no!_

Panic gripped my heart and with renewed vigor I fought back once more, but then my arms started feeling like mush and stars began to swim across my vision. With one last valiant attempt, I managed to rib my captor before blackness consumed me.

When I came to, my eyes were still blindfolded. However a ton of smells and sensations invaded my senses. The air was much draftier but not really that cold, hinting that I wasn't outside. The musty smell of wood mixed with something rusty and metallic tickled my nose. I tried moving my jelly – like arms that were feeling sensation by the minute, only to find them tightly bound in thick ropes to the chair I was sitting in.

 _Oh great._

I wiggled my chair to try to stand but it was too heavy.

 _I swear if I get out of these ropes, I'll kill the idiot who kidnapped me!_

Giving up on my vain attempts to escape, I took a deep breath and chose to listen to my surroundings instead. Suddenly, footsteps drew a few feet away that reverberated in the space around me.

Instantly, my brain pieced together the things I observed earlier.

Drafty. Wood. Metal.

 _Huh. So I guess I'm in a big warehouse or storehouse away from the city then? Smart move. I would have been impressed if you hadn't messed with me._

The person stopped in front of me and could feel his body heat as he leaned across me to untie my blindfold. I inhaled and I could smell the scent of cologne and faint male musk and something familiar tickled my senses.

When the blindfold slid away from me, I blinked my eyes and adjusted to the faint light hanging from the ceiling. I surveyed my surroundings and confirmed that I was indeed in a warehouse with metal sheets for walls and wooden beams for support.

 _Wait why does this warehouse look familiar?_ Then it hit me and as it did, I looked up at my captor and shock flitted all across my face. There in front of me stood Jeon Jungkook, the Golden Maknae, main vocal of the world famous K – Pop group BTS, looking guilty and unsure.

All at once the shock was replaced with outright fury and I was thankful that I was at least tied up or else I would have beaten him to death.

"What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing. Jeon. Jungkook?" I bit out through gritted teeth as anger rolled off me in waves.

His guilt melted off and out came the smug face that used to amuse me but now only made me angry.

"What do you think, Noona? You refused to talk to me so I had to do what I had to do." He shrugged nonchalantly, smirk now marring his features.

"So you thought kidnapping me was the solution? That's your stupidest idea yet!" I roared unable to hold back my rage anymore. "Even more stupid than your _stupid_ prank!"

His smirk slowly dissolved and a cruel glint mixed with hurt crept into his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest. "Well, you can thank your unnis for that. They came up with that idea. So they're the stupid ones." He said point – blank.

"WHAT?" I screamed in indignation. "They would NEVER betray me! You dragged them into this Jeon Jungkook! This is all _your_ fault!"

The cruel glint turned into unmasked fury as he sauntered right into my face and seethed. "It is NOT my fault. This is YOUR fault. If you weren't so DAMN stubborn and refused to forgive me we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!"

I flinched back with the intensity of his anger but recovered quickly and said my rebuttal.

"Well you can't blame me for being STUBBORN! That's who I am! Deal with it!"

"I can't deal with it because it's _not_ right! You're _too_ stubborn to the point that you're being selfish! Have you _seen_ what your stubbornness has done to the people around you? You've isolated _them_ from you and you've isolated _yourself_ from them! Get your act together Noona and STOP acting like a CHILD!"

My retort died in my throat as I pondered what he said. It _has_ been a while since I had a decent conversation with my unnis. Our meals were now filled with a heavy silence, a silence that didn't exist before, punctured by one – word comments and replies. Maybe that's why I was a bit suspicious about the way Somi – unni and Haru – unni acted earlier. Maybe I got used to them being cold to me that seeing them show concern for me was shocking.

Jungkook _was_ right. I _am_ stubborn. I _am_ pig – headed. I _am_ childish. I held onto a grudge I should've let go a long time ago. And I just pushed away the _only_ family I had in Korea.

Shame and guilt crawled over my body and made me feel like such a rotten person that I felt worse than filth.

I looked up to see him heavily breathing, face flushed red from his earlier tirade.

I started to open my mouth. Then closed it. Opened it again but then closed it once more. I didn't have any words to say.

He raised his eyebrows imperiously and sneered at me. "What, cat got your tongue? Where's your spunk now?"

I sighed heavily and shook my head in shame. "I'm sorry." I mumbled quietly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." I said a little louder.

He craned his head towards me and cupped his ear mockingly. "Could you repeat that? I didn't quite catch that."

"I'm sorry okay?" I screamed in annoyance.

Jungkook scowled at me as he crossed his arms in annoyance. "Hey I thought you were apologizing? Why are you screaming at me?"

"Well you started it!"

"Humph!"

"Humph!"

A terse silence stretched between us, neither one giving in.

 _This is_ ridiculous. _If no one's going to give in, this is never going to end! Get a grip Y/N! Be a better person!_

I breathed through my nose and tried again.

I locked eyes with Jungkook who was still scowling.

"I'm sorry. I'm _really_ sorry. I let my stubbornness get the best of me, when I should have let the issue go." I let that hang in the air before continuing. "It was immature and irrational of me. I hope you can forgive me."

I bowed my head in apology.

There was a release of breath before I felt his warm hands on my shoulder. I looked up at him at surprise and I was met with his familiar bunny smile that made his eyes twinkle.

"It's okay Noona. I understand. I forgive you."

"Really? You do?"

He smiled even more and crinkles now appeared in his eyes as he nodded eagerly.

"Positive."

He started untying the bindings around my numb arms and as I sighed in relief and flexed them.

Then he knelt down in front of me and gripped my knees.

"Just … I want you to promise me."

I tilted my head questioningly at him.

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll reign in your stubbornness? Just a little bit. I just don't want something like this to happen again."

I laughed in surprise. "I understand. I promise. I've learned my lesson." I exhaled. "You-"

"I'm not finished." He cut me off and I blinked at him in surprise. "There's one other thing you have to promise me."

"Oh? And what's that?"

He grinned. "That you'll heed my advice when it comes to idol stuff: clothing, hairstyles, how to act in front of cameras, the works. You won't protest whatever I suggest and give it a try, no matter how weird or way off it may sound, okay?"

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him a little unsurely. "Surely, this isn't going to be another one of your pranks right? You're serious this time around, right?"

He met my gaze and looked the most serious that I've seen him yet. "I'm dead serious." He paused to let that sink in. "I honestly think you and the other girls could make it big in the K – Pop world, Noona. You just need the skills to survive in it. And I'm willing to teach you because I _want_ you to succeed." He finished and by then I was gaping in him in shock. To say I was overwhelmed and touched was an understatement. Jungkook was indeed a good person and was slowly proving to be a true friend, a truly rare thing to find in a world where appearances are everything and where friendships seem to be for appearances' sake and I almost threw away my friendship with him. That was a mistake I didn't want to happen again. It took me a while before I recovered and even then I still stuttered from shock.

"T – Thank you, Jungkook. That really means a lot and I really appreciate it." I bowed my head to him in gratitude. "I look forward to learning from you in the future!"

He smiled one of his bunny smiles at me. "It's my pleasure Noona." Then he wore a pensive look before smoothly switching to a goofy face. "So are you calling me 'Seonsaengnim' now?"

I scoffed. "Yah! Don't get so full of yourself. Unless, you've taught me something useful, I'm not calling you that yet." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He chuckled in response. "You're still as brash as ever aren't you, Noona? Okay then, I have a feeling you'll learn something from me very soon." He pretended to pull on a necktie and combed through his hair with pretentious suave. "Jungkook Seonsaengnim is going to blow you away with his vast knowledge of idol life."

It was so pretentiously goofy that I couldn't hold the laughter in and roared out loud. "Y – Yes, I look forward to seeing that." I inserted in between fits of laughter.

Jungkook just shook his head playfully and smiled; his bunny teeth in full display.

Slowly, my laughter finally subsided and another thought crept into my mind, an issue I wanted to address, something that I discovered when I realized how much Jungkook's friendship meant to me.

I paused and bit my lip thoughtfully.

Jungkook noticed my hesitation and nudged my knee.

"What is it?"

I gave him a knowing look in return. "You have to promise me something in return."

He shrugged good – naturedly as if to say he was up for anything. "Call."

I took a deep breath and locked eyes with him, putting conviction into my stare.

"You have to promise not to fall in love with me."

 **Jungkook's POV**

I looked at Noona's utterly serious face before I felt my face burn up in embarrassment and started sputtering in disbelief.

"Wha … I – I … What… You're serious?"

She smacked me in my right arm and I protested in pain.

"Yah that hurt Noona!"

"I'm dead serious! You can't Jungkook – ah, you hear me?"

I rubbed my sore arm and searched her face for any trace of a lie. There was nothing. Only a sharp conviction that shone from her sure, determined eyes, her taut eyebrows and the grim set of her lips.

She _was_ serious. And that brought a slight sting to my heart.

I inwardly scoffed and glanced at my chest.

 _What's wrong with you?_

It stung once more in response.

 _What should it matter? I'm not going to fall in love with Noona anyway. She's my_ friend! _My_ friend!

I inhaled and exhaled sharply.

"Fine. Fine! I promise." I said as I raised my right hand. "I, Jeon Jungkook, promise not to fall in love with Y/N Noona." I formed my raised right hand into a fist and placed it over my heart as I finished talking.

Noona searched my face for any sort of prank, found there was none and sighed in relief but remembered something.

"Wait we need something binding." She thrust out her pinky at me and at once I understood. I entwined my pinky to hers and we sealed our promises to each other.

"I promise to stop being so stubborn all the time and to listen to Jungkook's advice when it comes to idol life." She vowed solemnly.

I cleared my throat to imitate her but ended up stuttering instead. (Yeah real smooth. I know.) "I promise to _n – never_ fall in love with Noona." _And to remain her friend always._ I added as an afterthought.

"Thank you Jungkook. Really." She smiled gratefully as we released our interlocked pinkies.

"You're welcome Noona. But may I know what prompted you to propose such a promise?" I asked curiously.

She gave me a wistful smile. "I just don't want to ruin our friendship. Although, I've never been in a relationship, I've seen enough movies to know that friendships were destroyed because the two friends got together, eventually broke up and were never on good terms again."

I cocked my head in confusion. "But those are just movies, Noona."

She beamed ruefully. "That's true. But movies are a reflection of real life Jungkook, no matter how outrageous or unreal they may seem to be."

Then she patted my shoulder.

"This recent fiasco we got into showed me how much I value our friendship and I just don't want anything to get in the way of that. "

"Plus," she gave me a sheepish smile. "I'm bad at relationships so aside from destroying our friendship, I'll probably ruin your image of women forever if we ever dated. Even more importantly, we're in the idol world and dating your fellow idol could lead to nasty scandals from the media. You're the main vocal of BTS, the most popular K – Pop boy group in the world right now. If the media ever found out you dated one of your label-mates they would have a field day!"

I chuckled. "That's true. You do make a valid point Noona. Don't worry, I'll keep my promise."

She shot me another grateful smile. "I know you will."

The biting chill blew in through the cracks in the wood making Noona and me shiver. We listened to the stillness of the night punctured with only the sound of crickets.

I untied the rest of Noona's bonds. "It's late. We should get going."

She sighed exasperatedly. "Yes we should. We start early tomorrow."

I offered my hand to her. She took it, murmured a quick 'thanks' and we exited the warehouse to head to the van where my hyungs and her unnis were. Upon arriving, Jin – hyung and Namjoon – hyung waved at us while Somi – noona and Haru – noona smiled nervously at Noona.

Noona waved an accusing finger at them. "You! You guys were a part of this? I can't believe this!"

Haru – noona smiled ruefully. "Sorry Y/N. It had to be done. You were just being too much."

Somi – noona chimed in. "Yeah! You needed a cure for that stubborn streak of yours and naturally we had to do something!"

Noona scoffed in offense and disbelief before turning her annoyance to Jin – hyung and Namjoon – hyung.

"Oppas you were involved too? What is this 'Ganging up on Me Day'?"

Jin – hyung smiled his megawatt smile, unfazed by her outburst. "I'm sorry Y/N. You're like the little sister I never had but I can't really say no to our maknae when he badly needed my help."

Namjoon – hyung dug his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry too, Y/N. But when it comes to Jungkook asking for our help, we're putty in his hands."

Noona swiveled to look at me with a death stare. "You know you're pretty good at getting people to help you. It's kind of manipulative if you ask me."

"Hey now." I retorted breezily. "It's not being manipulative. It's called having people skills. It's one of the things you're going to learn from me soon so you better prepare yourself." I smirked at her imperiously.

Sighing in defeat, she gave me a disbelieving smile. "Fine you win." She turned to her unnis. "But you guys aren't hearing the end of it! For going behind my back, you're going to feel my wrath for next week." She grinned evilly at them. "I won't be cooking for you. You'll take care of your own meals." With that she got into the car, leaving her flabbergasted unnis behind.

"WHAT?!" They screeched in unison and my hyungs and I broke down laughing.

"Yah, Y/N you can't be serious right?" Somi – noona asked Noona through the open window of the van.

"Oh but I am."

"That's _so_ not fair! We did it for youuuu." Haru – noona wailed.

"Well that's what you get for going behind my back. Next time, just say it straight to my face."

"B – But I can't cook!" Somi – noona complained at the same time Haru – noona cried "But I only know how to make toast!" so comically that my hyungs and I laughed even harder.

Somi – noona and Haru – noona realizing what she they just said cleared their throats and hung their heads low.

Noona popped her head out the window, smiled sweetly before shifting into a deadpan expression. "Then order take – out."

"Noo!"

A round of even boisterous laughter echoed after that.

…

"We're home." Jin – hyung called out in the foyer when we arrived after dropping the Noonas back home. It was an entertaining ride back home with the three of them bickering about Noona cooking and not cooking. In the end, Noona relented with not cooking for just five days instead of the original seven days that she declared. I guess even she has a weakness for her unnis.

V – hyung came bounding to us in a big ball of energy. "Hey you guys are back!" He noticed the plastic bag in Jin – hyung's hand. "What's that?"

Hyung raised the plastic bag. "It's ice cream. Something good happened to Jungkook today and he wants to celebrate so he's treating everyone to ice cream."

V – hyung's sunny expression quickly turned into utter seriousness.

"Daebak." He turned to Namjoon – hyung. "Is this true?"

Namjoon – hyung smiled. "Of course."

V – hyung ran over to me and placed a heavy hand on my forehead.

"Hyung!"

"Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" He asked worriedly as he pressed harder into my forehead. Jin – hyung and Namjoon – hyung laughed at his outburst.

"Hyung I'm fine!" I protested and shook off his hand. "What the hyungs said is true. I'm treating you all tonight."

V – hyung looked pensive. "That's strange. You never were one to treat us. You always were the one asking us to treat you."

"Right?" Jin – hyung piped up. "He even used up all of my credit balance one time to pay for his food!"

"Hyung!"

Namjoon – hyung chuckled before he interjected. "Now now, you guys that's enough. Let's just be thankful that Jungkookie's buying us food for once. Something good really did happen today."

V – hyung looked surprised. "It's _that_ good? What happened anyway?"

I shot Namjoon – hyung a worried look but he just winked at me.

"Jungkook will tell us when he feels like it. Now let's go and share the ice cream with the others, 'kay?" Namjoon – hyung said cheerfully before he took the ice cream from Jin – hyung and strode to the living room.

"Yah hyung wait up!" V – hyung hollered and ran after him.

Jin – hyung shook his head in mirth and clapped me on the back. "Nice work today Jungkookie. You worked hard."

I shot him a grateful smile. "I wouldn't have done it without you and Namjoon – hyung's help. Thank you, Hyung." I bowed to him.

"Nah, don't mention it. That's what brothers do right? They help each other especially when it comes to their brother's _love_ I mean _friend_ life." He winked playfully before running off.

"Hyung you!" I protested at his retreating wide back before sighing and chuckling good – naturedly. It was indeed a tough day but I managed to survive it and also got back together with Noona.

 _No! That's not it! I meant became friends again with Noona!_

I shook myself off.

 _Get your act straight Jeon Jungkook. You promised. You're a man aren't you?_

 _Yes. I_ am _man. I will keep my word._

 _Can you_? A nagging thought echoed in my mind as I joined my hyungs for ice cream in the living room.

…

 **Author's Note:** So that's it for my update! Do you think Y/N made the right decision to set a "No – Dating" boundary between her and Jungkook? Do you think Jungkook made the right decision to agree to her boundary? What did you think of the chapter over – all? By the way, bonus points for you if you find the Easter egg I inserted in there. If you squint hard enough you'll find it! ;)

Also, after this, the succeeding chapters will have more focus on their intense preparation for idol life. So expect some concept revelations, makeovers as well as some new characters being introduced! Until next time! :D


	18. Hair, Makeup and Everything In Between

**Author's Note:** Hello my wonderful readers! Long time no see/talk/update! I know I've been gone for too long. I'm sorry. But I'm just glad I got everything settled with my academic life. We defended our thesis successfully! *cries in triumph* after many sleepless and stressful nights, we finally did it. I feel so accomplished! *cries even harder*

Anyway, semester break is here which means I finally, FINALLY have some time to catch up on my writing! So _maybe_ I can upload 2, _maybe_ three chapters this week. (Keep your fingers crossed!) Also, about the Easter egg in the previous chapter, it was the warehouse where Y/N was held "captive" in. It was the same warehouse that was used in the _Fire_ music video! Now enough with my blabbering and let's get on with the story. :)

 _Italicized -_ Inner voice/monologue

Normal - spoken in Korean

Underlined - spoken in English

* * *

 **Y/N's POV**

"Wait Mi Kyung – unni! We just passed the dance room. Aren't we going to dance classes?" I asked in confusion as I pointed to the door we just passed by.

She grinned at me mischievously that was made even more pronounced by the playful glint in her eyes. "Nope. _We_ are taking a detour today."

I exchanged dubious glances with my unnis before Somi – unni spoke up.

"But Unni, we _never_ do that. You're always so strict about our schedules!"

She threw another playful glance over her shoulder at us. "It's Bang PD – nim's orders."

Now even the normally unperturbed Feng Jiu – unni voiced her curiosity. "What ' _orders_ '?"

She zipped her mouth playfully and turned her back on us. "Sorry. I'm under strict orders not to tell you anything. Besides, you'll know when we get there. Now, hurry up!" She cried with a hint more excitement and quickened her pace.

"Wait unni! Hold up! Mou (Oh)!" Haru – unni whined playfully as she went on ahead of us.

I glanced at my two remaining unnis who was as lost as I was. Somi – unni sighed good naturedly. "Oh let's just get this over with." And she jogged on to catch up with Haru – unni and Mi Kyung – unni.

I shrugged my shoulders at Feng Jiu – unni who playfully punched my arm in response. "Come on you slowpoke. Let's go. I'm itching to see what's gotten unni acting so mysterious all of a sudden." She took my hand and together we sprinted towards the trio who stopped a short distance before us.

"Now what?" Feng Jiu – unni muttered under her breath. I shot her look.

 _I have no idea._

We were standing before a glossy white door with a blank silver nameplate at the top. It looked like just any other door that was to be found inside the Big Hit building, but with Mi Kyung – unni _beaming_ at us in front of it, we were sure there was something more _behind_ it.

She clasped her hands excitedly. "So are you guys ready?"

We shot nervous glances at each other. For some reason, whatever it was behind _that_ door made us nervous. Nevertheless, we took deep breaths and pasted on brave smiles.

"Ready!" we chorused as a group.

A big grin now enveloping her face, Mi Kyung – unni nodded and swung open the door.

 _Susmaryosep! (Jesus, Mary and Joseph!)_

It was a big room filled with racks and racks and _racks_ of luxurious, stylish _clothes._ There were cocktail dresses that glimmered, sparkled and shimmered in a wide array of colors, ranging from sleek black, bright orange and pastel nudes. Pants, skirts, shorts and rompers of all sorts; jeans, leather, satin and velvet were hung immaculately beside rows of tops; blouses, button ups, shirts, tank tops and crop tops.

Opposite of it, an array of shoes; boots, stilettos, platforms and even pairs of sneakers, neatly lined the shelves. Further to the right, a huge trove of jewelries and accessories, along with a ton of makeup were arranged in a sparkly, orderly manner atop a white vanity with a big mirror.

The size of that mirror were the same size as my eyes were as I was stumped in a silent shock, while my unnis started squealing in happiness at the sheer amount of clothes in the room.

"Holy crap! Look at all these! It's _heaven_!" Somi – unni cried as she ran her eyes over the racks of dresses.

"It's more than heaven! It's _paradise_!" Haru – unni shrieked as she twirled around like a dreamy princess reveling in her abundant closet.

"It's a _shoe_ paradise!" the normally composed and cool, Feng Jiu – unni, the shoe lover that she was, gushed as she lovingly caressed a blood – red thigh high boot.

Meanwhile, I continued to gape stupidly at my surroundings.

 _Oh no. Oh_ no no _. This_ can't _be what I think this is, right?_

Mi Kyung – unni shook her head good naturedly and clapped her hands to get everybody's attention. "Alright, ladies settle down now. Settle down." She smiled apologetically at the tall woman beside her. ( _Wait there was another woman in the room?_ )

"Sorry Jinri – unni."

Jinri – ssi waved her apology off with a gentle smile. "Oh it's fine Mi Kyung. I would've had the same reaction as them if I saw _all_ these clothes!"

Then she turned her attention to us. "Hello ladies. I'm Park Jinri. Nice to meet you." She smiled and gave a polite bow.

Somi – unni cleared her throat and shot us a look that said _compose yourselves!_ Then together we straightened up and greeted her back.

"Hello Park Jinri – ssi!" We greeted in chorus.

"I'm Kim Somi!"

"I'm Zhang Feng Jiu."

"I'm Miyazaki Haruka! But just Haru is fine!"

"I'm Y/N."

"Nice to meet you too!" We said together once more.

She smiled at us with a knowing glint in her eye. "Please just call me Jinri – unni. Jinri - ssi sounds too formal. I'll be your personal stylist after all. And this," she gestured to the huge room we were in, "will be your dressing room from now on." A chorus of amazed gasps were the only reply to this bit of news. Then she looked us each in the eye. "I look forward to working with all of you."

Composing ourselves, we bowed once more. "Likewise."

I glanced at Jinri - Unni and finally got a good look at her. She was a tall lady, towering over Feng Jiu – unni who was already a statuesque woman herself. Her shoulder length hair was immaculately straight and was dyed an exquisite platinum blonde. It fell in light wisps around a gently oval face, with high arched eyebrows, delicately, sloping monolid eyes hiding dark brown irises filled with tender mirth. She was wearing a very fashionable ensemble of a long sleeved lace black top paired with a tight white pencil skirt, with her long legs enveloped in black tights, and her feet encased in shiny black pumps.

 _Parang model. (She looks like a model.)_

"So," she began. "I'm sure by now you already know what we're going to do today."

"It's makeover day!" Haru – unni squealed.

"Correct, Haru. But _not_ quite." Jinri – unni said mysteriously.

 _Anak ng tokwa! (Son of a tofu!) Please just get to the point._

As if sensing my unease, Jinri – unni threw me a placating look and I sighed to calm myself.

 _Chill ka lang Y/N. (Chill out, Y/N. Chill.)_

"We _are_ having a makeover but it's not going to be long term yet." She clarified. "Instead, today we will test out various looks on each of you to decide which look suits you best. These will then be your final looks for your debut in the coming year." She ended with a wink which led to another round of screams of delight from my unni and an added dread to me.

A nagging voice reverberated in my head.

 _You wanted this. You wanted to be a K – Pop idol and so you must deal with and accept anything and everything that comes with it; hair, makeup and everything in between. Besides, if they cut your hair, it'll always grow back right? And if they put on makeup on you, it won't be that thick and you'll only be wearing it anyway during live broadcasts and public appearances. And if they make you wear shorts and skirts … well your legs aren't_ that _bad. Come on Y/N suck it up! You_ can _do this! For_ your _dream and for your_ unnis _dream!_

 _Idiot! That's not what I'm worried about! I've already braced myself for all of that._ A second voice screeched back at the former.

 _Then_ what _is?_ Voice no. 1 answered.

 _I have_ no _idea! About clothes or makeup. About_ any _of this!_ Voice no. 2 retorted.

A beat of silence.

Then an exasperated sigh.

You're _the idiot! That's what Jinri - unni is here for. She's our_ stylist _! Duh._

 _Yeah, I know. I'm_ not _dumb. But she's not always going to be there, is she? What if we go travelling and it's up to choose what I should wear? I have no idea which clothes look good on me. Comfy fashion is all I know and that consists of jeans, hoodies and shirts! I don't wanna embarrass my unnis!_

I was so lost in thought that I was jerked back to reality by a gentle nudge to the shoulder by a smiling Jinri – unni. "Come Y/N. Let's get started."

"Y – Yes. Yes unni." I smiled at her slightly as she drew me forward to stand beside my other unnis.

"So as you may already know, Bang PD – nim has already chosen a concept for you." Jinri – unni said.

We nodded in response.

"However, for reasons which cannot be explained for now, we won't be revealing that concept to you yet. Let's just say it's something of a rarity for girl groups, but it's also something that would suit the four of you really well." She winked again, even more playfully this time and we sighed in good natured resignation.

 _Oh well. Bang PD – nim and all his secrets. Well, no matter what his plans are, they always turn out spectacularly!_

"Huh. Well, if that's the case Unni how are we going to do our look testing today if we don't know the concept yet?" Feng Jiu – unni asked thoughtfully.

"Well, I didn't say you'll know _nothing_ about your concept, only that I can't blatantly reveal what it is to you yet. However," She looked to Mi Kyung – unni who smiled at us in response as she raised a white folder. "However," Mi Kyung – unni continued, "There are some key elements about your wardrobe and overall look in this folder."

She flipped through it. "Let's see… hmm… Oh yes. A lot of black and gold and even some shades of apricot and amber for the wardrobe. What else…" She skimmed through the specifics. "Oh um… Also boots, both stiletto and cargo and some sleek sneakers." She flipped another page. "And for the hair and make – up… something that especially brings out their eyes and makes their skin glow." She finished with a triumphant smile as she hugged the folder to her chest.

 _Black? Gold? Boots and sneakers? Makeup that brings out our eyes? What could the concept_ be _?_

It seems as I wasn't the only one made curious by Mi Kyung – unni's revelations as my other unnis made speculations of their own.

"Hmm cargo boots and sneakers … for ease of dancing maybe?" Feng Jiu – unni surmised.

"Plus black and gold and even orange for clothes … Maybe a concept that's bold and fierce?" Haru – unni muttered thoughtfully.

Jinri – unni clapped her hands to get our attention. "Okay, okay. That's enough speculating for now! Let the makeover begin."

* * *

We spent the entirety of the morning going through our "makeover" (as my unnis insisted it to be called). We started with trying on wigs of different styles and after about the millionth try, each of us finally found the perfect hairstyle. Somi – unni ended up with shoulder-length chestnut colored hair with some highlights and a side fringe. It made her look more mature and really chic. Feng Jiu – unni was given a short cropped midnight blue hair that highlighted her porcelain complexion and framed her China – doll features beautifully. Haru - unni got a fluffier, curlier version of her bob but with pink strands intertwined with platinum highlights that made her look even more angelic yet with a hint of swag. And me? I had the same, jet black color, though my hair this time was only half way down my back and I had layers and a full fringe on, which according to Jinri – unni, 'brought out my exotic features nicely.' (Whatever _that_ meant.)

She eventually told us to keep our wigs on for the rest of the day to 'Further test it out.' To which we just shrugged and did as we were told. Then we put on some makeup, amidst all the shrieking of how that shade of lipstick was " _so_ you" or how that eye-shadow "made your eyes twinkle". We finally settled with makeup in pink, peach and nude shades.

Next we went on to try on some clothes and this was where my unnis finally lost it, as they all squealed in excitement. Jinri – unni laughed and shook her head in exasperation.

"Alright alright. Fine! I'll give you a few minutes to choose whichever clothes you like and then we'll do the fitting and I'll decide which clothes go with the concept. Is everyone alright with that?"

A chorus of shrieks and a silent 'Yes' from me were all that were heard and Jinri – unni just stood to the side with a rueful smile as my unnis attacked the clothes rack and chose whichever caught their eye.

I walked up to her and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry for all the racket unni. The other members can get a _little_ out of hand sometimes. Although," I paused as I took in the frenzy of the three women going through piles of clothes before me, "I haven't seen them _this_ excited before."

She beamed at me in response. "Oh it's quite alright, Y/N. As I said earlier, I completely understand. This is a woman's treasure trove after all." Then she chuckled and shook her head in mirth. "Bang PD – nim really outdid himself this time."

I looked at my unnis excited, flushed faces and was inclined to agree. "He really did."

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Why aren't you with your unnis and picking out clothes?" Jinri – unni asked with a curious smile.

"Oh!" I chuckled nervously before continuing, my heart pounding like a drum in my chest. "Well, I don't really know much about clothes." I rubbed my neck in a nervous habit. "I'm more of a hoodie/jeans/sneakers type of girl, you see. And now," I gestured sheepishly to all the clothes in the room, "I have _no_ idea which to choose."

Jinri – unni raised an eyebrow. Then she scrutinized me from top to bottom.

"You're just _not_ that type of girl?" Jinri – unni finished off with a grin.

I sighed and grinned back abashedly. "No. I'm not."

Huffing playfully, she took my arm and pulled me over to the section of the rack filled with all sorts of pants (and some clothes whose names I didn't know). "Well, thankfully Bang PD – nim was prepared and included clothes for _all_ types of girls." She said as she picked several articles of clothing and thrust it to me.

"But unni-"I started to protest.

" _No_ buts. I think I already know what you want and what you need, even if you, yourself don't know it just yet." She smirked and winked at me.

 _What?_

She expertly maneuvered between the limbs and legs of my unnis who were still busy rifling through extravagant articles of clothing, and chose a number of shirts and blouses and handed it to me.

Then we went over to the shoe racks and she selected a few pairs of shoes, including sleek white sneakers, and deposited it into my growing armful of clothes. Finally, we sauntered over to the vanity laden with accessories and she took a black leather belt, along with a bunch of other jewelry, and piled it onto the overflowing mountain of clothes into my arms.

"U – unni." I groaned under the weight of all the lavish clothing.

She clucked her tongue at me. "Enough complaining and go get changed."

"Where?"

"Over here." She said as she guided me into one of the side rooms.

Depositing the armload into a chair, I stretched out my numb arms and shook myself out of my confused daze.

 _What did Unni mean by what she said?_

A loud knock reverberated through the small room.

"Y/N! Are you done yet?" Jinri – unni called from the other side.

"N – not yet Unni! Just a minute!" I yelled as I hurriedly put on the clothes she gave me.

* * *

A few minutes later, we were all decked out in the outfits we chose (in my case, the outfit Jinri - unni chose for me.) All my Unnis looked _stunning_. They all looked like the K-Pop idols they were meant to be. Somi - unni was enveloped in a black and orange cocktail dress, black bomber jacket and black heels. Feng Jiu - unni was dressed in a peach cropped top blouse, orange high waisted shorts, black leather vest and ankle boots. Haru - unni was clothed in an off - shoulder apricot top, black plaid mini skirt, black tights (I thought they were stockings) and shiny black heeled Mary Janes (Jinri - unni pointed it out to me. I thought they were school shoes at first.)

Each of them twirled and strutted in their outfits as Jinri - unni surveyed their looks.

"Hmm. Not bad. You girls definitely know your fashion," she pronounced as she fingered Haru - unni's skirt. "And you were within the concept too."

She stepped back and a looked at us as a whole unit. "Good. Everything's good," she said with a smile that mirrored my unnis triumphant smiles. Then her gaze settled on me, standing a little to the side, and she shook her head in mirth while trying to hold back her laughter. "Y/N,what are you _wearing_?"

I hurriedly covered my chest with my arms and curled in on myself, as my unnis howled in laughter.

"I _told_ you I had no idea what I was doing!" I grumbled.

"Y/N, I knew you had zero fashion sense, but I didn't know it was _this_ bad!" Feng Jiu - unni teased in between giggles.

"Mou (Oh) Y/N - chan!" Haru - unni exclaimed playfully as she snickered.

"Do you need some help?" Somi - unni ever the leader offered as her laughter subsided.

I glared at my unnis. Upon seeing the warmth and tenderness in their gazes I sighed in resignation, smiled at them timidly and straightened up from my curled position.

"I'm sorry unnis. But I think I'm helpless when it comes to fashion."

Jinri - unni clucked her tongue again. "Nonsense! No one is helpless in fashion. You just need a little bit of help, that's all."

And she proceeded to guide me on which should go with which and which accessory would go nicely with the pants, with my unnis echoing her sentiments and offering suggestions in the background. I tried to take note of everything they said, but my lack of fashion knowledge overwhelmed me; everything they said were pure gibberish to me.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur. After spending the whole morning with the makeover, we spent the remaining time on dance class. More new choreography was taught to us, and although it was tiring, it was a welcome ache; even more so than talking about clothes that coordinate well or shoes that go nicely with this and that. At least with dancing, I _knew_ what I was doing.

We finished a little later at around 8pm, and with some bows and greetings of farewell, we were on our way home. The entire car ride was filled with silence; the familiar chatter was absent. My unnis were probably wary of my somber-than-usual mood. I would've been grateful, except my thoughts were filled with the disaster of a makeover earlier in the day.

 _So are you just gonna give up now? Voice no. 1 nagged again._

 _Well, what am I supposed to do? I know_ nothing _!_

 _Ask for help, duh._

 _Oh yeah? And then get laughed at? No thanks._

 _I wasn't talking about your unnis._

It took a moment for that to sink in.

 _Oh right! Thanks Voice no. 1!_

 _Anytime. Now get going you!_

I jumped in my seat and fished for my phone so suddenly that I startled my unnis so badly.

"You okay, Y/N?" Somi - unni asked tentatively.

I grinned at her and held up my phone. "Better than okay."

Then I quickly dialed a number. 2 rings later, a goofy voice that did a manly expression answered. "Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeoboseyo Jungkookie! Remember, what you said last time? Well I'm gonna have to take you up on your offer sooner than I expected."

* * *

 **Jungkook's POV**

"See you in 5!" Noona's determined voice echoed before the line went dead.

I threw my phone haphazardly on the couch, a wide grin splitting my face. I made the offer to help Noona when it came to K-Pop idol life with utter sincerity, but I didn't expect her to accept the offer so soon. But now that she did, an indescribable happiness filled my entire body.

 _Are you sure it's not just because you want to spend some time with her?_

I brushed off the voice in my head. _Of course not! Now scram!_

Collecting my thoughts, I stood up and started pacing, a million thoughts occupying my mind. It was a good thing it was Bangtan's day off tonight. It was a hellish week of preparations and practices for our upcoming trip to the US. Bang PD - nim took pity on us and granted us a day off to the immense relief and happiness of all the members. As such, only Hoseok - hyung, V - hyung and I remained in the dorm. The rest of the members went out to do some shopping and some relaxing.

Now back to business.

 _Fashion huh? Well I'm not that a reliable person myself. My wardrobe is all about, big, comfy and black. Wait, I'll just ask help from my hyungs!_

Sprinting, I went to Hoseok - hyung's room first. I knocked, waited for his usual "Come in." and entered. I found him on his desk, scribbling lyrics on his notebook (possibly for a new song), and as I neared him, he looked up with his familiar bright smile.

"Hey Jungkookie," he greeted as he put his pen down on the desk. "What's up."

"I need help, Hoseok - hyung."

Hearing the serious lilt in my otherwise cheery voice, he schooled his features and asked. "What kind of help?"

"Fashion help."

He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Huh? But you already dress pretty well. I don't really think you need the help."

I inwardly facepalmed.

 _Stupid Jungkook! You should have clarified it first!_

"No, not for me. For Noona."

Instantly, his confused expression shifted into a knowing and mischievous one; he nodded in understanding. "I see."

I frowned at him. "Hoseok - hyung I know that look and it's not what you think."

He quickly backtracked. "Hey! I didn't say anything." Seeing my frown still intact, he relented. "Okay, okay. I'll help you. Jeez, you're so wound up right now aren't you?" He chuckled.

I sighed and chuckled myself. "Sorry Hyung. Maybe I am." Then I exhaled and proceeded to explain to him my offer to Noona and her subsequent call tonight. When I finished, he nodded again. "Hmm, now I understand." He smiled sunnily at me. "Sure! I'll help you Kookie." He cupped his jaw. "This seems really important to you."

"It is."

"Then all the more that I should help." He replied cheerily as he dragged me out of his room. "Let's go get Taehyung!"

We went to V - hyung's room next. Hoseok - hyung knocked quickly and entered immediately and we found V - hyung, lying stomach down on his bed and tinkering with his camera.

He looked up a bit annoyed. "Yah hyung! Can't you knock?"

Smirking, Hoseok - hyung replied. "I did. And then I came in."

"Aish. Fine. What is it?" V - hyung asked as he straightened up into a sitting position, his camera still in hand.

"Taehyung - ah we need your heeelp!" Hoseok - hyung chirped into a sing - songy voice.

"Oh? What kind of help?"

Hoseok - hyung nudged me forward and I shared with V - hyung the same thing I said to Hoseok - hyung.

With no hesitation, V - hyung agreed. "Of course I'll help! It's Y/N."

Grinning, I bowed to both of my hyungs in gratitude. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem, Jungkookie." Hoseok - hyung replied.

"It's our pleasure." V - hyung quipped.

We went to the living room to wait for Noona. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang, and I scurried to answer it like a giddy schoolboy, making my hyungs chuckle behind me. I opened the door and my mouth hung open. Before me stood Noona. Only it didn't _look_ like Noona. Her hair was shorter, and a few strands framed her face attractively. Her new fringe drew attention to her large eyes that were lined in black and painted in a peach brown color. Her smiling lips were stained in a coral brown hue and her cheeks puffed out in the same peach color as her eyes, only a few shades lighter.

She looked beautiful. _Really_ beautiful.

"Hi Jungkookie!" She greeted me cheerfully and I felt myself blush up until the tips of my ears.

"I -um ah I -" I stammered and stuttered over my words as I tried to formulate a reply.

Her brows drew close in concern and she frowned as she placed her hand on my forehead. "Are you okay? You look _really_ red." She went closer and peered into my eyes.

 _Close._ Way _too close!_

"You're not sick are you. Because if you are I can just come back another day." She withdrew her hand and turned to leave when I found my voice again.

"Noona wait!" I called as I grabbed her hand. "I'm not sick. Really, I'm not."

She squinted at me, and I felt myself squirm under her gaze. "Are you sure?"

 _Aish. Stop that Noona!_

"Look, you're becoming red again!"

I dragged her inside. "Aish never mind that! Let's just go inside!"

"Okay, okay!" She replied as she hurriedly removed her shoes, put on slippers and got pulled by me towards the living room, my face flaming hot and my heart thundering the entire time.

 _Focus Jungkookie! Focus!_

"Annyeong Y/N!" Hoseok - hyung and V - hyung greeted her upon arriving at the living room and threw me a knowing stare.

I shot a glare right back at them that said _"Zip it hyungs!"_ but they pointedly ignored me.

"Annyeong Hobi - oppa and Tae!" She replied just as cheerfully. "I didn't know you'd be here. I thought it'd be just Jungkook helping me." She confessed sheepishly and bit her lip.

"Well, Jungkook went and _begged_ us to help him." Hoseok - hyung said off - handedly.

"And we just couldn't say no to our _dear_ maknae." V - hyung supplied with a cheeky grin.

 _Oh, so that's how it is huh?_ I thought as my face reddened yet again with humiliation. _Fine! Mark my words hyungs! This Golden Maknae will have his revenge._ I cackled inwardly as I thought of various pranks to play on them.

"I see. Well, thank you so much." I head Noona say in reply as she bowed low in gratitude. "I hope this isn't an inconvenience for you."

"Oh, not at all! Really, we'd be happy to help." Hoseok - hyung hurriedly reassured her.

"And you know, that we love fashion and so we consider this fun." V - hyung added with a wink.

"Oh I see! Thank you again!" Noona replied with a bigger smile. "I look forward to working with all of you!"

"Likewise!" we chorused back.

* * *

So Noona started showing us the clothes she got from Jinri - noona (who used to be one of our stylists before). She laid out a black velvet jumpsuit, a romper made of similar material only in a peach color, a pair of leather pants and loose dark jeans; some button up shirts, plain shirts and a few leather jackets; all in shades of orange and black.

Next, she set out pairs of shoes, sleek white sneakers, black cargo boots and knee high platform boots; and some accessories such as a leather belt, a studded leather wristband and silver stud earrings.

My hyungs and I looked at all the articles of clothing, nodding while deep in thought; a bunch of ideas floating in our minds.

"So what's your concept?" Hoseok - hyung asked after much thinking.

Noona rubbed her neck sheepishly. "Well, we don't really know yet. All we know is that our wardrobe will involve a lot of black and shades of orange and that we'd be wearing a lot of boots and sneakers. That's it."

"Huh. Bang PD - nim is being is mysterious self again." V - hyung chuckled.

 _You said it hyung. Wonder what the concept will be? Well, knowing PD - nim it's gonna be awesome!_

"So," Noona looked at each of us expectantly, "Do you have any ideas for me?"

My hyungs and I looked knowingly at each other and nodded vigorously at her. And we began.

Hoseok - hyung explained to her how bold colors still complement each other well as long as the accessories are kept minimal. V - hyung shared that the whole outfit should be balanced, thus everything, from top to bottom must be kept in mind when thinking of a look. Finally, I told her that black is a dark color and if it must be paired with a brighter color as orange, must be the dominant color in her look. Then I told her to not be afraid to experiment with her choices. Fashion, after all, is about mix and match.

It was a bit too much information to take in all at once and I was worried that she wouldn't understand any of it. But each of us made sure that we explained it in terms that she could understand, which worked to my immense relief, as I watched her nod vigorously and understanding light up her eyes. I felt a grin creep in as I continued watching her enjoy talking about clothes. Her, my _Noona_ , who hadn't even worn heels or makeup or dresses before, was _actually enjoying_ fashion.

 _She really has come far._

"So, have you got everything already?" Hoseok - hyung asked with a grin.

She looked deep in thought for a moment, probably remembering all that we told her, then beamed at us. "Yup. I have." She lugged all the clothes upward. "I'll try these on then." Then she glanced around. "Um where do you suppose I can change?"

That jerked me up. "Oh! Well you can change in my room."

" _Sure,_ you can." I head V - hyung mutter behind me.

I gritted my teeth, struggling to maintain my smile at Noona.

 _Just you wait hyung!_

"Come Noona, it's this way." I told her as I grabbed her hand and led her to my room.

"Um, okay."

We arrived at my room and I gently pushed her inside.

"Just let me know if you need anything alright? I'll be right outside." I told her shyly.

She tilted her head at me, probably wondering why I suddenly seemed shy. "Sure, I will." She was about to close the door when she abruptly opened it again.

"Oh and Jungkook?"

"Yes?" I glanced over at her.

"Thanks again." She said with the biggest, most genuine grin I've ever seen from her, that made her eyes twinkle even more and colored my face into the reddest it's ever been.

I coughed. "Um, you-you're welcome."

She grinned once more and closed the door. I tapped my drumming heart and took deep breaths.

 _What's wrong with you Jungkook? Are you really sick?_

 _I don't know. I really don't know._

 _Well pull yourself together! You're being weird!_

 _Y-yeah. Yeah sure._

"Jungkook?" Noona's voice called from inside.

"Y-yes?"

"Would you mind helping me please?"

"Uh sure."

I sauntered inside and stopped dead in my tracks. Noona was struggling with the zipper of her romper. Her smooth, mocha back was halfway exposed, tracing the elegant column of her neck and I felt my cheeks color beetroot red as I immediately turned around.

"Noona what do you think you're doing!" I asked outraged.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" she asked, an annoyed trace in her voice. "I'm asking you to help me zip up."

I rubbed my face exasperatedly.

 _Aish. She's so obtuse!_

"I - I know but…"

"But _what_? Hurry up, my arms are killing me!"

 _Aish to hell with it!_

"Fine!" I turned around and hurried to zip her up. "Happy now?"

"Yes. Thank you." She said, her voice laced with gratitude. She shrugged on a muted orange jacket then turned around. "So what do you think?"

I appraised her from top to bottom. Her black velvet romper emphasized her curves and the muted orange jacket made her skin glow. The combat boots she had on highlighted her shapely calves and long, lean legs. Overall, she looked womanly but badass.

I gave her two thumbs up and beamed. "You look amazing."

She grinned back. "Thanks Jungkookie. I think I better show your hyungs as well."

And so we showed her outfit to Hoseok - hyung and V - hyung who echoed my sentiments, showing big smiles and shouting whoops of appreciation; and saying that she catches on quick. Noona bowed and gallantly yet timidly accepted their compliments.

"By the way I just noticed," Hoseok - hyung commented in between whoops, "but you look different today, don't you?"

"She does!" V - hyung agreed. "Her hair is different and…" He inspected her face and sat back down in shock. "Are you wearing _makeup_?"

Noona chuckled. "Yes I am. And I'm wearing a wig right now. Jinri - unni said we have to wear our wigs for the entire day. But this will be my hairstyle when we debut."

 _Oh so that's a wig. Well, Noona looks good either way._

Then I caught myself. _Yah!_

Hoseok - hyung and V - hyung nodded. "Well then go on and try your other outfits!" they chorused. And Noona sauntered off.

The rest of the fitting went pretty well, and with each outfit I saw Noona's growing confidence in her choices, as well as her sheer joy in earning our praise. She _was_ enjoying it. And I was happy for her.

"Well, thanks again for today, Jungkookie, Hobi - oppa and Tae. I appreciate this a lot." She said as way of saying goodbye.

"You're very welcome, Y/N." Hoseok - hyung replied with his sunniest smile of the day.

"I hope you visit us again soon!" V - hyung bid cheerfully as he waved his hand back and forth.

Noona chuckled. "I will. See you!" She waved and sauntered to leave as I walked with her to the door.

She turned to me, all smiles. "Thank you so much for everything Jungkook - ah. Tonight was such a big help." She chuckled. "I wasn't even sure you were gonna be free but you were and you used your day off to help me. I'm sorry."

I waved off her apology. "Oh don't worry about it Noona! I wasn't doing anything particularly important anyway. I was happy to help. And," I paused as I grinned at her sincerely, "I was really happy you took my offer. If you wish to ask for any more help in the future, please don't hesitate."

"I won't. I appreciate it Jungkook. Really, I do." Suddenly, she went on her tiptoes (she was a few inches shorter than I was), pressed a chaste kiss on my cheek and gave me a quick hug. "Thank you for being such a caring friend." She said as she straightened up while I cupped my now flaming cheek. "See you around!" She waved and ran off.

I stood there dumbstruck, the flame in my cheeks spreading all over my body.

This was bad. This was _very_ bad.

 _I'm not catching feelings for my Noona, am I?_

 **Author's Note:** So that was it! Was there a particular scene you really liked from the chapter? A line that cracked you up? What do you think is the concept for the girls? Please give a hoot below. We fanfic writers live for your comments!

Annyeong! :)


End file.
